Tres Son Multitud
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Bella y Edward tenían la vida por la que tanto habían trabajado, los niños no entraban en su perfecta vida de lujos, viajes y reuniones interminables, pero un terrible suceso los obliga a encargarse de su pequeña sobrina de 5 años. ¿Cambiaran su egocéntrica vida o dejaran que la niña crezca sola en un internado alejada de ellos?
1. Día no muy agradable

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella bufó y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza, era la tercera noche consecutiva que la niña lloraba, tenía una importante junta en la mañana con los directivos de la empresa y no podía llegar desvelada de nuevo.

—Bella —gimió Edward abrazando su cintura— está llorando

—Ya lo sé

—Cállala tengo reunión con los japoneses a primera hora

—Yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer por la mañana, —se giró y acurrucó contra su pecho— te toca a ti ir a verla, es tu sobrina

—También es tuya

—No tiene mi sangre

—Perra —susurro atrayéndola a su pecho—

—Puto —suspiro pasando su pierna sobre las de Edward—

Ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos demasiado cansados como para ir a consolar a la pequeña niña que seguía sollozando dos puertas alejada de la habitación principal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana siguiente llegó, Bella desayunaba su tazón de avena con manzana, arándanos y leche de almendras, Edward bebía su café con tostadas y mermelada de zarzamora, mientras que Paulette desayunaba cereal con leche en su plato de las princesas, y que, a diferencia de Bella y Edward que estaban ya vestidos y listos para marcharse a sus trabajos, Paulette seguía en pijama, necesitaba ayuda con la pechera y camiseta del uniforme del colegio al que Bella y Edward la habían inscrito.

— ¿Puedes salir a las 5? —pregunto Edward revisando su teléfono—

—Creo que si —contesto Bella dejando su plato en el lavabo y sacando la pasta de dientes que estaba en uno de los gabinetes— te mandaré mensaje si me surge algo

—Procura que no —dejo la taza y el plato junto al de Bella y tomo su cepillo— pasaré por ti a esa hora, los Biers firmarán está noche y sabes lo mucho que Riley involucra a su esposa.

—Odio a Bree y su comida tailandesa hecha en casa —protesto Bella enjuagando su boca— te estaré esperando.

Paulette miraba a sus dos tíos hablar entre sí, ignorando que ella estaba ahí, no le sorprendía, lo habían hecho los dos meses que ella estaba con ellos, la primera semana Bella se había quedado con ella en casa, ayudando a reacomodar su habitación, así como esperando a que el autobús del colegio pasara por ella, pero al pasar los días dejo de tener tiempo para ella, ahora parecía que incluso le molestaba dejar su trabajo porque la necesitaba.

—Pau...—hablo Bella apartando la vista del bolso notando que el cereal ahora estaba aguado— ¿por qué no has comido?

—No tengo hambre y…

—Necesitas comer o te enfermaras y ni Edward ni yo tenemos el tiempo para cuidarte —suspiro y vio que Edward salía de la cocina con maletín en mano— Rosalie no tardará en llegar...por favor, no hagas que llamen a mi trabajo, no puedo salir solo porque te hiciste en los pantalones de nuevo.

Paulette asintió sin verla, Bella suspiro y salió de la cocina, Edward la esperaba con el abrigo en brazos, la ayudó a ponérselo y antes de abrir la puerta la beso en los labios.

Paulette se quedó en la enorme cocina sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no le habían dado su beso de despedida y además no le gustaba el " _ALL—BRAN Pasas"._

Las manecillas del reloj que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta le hacían recordar lo sola que estaba en la casa de sus tíos, era tres veces más grande que su antigua casa y le daba demasiado miedo.

La puerta del auto se escuchó desde afuera de la casa, Paulette se bajó de la silla y corrió a su habitación a esconderse en el baño para lavarse la cara antes de que la tía Rosalie viera las marcas de sus lágrimas.

— ¿Pau? —escucho la voz de Rosalie llamarle antes de que abriera la puerta de su habitación— ¿otra vez no te ha cambiado?

—Se nos ha hecho tarde —mintió empezando a quitarse el pijama, no le gustaba cuando Rosalie hablaba mal de sus tíos—

—Esa no es excusa cariño —hablo sacando el uniforme del armario— Bella o Edward podría vestirte en menos de 5 minutos.

Paulette no dijo nada, tan solo dejo que la vistiera con el uniforme para después tomar la mochila y bajar al primer piso en donde Matilde —quien ayudaba a sus tíos a mantener limpia la casa y nunca le dirigía la palabra— estaba recogiendo su plato de la mesa.

Se acercó a la alacena y tomo uno de los panecillos rellenos de mermelada de Edward, el autobús llegaría en cualquier momento por ella y no podía irse sin desayunar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estaba concentrada en su computador, la reunión con los directivos había salido fantástica y esperaba recibir un buen acenso y aumento en su cheque para el final de la semana.

Su puerta se abrió sin llamar antes, dejando que tres niños revoltosos corrieran a su sofisticado sofá blanco y subieran sus sucios zapatos sobre este.

—Hola tía Bella —hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo mostrando su mejor cara de inocencia, pero viéndose rápidamente intimidados por la mirada de impaciencia de Bella—

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Bonita forma de saludar a tus sobrinos —bufo Rosalie entrando a la oficina y sentándose frente a ella— he venido hablar contigo

—No tengo tiempo, así que si te puedes ir y llevarte a tus mocosos te lo agradeceré muchísimo.

—Tan amable como siempre —la ignoro y siguió hablando con los susurros de sus hijos de fondo— estoy preocupada por Paulette.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar de la niña, además ella está bien

—La tienen en un colegio de 9 de la mañana a 4 de la tarde y ni siquiera puedes llevarla o ir por ella.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, además el colegio tiene un muy buen sistema de transporte.

—Ni siquiera mis hijos van en autobús ni tiene tantas clases como Paulette y son al menos 4 años mayores que ella…no puedo seguir yendo todas las mañanas a vestirla y asegurarme que suba al autobús, tengo hijos y esposo que me necesitan en casa

— ¿Y quieres que te agradezca tu gran egocentrismo y tu necesidad de inmiscuirte en donde no te llaman? —hablo sin dejar de prestar atención al informe que estaba revisando— yo no te digo que vayas a mi casa todas las mañanas incluyendo sábados y domingos, bien puedo contratar una institutriz que se encargue de Paulette

—Eres una insensible —protesto poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio causando que Bella apartara la vista del monitor y los niños se callaran— voy a tu casa porque Paulette es mi sobrina y me preocupo por ella, Alice y Jasper confiaron en que ustedes cuidarían perfectamente a Paulette y lo único que han demostrado es que son unos monstruos sin corazón

—Ni Edward ni yo queríamos hijos —hablo poniéndose de pie bastante enojada, los tres niños no sabían a quien le tenían más miedo, si a su madre o a Bella— Alice y Jasper lo sabían, toda la familia lo sabe, no vamos a detener o cambiar nuestros planes solo porque Paulette está con nosotros, absolutamente nadie se quiso quedar con ella utilizando la estúpida excusa de que eran los deseo de Alice y Jasper, cuando todo el mundo sabe que nos la dejaron porque éramos los únicos que podíamos darle un mejor nivel de vida que cualquiera de ustedes —la puerta fue abierta por la secretaria de Bella que traía el _"Green Tea Frappuccino"_ que le había pedido que le trajera cuando regresara de su descanso— llámame como se te de la puta gana pero una cosa si te digo, desde hoy tienes prohibida la entrada a mi casa, voy a criar a Paulette como se me dé la jodida gana y si la quiero dejar en el colegio ocho horas lo hare, ¿y sabes qué?, tu no vas a poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Rosalie tomo su bolso y gritando a sus hijos se marcharon de la oficina, Bella se dejó caer en su silla y miro a Angela que dejo su bebida sobre el escritorio

—Hablare con Yesenia, —se sentó frente a ella— le dije que no debía dejar entrar a nadie mientras yo no estaba

—No te preocupes Angie, —suspiro bebiendo de su deliciosa bebida— podrías por favor buscar niñeras de tiempo completo, Matilde no se hará cargo de Paulette por más que le aumente el sueldo, no le gustan los niños tanto o más que a mí.

—Tendrás una lista antes de que Edward llegue —aseguro poniéndose de pies— ¿aun iras a mi despedida de soltera en las vegas, cierto?

—Por eso necesito una niñera de tiempo completo, preferentemente mujeres mayores no quiero ninguna escuincla coqueteando con mi marido.

—Por supuesto Bells.

Angela salió de su oficina y Bella se dispuso a concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo dispuesta a olvidarse de la insufrible visita, como se lo había dicho a Rosalie, Paulette no iba a intervenir en sus planes y compromisos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas**_

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé, yo tendría que estar escribiendo el capítulo de nuestra pequeña gran sorpresa, pero les aseguro que las actualizaciones seguirán iguales, una vez por semana.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, teorías, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo de esta Bella y Edward bastantes distinto a los tiernos y amorosos que son con los niños, en un review.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	2. Accidente

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **~2 meses atrás~**_

Bella entró a la comisaría 20 minutos después de que Edward le avisara de lo ocurrido.

Todos estaban en la comisaria, Rosalie y Emmett lloraban abrazando a Esme que estaba histérica, Carlisle estaba en una esquina cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y los señores Brandon sollozaban en una esquina apartados, divisó a Edward saliendo de una de las oficinas junto con el que supuso, era el encargado del papeleo del accidente, camino hacia ellos sin dudar.

—Edward —llego junto a él abrazándolo inmediatamente— bebé...

—Jasper está muerto Bella —susurro abrazando su pequeña cintura— Jasper y Alice murieron en el acto.

—Una patrulla lo escoltara, la señorita puede acompañarlo si gusta –Bella asintió a mitad de la frase, no dejaría a su esposo cuando más la necesitaba— lo estará esperando en la entrada cuando guste partir.

—Les tengo que decir que están muertos e iré a reconocer los cuerpos para que me los entreguen y podamos sepultarlos

—Iré contigo

—Gracias nena

Bella no soltó el brazo de Edward, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que decírselo a Esme y está desfalleciera en brazos de Emmett o cuando Carlisle estaba tan conmocionado que se quedó en blanco sentado sin hacer nada, cuando Rosalie lo culpo por quitarle a su hermana por un estúpido contrato que podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, ni mucho menos cuando los señores Brandon se derrumbaron apoyándose uno contra otro.

Se quedó con el cuándo entro a la morgue en donde reconoció los cuerpos desfigurados de su hermano y cuñada.

Estuvo con el cuándo en la privacidad del auto se desmoronó y lloró sobre su hombro como un niño de 5 años, lloro por largo rato, sollozos desgarradores que le partía el alma, detestaba ver a su esposo sufrir, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarle el dolor.

— ¿Puedes ir con la niña? —le dijo apartándose de su hombro una vez estuvo lo suficientemente calmado como para hablar— todos están demasiado sensibles como para verla y no llorar frente a ella

—Bebe, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, ni siquiera he podido estar más de diez minutos con ella a solas

—Yo se bebé, pero –se froto la cara intentando desaparecer todo rastro de las lágrimas— son sus padres los que murieron Bells, necesita de un hombro conocido en donde poder desahogarse…aunque el comandante me dijo que está bastante tranquila, mejor que el resto de la familia.

—Es una niña amor —beso su mejilla— aún no sabe que es lo que pasa realmente, pobrecita, iré y me quedaré con ella, llámame si me necesitas no importa que tan absurdo te parezca, sabes que te amo y estaré para ti todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, te llamare cuando termine todo esto.

Bella besos sus labios repetidas veces para después salir del auto y entrar a la comisaría en donde servicios sociales se estaban haciendo cargo de la niña.

Al entrar a la oficina que le dijeron se encontraba su sobrina, una pequeña cabellera rubia corrió hacia ella ignorando a la mujer mayor con la que dibuja.

Desde que Paulette era una bebé había amado estar con Bella, las veces que Bella la había cargado podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano y le sobraban, no le gustaban los bebés y Alice había tenido muy presente eso, por esa razón no dejaba que su hija fuera con Edward o ella, pero ahora no podía apartarla, necesitaba ser consolada después de lo sucedido en menos de 24 horas.

—Tia Belly

Bella odiaba que le llamara de ese modo, se lo había dicho más de una vez a Alice, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba porque la niña le seguía llamando igual.

—Soy la Dra. Muran —se presentó la mujer tomando su maletín del escritorio— ya que usted ha llegado me retiraré para hablar con los abogados de los señores Cullen.

Bella asintió y vio salir a la mujer aún con la niña pegada a su cintura, ni siquiera sabía que Jasper y Alice tenían abogados que tendrían asuntos que resolver después de su muerte.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos y continuamos dibujando?

Paulette asintió y tomando la mano de Bella regreso a la mesita en donde hojas y colores les esperaban, Bella se sentó cruzando sus piernas lo cual Paulette tomo como invitación para que se sentará sobre su regazo, Bella suspiro, pero no la quitó.

— ¿Crees que pueda dejar esto en la tumba de mis papis?

—Yo creo que si –contesto Bella viendo el dibujo de tres monitos tomados de las manos en medio de un jardín con flores de su tamaño y un enorme arcoíris cruzando el cielo de extremo a extremo—

Varias horas después Bella se encontraba de camino a su casa con Paulette en el asiento trasero, la familia había desaparecido inexplicablemente, aunque si debía de ser sincera, sentía pena por la niña que tendría que soportar a su chillona tía y a dos abuelas neuróticas que no podían controlarse, que dios la perdonara pero no se creía capaz de soportar los gritos de lamento de su suegra.

— ¿Tía Belly? –Le llamo mirando a la ventana—

— ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Dormiré en tu casa?

—No lo creo, Rosalie llegará por ti en cualquier momento.

Pero al pasar las horas y la noche llegando, Bella se preguntó si realmente Rosalie iba a ir por la niña.

Se sintió tan aliviada cuando vio la vieja camioneta de Rosalie estacionar junto al auto deportivo de Edward en la entrada de su casa.

Al entrar a la casa, Paulette dejo de comer galletas y corrió a abrazar a Rosalie, Bella noto lo decaído que se encontraba Edward, pero no dijo nada en presencia de Rosalie.

—Ya tienes a la niña, ahora lárgate de mi casa —hablo Edward caminando a la cocina sin ver a ninguna de las tres—

—Tu esposo es...

—Cállate y vete de mi casa —interrumpió Bella siguiendo a Edward—

La puerta cerrándose, así como el alto "adiós" de Paulette fue lo último que Bella escucho antes de ver a Edward tomándose el caballito de tequila y sirviéndose otro.

—Amor...

—Es una perra

— ¿Rosalie?, Ya lo sé.

—Me está culpando —hablo incrédulo— Jasper estaba usando el auto de la compañía para finés no laborales.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Jasper no había ido por ningunos contratos a la oficina, ni siquiera estaba en un camino que conectará con la oficina

— ¿Entonces?

—Los gastos funerarios no corren por cuenta de la empresa, mucho menos para Alice

— ¿Ella sabe eso?

—Por supuesto, fue a gritonear a la oficina que por nuestra culpa estaban muertos y todos mis intentos de cubrir la verdadera razón se fueron al caño, Jasper llevaba apenas unos meses trabajando para la compañía ni siquiera estoy seguro de que vayan a darle una pensión a Paulette.

— ¿Y Rosalie cree que todo es culpa tuya, cierto?, Que sus exageraciones no traen consecuencias y que Alice y Jasper son inocentes en todo esto…es una perra.

—Lo es, ya me hice cargo de los servicios funerarios, aunque no será la gran cosa como Rosalie quería, mierda, ella quería un puto monumento a Alice

—Exagerada como siempre… ¿mañana será el sepelio? Y creo que debes de dejar de tomar

—Estoy deprimido Bella

—Lo se bebe, pero llenarte el hígado de alcohol no es la solución, vamos, démonos un baño en el jacuzy, te ayudara a relajarte, aunque sea un poco.

Edward no se negó a la oferta y la siguió aun con el caballito en mano.

Las siguientes horas se dejó consentir por Bella quien limpiaba sus lágrimas y lo besaba repetidamente hasta que se controlaba. Cuando por fin se metieron en la cama pasaban de las tres de la mañana, pero Edward estaba más tranquilo y pudo conciliar el sueño abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa.

Bella tardo más tiempo en conciliar el sueño, no sabía que les esperaría mañana, pero sin importar que, ella estaba para Edward aun cuando toda la familia lo culpara por la irresponsabilidad de Jasper, salir durante una tormenta en el auto de la compañía y sin seguro era solo culpa de él, Bella no iba a decirlo en voz alta a menos que volvieran a hacer sentir mal a su Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten, como ven comenzamos con el día del accidente, iremos viendo si Paulette se logra ganar el corazón de estos dos.**_

 _ **Les recomiendo que en el siguiente vayan preparadas con cuchillos pues van a odiar a esta peculiar pareja anti niños.**_

 _ **Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que quieras compartir conmigo.**_


	3. Decisión

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres días después del sepelio Bella y Edward recibían una llamada urgente de parte del abogado de Jasper, necesitaba su presencia en su despacho pues estaban incluidos en el testamento y era de suma importancia que estuvieran presentes.

El jefe de Bella se había molestado porque tendría que salir nuevamente a pesar de que tenía una pila de trabajo esperando por ella y con reuniones que reagendar, si quería el ascenso no podía estar presentando escusas cada dos días.

Edward no estaba mejor, había tenido que cancelar tres citas muy importantes y otra moverla para el día siguiente a primera hora a pesar de que era sábado y tenía varias videoconferencias que hacer.

Bella llego al pequeño estacionamiento —apenas 4 cajones— del edificio y vio que Edward la estaba esperando, estaciono junto a él y sonrió cuando le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a salir.

— ¿Estas todos adentro? —pregunto besando sus labios— ¿para qué nos citaron?, ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien con ellos como para que nos dejaran algo, la niña necesita las cosas más que nosotros

—Ni idea que dejaron de testamento, pero ya que tú estás de acuerdo rechazaremos todo para que se lo quede Paulette —Bella asintió y tomados de la mano caminaron al edificio— entre más rápido terminemos más rápido podemos regresar a la oficina, ¿Marcus se molestó?

—La bandeja del correo no ha parado de sonar, creo que tendré trabajo hasta tarde hoy ¿y tú?

—Hoy no saldré tan tarde pero mañana no estoy tan seguro, llámame si sales después de media noche

Siguieron hablando de cosas del trabajo y que tal vez podían ir a comer al restaurante francés de siempre antes de regresar a sus respectivas oficinas.

Llegaron al piso indicado y vieron que todos estaban ahí viéndolos mal

—Llegaron 40 minutos tardes —les recrimino Esme—

—Lo sentimos tanto —se disculpó Bella sacando el móvil de su bolso y revisando que Angela le había enviado tres mensajes que necesitaba responder con urgencia— pero sabes que tenemos cosas más importes que hacer, que reprender a un niño por picarse la nariz.

Mathias, el hijo de 9 años de Rosalie se sonrojo y agacho la mirada al verse descubierto, pensó que estaba siendo bastante discreto.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Bella y Edward estaban concentrados en sus teléfonos ignorando a todos los demás, aunque los hijos de Rosalie y Emmett estaban sonrojados al ver como Edward había sentado en sus piernas a Bella y la sostenía de la cintura, aunque veían a sus papás besarse nunca habían visto a su madre sentarse sobre su padre.

La secretaria los hizo pasar a la oficina del abogado diciéndoles que estaría con ellos en un momento, Bella y Edward fueron los últimos en entrar y por ende quedaron recargados en la pared de pie algo apretados ya que la oficina era demasiado pequeña.

—Te dije que no los compraras tan altos —susurro Edward pasando su brazo por la cintura de Bella—

—Cállate —le reto recargándose contra él—

—Hola tía Belly, hola tío Eddie —hablo Paulette bajándose de las piernas de los señores Brandon y caminando hacia ellos— me gusta mucho tu blusa, es rosa y a mí me gusta el rosa

—Es salmón —la corrigió Bella avergonzada por ni siquiera haberla notado cuando llego— a mí me gustan...ahh...tus...coletas

Paulette sonrió y dio un pequeño saltito para después estirar los brazos hacia Edward, quien le sonrió y apretó su agarre en la cintura de Bella provocándole una mueca de dolor.

—Ven aquí Pau —le llamo Emmett mirando enojado a su hermano— siéntate con nosotros.

Paulette abrazo las piernas de Edward y fue con Emmett.

El abogado carraspeó al entrar notando cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Gracias por venir tan apresuradamente, pero hasta el día de hoy tengo toda la información actualizada del testamento de los señores Cullen.

—No sabía que mi hermana dejo un testamento —hablo Rosalie—

—Lo hicieron cuando su hija nació, pero en los últimos 5 años las cosas han cambiado mucho, la casa que dejarían a nombre de la niña quedo embargada por el banco hace 2 casi 3 años

—Pero Jasper estaba trabajando e intentando reponerse con las mensualidades atrasadas —defendió Esme recordando que Jasper le había dicho que estaba por recuperar la casa, su hijo no podía haberle mentido—

—Pues no lo hizo señora Cullen, —intervino el abogado dejando la carpeta que había conseguido del banco— la casa fue regateada hace 4 meses, hasta el día de su fallecimiento habían vivido en un departamento que pertenece a su cuñada, Bella Cullen, ¿cierto?

—Así es —hablo Bella algo incómoda, aún recordaba lo mucho que Alice le había rogado para que no dijera nada a nadie, detestaba la idea de que la familia supiera que estaban tan mal económicamente que no podían pagar la renta de ningún lugar— ellos solo se quedarían por unos meses, en lo que encontraban algo mejor, un departamento universitario no era la mejor opción para educar a una niña

—Pero su estancia se alargó por casi 3 años y los gastos que tenían aumentaron con la entrada de la niña al preescolar y el despido de la señora Alice de su trabajo, —prosiguió el abogado— el sueldo del señor Jasper no era suficiente, además acababa de ser despedido y en su nuevo empleo no llevaba el suficiente tiempo como para darle una buena pensión a la niña.

Los presentes negaron mirando a Edward de reojo, pero él ni se inmutó, que Jasper no fuera sido consistente en sus trabajos no era culpa suya, podía omitir que también estaba despedido por ausentarse sin justificarse en los meses que llevaba trabajando en la compañía, entre muchas otras cosas más.

—Las pocas pertenencias que aún conservaban fueron repartidas entre ustedes.

El abogado leyó las palabras que Alice y Jasper habían dejado para repartir sus cosas, cositas tan banales que no tenían absoluto valor adquisitivo.

Rosalía se queda con su vestido de novia y la colección de discos, Esme y Carlisle con los álbumes de fotos y recuerdos de la boda, a los señores Brandon les dejaron los cuadros que Alice pintaba en su tiempo libre mientras que para Emmett fue la vieja camioneta que nunca pudieron componer, pero fue su último punto, en donde dejaron lo más preciado que tenían para Bella y Edward que a todos sorprendió.

—La custodia de la niña es suya —hablo el abogado apartando la vista del testamento— los señores Cullen los hicieron tutores pocos meses después de que la niña nació, ustedes firmaron aceptando

—No puede ser —hablo Bella incrédula mirando de reojo a Paulette que estaba comiendo una piruleta junto a los otros niños— éramos la última opción, Alice me dijo que éramos la última opción, después de mis suegros, sus padres y de Emmett y Rosalie, éramos la última opción por eso aceptamos firmar.

—Es lo que Alice y Jasper decidieron —hablo el abogado mirando la histeria de Bella— en palabras de ellos, ustedes eran los más adecuados para cuidar de su hija.

—Debe ser un error —hablo Rosalie— mi hermana nunca les dejaría a Paulette a ellos.

—No hay ningún error, servicios sociales ya ha comprobado que ustedes tienen la factibilidad de hacerse cargo de Paulette perfectamente, tengo entendido que la niña se está quedando con los señores Brandon.

—Si —hablo el señor Brandon— y si es lo que mi hija decidió, nosotros no nos opondremos, solo déjenos ver a nuestra nieta.

—Pero nosotros no podemos cuidarla —hablo Edward intentando controlarse y hacerlos entrar en razón— trabajamos de lunes a sábado y en ocasiones los domingos, tenemos continuos viajes y ni Bella ni yo tenemos la intención de disminuir nuestro horario laboral.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo —hablo Carlisle poniéndose de pie— Jasper ha dejado a la niña con ustedes, tienen una casa linda y grande, han trabajado para la misma empresa antes incluso de que se graduarán, pueden disminuir sus horas de trabajo, no se irán a la quiebra solo por dejar la oficina unas horas.

—Pues nosotros no queremos dejarla —protesto Edward— hemos trabajado para estar en donde estamos, no nos estancamos teniendo hijos cuando ni siquiera podíamos mantenernos nosotros mismos, no podemos hacernos cargo de la niña porque no tenemos el tiempo que ella necesita.

—Pero yo me voy a portar muy bien tío Eddie —hablo Paulette llamando la atención de todos— prometo no hacer travesura e irme a dormir temprano.

—Ven, la niña quiere irse con ustedes —hablo Esme— y ustedes se harán cargo de ella con buena cara.

—La niña se está quedando con ustedes —hablo Bella utilizando su última oportunidad— nosotros podemos ayudarles en todo lo que necesiten con respecto a la niña, transporte, ropa, comidas, salud, lo que quieran, pero ustedes se quedan con la niña

—Eres una perra —hablo Rosalie poniéndose de pie— esto no se trata de dinero, mi hermana confió en ti

—Tu hermana confió en nuestro dinero, el abogado mismo lo ha dicho, somos los únicos que podemos mantener a Paulette, no tú ni tus padres ni los de Edward, así de simple, yo no sé cuidar a una niña y ten por seguro que no dejaré mi trabajo para limpiar mocos.

Pero a pesar de que Bella tenía un punto y por más que Edward dejo en claro que la niña estaría sola casi todo el día, ninguno de los presentes acepto quedarse con la niña, ya sea por falta de habitaciones en su casa o la edad avanzada que tenían.

—Deben de madurar hijo —hablo Carlisle cuando salieron de la oficina— la niña los necesita

—Pues Alice y Jasper no debieron de tenerla si no tenían un trabajo ni casa fijo —bufo llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca— nosotros no necesitamos madurar porque no queremos hijos, no nos culpes por qué no queramos hacernos cargo de Paulette, tenemos trabajos y responsabilidades que no vamos a dejar ni tampoco obligare a Bella a dejar el trabajo por el cual a luchado...ahora sí me disculpas, tengo que llamar a mi secretaria y decirle que llegaré un poco más tarde.

Carlisle se alejó de él, sin creer que regresaría a trabajar después de que la niña quedo bajo su tutela.

Bella colgó el teléfono y regreso junto a Edward, Marcus había reaccionado tal como era de esperar, la quería de regreso en la oficina lo más rápido que pudiera, la oficina la necesitaba y debía de regresar, Ángela no podía hacer el trabajo por ella.

—No quiero cuidar a una niña, no soy buena en eso —susurro .quitándole el cigarrillo a Edward y dándole una calada— la estropeare amor.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, solo será por un tiempo amor te lo prometo.

—No es un perro que podamos tener por un tiempo Edward, es una niña la cual debe de ir al colegio, hacer deberes, darle de comer y educarse.

Edward abrazo su cintura y le quitó el cigarrillo.

—Está bajo nuestro cuidado amor, la mandaremos a un internado en unos meses.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Tus padres no dirán nada?

— ¿Que pueden decir?, Están al pendiente de la niña porque es reciente la muerte de Jasper y Alice, pero ellos también deben de seguir con sus vidas y no verán a Paulette como ahora lo están queriendo hacer, ellos mismos utilizaron su edad para no quedarse con la niña.

Bella asintió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward pensando en cómo lidiaron con todo.

¡Esa niña rubia no podía estar bajo su cuidado!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten este capítulo, Bella y Edward intentaron no quedarse con Paulette, pero como ven no tuvieron nada de éxito.**_

 _ **Espero me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, critica, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_


	4. ¿Bienvenida a casa?

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La familia se había mostrado molesta cuando Bella y Edward les dijeron que debían de regresar a sus trabajos.

—No voy a dejar mi trabajo —hablo Bella sacando las llaves de su bolso— ustedes no me hicieron caso y en la oficina no se aceptan niños.

—Y yo tengo reunión con un cliente —hablo Edward mandando correos desde su móvil— no tengo el tiempo para cuidarla.

—Es su responsabilidad —protesto la señora Brandon— mi esposo debe de ir al quiropráctico y no podemos llevar a la niña.

—Pidan un taxi y llévenla a la casa, corre por nuestra cuenta.

—No pueden...

—Nosotros se los advertimos —hablo Bella caminando a su auto—

— ¿A qué hora pasaran por ella? —suspiro Esme tomando la mano de Paulette—

—Dudo salir antes de medianoche.

—Yo pasaré por Bella así que tampoco me esperen temprano.

—Bella tiene su propio auto —hablo Rosalie— tú puedes pasar por Pau.

—No voy a dejar que mi esposa ande a media noche sola por las calles.

Edward y Bella subieron a sus autos y se alejaron del edificio, Paulette les decía adiós con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su muñeca favorita.

Los adultos quedaron en preparar las maletas para entregárselas cuando fueran por Paulette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana cuando el auto se estaciono frente a la casa Cullen, Esme y Rosalie se encontraban esperándolos bastante enojadas.

—Paulette se durmió hace horas y no me vengan con "nosotros se los advertimos" —le recrimino Esme—

—Pues lo hicimos —hablo Bella encogiéndose de hombro— tengo sueño y mañana tengo que regresar a la oficina temprano así que, si traen a Paulette, nos podremos ir

— ¿No te quedarás con ella?

—Tengo trabajo

— ¿Y tú Edward?

—Tres reuniones antes de mediodía, tal vez llegué a casa a las 5 o 6

—Es sábado

—Y perdimos media tarde el día de hoy.

—Es mejor que Pau pase la noche aquí —hablo Esme pensando en su dormida nieta— ya es tarde, mañana pasan por la niña

—Podemos ir y llevar las cosas de Pau mientras ustedes están en la oficina —ofreció Rosalie— así estará instalada cuando ustedes lleguen

—No voy a dejar que tus escuincles manchen mis sillones y alfombra —advirtió Bella recordando la vez que su impecable sofá blanco termino lleno de refresco de cereza— les llamaremos cuando lleguemos a casa y puedan llevar a Paulette con sus cosas, no te voy a dar las llaves ni la contraseña de mi casa.

—solo son sillones

—la limpieza me costó 200 dólares,

Ambos salieron de la casa y subieron a su auto pensando en que en unas cuantas horas Paulette estaría con ellos en todo momento.

No estaban ni un poco preparado para tenerla con ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando Bella llego a casa, Edward había llegado una hora antes y había decidido ir a comprar algo para cenar junto con Paulette, había llamado a su suegra asegurándole que estaba la habitación lista, pero tuvo que aguantar los sollozos desgarradores de Esme pues al ir al departamento de Alice y Jasper descubrió que apenas contaban con las cosas necesarias.

Estaciono junto al auto de Edward y bajo justo para ver a su vecina llegar con sus tres hijos, una niña de 16 y gemelos de 11, había sido su vecina desde que los gemelos tendrían unos 4 años y nunca se habían hablado, más que cuando la niña era exploradora y les vendía galletas

—Hola

La mujer de rasgos latinos la miro para después mirar a sus hijos que se sonrojaron y dijeron en coro un "buen día señora" y entraron a casa con sus bolsos de futbol sobre sus hombros

—Hola soy María —se presentó acercándose a la cerca de arbustos— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Bella, un gusto conocerla…llevamos de vecinas bastante tiempo y me estaba preguntando en que colegio tiene a sus hijos, mi sobrina vivirá con nosotros y no planeo cruzar media ciudad para llevarla a su antigua escuela

—Entiendo, el colegio a donde van mis hijos queda a media hora de aquí, tiene un sistema de transporte bastante bueno, pasan por ellos hasta la puerta y los dejan a la hora en que terminan sus clases y talleres extras, por ejemplo, mis hijos salen hasta las cinco de la tarde y llegan a casa a las seis, hacen tarea, cenan y a la cama.

—Eso sería fantástico, mi esposo y yo trabajamos todo el día y necesitamos mantener a la niña ocupada.

—Buscare el número de colegio para que agendes una cita, te aseguro que hace la vida muchísimo más fácil tenerlos en una escuela de tiempo completo

Bella asintió y se despidieron intercambiando números, María entro a su casa pensando en cómo los serios de sus vecinos podrían cuidar a una niña tan pequeña, aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido cuando sus hijos lloraban por estar todo el día en la escuela.

Bella entro a la casa, Edward le esperaba con cierto ataque de pánico

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —pregunto sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo—

—No la quiero aquí Bella, no quiero que este aquí.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció cubriéndose el rostro— pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, tú mismo lo has dicho, solo será por un tiempo.

Edward asintió, pero no dejo que Bella se apartara de él, en su lugar la puso sobre su regazo y la beso desesperadamente, Bella le respondió con la misma emoción, no iba a apartarlo cuando ambos sabían que seria los últimos momentos de ellos dos solos en la casa.

El motor de un auto, así como los gritos de varios niños les avisaron que habían llegado, ambos gimieron y se levantaron para abrir las puertas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mudanza de la niña había sido más rápida, de lo que habían pensado, con solo dos cajas en donde tenía su ropa y un pequeño baúl con sus juguetes era todo lo que poseía, ahora se estaban despidiendo ya que Emmett tenía que llevar a sus padres y a los de Rosalie a sus respectivas casas y era un largo camino, con tres niños que no podían estar quietos por esa razón estaban en el jardín en donde no podían arruinar ni destruir nada.

Bella le había dado parte de la cena a Rosalie y confirmado que había pedido la semana en la oficina para quedarse con Paulette y arreglar las cosas en el colegio, podía hartarla, pero debía de reconocer que Rosalie realmente se preocupaba por Paulette, eso incluía que se había molestado porque la cambiarían de colegio, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Bella estaba metiendo los vasos en donde les había ofrecido de beber en el lavavajillas cuando Paulette entro del jardín trasero con un triste puchero y ojos llorosos, paso de largo a Rosalie y se paró frente a Bella.

—Tía Bella…

— ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Verdad que si me quieres?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Paulette?

—Matth, Alex y Zack dijeron que ustedes no me querían aquí y me mandarían a dormir al jardín en una casa de perro.

Bella miro a Rosalie que se sonrojo y avergonzó por lo dicho por sus hijos, pero prefirió ignorarla y se centró en el puchero de la pequeña rubia.

—Edward y yo te queremos mucho Paulette, —le aseguro limpiando sus lágrimas— mandaría a tus primos al jardín a dormir y no les daría ni una casa de perro, tu tendrás tu propia habitación arriba.

Paulette sonrió y se abrazo de sus piernas, Bella suspiro y palmeo su espalda para luego mandarla a despedirse de sus abuelos.

—Son niños —se excusó Rosalie— hablan sin intención de lastimar.

—Ahórrate tus estupideces, —le corto no creyendo nada de lo que decía— ve por tus hijos y salgan de mi casa

—Eres tan grosera —le dijo antes de salir al patio y llamar a los niños—

Se quedaron solo los tres en la casa en cuestión de minutos, era su primera noche como una familia de tres y la única que estaba emocionada era Paulette, Bella y Edward no sabían que harían a partir de ahora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas.**_

 _ **Pues Paulette llego a vivir con ellos, veremos que tal pasa su primera noche y como vieron puede que no estén preparados, pero están conscientes de que deben de interesarse por la niña.**_

 _ **Solo les diré que a las que odian a esta pareja la seguirán odiando por bastante tiempo más.**_

 _ **Me aclarar una duda que me han preguntado bastante. Rosalie y Alice son hermanas, ambas Brandon, mientras que Emmett, Jasper y Edward son Cullen, y Edward es el menor.**_

 _ **Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leo cada uno de ellos e intento contestarlos todos.**_

 _ **Besos y nos leemos hasta el siguiente sábado.**_


	5. Primer Día

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El domingo a primero hora Rosalie se presentó con sus hijos y Emmett en la casa despertando a Bella y Edward de su dulce descanso

—¿Dónde tienes los Vegetales? —pregunto revisando el frigorífico, los niños estaban en la sala de televisión con Emmett cuidándolos, Paulette seguía dormida en el piso de arriba—

—No hay —bostezo Bella esperando que Edward se apartará de la cafetera, necesitaba con urgencia una gran porción de cafeína para soportar a la rubia— hoy por la tarde llega el chico que trae la despensa

—¿Y qué desayunan y comen hoy?

—Pedimos a domicilio —hablo Edward ofreciéndole la taza a Bella, recibiendo un candente beso de agradecimiento—

—Pues eso debe de cambiar, —interrumpió Rosalie— Paulette debe de comer sano

—Eso debiste de pensar antes de no quererla en tu casa —suspiro Bella bebiendo de la taza— así que ahorraré tu _"coman sano"_ porque no lo vamos a hacer y tampoco vas a preparar nada en mi cocina.

—Tengo una larga lista de lo que a Paulette le gusta y no le gusta, solo quiero ayudar a que ustedes se adapten a ella.

—Haz lo que quieras, en el marcado rápido está el número del minisúper, llama si quieres pedir algo para Paulette —respondió Edward tomando la cadera de Bella que estaba por terminarse la taza de café— nosotros regresaremos a la cama ya que es demasiado temprano para nosotros, no quiero a los niños correteando por los pasillos ni en el jardín.

Rosalie iba a protestar, pero Bella y Edward habían desaparecido, tomo el teléfono y marco al minisúper revisando la larga lista que había llevado de las cosas absolutamente necesarias que Paulette necesitaba tener en el frigorífico.

Paulette bajo 30 minutos después con el cabello revuelto y el pijama arrugado, beso a Emmett en la mejilla y fue a la cocina encontrando a Rosalie discutiendo por teléfono sobre las marcas que Bella y Edward se negaban a comprar, Paulette abrió la alacena y sonrió al ver que las cajitas de jugo de fresa estaban en el lugar que Edward había dicho la noche anterior antes de la hora de dormir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres horas después Rosalie y Emmett se marcharon después de que Alex hubiera tirado uno de los floreros que Bella tenía en la sala con las muchas rosas que Edward le regalaba al mes, Emmett había defendido a su hijo aludiendo que era un simple jarrón que se podía comprar en cualquier lugar además de que, prohibiéndoles salir al jardín era más que obvio que los niños estuvieran imperativos.

Bella solo había rodado los ojos y obligado a recoger los pedazos rotos mientras los tres niños veían desde el sofá muy arrepentidos, así como Paulette estaba manchando por completo su pijama por el Danónino **(1)** que comía de pie junto a Edward.

De nuevo los tres solos en casa, Bella le sirvió leche y galletas a Paulette en lo que preparaban de almorzar, no pedían a domicilio todos los sábados, eso sería un gasto bastante innecesario, pero les encantaba hacer enojar a Rosalie.

Paulette sonrió cuando Bella dejo frente a ella una pila de tres _"hot-cakes"_ con jarabe de chocolate y crema batida, aunque la leche de coco no le agrado.

Los tres pasaron la mayor parte del día frente al televisor, Bella y Edward dormitando en el sofá mientras que Paulette jugaban sobre la alfombra y veía las caricaturas.

Cuando fue la hora de comer Edward preparo pasta con crema de tomate verde, Paulette termino con media pasta sobre la ropa, Bella rio al ver sus intentos fallidos de comer el espagueti, le enseño como enrollarlo en el tenedor.

A las 6 Edward tenia a Paulette sentada sobre su estómago en el sofá mientras veían "Grey´s Anatomy" y Paulette se comía su ultimo Danonino.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando la camioneta de Rosalie volvió a estacionarse en la acera.

—Venimos a desearle buenas noches a Paulette —hablo Esme al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un puñado de ropa de Alice— es para Paulette, tal vez le guste tenerla para cuando sea mayor

—Le quedara perfecta cuando tenga 10 —se burló Bella causando que Rosalie enfureciera—

Las buenas noches nunca llegaron ya que al ver a Paulette aun con el pijama puesto y con manchas de comida, Rosalie enfureció aún más y la llevo a bañar mientras que Esme se ofrecía a alistar la cama

—Es muy temprano para que vaya a dormir

—Debe de dormir adecuadamente, además tendrán que despertarla aún más temprano para llevarla al kínder.

—No la seguiremos llevando ahí

—¿Siguen con la ridícula idea de cambiarla?

Las siguientes horas Bella y Edward escucharon la letanía de Esme acerca de lo estúpido que era cambiar a la niña a un colegio más cercano y lo mucho que a Alice le gustaba ese kínder, por su memoria debían de dejar a Paulette en donde estaba.

—Por su memoria, Paulette está con nosotros —hablo Edward frustrado ante la situación, era el kínder, dejaría de ver a la mayoría de ellos cuando entrara a la primaria— no vamos a discutir lo que vamos o no a hacer con Paulette, si la querías en una escuela cerca de tu casa, te hubieras quedado con ella, así de simple mamá.

Rosalie bajo con Paulette vestida con otro pijama limpio, le preparo una cena ligera, así como cepillo su cabello y lo trenzo, Esme no les dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

—Levanta tus juguetes y a la cama

—No es necesario que lo hagas —contradijo Bella a Rosalie, era su jodida casa y solo ella podía mandar lo que se hacía— mañana Matilde lo hará.

—Pau debe aprender a levantar sus cosas

—Tienes razón, pero ya que es mi casa y está bajo mi cuidado —hablo jalando a Paulette hasta tenerla pegada a su pierna derecha— decido si quiero que levante o no sus cosas, así como su hora de dormir

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

—Y a mí no me interesa lo que tu pienses, así que ya que la bañaste y diste de cenar te puedes marchar ya que es demasiado tarde para que Esme deje a Carlisle solo y tú tienes a tres niños que te necesitan incluso para buscar su ropa interior.

Esme y Rosalie salieron de la casa completamente enfurecidas, Esme no podía creer que su encantador y maravilloso hijo estuviera casado con alguien tan desagradable como lo era Bella, ni siquiera tenía la decencia de agradecer que fueran a ayudarles con Paulette.

—Yo me encargare de Paulette —hablo Rosalie conduciendo por las solitarias calles de la zona residencial— no la dejare sola, Bella no me ahuyentara con sus majaderías.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El lunes por la mañana, Edward estaba por marcharse al trabajo mientras que Bella lo veía desde la cama con el ceño fruncido

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer al restaurante francés de siempre? —pregunto besándola—

—Me encantaría, pero no podemos

—¿Por qué?

—No se admiten niños

Edward asintió pensando por primera vez a los muchos lugares que frecuentaban y que ahora con la llegada de Paulette a sus vidas, necesitarían una niñera para poder tener una cena entre los dos.

—Entonces creo que tendremos que buscar quien se encargue de la niña lo más rápido posible —aseguro haciéndola reír— llámame si tienes problemas

Bella asintió y lo acompaño hasta la cochera, era tan raro despedirse de el sin que le abriera la puerta del auto y se desearan un buen día, era extraño verlo marchar en su auto sin ella ir delante de él, sonriendo al retrovisor solo por verlo.

Bella entro a la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan jodida cuando se trataba de Edward, regreso a su habitación para tomar un baño y prepararse para el complicado día que tenía por delante, y todo giraba en torno a Paulette, realmente detestaba la idea de no poder ir a la oficina por el resto de la semana, pero era mejor dejar las cosas resueltas ahora que esperar y que se complicaran.

Paulette abrió sus azules ojos notando que Bella estaba junto a ella.

—Buenos días tía Bella

—Buenos días, necesito que te cambies el pijama porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, cuando estés lista espérame abajo

Paulette iba a hablar, pero Bella ya estaba saliendo de la habitación con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse el vestido de pijama, quedando en bragas con corazoncitos, abrió la caja que tenía su ropa, Bella aun no la había ayudado a acomodar sus cosas en el armario. Se decidió por un vestido amarillo con patitos, las medias moradas y las botas de lluvia verdes, con todo en sus manos salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, dejo su ropa en el sofá y se recostó en este.

Bella entro a la sala de televisión notando los pies descalzos que Paulette tenía levantados, se acercó dispuesta a reprenderla por no traer zapatos, pero su poca vestimenta la dejo muda.

—¿Por qué no te has vestido?

—No se vestirme solita Tía Bella, pero aquí tengo la ropa que quiero usar.

Bella vio la exótica combinación de ropa, negando con la cabeza tomo la colorida ropa y la mano de Paulette, llevándola escaleras arriba de nuevo a la habitación en donde rego el contenido de la caja sobre el suelo

—¿Qué buscas?

—Algo decente que puedas usar, estamos en Marzo Paulette no puede usar medias y botas de lluvia

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tendrías mucho calor y sudarías como cerdito en un chiquero

—¿Puedo tener un cerdito de mascota?

—No, ahora súbete en la cama

Paulette obedeció y espero pacientemente a que Bella la vistiera con un short y playera rosadas combinados con sus tenis de las princesas.

—¿Te sabes la canción del conejito de orejas largas?

—No, lo siento

—No importa —se encogió de hombros mirando sus tenis con las agujetas sueltas— podemos aprenderla juntas.

Bella le sonrió e hizo un moño con las agujetas, no iba cantar una estúpida canción de conejo para aprender a abrocharse las agujetas, además de que no se sabía ninguna canción.

Antes de salir de la habitación se soltó de la mano de Bella y fue por su muñeca que estaba en la cama. Bella espero a que saliera delante de ella con la muñeca contra su pecho.

En el piso de abajo Matilde les esperaba encargándose del desastre en la sala que el día de ayer Paulette había dejado después de jugar con su juego de té y comidita de plástico.

—Regresaremos en unas horas, si viene mi cuñada solo ignórala

Matilde asintió y después de entregarle un paquete de galletas y una cajita de jugo de fresa, siguió con sus labores, Paulette no se atrevió a hablarle, cada vez que iba de visita junto con sus padres, Matilde nunca le dirigió la mirada y le daba un poco de miedo la verruga que tenía junto a su nariz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El primer lugar al que fueron fue a la casa en donde vivía con sus padres, las cosas de ellos habían desaparecido por completo, solo los sofás y el frigorífico quedaban en el solitario departamento, Paulette se quedó sentada en el sofá mientras Bella hablaba con el encargado del edificio para cubrir los recibos que Alice y Jasper no habían pagado, así como aprobando que el departamento fuera puesto a renta lo más rápido posible.

Bella tomó en brazos a Paulette antes de salir del departamento, el único retrato de Alice y Jasper que aún estaba en el departamento había quedado destruido por sus pequeñas manitas, Bella no podía culparla por sentirse herida, su pequeña mente solo sabía que sus padres ya no estaban con ella y la dejaron con unos tíos que solo veía cuando era su cumpleaños o navidad…o necesitaban que pagaran la factura del médico.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella la aseguro en el asiento trasero y se alejaron del edificio para su siguiente parada

—¿Quieres un _Blizzard_ de _"Dairy Queen"_ _ **(1)**_?

Paulette asintió limpiando sus ojos con el vestido de su muñeca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **(1) Marca que ofrece productos lácteos sólidos y bebibles especialmente diseñados para los niños que están en una etapa de crecimiento.**_

 ** _Hola chicas._**

 ** _Si leen "Nuestra Pequeña Gran Sorpresa", sabrán que estuve muy ocupada con la universidad lo cual me impido actualizar, pero ahora estoy aquí y mañana tendrán otro capítulo y si dejan muchos amor y comprensión en un review tal vez el domingo tengan otro capítulo._**

 ** _Yo sé que tienen muchas dudas acerca de porque carajos Alice y Jasper dejaron a Paulette con Bella y Edward, pero muy pronto lo sabrán, no desesperen._**

 ** _Me encanta saber que no odian a Bella y Edward tanto como en un principio creí que lo estaban haciendo, espero que esa comprensión siga presente en los siguientes capítulos, yo solo digo que Paulette debe de regresar al kínder y ni Bella ni Edward tienen una pisca de paciencia y será muchísimo menos con una familia tan entrometida como la de ellos._**

 ** _Pero bueno, espero sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leo todos y cada uno de ellos, que, aunque no contesto todos tengan por seguro que los aprecio mucho._**


	6. Rutina

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los siguientes días pasaron sin contratiempos, para el vieres Bella tenía todo lo relacionado con Paulette resuelto, el colegio era el lugar perfecto para tener a la niña durante la mayor parte del día, la directora le había asegurado con una sonrisa demasiado estirada que Paulette estaría perfectamente bien y que ponerla en clases extra la ayudaría a mantener su cabecita ocupada, además de que habían programado dos sesiones semanales con la psicóloga infantil.

No es que Paulette estuviera deprimida, solo querían asegurarse de que fuera escuchada cuando el peso de la muerte de sus padres se hiciera evidente en su vida.

Edward había sido el elegido para pasar por Paulette si en alguna de las sesiones su estado de ánimo disminuía a tal grado de no poder seguir con sus clases.

Bella hubiera dado por buena la semana si no fuera porque Rosalie se presentaba todas las mañanas y noches, no importaba lo mucho que Bella hubiera dejado en claro que su presencia no era deseada, Rosalie seguía presentándose.

Matilde estaba a punto del colapso, Bella le aseguro que solo dejara que se hiciera cargo de Paulette y ella siguiera con sus labores domésticas, solo era una mujer insufrible que lo único que sabía era hablar y quejarse por todo, pero sobre todo que no permitiera que entrara a la casa con los tres demonios que tenían por hijos, Matilde estuvo de acuerdo.

Aunque el lunes por la mañana, siendo el primer día de clases en el nuevo colegio Rosalie fue verdaderamente útil ya que Bella no tuvo que preocuparse por vestir a Paulette ni irse después de que el autobús pasara.

Paulette beso las mejillas de Bella y Edward antes de que se marcharan recibiendo besos de vuela, además de 5 dólares, Rosalie no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Bella la ignoro y le entrego la nueva mochila rosada informándole que Paulette llegaría a casa entre la de la tarde, era su decisión estar para cuando llegara o no.

Bella y Edward se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, Edward tuvo que acelerar ya que Bella había aumentado la velocidad, como si intentara alejarse lo más rápido posible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette estaba nerviosa, no podía describir el dolor de estómago que sentía, no quería ir a un nuevo colegio, quería a sus antiguos amigos y maestra, quería ir a su antigua escuela.

Se había despedido de Rosalie antes de subir al autobús junto con los vecinos, estaba sentada solita hasta delante del autobús sin conocer absolutamente a nadie.

Cuando había ido con Bella la semana pasada le había dado muchísimo miedo el enorme edifico, además de que había muchos pasillos y salones, muchísimos más niños más grandes que ella, aunque le gustaba el enorme jardín de juegos y que estaría en el club de futbol, en su antiguo kínder no había equipo de futbol.

Al llegar al colegio la directora le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, la llevo hasta su salón y la presento con la maestra, una mujer alta y pelirroja con un mandil de arcoíris, Paulette se sentó en su sillita y espero a que la clase comenzaba.

Conforme el salón se llenaba, Paulette comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa, nadie le hablaba, quería a su mami con ella.

—Muy buen día mis niños

—Buenas días señorita Laura —respondieron en coro—

—Como verán pequeños dragoncitos, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que se integrará a nuestras divertidas clases, ¿puedes venir aquí enfrente cariño?

Paulette asintió y se puso de pie jugando con sus manitas hasta llegar junto a la educadora

—¿Te gustaría presentarte con nosotros?, Prometemos escucharte muy atentamente, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto señorita Laura —respondieron de nuevo en coro—

—Adelante corazón, comienza con tu nombre

—Me llamo Paulette Cullen, tengo 5 años, me gustan los cachorritos y los gatitos, pero no me dejan tener ninguno de ellos...mmm...y mi cumpleaños es en 2 meses

—¿Vas a tener fiesta de cumpleaños? —pregunto una niña de la primera fila—

—No lo sé, mis tíos no me han dicho nada

—¿Vives con tus tíos?

—Si —susurro incómoda—

—Muy bien Paulette —interrumpió la educadora recordando lo que la directora le había dicho— tal vez después puedas invitarnos a todos a tu cumpleaños, regresa a tu lugar, Sarah te ayudará si no entiendes algo del libro, ¿verdad Sarah?

—Si señorita —respondió la niña pecosa—

Paulette regreso a su lugar, Sarah le sonrió, al menos ya tenía una amiga.

Durante el resto del día Paulette se divirtió cantando canciones y dibujando en hojas de colores y riendo con Sarah y sus amigas, eran muy amigables, pero extrañaba a sus amigas del otro kínder, pero pensó que tal vez si le decía a Bella o Edward la llevarían a jugar con ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella reía coqueta disfrutando de la deliciosa comida, Edward la había invitado al nuevo y exclusivo restaurante vietnamita, ambos disfrutando de su compañía después de haber tenido que comer en casa con una niña que tiraba la mitad de la comida en su ropa o en el suelo, aunque si lo pensaban bien no era la compañía de Paulette lo que les molestaba sino el que Rosalie estuviera presente, privándoles de ponerse cariñosos.

Regresaron a sus respectivos trabajos después de un rapidin en el auto de Edward.

Edward entro a su oficina, marco el número 6 en su teléfono móvil, era la floristería favorita de Bella, era costumbre mandarle flores después de que lo dejaba jugar con ella en el auto sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba hacerlo en el pequeño lugar.

Bella mientras tanto en su oficina, escribía un informe que debía de enviar a los socios, cuando su bandeja de entrada personal sonó con un mensaje nuevo, lo abrió notando que se trataba del colegio avisando que Paulette había terminado su primer día con éxito, así como confirmando su primera sesión con la psicóloga y sus clases extra. Bella cerró el mensaje y siguió con su trabajo.

Paulette mientras tanto jugaba y reía con sus nuevas amigas en el club de futbol, la mayoría de sus amigas la habían ya invitado a sus próximos cumpleaños y Paulette había aceptado cada una de las invitaciones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella entro a casa y casi cae al sentir el cuerpo de Paulette chocando contra sus piernas, ya no tenía el uniforme y por el lápiz en su mano izquierda entendió que estaba haciendo tarea, aunque no tenía sentido pues la directora le había asegurado que Paulette no tendría tarea.

—Buenas noches Paulette, ¿ya cenaste?

—Sí, tía Rose calentó la cena que Matilde preparo, estoy haciendo un dibujo con la tía Rose y hay muchas flores., ¿Sabes para quien son?

—Son mías —respondió Bella caminando a la sala en donde el jarrón de flores lilas le esperaba, además de Rosalie que recogía los cuadernos de dibujo— Edward me las ha enviado

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me quiere mucho Paulette —contesto dejándose caer en el sofá, suspiro cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpecito subirse arriba de ella— hola Rosalie, ¿no es muy noche para que sigas aquí?

—Los estaba esperando —bufo cruzándose de brazos— son casi las 10, han dejado a Paulette todo el día sola

—Tú y Matilde estaban aquí, así que no estaba sola —quito a Paulette de enzima suyo y se sacó los zapatos altos— y ya es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu casita, ya estoy aquí así que porque no te vas

Rosalie iba a protestar cuando Edward llego y tuvo el mismo recibimiento por parte de Paulette, Edward le regreso el abrazo y después se sentó junto a Bella a quien abrazo y beso, suspiro cuando Paulette se interpuso entre ambos.

—Llevare a Paulette a dormir y después me iré.

Rosalie se llevó a Paulette a su habitación mientras que Edward y Bella se besaron como querían sin interrupciones, para después calentar su cena.

Rosalie se marchó 15 minutos después sin despedirse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El resto de la semana la rutina se repitió, Bella y Edward se marchaban cada mañana dejando a Paulette aun en pijama, Rosalie se encargaba de vestirla y esperar a que subiera al autobús para después marcharse a su casa y regresar hasta las seis que era la hora en que Paulette llegaba a casa después de un día cansado.

Paulette estaba feliz con sus nuevas amigas y sus clases, así que cuando llegaba a casa se dormía muy rápido privándole de contarle a Bella y Edward de su día en el colegio, se lo decía a Rosalie, pero para ella no era lo mismo.

El sábado por la mañana Paulette despertó para encontrar que la casa estaba sola, estaba por llorar cuando noto que Matilde salía del cuarto de lavado.

—¿Y mis tíos?

—En la oficina, vete a cambiar que la señora Rosalie no ha de tardar en llegar por ti

—¿Voy a ir con ella?

Matilde no respondió, solo continuo con su trabajo, Paulette subió a la habitación de sus tíos y espero a que Rosalie llegara, no le gusto saber que sus tíos se habían marchado sin despedirse de ella.

Rosalie llego a casa discutiendo con Bella por teléfono al ser una irresponsable por dejar a Paulette en casa, Bella le colgó el teléfono y volvió a entrar a la sala de juntas en donde su jefe la miro ceñudo por salir a mitad de una importante junta.

Rosalie vistió a Paulette y se la llevo a su casa a pasar el día, sus padres deseaban ver a su nieta y Rosalie cumpliría sus caprichos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Como muchas acertaron, Bella y Edward aceptaron hacerle frente a la responsabilidad de tener a Paulette con ellos, pero con una tía tan entrometida como lo es Rosalie, es más fácil delegar responsabilidades que luchar contra un caso perdido.**_

 _ **Muchas me han preguntado porque Alice y Jasper decidieron dejar a su pequeña con Bella y Edward, muy pronto lo sabrán, me encanta leer sus teorías acerca de la razón.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	7. Un mal día

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al pasar los días los tres se ajustaron a su nueva rutina, Bella y Edward se levantaban a la misma hora, se alistaban para ir al trabajo y después de despertar a Paulette bajaban los tres a desayunar, Pau comían un plato de cereal o fruta con yogurt mientras veía a sus tíos habar entre ellos, Bella y Edward se marchaban minutos antes de que Rosalie y Matilde llegaran, Paulette se aferraba del cuello de Bella por las mañanas cuando le daba su beso de despedida, Bella nunca la aparto, Edward recibía su beso con el mismo entusiasmo para después darle dos dólares para la escuela.

Las cosas iban relativamente bien, aunque Rosalie seguía presentándose todos los días y marchándose hasta que Paulette estuviera en cama dormida, —Bella no tuvo problemas en pagar el Uber que la llevara a casa—, después de la primera semana en donde Rosalie se llevó a Paulette el sábado por la mañana se volvió un habito hasta el punto de decidir incluso llevársela desde el viernes después de la escuela.

Edward que llegaba primero a casa los viernes no estuvo de acuerdo por la decisión de Rosalie así que no dudo en ir por Paulette y a pesar de que estaba en pijama y lista para dormir junto a sus primos, la tomo en brazos y la llevo al auto en donde prendió la calefacción y le entrego la muñeca que Matilde había asegurado siempre dormía con ella, cerró la puerta y se giró a Emmett quien le gritaba que era un irresponsable.

—Bella y yo decidimos lo que es mejor para ella y que duerma apretada en medio de tus hijos no es lo correcto.

—Han dormido juntos desde niños, mis hijos están acostumbrados a dormir y cuidar de ella, Alice y Jasper la dejaban con nosotros cuando conseguían un trabajo nocturno.

—Pero Paulette tiene una cama caliente y solo para ella, no tiene por qué pasar el dormir apretada junto a tres niños que son mayores que ella…no dudo que las intenciones de Rosalie hayan sido buenas, pero no debe de pasar por mi autoridad ni la de Bella.

—¿Cuál autoridad? —intervino Rosalie— dejan a la niña sola, no puedo ir el sábado en la mañana por ella y regresar a casa inmediatamente, es un gasto en el transporte innecesario, la cuido durante todo el día, ustedes solo hacen las cosas más complicadas.

—No tienes por qué ir, Paulette despierta cerca de medio día los fines de semana y Bella y yo llegamos a casa a las tres, Matilde puede cuidar de ella en el poco tiempo que no estamos y los domingos estamos en casa, no necesitamos que vayas por ella.

—Paulette no puede dormir tan tarde ni saltarse comidas, Alice…

—¡Alice la dejaba dormir hasta tarde! —grito completamente frustrado— y ahora es nuestra, así que si quiere despertar hasta las 4 de la tarde lo va a poder hacer porque ni Bella ni yo se lo negaremos.

—Ustedes no saben cómo cuidar niños —hablo Emmett— no saben lo contraproducente que pude ser el que dejen hacer a Paulette lo que se le antojé.

—No sabemos nada sobre niños, pero Alice y Jasper nos dejaron a Paulette a nosotros por una razón, Bella y yo les dimos la opción de quedarse con Paulette con nuestra ayuda económica, pero ustedes se negaron, así que ahórrense sus sugerencias y consejos de padres, porque ni Bella ni yo los necesitamos.

Edward subió al auto y manejo lejos de la casa de su hermano, Paulette que estaba en el asiento trasero se levantó y beso su mejilla.

—A mí también me gusta dormir en mi cama tío Edward —le dijo mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor— gracias por venir por mi.

—Siempre dulzura —le aseguro pellizcando su nariz haciéndola reír.

Veinticinco minutos después cuando por fin llegaron a casa, Bella les esperaba sin entender por qué estaban en la calle y con Paulette en pijama. Después de explicarle lo sucedido, llevaron a Paulette a dormir.

Al estar los dos solos, Edward le conto toda la discusión, así como decidieron hablar con Matilde para que no permitiera a Rosalie entrar los sábados por la mañana si Paulette seguía dormida ni mucho menos llevársela.

Su nueva decisión trajo consigo a Esme, Carlisle y los señores Brandon a su casa quejándose de lo desconsiderados que eran, Bella se defendió diciendo que si querían ver a Paulette tenían la entrada libre a su casa pero que bajo ningún motivo Paulette dormiría fuera de casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las siguientes semanas Bella y Edward procuraban llegar poco antes de las tres para evitar más confrontaciones con Rosalie, aun cuando ella estuviera esperándolos molesta porque Matilde había cumplido con no dejar a Rosalie molestar a Paulette mientras siguiera dormida, Esme y Helen —la madre de Rosalie— habían decidido pasar las tardes del sábado junto a Paulette, no hubo ningún problema ya que Bella y Edward podían tener un tiempo a solas sin Paulette intentando subirse sobre ellos.

Pero aun cuando intentaban mantener a Paulette la mayor parte de la semana ocupada con clases extras y que visitara a la psicóloga dos veces por semana con sesiones d horas, no pudieran evitar que la alegre y risueña Paulette que había llegado a casa queriendo pasar cada minuto que podía junto a Bella y Edward, se iba comportando cada vez más tristes.

Bella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Paulette le repetía lo mucho que le gustaba su clase de pintura, de futbol o lo mucho que se divertía jugando con sus amigas, pero ahora apenas si susurraba, los sábados aun cuando fueran sus abuelos a visitarla se aburría muy rápido de jugar y prefería estar sentada en medio de Bella y Edward y durante el domingo se notaba decaída así como quería pasar la tarde en la cama cuando le encantaba estar en el patio trasero con la casita que Santa le había traído por parte de Bella y Edward la navidad pasada.

Ambos lo dejaron pasar, atribuyendo su poco animo a que la escuela consumía sus energías y el domingo el cuerpecito de Paulette aprovechaba para descansar, pero, una llamada de la psicóloga al trabajo de Edward, les aseguro que las pocas energías de Paulette, era consecuencia de algo más.

La psicóloga le había dicho a Edward que se debía a que la falta de sus padres se estaba haciendo presente en su vida, poco a poco iba perdiendo su esencia, olvidándose de su voz, si para un adulto era difícil perder a sus padres para un niño de la edad de Paulette era un proceso aún más complicado ya que al no entender por completo la muerte, van notando la ausencia lentamente hasta que entienden que no van a volver a regresar y los pocos recuerdos que tuvieron se han vuelto borroso.

Edward prometió poner más atención a Paulette por las noches que estuvieran en casa. Cuando hablo con Bella ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían de pasar tiempo con ella sin la interrupción de Rosalie o de la familia completa, una misión difícil de cumplir tomando en cuenta que realmente Rosalie les ayudaba con Paulette más de lo que les gustaría aceptarlo y que, decirles a los abuelos que necesitaban espacio para los tres, solo causaría drama innecesario.

Ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde trabajando dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de Paulette, dejándola incluso más tiempo sola, Rosalie había estado enfurecida con ellos, Bella creyó que decirles que las horas extras era para conseguir el sábado libre para festejarlo junto con Paulette ayudaría para evitar un drama, todo hubiera sido alegría si Rosalie no se hubiera tomado a mal que pensaban pasar el día con la niña sin la familia presente.

—Queremos pasar el día con ella, la amamos y estamos más al pendiente de ella que ustedes.

—La aman tanto que se negaron a quedarse con ella —hablo Bella sarcásticamente después de que Paulette se fuera a dormir— deja tu discurso de amor para el resto de la familia porque ni Edward ni yo nos tragamos tu verborrea.

—Amo a Paulette.

—Por eso mismo deberías de entender que Paulette no te necesita, nos tiene a nosotros.

—Ustedes nunca están para ella.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ella solo nos necesita a nosotros —hablo Edward— te agradecemos el que estés aquí, pero no eres indispensable.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves?! —cuestiono Rosalie furiosa— Paulette estaría aun peor si yo no estuviera aquí

—Eso no lo sabemos porque no te largas de mi casa —hablo Bella frustrada— tú tienes a tu familia así que céntrate en ellos y no vuelvas a mi casa

—Regresare porque me importa Paulette, por la memoria de mi hermana cuidare a su adorada hija

" _Esto es imposible"_ pensaron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

—Mira Rose —hablo Edward— ya tenemos planes y no los vamos a cambiar por ti y lo que tú crees que es mejor, tu misma lo has dicho, no estamos tanto tiempo con Paulette como se lo merece y necesita, por eso estaremos con ella el fin de semana.

Rosalie siguió negándose a aceptarlo, cuando se marchó les aviso que llevaría el pastel el sábado por la mañana.

Bella y Edward decidieron ignorarla, no iban a cambiar sus planes, solo porque a Rosalie no le parecían.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unos días antes de su cumpleaños después de que todos se fueran a dormir, Paulette despertaba llorando, Bella iba a su encuentro y la consolaba hasta que volvía a quedarse dormida, muchas veces le daba pereza volver a su habitación por lo que pasaba el resto de la noche junto a Paulette, aunque dormir con una pequeña de 5 años no era tan cómodo, así que cuando Paulette despertó la tercera noche llorando, Bella no tenía la fuerza para levantarse, eran las 4 de la mañana, tan solo había pasado 1 hora desde que se había dormido y tendría que despertarse en otras tres horas, no podía llegar desvelada otra vez a su trabajo y mucho menos cuando tenía junta con los socios el cual le garantizaría un ascenso en su puesto y un considerable aumento en su cheque.

—Bella —gimió Edward abrazando su cintura— está llorando

—Ya lo sé

—Cállala tengo reunión con los japoneses a primera hora

—Yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer por la mañana, —se giró y acurrucó contra su pecho— te toca a ti ir a verla, es tu sobrina

—También es tuya

—No tiene mi sangre

—Perra —susurro atrayéndola a su pecho—

—Puto —suspiro pasando su pierna sobre las de Edward—

Ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos demasiado cansados como para ir a consolar a la pequeña niña que seguía sollozando dos puertas alejada de la habitación principal.

Veinte minutos después Edward salió de la cama aun medio dormido dejando el tibio cuerpo de Bella. Al entrar a la habitación, Paulette se corrió hacia una orilla de la cama para que se acostara, Edward se metió dentro de las sabanas rosadas y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo que suspiro contra su pecho, ingenuamente creyó que ese era todo el trabajo, tres minutos después Edward se vio envuelto en una charla sobre peluches que le temían al monstruo que vivía dentro del armario en su antigua casa y que creían que los había seguido.

A la mañana siguiente después de alistarse y marcharse a su trabajo recordó que había estado tan concentrado en su reunión con los japoneses, así como la cena con Biers, que no se había despedido de Paulette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie no había estado en la puerta cuando Paulette llegó del colegio y no había llegado en ningún momento, Matilde le había preparado pollo con macarrones, la había puesto a hacer los pocos y fáciles deberes que le habían dejado, bañado, dado de cenar y mandado a la cama.

Ahora Paulette miraba las caricaturas en la televisión de la habitación de sus tíos, después de que Matilde le asegurara de que sus tíos llegarían en cuestión de minutos, se marchó confiando en que se portaría como la niña grande que muy pronto seria.

Paulette estuvo de acuerdo y se despidió de Matilde, quien se aseguró de dejar ventanas cerradas, la estufa apagada con los seguros contra niños que Bella y Edward se habían encargado de poner antes de la llegada de Paulette, puso los códigos de seguridad y paso las tres cerraduras, tal vez parecía exagerado, pero no iba a poner en riesgo a la niña, bien sabia ella lo importante que era esa niña rubia para Bella y Edward.

Paulette escucho cuando el auto de su tío llego, así como les espero pacientemente a que entraran a casa y subieran las escaleras.

El golpe en la puerta la asustó, pero al ser abierta vio que se trataba de Bella, ya que Edward la había arrinconado contra la puerta mientras la besaba.

— ¿Tía Bella?

Ambos se congelaron y giraron a verla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Edward soltando a Bella para que se acomodara la ropa—

—Los estaba esperando —dijo sentándose en la cama— ¿por qué han llegado tan tarde?

—Teníamos que hacer cosas que no te incumben, ahora ve a tu habitación que es bastante noche y mañana debes de madrugar

— ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

—No.…ahora ve a tu habitación.

—Por favor, prometo no moverme mucho y dormirme muy rápido

—No Paulette, ya estás grande para dormirte con nosotros.

—Pero yo aún dormía con mis papis, a ellos no les importaba.

Edward se quedó congelado, ¿cómo decirle que no después de que sacaba a Jasper y Alice a colación?, pero realmente quería un tiempo a solas con Bella y con Paulette en la cama no iba a tener ningún tipo de diversión.

—Bells...

Bella bufó ante la poca fuerza de voluntad que Edward poseía, tomo la mano de Paulette bajándola de la cama

—Te llevaré a tu habitación, es muy noche para que sigas despierta.

—Pero...

Bella no la dejo decir ni una palabra para intentar convencerlos, antes de que cerrará la puerta vio como el tío Edward se dejaba caer a la cama y cambiaba de canal al televisor.

Bella volvió a acomodar las sabanas y la ayudo a subirse a la cama antes de arreglarle la trenza del cabello, mientras lo hacía pensaba que necesitaba un corte de cabello urgente.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo tía Bella?

—Pau...

—Solo un ratito, en lo que me quedo dormida

Bella rodó los ojos, quería tener sexo caliente con Edward después de tener que aguantar a Bree y su horrible comida, pero con la carita del gato con botas que Paulette le estaba haciendo le era imposible dejarla sola.

—Te propongo un trato —dijo mientras la arropaba— te digo algo que Edward y yo planeamos hacer y tú te duermes enseguida

Paulette lo pensó por un segundo y asintió emocionada.

—En unos días es tu cumpleaños, milagrosamente cae en sábado

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —pregunto indecisa, había pensado que ambos se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños y tenía miedo de preguntar por eso había permanecido callada incluso con Rosalie—

—Sé que no habíamos hablando contigo acerca de lo que querías hacer, pero estábamos pensando en que podíamos pasar el día en _"American Girl Place"_

Bella se vio envuelta en los pequeños brazos de Paulette que brincaba emocionada y hablaba a mil por hora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas.**_

 _ **Una aclaración, en la vida real, es bastante difícil que Bella pudiera inscribir a Paulette a un nuevo colegio, ya que se necesita hacer exámenes de admisión pues es un distrito escolar bastante demandado y con la competitividad por las nubes, así que la facilidad con la que lo hizo fue meramente ficción.**_

 _ **Otra cosa es que la educadora de Paulette les llama "dragoncitos", esto lo tome de la escuela de mi hermana, su mascota es un dragón y pues…me pareció divertido que los llamaran así.**_

 _ **Creo que es todo lo que debía de aclararles por el momento, cualquier otra cosa en la que tienen duda, no duden en dejármelo saber en un review.**_

 _ **Paulette comienza a sentir la ausencia de sus padres, es horrible cuando comienzas a olvidar el perfume de tu mamá o la voz de tu papá, solo esperemos que Bella y Edward estén más involucrados ahora que Rosalie no está para ayudarles.**_

 _ **Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que quieras compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Me encanta leer las teorías que han me han compartido, algunas están bastante cerca de acertar con el motivo de la tutela de Paulette.**_

 _ **Mary, has tenido en parte razón, mi pobre Paulette tenía miedo de que se olvidaran de su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Anónimo 1 Todo es posible, si pudieron mantener engañada a toda la familia con su situación económica, también pudieron engañarlos del nacimiento de Paulette.**_

 _ **Anónimo 2 (espero que estés leyendo esto), por supuesto que voy a terminar**_ _ **"Nuestra Pequeña Gran Sorpresa"**_ _ **, ten por seguro que nunca dejare mis fics inconclusos.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos a las chicas de Argentina, Ecuador y Monterrey.**_


	8. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El sábado no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido, Paulette estaba emocionada, les había dicho a todas sus amigas que iba a ir a _American Girl Place_ _ **(1)**_ , ellas se habían emocionado y dicho lo divertido que era, así como las muchas cosas que le habían comprado sus papis, Paulette acepto que era mucho mejor que una fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque prometió hablar con Bella para invitar a sus cinco amiguitas a pasar el día en casa.

Paulette estaba demasiado emocionada con su cumpleaños que no pregunto porque Rosalie no había vuelto a casa, ni porque Matilde ahora estaba todo el día con ella, aunque si era sincera, le gustaba que Rosalie no fuera todos los días, amaba a su tía, pero en ocasiones era muy mandona y no le gustaba que la regañara cuando no se comía el brócoli del plato, no era su culpa que no le gustara el arbolito verde, no entendía como a sus tres primos podía gustarle.

Bella y Edward se habían ido a trabajar después de que ella subiera al autobús escolar y el viernes fue Bella quien la llevo al colegio, en solo dos días las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo.

Paulette creía que se debía a que era el regalo que sus papis le habían mandado desde el cielo.

Ella había cumplido su promesa después de todo.

Bella estaba de mal humor por las noches ya que después de su arduo trabajo para conseguir la dirección del departamento contable, Marcus estaba enojado con ella por haber llegado un poco más tarde al trabajo, le había explicado que teniendo a su sobrina a su cargo las cosas se le estaban complicando.

— _¿Segura que puedes con este cargo?, necesito a alguien responsable y comprometido con el trabajo._

El estúpido comentario de Marcus la había enojado tanto que le había gritado a todo aquel que se cruzará en su camino, Angela procuro tener las cosas al instante antes de recibir un grito, el chico de mensajería no había corrido con la misma suerte cuando le entrego un paquete con una hora de retraso.

—No es ningún problema señora Bella —había dicho Matilde después de que le pidiera dormir a Paulette antes de que ella llegara, no estaba de humor para aguantar a una niña hiperactiva que no la dejaría tomar un relajante baño de espuma en la tina, admitió que Rosalie era de gran ayuda, pero no estaba dispuesta a llamarla, Angela ya estaba buscando niñeras calificadas.

Tan solo dos días habían pasado y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el estrés y enojo se volviera un hábito en sus días, no iba a meterse en problemas con su trabajo ni mucho menos verlo afectado después de lo mucho que había trabajado para conseguir el puesto directivo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El tan ansiado día llego, Paulette se había despertado poco después de que el reloj marcaba las once, bajo al primer piso y corrió a la cocina en donde Bella y Edward le esperaban en el desayunador con una pila de hot-cakes con crema batida y jarabe de fresas.

—Feliz cumpleaños cielo —la abrazo Bella besando sus mejillas—

—¿Cumples dos o tres? —pregunto Edward después de abrazarla—

—Cumplo cinco, soy una niña grande —dijo orgullosa de si misma— ¿Y mi regalo?

—Bueno, pensamos que ahora que estas con nosotros y ya eres toda una niña grande y responsable podrías escoger la muñeca que tú quieras.

Paulette chillo emocionada y beso las mejillas de Edward con la boca llena de crema batida, cada año le regalaban una _Muñeca niña del año_ _ **(2)**_ , las cuatro muñecas anteriores eran sus favoritas, la de los cuatro años la había llevado una que otra vez al colegio, sus amigas también llevaban las suyas.

Terminaron de desayunar y se arreglaron dispuestos a marcharse, Paulette no protesto mientras Bella la cambiaba rápidamente sin detenerse a pensar si la había rasguñado accidentalmente con sus uñas cuando le ponía el vestido o jalado el cabello mientras la peinaba con dos coletas, Paulette ignoraba por completo que tanto Bella como Edward estaban contra el tiempo antes de que Rosalie junto a la demás familia llegar y les impidiera irse.

Ambos sabían que habían jugado con su suerte al dejar a Paulette dormir hasta tarde, pero si no la despertaban temprano en un día normal, en su cumpleaños mucho menos lo harían.

Salieron de la casa después de que Edward colgara la llamada entrante de Emmett.

El viaje de su casa ubicada en I´Upper East Side a _American Girl Place_ fue de 10 minutos, 20 si contaban el tiempo que tardo Edward en encontrar un lugar decente en donde estacionarse, pero para cuando por fin encontraron un lugar y después de que lograran controlar las saltitos emocionados de Paulette mientras caminaban, Edward se arrepintió apenas se acercaron lo suficiente al edificio para notar que no solo se trataba de un establecimiento promedio, el edificio contaba con cuatro plantas, las cuales en sus ventanas tenía el logo _"AG"_ _ **(3)**_ , sabía que sería cosas de niñas, pero no que fuera de esa magnitud.

Bella y Paulette lo habían abandonado apenas entraron al establecimiento, todo lo que podía ver eran niñas con muñecas mirando ropa y escogiendo peinados.

Una de las encargadas amablemente lo llevo a la cafetería en donde había otros dos hombres con la misma cara de aburrimiento, algo le decía que no vería a sus dos chicas en un largo, largo tiempo, y que ellas no lo extrañarían ni un poco.

Bella mientras tanto había llevado a Paulette al enorme estante en donde tenían a las muñecas en exhibición, Paulette le había dado más de cuatro vueltas al catálogo y aun no podía decidir cuál muñeca le encantaba.

—Que te parece si compramos una _MAG_ _ **(4)**_

—No lo sé, ¿Y si tú la escoges por mí?

—Eres una niña grande y responsable que puede escoger lo que le gusta, comprare la que tu elijas.

Paulette lo pensó y después de volver a ver el catalogo otras dos veces y decirle a Bella lo que le gustaba de cada muñeca, por fin escogió una muñeca pelirroja con pecas.

Las siguientes paradas para escoger la ropa que la muñeca y Paulette usarían, así como el peinado para la muñeca y los accesorios fueron pura diversión para Paulette y Bella.

—Su hija es un encanto —había dicho la mujer junto a ella mientras veía a Paulette escoger que mascota debería de tener la muñeca, algo le decía que escogería el puerquito rosado—

Cerca de cuatro horas después Bella y Paulette se dirigían al restaurante, antes pasaron por Edward quien veía un partido de futbol en una pequeña televisión junto a los demás padres, tal parece que no había estado tan aburrido

—Mira tío Edward, ella es Valentina —le mostro la muñeca que era dos terceras partes de su tamaño— ¿verdad que es linda?

—Bastante bonita, ¿Lista para salir de aquí e ir a comer a otro lugar?

Edward temió al ver la cara de confusión de Paulette, así como escuchar la risa de Bella

—Hay un restaurante aquí Edward —aseguro Bella entregándole la bolsa con los accesorios que Paulette había escogido— y el menú te va a encantar.

El gemido angustiado no fue solo de Edward sino también de los demás hombres, solo esperaban que el dichoso menú fuera realmente delicioso y valiera la pena el gastar 110 dólares en una muñeca, más accesorios.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos horas después aseguraban a Paulette en el asiento trasero con Valentina junto a ella.

—¿Te divertiste hoy? —pregunto Edward una vez puso el auto en marcha—

—Mucho, gracias por un cumpleaños superduper

—No necesitas agradecer preciosa —aseguro Bella retocando su maquillaje— es tu día especial, debe de ser festejado.

Paulette sonrió y se dedicó a hablar con su muñeca diciéndole lo mucho que le agradaría dormir con ella en su cama, pero al notar que entraban al túnel Lincoln, pregunto

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Aún nos falta comprar la tarta, ¿Por qué crees que ni Bella ni yo pedimos pastel en el restaurante?

Los siguientes 40 minutos Paulette estuvo jugando con su muñeca diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaría su tarta, completamente ajena a que Bella discutía con Edward, comprar una tarta en New Jersey no era parte del plan del día

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta —chillaba Paulette viendo su pastel rosado con listones y flores—

Bella, Edward y el famoso pastelero dueño de _"Carlo´s Bakery shop" (_ _ **5)**_ veían la emoción de Paulette, los tres felices porque habían cumplido con su objetivo.

Salieron de la pastelería con un ayudante que dejó la caja con el pastel en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Edward manejo de vuelta a casa, los veinte minutos más cortos de su vida, pero aun cuando cedió el paso, redujo la velocidad y dio una vuelta _"accidentalmente"_ por otra calle, llegaron a su casa poco después de las 7 de la noche.

Vio la camioneta perteneciente a su hermano estacionada junto a la de sus padres, ambos aceptaron que se enfrentarían a un gran drama.

Paulette bajo del auto con la muñeca en brazos y abrazo a sus abuelos, tíos y primos antes de que comenzara a relatar su emocionante día, así como su muñeca nueva.

Paulette entro a casa seguida de los tres hijos de Rosalie que aún estaban incomodos por estar en casa de Bella y Edward, los tres sabían que se meterían en problemas si corrían como Paulette lo hacía.

—Solo porque Paulette está feliz no diré nada —dijo Esme viendo mal a su hijo y nuera antes de entrar a casa—

Edward saco la caja con la tarta de la parte trasera de la camioneta, Bella le espero sin entender que carajos habían hecho para que la cara serena de Emmett hubiera cambiado tan repentinamente al ver la caja de la pastelería.

Edward dejo el pastel en la cocina en donde Matilde le enseño el pay de manzana que su madre había hecho, ahora la cara de Emmett tenía sentido.

Regreso a la sala para ver a Paulette abriendo regalos junto a Alex, Zack y Matt que le entregaban sus regalos.

—¿Ustedes no le regalaron nada a Paulette? —pregunto Rosalie recogiendo las envolturas de regalo—

—La muñeca es nuestro regalo como cada año

—Querrán decir, la primera vez que le regalan una muñeca —hablo Carlisle—

—Pero no es la primera vez que me regalan muñecas abuelito, Tía Bella y Tío Edward siempre me han regalado muñecas, ellos me regalaron a Maddi —para enfatizar apunto la muñeca que estaba sentada junto a los señores Brandon— me la regalaron cuando cumplí 4, ahora yo escogí esta porque soy una niña grande y res—pon—sa—ble... ¿lo dije bien tía Bella?

—Perfectamente

—Porque no vas y subes tus regalos a tu habitación —hablo Esme sonriendo— tus primos te ayudaran

Los cuatro niños asintieron y mientras Paulette subía las escaleras con Valentina en brazos, Alex llevaba los demás juguetes mientras que Zack y Matt iba detrás de ellos sin nada en las manos.

—Alice dijo que ella y Jasper compraban las muñecas —hablo Rosalie—

—No sé qué decirte Rose —hablo Edward— Bella y yo compramos las muñecas todos los años.

—Eso es imposible —negó Rosalie secundada por Esme y Emmett— Alice no miente, ustedes si y ahora lo están haciendo, Alice me había dicho que ya tenía la muñeca apartada para Pau, ustedes se están adueñando de un regalo que no les pertenece

Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar lo estúpido que era su comentario, pues Paulette bajaba las escaleras con Valentina en brazos.

—¿Podemos comer tarta?, Valentina y yo queremos un trozo enorme.

—Si, vamos a partir el delicioso pay de manzana —hablo Esme poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina seguida de Alex, Matt y Zack, Paulette se quedó pensativa sin saber de que pay hablaba.

Los señores Brandon fueron detrás de ellos viendo exactamente lo que cada año pasaba, Paulette dejaba los obsequios de todos en el olvido y se centraba en la muñeca que Bella y Edward le habían dado, Helen aún no comprendía porqué Paulette adoraba tanto a la pareja, una muñeca lujosa no era la forma de ganarse a un niño.

Pero lo que la tenía aún más intrigada era el como Alice se había apropiado de los obsequios.

Cada año Helen recibía a su hija y nieta muy puntuales en casa para la pequeña reunión que se haría por el cumpleaños, Paulette ya tenía la muñeca en brazos cuando llegaba a casa, Alice decía que Jasper había trabajado horas extras para poder comprarla, pero Paulette lo negaba mucho después aludiendo que había sido obsequio de sus tíos, Helen nunca dijo nada, pero ahora viendo a su otra hija sin comprender ni creer un poco en qué Alice había mentido, acepto que quedarse callada no fue buena idea.

En la cocina todos se quedaron de piedra al ver el pastel rosado, Paulette había subido a la silla esperando a que Matilde colocara la vela que soplaría, siendo una niña pequeña no se dio cuenta lo enojada que Esme se encontraba. Le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y después de que soplara la velita con el número cinco, Matilde repartió el pastel dándole una gran pieza a Paulette.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado Edward? —pregunto Esme dejando la rebanada de pastel sobre el mostrador—

Edward asintió y la guio al despacho de la primera planta, dejo pasar a Esme primero para después el entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—¿De qué hablas mamá?

—¿¡Por qué le compraste esa tarta si sabes perfectamente que yo he hecho sus tartas desde su cumpleaños número uno?!

—Bueno…Bella decidió llevarla a "American Girl Place", no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que pedir una tarta que sabía ella amaría.

—Ella ama mis tartas

—Perdón mamá, no lo recordé, además no te puedes enojar porque nunca he ido a los cumpleaños de Paulette y no lo sabía.

—Lo cual te hace aún más desconsiderado.

—Solo es pan, pan con fondant rosado.

—Tu no entiendes, lo que se obsequia no es el valor del bien sino el cariño con el que lo das y tú y Bella aún no logran comprender eso.

—Claro, solo porque decidimos comprar un jodido pastel que la haría feliz ahora somos los malos, sabes mamá, el amor no solo es decir la palabra, se demuestra en procurar hacer feliz a las personas, en no hacerlas pasar hambre ni penurias o dar lastima para que alguien más le pague las facturas, si tú significado de amor es solo decir la palabra por más jodidos que estén, entonces perdón, pero ni Bella ni yo queremos eso para Paulette, suficiente tuvo con Alice y Jasper

—¡No metas a tu hermano en esto!, Ellos procuraban lo mejor para Paulette, trabajaban para pagar las medicinas y consultas que Paulette necesitaba para su asma.

—Claro que si, trabajaban en ir con Bella y pedir que les hiciera un cheque para pagar una consulta de Paulette que ni siquiera existía

— ¿De que hablas?, Tu hermano era un hombre honesto, que procuraba lo mejor para su familia, el demostraba amor, Jasper y Alice eran una perfecta pareja que se demostraban amor y cariño hacia ellos mismos como al resto de las personas y principalmente a su hija, no les interesaba lo material, no como tú y Bella que lo único que piensan es en el precio de las cosas, a veces creo que solo estás juntos por sus cuentas bancaria.

—No te permito que hables de mi relación con Bella, no sabes nada de ella y no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarnos —advirtió furioso caminando a la puerta, antes de que saliera se giró a encararla— no veo que te quejes del valor de los obsequios que Bella y yo te hacemos, pero gracia por decirme que ya no debemos de preocuparnos por tu regalo, con una simple palabra te basta.

Edward azoto la puerta del despacho.

Que Bella y el no quisieran compartir su amor con los demás no significaba que no se amaran. Se amaban, de eso no había ninguna pisca de duda, solo no querían demostrarlo con toda una familia entrometida que lo único que hacían era juzgar cada cosa que hacían. Justo como ahora, solo había comprado un pastel en la pastelería que sabía emocionaría a Paulette como a cualquier otro niño.

Esme lo estaba castigando cuando era la primera vez que escuchaba que su madre hacia la tarta para Paulette, cuando ciertamente él le daba el dinero a Alice para comprarle la tarta que más le gustara a Paulette, ¿Qué hacían con ese dinero?

Diez minutos después salió del baño justo para ver que Bella estaba en medio de una acalorada discusión con los señores Brandon que tenían Paulette junto a ellos, Albert Brandon sostenía la mochila de conejo.

—Paulette no duerme fuera de la casa —repitió Bella—

—Nos la quitaron casi todo su cumpleaños, lo justo es que se quede con nosotros.

—Señora Brandon, con todo respeto, yo me hago cargo de Paulette así que, lo que usted considere justo no me interesa en lo más mínimo, Paulette no va a ningún lado que no sea su habitación a dormir

—Pero yo quiero ir con mis abuelitos tía Bella

—No discutas Paulette

—Por favorcito —rogo utilizando el mejor puchero que tenía— solo será una noche

—No discutas ni ruegues Paulette —intervino Edward entendiendo la causa de la discusión— Bella dijo que no y debes de obedecer

—Por favor

—No —repitió— ahora vete a tu habitación

—Pero...

—¡A tú habitación!

Paulette dio un pequeño salto por el susto para después correr escaleras arriba.

—Es una niña —Hablo Esme— solo quería dormir con Helen y Albert, eso no tiene nada de malo

—Y le dijimos que no la primera vez, pero ustedes siguieron molestando —contesto frustrado, habían pasado un muy buen día cómo para que terminara de esta manera—

—Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre

—Y tampoco manera de hablarle a su hijo —contradijo Bella— pasamos un buen día con Paulette, pero ustedes tenían que venir y joder el día

—Como te atreves a hablarnos así, todavía que venimos aquí aun cuando queda bastante retiro de nuestras casas.

—No Helen, nosotros no los invitamos a estar aquí, ni siquiera consideramos invitarlos, ustedes fueron los que se impusieron aun cuando les dijimos que teníamos planes

—Es nuestra nieta

—Y está bajo nuestra tutela, si tanto la querían como afirman hacerlo y se preocupan por ella hubieran aceptado la ayuda económica que ofrecimos, pero no, ustedes solo querían respetar la memoria de su hija, la cual nos engañó para que firmáramos.

—Alice nunca haría algo así —contradijo Albert—

—Pues lo hizo, pero en este momento da igual que lo haya hecho, porque la niña está allá arriba y se quedará ahí hasta que Edward y yo lo decidamos, así como ustedes podrán volver a verla hasta que a nosotros se nos pegue la gana

—¿Nos vas a alejar de nuestra nieta?

—Por supuesto que si, vivimos a cuarenta minutos de distancias, Paulette está todo el día ocupada al igual que nosotros, la escuela tiene prohibida dejar que Paulette se vaya con alguien que no sea Edward o yo y cuando llega a casa la encargada del transporte se asegura de que entre a casa, no que se vaya a otro lado, alejarla de ustedes sería mucho más fácil de lo que creen.

—No pueden hacer eso —hablo Helen bastante enojada—

—Lo vamos a hacer y usted no podrá evitarlo, porque lo que usted piense o quieran me importa un reverendo carajo

—No te permito que le hables así a mi madre

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Rosalie la abofeteo haciendo girar su rostro; Bella sonrió cubriéndose la mejilla antes de regresarle la cachetada a Rosalie tan fuerte que su cuerpo se giró y Emmett tuvo que detenerla para que no callera.

Rosalie se cubrió la mejilla adolorida

—Lárgate de mi casa ahora —demando Edward sosteniendo la cintura de Bella— todos ustedes háganlo.

—¿Después de lo que tu esposa hizo?, Eres imposible Edward

—Como siempre solo vez lo que te conviene Emmett, Rosalie fue la primera en dar el golpe, si no puede soportar que alguien le gane, entonces se debería de quedar callada y sin hacer nada.

Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la casa seguidos de sus hijos, Helen y Albert iban detrás de ellos, Esme y Carlisle se quedaron atrás

—Están cometiendo errores imposibles de borrar, la niña no se merece que la aparten así

Ni Bella ni Edward se dignaron a contarles, no valía la pena.

—Vamos a la habitación, creo que hay pastillas para que no se inflame tu precioso rostro.

—No me pego tan fuerte Edward, creo que ella tendrá que preocuparse mañana por la cantidad de maquillaje que deberá usar.

Edward no la escucho y los guio escaleras arriba, antes de que llegaran a su habitación Paulette abrió su puerta.

—¿Estas bien Tía Bella?

—Vete a tu habitación Paulette —hablo Edward— iré a ponerte el pijama en unos momentos

—Pero...

—No discutas y vete a tu habitación.

Paulette bajo la vista y entró de nuevo a su insípida habitación.

Era su cumpleaños, no tenían porque regañarla en su cumpleaños ni tampoco dejarla sola.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **(1)** **American Girl Place, más que una tienda de muñecas es un auténtico salón de belleza para ellas. Tras la compra de una muñeca, esta pasa por las manos de las dependientas para, sobre todo, hacerles peinados y tratamientos.**

 **(2)** **Muñeca niña del año, AG presenta una colección nueva de una muñeca cada año que solo estará disponible durante un año. Estas muñecas a menudo tienen una colección de tres libros como máximo que muestran y predicen lo que las niñas de hoy tienen que enfrentar.**

 **(3) American Girl**

 **(4) mi niña americana, por sus siglas en inglés o una muñeca que se parece a ti, según su eslogan.**

 **(5) Carlo's Bake Shop, generalmente conocida como la panadería de Carlo, es una panadería en Hoboken, en Jersey, propiedad de Buddy Valastro La panadería ha obtenido atención pública como el encuadre del TLC serie televisiva, Cake Boss**


	9. ¿Pensando en ella?

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella solo había tenido que usar un poco de maquillaje extra para cubrir el rasguño que el anillo de Rosalie le había dejado, pero no había sido nada grave.

Paulette seguía enojada con ellos al día siguiente de su cumpleaños por haberla mandado a su cuarto, aun y cuando Edward fue a ponerle el pijama y dejarle una rebanada de pastel con un vaso de leche.

El domingo por la mañana Paulette no bajo a pesar de que Bella y Edward escuchaban sus pasos por la habitación, Edward fue por ella para que comiera después de que el reloj marco las tres.

—¿Te durara mucho el enojo o ya comerás algo?

Paulette le miro desde la cama entrar a la habitación con un plato con dos galletas de fresa, se sentó junto a ella y le entrego una de las galletas.

—Ayer nos enojamos y no fue justo que te mandáramos a la habitación

—Me regañaron en mi cumpleaños y yo solo quería dormir con los abuelitos

—Debes entender que ni a Bella ni a mi nos gusta que duermas fuera de casa, no te enojaste cuando fui por ti hace unas noches a casa de Rosalie, ahora no es diferente.

Paulette asintió comiendo despacio su galleta, sin estar lista para bajar aun cuando le dolía un poco la barriga por no comer.

Veinte minutos después Paulette comía fajitas de pollo con puré de papa que Bella había preparado, Valentina estaba junto a ella aun con el pijama puesto.

Para la noche Paulette estaba saltando de un lado para el otro con las seis muñecas sentadas en el sofá mientras Paulette hablaba con ella como si fuera su madre, Bella que estaba mandando algunos correos desde el sofá individual reía cuando Paulette regañaba alguna de ellas por haberse portado mal.

El lunes Bella la había besado y deseado un bonito día para después marcharse a su trabajo, no estaba dispuesta a seguir llegando tarde, así que fue Edward el encargado de esperar a que subiera al autobús o el mismo llevarla al colegio.

Los días pasaron con Paulette cansada al extremo después de sus clases y entrenamientos, en el colegio la estaban enseñando las palabras y a leer pequeñas conjugaciones, Paulette estaba de malas pues algunas se le dificultaba pronunciarlas, pero nada que la práctica no pudiera solucionar.

En ocasiones Bella y Edward llegaban a casa para encontrar a Paulette gritando en el salón las palabras, ni ellos ni Matilde la reprendieron por su método de estudio, después de todo estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes.

Durante la segunda semana el colegio no tuvo clases por un día, el problema era pensar quien se llevaría a Paulette al trabajo, dejarla con Matilde por unas cuantas horas era muy distinto a dejarla durante todo el día.

Bella fue quien debía de llevarla con ella después de que Edward aludiera tener una importante junta en donde decidirían si vender más acciones de la empresa, ser subdirector ocasionaba tener interminables reuniones en donde le era imposible llegar tarde.

Bella subió a Paulette al auto, iban con quince minutos de retraso pues Paulette había derramado la malteada en su ropa, ahora Bella manejaba lo más rápido que las leyes de transito se lo permitía.

Bella estaciono el auto en su lugar preferente, solo a unos cuantos cajones lejos del elevador.

Bella tomo su maletín e iba revisando el teléfono ya que Angela le había mandado WhatsApp diciéndole que Marcus requería su presencia inmediatamente, Victoria de recursos humanos lo había entretenido con unas indemnizaciones que debía de firmar, Bella le debía una grande por su intervención.

—Rápido Paulette —apresuro Bella al notar que se había detenido varios pasos detrás de ella—

—Ya voy

Bella la miro intentando abrocharse las agujetas del tenis, pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente. El tiempo no se detendría y Victoria no mantendría entretenido a Marcus por mucho tiempo, frustrada guardo el teléfono y se acercó a ella.

—Suelta —le dio una palmadita a sus manos haciendo que las apartará de las agujetas y fuera ella quien los hiciera— vámonos, es tarde

Bella el tomo de la mano y con paso veloz las metió al elevador, Paulette le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos, Bella no se dio cuenta pues estaba muy ocupada hablando con Angela que le aseguraba estar esperándola en el elevador para no retrasarla de su reunión con Marcus.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador en su piso Angela estaba ahí con la carpeta y Tablet lista.

—Me hare cargo de ella Bells, tu ve sin preocupaciones.

Paulette no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues Angela la saco del elevador y Bella presiono el botón para ir dos pisos arriba.

—Te llevare a la oficina de Bella y te quedaras muy quieta, no puedes tocar nada, ¿me entiendes?

—Bella me deja hacer todo lo que yo quiera

—Pues aquí no, si haces algo que haga que Bella este en problemas con Marcus, créeme que no querrás estar cerca de ella

Cerca de tres horas después Bella entraba a su oficina acompañada por Angela y Victoria.

—Así que es real que ahora eres mami —se burló Victoria sentándose en una de las sillas reclinables— ¿sabes que es lo que necesito? Unas vacaciones en una playa paradisiaca junto a un apuesto chico que me masajee la espalda

—Pues no es una playa, pero el hotel que reserve para mi despedida es magnífico —hablo Angela— ¿es normal que este más emocionada por eso que por mi boda?

—Es completamente normal —aseguro Victoria— yo aún recuerdo la mía, alcohol y estríper por montón, creo que le di mis bragas a uno de ellos

Bella se carcajeo y se metió a la cuenta de la empresa en donde el email de Marcus con las nuevas modificaciones que habían decidido implementar le esperaba.

—Me encantaría seguir hablando chicas, pero tengo cosas que hacer y tener listas si en dos semanas tendré la semana libre para ir a Las Vegas con ustedes

—¿Yo también iré?

Las tres mujeres se callaron ante la aniñada voz.

—Eres una nena —dijo Victoria— no creo siquiera que puedas entrar al hotel, tal vez cuando tengas dieciséis Bella me deje llevarte por un trago…me tengo que ir Bella, suerte con esos cambios que quiere Marcus.

Victoria pellizco sus mejillas y salió de la oficina con su carpeta de pendientes por hacer.

—Yo también te dejo, tengo que enviar esos correos tan importantes que me causaran problemas si no lo hago.

Bella rio y se despidió con la mano mientras comenzaba a trabajar.

Paulette frunció el ceño y se dedicó a jugar con su muñeca mientras Bella la ignoraba por las siguientes horas, aún estaba enojada y no le preguntaría donde quedaban Las Vegas ni porque iría en dos semanas.

Al pasar las horas, Ángela le dejo un vaso de jugo y un emparedado de atún sin mayonesa, pero no había tocado nada, aun cuando no había comido desde hace horas.

Bella levanto la vista y noto que incluso la muñeca pelirroja estaba junto a ella, podía ser absurdo, pero ambas expresaban que estaban bastante molestas.

—¿Qué tienes Paulette? —pregunto Bella sin despegar la vista de la computadora, solo quedaban 4 horas para que su turno terminara y con Paulette en la oficina y teniendo clases al día siguiente no podía quedarse hasta tarde para terminar los correos, haber recibido un aumento en la prima de riesgo de trabajo había causado demasiadas modificaciones.

—Estoy enojada —respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando al escritorio—

—Ahh

—¿No quieres sabes porque estoy enojada?

—Por alguna tontería será

—Estoy enojada porque no me dejaste abrochar mis agujetas.

—Eso ocurrió hace horas Paulette —suspiro dejando de trabajar—

—Y me pegaste en mis manos

—Ni siquiera lo hice tan fuerte y no te dolió, tenía prisa y no podía perder tiempo en esperar…regresa al sofá y comete lo que te trajo Angela.

Paulette iba a contestar, pero tres toques en la puerta la detuvieron a hablar, Bella le repitió que volviera a sentarse en el sofá y se comiera el emparedado para después dar el paso a la persona que toco la puerta.

Paulette se acurruco en el sofá y abrazo a su muñeca al ver al alto hombre entrar a la oficina.

—Hola Marcus, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Me han dicho que traes a tu sobrina —respondió girando su rostro y mirando a Paulette que solo se acurruco aún más contra el sofá—

—Si, solo es en lo que consigo una niñera

—No me gusta que esté aquí Bella —respondió mirando mal a Paulette— puede causar desastres, los niños no saben hacer otra cosa

—Es solo por hoy Marcus, no ha tenido clases en la escuela y no tenía con quien dejarla.

—Bueno…una vez no hace daño a nadie, espero —aseguro dándole una última mirada fría a Paulette y girándose a Bella— Espero que mañana no vuelvas a llegar tarde, mi directora contable no puede ser impuntual.

—No volverá a pasar Marcus

—Eso espero —respondió antes de dejar la oficina—

—Tía Bella…

—A tu lugar y comete lo que te ha traído Angela —interrumpió Bella siguiendo con su trabajo—

Paulette se recostó en el sofá abrazando su muñeca y siguió viendo con el ceño fruncido a Bella que ahora estaba hablando por teléfono.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una semana después Bella estaba alistando los últimos detalles para marcharse a La Vegas, Edward había protestado pues se iría sin él.

—Yo no tuve una despedida de soltera Edward, iré a divertirme con mis amigas

—Puedo esperarte en el hotel y darte diversión en la noche —ofreció besándola en el cuello— anda nena, no quiero estar sin ti

Bella había sido firme en su decisión, pasaría los siguientes cuatro días divirtiéndose en Las Vegas junto a sus amigas, antes de que fuera la boda de Angela en donde debería de soportar a su reemplazo por las siguientes dos semanas, no estaba ni un poco preparada para cambiar el sistema que tenía con Angela.

Esa tarde llego temprano a casa pues Marcus la había mandado a casa después de que sufriera un terrible mareo, había aceptado que estaba pescando un resfriado y prefería ir a casa y descansar, realmente se sentía mal y con la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Paulette le sonrió a Rosalie al escuchar los tacones de Bela sobre el piso, dejo los colores sobre la mesa y tomando la hoja junto a ella corrió a la sala en donde Bella estaba acostada en el sofá cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

—Bella, Bella, mira lo que hice —chillo saltando junto a ella— Bella, Bella, Bella...

— ¿Podrías callarte? Me duele la cabeza

El salón quedó en absoluto silencio, Bella apartó el brazo de sus ojos y miro como Rosalie la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Lo siento, solo tuve un mal día —con pensar se sentó sobre el sofá— dime qué es lo que querías decirme

—No es importante Bella, no te preocupes

—Dime que pasa Paulette —volvió a insistir, pero la niña negó marchándose a su habitación— de acuerdo, ¿Qué hizo Matilde de comer?

—Es una niña, debes de ser paciente con ella —intervino Rosalie de brazos cruzados—

—Cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré, ahora cállate y vete de mi casa

—Podrías ser un poco más amable, he venido a ayudarte con Paulette

—No te pedí que lo hicieras, de hecho, recuerdo haberte dicho que no te quería más aquí

— ¿Y que harías tú sin mí?, ¿Dejar a Paulette todo el día sola o con Matilde que tiene poca paciencia con los niños?

—Contrataría una niñera —se encogió de hombros— pero tu detestas esa idea así que por eso seguirás viniendo aun cuando ni yo ni Edward te lo pedimos.

—No contrataste a nadie en las dos semanas que no estuve aquí

—Matilde se estaba haciendo cargo, pero en una o máximo dos semanas llega la institutriz que contraté

— ¿Que?

—Te dije que no te quiero aquí Rosalie, así de simple, Carmen llegara muy pronto y tiene prohibido dejarte entrar a la casa, Matilde solo te deja entrar a casa porque la ayudas con Paulette, pero una vez este Carmen aquí no tendrás ningún motivo para que Matilde abra la puerta para ti.

—Eres una perra, una quiere ayudar a su amada sobrina y lo único que recibe son insultos, —se acomodó el bolso en el hombro— que le pagues a una mujer para que cuide de ella no es lo que Paulette necesita, necesita el amor y cariño de su familia, no de una extraña que su preocupación dejara de existir apenas deje de recibir un cheque.

—Lo repito nuevamente, cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré, mientras no lo haga, ahorra gastar saliva y vete de mi casa.

Rosalie dejo la casa y Bella tuvo paz y tranquilidad, Matilde llego con una aspirina y un vaso con agua, después de agradecerle y tomar la pastilla le dijo que podía marcharse a casa, Matilde se marchó y Bella subió a su habitación en donde después de quitarse la ropa de la oficina se metió a la cama.

Unas horas de descanso le vendrían muy bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella despertó cerca de las seis de la tarde, se vistió con unos jeans ajustado, una blusa morada junto a sus zapatos altos color blanco.

Fue a buscar a Paulette que aún estaba en su habitación.

— ¿Quieres comida mexicana? —pregunto mirándola desde la puerta—

—Si

—De acuerdo —se giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a mirarla— oye, lamento haberte gritado

—No importa Bella

—A ti te importo —se recargo contra el marco viendo a la niña dibujar en la mesita de madera, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que no había hecho ningún cambio en la habitación de Paulette, solo ver el armario a medio cerrar que dejaba ver su ropa así como las muñecas en la cama, era lo único que identificaba la habitación de Paulette, las paredes seguían blancas y las colchas eran de un rosa grisáceo, no había ningún solo destello de la habitación perteneciente a una niña pequeña, dejando sus cavilaciones aun lado, volvió a prestarle atención a Paulette— así que, ¿dime qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Porque tanta emoción?

Paulette dejo el color sobre la mesita, tomo su mochila y saco la hoja que horas antes traía en la mano, con la mirada agachada le entrego la hoja a Bella y se quedó frente a ella jugando nerviosamente con sus manitas.

—Sacaste 10 —la sorpresa en su voz no fue fingida, realmente le había sorprendido ver tantas palomitas rojas en la hoja—

—Si

—eso es muy bueno —se agacho a la altura de Paulette tomando su rostro y haciéndola que la viera a los ojos— esto merece más que una comida mexicana, te llevaré a comer a donde tú quieras, podemos ir a la juguetería a comprarte algo divertido

— ¿Puedes ponerlo en la puerta del frigorífico?

Bella se quedó congelada, no esperaba que le pidiera eso

—De acuerdo, iré a ponerlo y...

—No, las dos juntas

—De acuerdo, trae tus zapatos y lo pondremos juntas

Bella salió de la habitación y Paulette corrió a su armario tomo las sandalias y corrió fuera de la habitación para alcanzar a Bella, se detuvo al ver que Bella bajaba lentamente las escaleras así que decidió imitarla.

Sólo había un imán en la puerta y sostenía la fotografía que ella y Edward se habían sacado la primera noche que habían pasado en la casa, le gustaba verla por las mañanas, pero tenía una niña saltarina junto a ella que esperaba que pusiera el examen en el frigorífico.

Suspirando quitó la foto y coloco el examen.

Una hora después ambas comían en el desayunador la comida mexicana que habían ordenado, Bella estaba entretenida con el móvil mandándose WhatsApp con Edward, mientras que Paulette disfrutaba de sus enchiladas de pollo, viendo muy feliz su examen en la puerta del frigorífico.

Bella no había dicho nada acerca de que al nombre de Paulette en el examen le faltaba un "T", un error cualquiera lo tenía... Paulette pensó que su madre la hubiera reprendido por no haber escrito bien su nombre, su padre ni siquiera le habría prestado atención, no como lo hizo Edward cuando llegó a casa, le había besado la frente para después los tres juntos ir a los sillones y ver _"Gravity falls"_ , mientras comían pay de manzana que habían ordenado del restaurante mexicano.


	10. Sin ti y con niñera

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un fuerte malestar estomacal había atacado a Bella por los últimos días, haciéndole temer que tendría que cancelar el vuelo a Las Vegas, una visita rápida al médico le aseguro que solo se trataba de estrés, su nuevo puesto en la empresa sumado al cuidado de Paulette le había pasado factura en forma de fuertes dolores estomacales así como mareos repentinos, el médico le recomendó tomarse las cosas con calma, comer a sus horas y no pasar tantas horas en el trabajo después de que su jornada laboral hubiera terminado.

Edward le había aconsejado quedarse en casa y descansar, pero Bella amablemente le había recordado a su santa madre, un dolor estomacal no la iba a detener y obligarla a quedar en cama.

Durante una mañana Paulette la había escuchado vomitar en el baño, Bella no había prestado atención en la emoción de Paulette.

—¿Estas embarazada?

—¿A que viene esa pregunta? —contesto mientras jalaba la cadena—

—Estas vomitando, en la televisión dice que las mamis vomitan cuando están embarazadas

—Debes de dejar de ver tanta televisión —dijo Bella lavándose la boca— y no estoy embarazada, solo tengo malestar estomacal, en unos días pasara.

—¿Y no quieres tener un bebe?

—No, —la tomo en brazos— creo que contigo tenemos suficiente

Paulette sonrió y se abrazó del cuello de Bella.

En la oficina las cosas eran normales, Edward había programado su viaje a Buenos Aires dos días después de que Bella se fuera a Las Vegas, regresando por la mañana del mismo día en que Bella regresaría.

No le habían dicho nada a Paulette, esperaban a que la niñera llegara para darle la noticia de que se quedaría bajo su cuidado.

Carmen llegó el domingo por la tarde, Paulette miraba las caricaturas cuando la mujer mayor con cara de haber chupado mucho limón apareció junto a Bella.

—Paulette, ven a saludar a la señorita Carmen.

Paulette se puso de pie y abrazando a Valentina camino hacia Bella.

—Es un placer conocerla señorita Paulette —saludo Carmen estirando su mano hacia Paulette, quien con timidez estiro su mano izquierda— se saluda con la otra pequeña, ya verás que serás toda una damita de sociedad para cuando tus tíos regresen a casa.

Paulette se acurruco contra las piernas de Bella, no entendía a que se refería, era domingo, Bella y Edward no salían a ningún lado el domingo.

—Carmen se encargará de ti mientras Edward y yo estemos en el trabajo.

—Pero eso lo hace Matilde.

—Pero Matilde tiene cosas que hacer y no puede estar al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, Carmen está aquí para cuidarte y ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Así es señorita Paulette —respondió Carmen mirando a Bella— la institución me ha informado que es necesario tener en cuenta ciertos problemas médico.

—Por supuesto, mi esposo nos está esperando en la oficina con el historial médico de Paulette.

Paulette se quedó en la sala viendo a Bella caminar junto a Carmen a la oficina, ella tenía prohibido entrar ahí, ahora que lo pensaba, no la dejaban entrar a muchos lugares, como las oficinas del primer piso, el desván del tercer piso y la habitación junto a la de Bella y Edward.

—¿Quieres galletas? —pregunto Paulette a su muñeca, dejando en el olvido lo que se hablaba en la oficina—

Al entrar a la cocina, Matilde le sirvió un vaso de leche con galletas de doble chocolate recién hechas, desde que vivía con Bella y Edward podía comer galletas ricas y calientes, no las de paquete que su mamá le compraba.

En la oficina Bella y Edward veían atentamente a la institutriz que asimilaba lo que acababan de decirle y explicarle el largo historial médico de Paulette.

—Entenderá que no es recomendable alterar a Paulette, —hablo Edward viendo a Carmen leer el historial médico— creemos que no ha tenido ninguna recaída en los meses que aún vivía con sus padres, pero es preferible evitarlo, cualquier resfriado puede poner en peligro su vida si no es controlado a tiempo.

—Tenga por seguro que mantendré a salvo a Paulette, ¿Es necesario el inhalador?

—No ha tenido ningún ataque desde los 2 años, solo es preventivo

—Señores Cullen, entiendan mi preocupación, al cuidar a una niña como ella es obligatorio conocer todos los aspectos y riesgos que se corren.

—Es bastante difícil descifrar cuantas citas médicas fueron reales, pero el médico que le hizo el chequeo general para el colegio nos aseguró que estaba sana, —hablo Bella recargada en el hombro de Edward— tememos que Alice y Jasper exageraban algunas veces con respecto a su salud, pero no lo podemos garantizar y preferimos prevenir que lamentar.

—Es una gran responsabilidad, pero daré todo de mi para que Paulette tenga una vida normal como cualquier otra niña, solo entenderán que mis raíces inglesas exigen que eduque a los niños sin tanta tolerancia como se está acostumbrado en América.

—Entendemos perfectamente y no nos negamos si la regaña cuando es necesario, pero es mejor que sepa que hacer en caso de que…

—Pierda cuidado, me tomo muy enserio el cuidado de los niños —aseguro Carmen cerrando la carpeta— Paulette es una niña encantadora y les aseguro que no correrá ningún peligro.

—Entonces si las cosas han quedado claras, le enseñamos su habitación.

Los tres salieron de la oficina y subieron las escaleras, le mostraron la habitación de Paulette que se encontraba en el segundo piso a dos puertas de la habitación principal, así como la acompañaron al tercer piso en donde se encontraba su habitación y baño privado, mientras le mostraban el resto de la casa así como le advertían sobre las habitaciones donde Paulette no podía entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia, Bella le dio a conocer la rutina diaria de Paulette, además de comunicarle que saldría mañana temprano de viaje y regresaría el jueves por la tarde.

—¿Entonces ninguno de ustedes estará en casa? —pregunto cuando llegaron a la cocina, Bella había tenido que contestar la llamada de Victoria con respecto a que llevaría a Las Vegas.

—No, el vuelo de Bella saldrá mañana temprano y yo me iré el martes por la noche, regresaremos el jueves

—De acuerdo, será un excelente tiempo para conocernos y ajustarnos a nuestra rutina, es bastante difícil que los niños confíen en nosotras cuando tienen a sus padres con ellos.

—Matilde le ayudara en lo que necesite —aseguro Edward con Matilde asintiendo detrás de él— entonces, si esta todo en orden puede ir y acomodarse en su habitación, comienza mañana a primera hora.

—Si no le importa Señor Edward, preferiría entablar una conversación con Paulette en este momento, tengo entendido que su esposa aún no ha terminado de hacer las maletas y sería bastante bueno que desde ahora Paulette se acostumbre a que yo la atenderé incluso cuando ustedes están en casa.

—Como a usted le parezca mejor, por nosotros no hay problema…si me permite tengo que ayudar a mi esposa.

Edward salió de la cocina y fue escaleras arriba en donde Bella tenía un desastre en la habitación con su ropa esparcida por la cama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette veía la televisión con Valentina, Cloe y Sofia sentadas junto a ella, aparto la vista cuando Carmen entro a la sala y caminando con la espalda recta apago el televisor y la miro directamente.

—No me gusta que las niñas utilicen pijama todo el día aun cuando estén en casa, pero ya que tus tíos no acostumbran salir los domingos, creo que lo podemos dejar pasar.

Paulette la miraba sin entender de que hablaba, además de que su chistoso acento de voz le causaba risa.

—Como sabrás, desde hoy seré tu institutriz, aun eres una niña pequeña y sé que no comprendes la mitad de las cosas de las que hablo, pero…—se acercó y jalándola del brazo la puso de pie haciendo que Cloe y Sofia cayeran al suelo— no voy a tolerar ni una niñería, majadería o balbuceo, ¿me entendiste?

Paulette asintió repetidamente algo asustada, le había asustado que la pusieran de pie tan de repente, no le dolía su agarre, pero le daba miedo la cara de pug de Carmen.

—Ahora, ¿quisieras presentarme a tus amigas?

Paulette volvió a asentir y tomando a las muñecas del suelo se las enseño una por una, Carmen las acomodo de nuevo en el sofá, después de recogerle el cabello a Paulette en un alta coleta y acomodarle el pijama la sentó junto a las muñecas.

—Si necesitas algo, no se lo pedirás ni a tus tíos ni a Matilde, me buscaras y me lo pedirás a mí, si en dado caso me encuentro en mi habitación tocaras la puerta dos veces, no abrirás, esperaras a que yo abra, así también lo harás con la habitación de tus tíos

—Pero a ellos no les molesta que entre sin tocar.

—Las niñas lindas y educadas tocan la puerta antes de entrar y tu no quieres ser fea y desobediente, porque a nadie le gustan esas niñas.

—Entiendo Carmen

—No, te dirigirás a mi como señorita Carmen, ¿Entendido?

—Si señorita Carmen

—Muy bien, ahora iremos a tu habitación y dejaremos las muñecas en su sitio, después bajaremos para que cenes con tus tíos quienes tienen noticias que darte.

—¿Qué noticias?

—Eso no me corresponde decírtelo, esperaras y escucharas atentamente a tus tíos, no los interrumpirán mientras hablan y aceptaras lo que ellos te dicen.

—Está bien señorita Carmen.

Paulette subió a la habitación con Valentina en brazos, seguida de Carmen que llevaba las otras dos muñecas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella cerró su maleta de mano, tenía su gran maleta lista junto a la puerta, tal vez llevaba demasiadas cosas, pero no quería estar en Las Vegas y descubrir que se le había olvidado algo fundamental en casa.

Edward estaba acostado en la cama jugando con las bragas que había sacado de la maleta de Bella ya que eran demasiado reveladoras para su usarlas sin que él se las quitara después.

—Aun no entiendo porque necesitas un traje de baño, vas a Las Vegas, casinos, limosinas y alcohol, no tendrás tiempo de ir a la piscina por la resaca que tendrás

—Tienes razón, además no es como si en el hotel hubiera niños, tal vez siga el consejo de Victoria y deba andar en toples por la piscina para conseguir un buen bronceado.

Bella se rio cuando Edward la fulmino con la mirada.

—Sabes que aun puedo comprar un ticket de avión y acompañarte a Las Vegas.

—No puedes —contesto quitándole las bragas de las manos y sentándose sobre su regazo a horcajadas— es una despedida de soltera Edward, estaré con las chicas todo el tiempo, la resaca no me detendrá para broncearme.

—No en toples, solo yo puedo verlos —para enfatizar puso sus manos sobre los pechos de Bella— son míos, toda tu eres mía.

—No estaré en toples en la piscina, pero no puedo asegurar eso en el spa.

Bella se carcajeo cuando Edward gruño y los giro hasta tenerla debajo de él.

—No quiero que vayas, ¿Y si dices que has enfermado y vas conmigo a Buenos Aires?

—No seas un exagerado bebe, quiero ir, yo no tuve una despedida de soltera y será divertido estar en una, además no tengo muchas amigas y no defraudare a Angela.

—De acuerdo, no insistiré con esto —acepto besando castamente sus labios—, pero tú le dirás a Paulette que nos iremos y la dejaremos con Carmen y hablando de Carmen, ¿No te parece que tiene cara de Bull Dog?

Bella no se atrevió a negarlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella había sentado a Paulette sobre sus rodillas y con la mayor claridad le dijo que mañana por la mañana se iría de viaje, así como Edward también se marcharía por cuestiones de trabajo, le explicaron que se quedaría con Carmen mientras ellos estaban en viaje de negocios.

Bella le aseguro que hablarían antes de que se fuera a la cama, así como Edward prometió llamarla por la mañana antes de que se fuera al colegio.

Paulette no entendía muy bien a que se referían con viaje de negocios, pero no pregunto pues Carmen estaba en la entrada de la cocina viéndola muy atenta.

Bella la dejo cenar sentada en sus rodillas, así como le prometió ir a arroparla después de que Carmen la bañara.

Durante el baño Carmen la baño en la tina demasiado rápido, cuando le pidió jugar con sus juguetes de goma, Carmen acepto y se quedó junto a ella leyendo un libro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—A los mayores se les habla de usted, Paulette.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo usted?

—No me explique bien —reconoció Carmen sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña— repite conmigo, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Muy bien, ¿Qué deseas preguntar?

—¿No vas a hacer como la señora que me cuidaba a veces, verdad?

—No entiendo Paulette

—Cuando vivía con mis papás, ellos me dejaban a veces con una señora que olía muy raro, ella me dejaba sola casi todo el día y nunca me hacía caso, una vez me caí y ella no quiso darme un beso en la rodilla para que se me quitara el dolor.

—No Paulette, no seré como esa señora

—Que bien —respondió y siguió jugando con los patos amarillos y sirenas flotantes—

—Le has dicho esto a tus tíos o a alguien más

—No, mamá me decía que no podía hablar con nadie de la familia de esto, tú no eres familia así que está bien si te lo digo

Carmen asintió y dejo que Paulette siguiera chapoteando en la tina, pensando en que debía de hablar con los señores Cullen.

Paulette estuvo en cama con Valentina recostada junto a ella, Bella apareció y tal como lo prometió se quedó con ella hasta que por fin se durmió.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana siguiente Bella se despidió de Paulette llenándola de besos y prometiendo llamar para cuando llegara del colegio, Paulette asintió y la abrazo fuertemente del cuello, no podía acompañarlos al aeropuerto ya que tenía que ir al colegio, Carmen la estaba esperando para vestirla y peinarla.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Edward la beso como si fuera la primera vez que se separaban.

—¿Alguna vez dejaras de ser tan dramático? —pregunto Bella en medio de su sesión de besos de despedida— solo son tres días.

—Tres horribles días —aseguro Edward sin soltar su cintura ni dejar de besarla—

Angela les interrumpió cuando las siete damas que la acompañarían llegaron.

—Te amo, te llamare cuando llegue al hotel y por favor llámame antes de que subas al avión.

Edward la beso una última vez antes de que tuviera que alejarse junto con las chicas.

Por sus trabajos salían continuamente de viajes, más de una vez había acompañado a Bella al aeropuerto, igualmente había sido Bella quien lo despidiera en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era distinto, Bella no iba por trabajo y si bien, confiaba incondicionalmente en ella, Las Vegas podía llegar a ser peligrosa y no confiaba en chicos con bebidas alteradas que se querrían aprovechar de su hermosa esposa, detestaba la idea de que Bella estuviera en problemas y él no estuviera cerca de ella, no quería volver a dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Al subir al auto, pensó que si Bella supiera lo que estaba pensando lo golpearía por ser un cabeza dura y creer que no era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse y defenderse por si sola.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella llamo a casa apenas estuvo en su habitación del hotel, Ángela y las demás chicas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones —Bella compartía habitación con Victoria y otras dos chicas de la oficina—, el plan era refrescarse, vestirse y bajar al restaurante para después salir a los bares, Angela tenía una larga lista de cosas que quería hacer.

—Hola, ¿te has arrepentido y quieres que vaya contigo?

—Eres imposible Edward, acabo de llegar, el hotel está bien y Victoria me ha amenazado con tirarme de la cama si soy una perra aguafiestas.

Estuvieron hablando por 45 minuto ininterrumpidos, las tres chicas habían ocupado el baño primero que ella, por lo cual pudo hablar perfectamente con Edward en la terraza de la habitación, contemplando como el sol iba escondiéndose lentamente detrás de los enormes casinos.

No habían pasado ni un día separados, pero era simplemente imposible no extrañarse, pasarían años, pero ambos detestarían la idea de no pasar las noches juntos bajo las mantas.

El baño se desocupo y Bella estaba por colgar ya que debía de arreglarse cuando una chillona y emocionada voz le dijo que la ducha tenía que esperar.

—Paulette quiere hablar contigo —hablo Edward riendo al notar la impaciencia de la niña por tomar el teléfono—

—De acuerdo, pásamela...—algunos movimientos después Bella escucho una respiración distinta— Hola, ¿Cómo estás Peque?, ¿Cómo te fue en el cole?

La contestación que recibió la dejo helada, nunca pensó que Paulette comenzaría a llorar y rogarle que regresará a casa, la alegre voz que había escuchado ya no estaba, solo terribles sollozos que le partían el corazón.

—No me dijiste que no ibas a dormir en casa –sollozo a través del teléfono— quiero que estés aquí conmigo

—No puedo regresar ahora Paulette, estaré en casa el jueves por la noche, además tienes a Edward, Matilde y Carmen contigo, solo imagina que yo estoy en el trabajo

—¡PERO NO LO ESTAS!

—Gritando no arreglaras nada, solo será por unos días, por eso Carmen llego a casa, ella estará para ti cuando Edward o yo no estemos.

—¡¿Entonces ambos me van a dejar?! —pregunto mirando a Edward con sus ojos cristalinos— No quiero que me dejen, quiero que vengas por mí y me lleves contigo, Valentina y yo prometeos portarnos bien.

—En donde estoy no se permiten niños.

—En tu trabajo tampoco y me llevaste

—Eso es muy diferente, en mi trabajo hable con mi jefe, pero aquí es muy distinto, además no puedo regresar solo porque si

—Pero quiero que regreses y te quedes conmigo o me lleves contigo

—Tal vez después podamos salir de viaje los tres —intento consolarla, Victoria le estaba apresurando a que entrara a la ducha— pero por el momento tú te quedas en casa.

—¡NO QUIERO, QUIERO QUE ESTES CONMIGO!

Bella escucho movimiento, así como murmullos amortiguados, tal parecía que le habían quitado el teléfono.

—Hablare con ella antes de que se vaya a la cama —hablo Edward después de un tiempo—, tu disfruta de tu viaje y no te preocupes, solo es cuestión de que entienda que a veces tendremos que salir y no la podemos llevar, Carmen se la ha llevado a su habitación.

—De acuerdo —suspiro entrando al baño después de que Victoria le aventara una toalla— te amo

—Yo te amo más

—Dale un beso a Paulette de mi parte

—Lo hare amor, adiós

—Adiós, te amo

La llamada se cortó y Bella decidió hacer caso a Edward, el resolvería las cosas con Paulette, ella iba a disfrutar la despedida de Angela como si se tratara de la suya.

Paulette lloraba sobre su cama, la señorita Carmen la había llevado a su habitación y reprendido por ser grosera con Bella, como castigo por gritar, le había quitado a Valentina hasta la hora de dormir, así como le prohibio tomar otra muñeca.

Quería a Bella con ella y tampoco quería que Edward se marchara de su lado, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella solita en casa?

…

Edward entro a la habitación cuando ya estaba en cama con Valentina junto a ella, aun había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Bella y yo no quisimos herirte, pensamos que habías comprendido perfectamente.

—No quiero que me dejen aquí sola, mamá y papá lo hacían.

—No entiendo Paulette, ¿Cómo que Alice y Jasper te dejaban sola?

—Si, cuando uno de sus amigos iba a casa me dejaban en mi habitación y por más que llamaba a mamá ella no iba por mí, no quiero que ustedes me dejen como lo hacían ellos.

Al día siguiente Edward estuvo muy ocupado cancelando su viaje a Buenos Aires, excusándose con su jefa sobre problemas familiares que le imposibilitaban salir de la ciudad. Había tenido que detener a Bella de tomar un vuelo de regreso cuando le conto lo que Paulette le había dicho, ella ya estaba en Las Vegas, no había caso en que regresara a casa cuando Edward se iba a quedar junto a Paulette, por eso mismo y para no darle otro motivo para regresar prefirió callar sobre lo que Carmen le había comentado.

Ese tema era para hablarlo en persona y no por teléfono.

Esa misma noche en lugar de estar abordando un avión, Edward estaba en la habitación de Paulette con el computador sobre la cama hablando por Skype con Bella.

Paulette no volvió a llorar y le pidió a Bella que le trajera una cosilla de Las Vegas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 ** _Hola chicas_**

 ** _Bella se fue a disfrutar de los casinos y bares de Las Vegas, y Edward se quedó con Paulette después de cancelar su viaje *awww*, ¿Alguien más ama a Edward?, ¿Creen que Bella se quede todo el viaje o regresará antes?, espero sus respuestas en un review._**

 ** _Ya vimos que llego Carmen, ¿Cómo creen que será con Paulette?_**

 ** _Para las que creyeron que se trataba de un bebe, ¡No hay embarazo!, los mareos y malestares estomacales, los padezco yo cada vez que me estreso en exceso, por eso es mejor llevar las cosas con calma. QUE ALGUIEN SE LO DIGA A BELLA POR FAVOR_**

 _ **Mary:**_ _Te volviste a dar cuenta de un punto muy importante en la historia, ¡Ya no les llama tíos!, ¿A que se deberá?, Espero conocer más de tus teorías y observaciones que tanto me encantan._

 _ **Katy:**_ _Muy cierto, a Bella le convenía más el arrendar el departamento que dejarles vivir gratis, ¿Por que lo abra hecho?, ¿Solo por ser buena cuñada y estar preocupada por Paulette?, Helen aparecerá nuevamente, solo hay que esperar que estaba vez no se quede callada._

 _ **Frans:**_ _Tú lo has dicho, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando la familia se dé cuenta de todo lo que les escondieron Alice y Jasper, En este capítulo vemos como no eran tan buenos padres con Paulette, a ver que más va diciendo la pequeña de la vida que llevaba con sus padres._

 _ **Pera I.t:**_ _Nada cuadra en la vida de Alice y Jasper, hasta para Bella y Edward comienza a ser complicado entender los motivos que tenían._

 _ **Alex Drake:**_ _Quise contestar tu review apenas lo leí, estoy muy de acuerdo en que un bebe es muy apresurado cuando apenas están aprendiendo a vivir con Paulette, ¿Perra y fría, crees que se deba a algo su actitud?, con respecto a Alice y Jasper todo puede pasar, hay que esperar y cruzar los dedos para que a Paulette se le suelte la lengua y diga más acerca de la vida con sus padres._

 _Déjenme saber que pensaron del capítulo en un comentario, opinión, critica, teoría o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, sé que he tardado en contestar, pero tengan por seguro de que lo hare._

 _Por fin estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa tiempo libre. Y de ustedes depende de que suba el siguiente capítulo el domingo, solo déjenme mucho amor (odio también acepto), en un review._


	11. Solo los dos

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El miércoles ya que Edward se suponía que tendría que estar en Buenos Aires, tuvo el día libre, estuvo al teléfono hablando con Peter —su suplente en el viaje—, pero ya que estaba aún en Nueva York, Kate —su jefa— le había pedido que asistiera a una reunión a la que ella no quería ir, en la casa de uno de los inversionista principal de la empresa y ya que Edward tenía a su sobrina bajo su tutela, a Kate le pareció muy buena idea que Edward representara la confianza de un padre de familia, sería algo muy bueno para la imagen de la empresa.

Para cuando Paulette llego del colegio, Carmen la esperaba lista para cambiarle el uniforme, darle un rápido baño y vestirla con un vestido color café con lunares blancos y rosas, con zapatos de charol, por último, arreglo su cabello en dos altas coletas adornadas con listones rosados.

—Tengo hambre señorita Carmen —hablo tomando a Valentina en brazos—

—Te llevare a que comas un aperitivo, hoy saldrás con tu tío y debes de comerte todo lo que te sirvan en el plato

—¿Y si me sirven espárragos?, no me gustan los espárragos señorita Carmen.

—Puedes dejar los espárragos, pero procura comerte todo lo demás. ¿De acuerdo?

Paulette asintió y bajo las escaleras junto con Carmen, en la cocina Matilde le esperaba con un pequeño plato de pasta con pollo a la mostaza, le pusieron una servilleta en el cuello y le repitieron incontablemente que no se manchara la ropa pues no iba a ver tiempo para que se cambiara de nuevo.

Treinta minutos después Edward apareció en la cocina vistiendo con jeans, camisa de botones y un saco gris sin corbata, Paulette pensó que no estaba usando corbata ya que Bella no estaba, pues era ella quien le ayudaba a hacer el nudo.

—¿Lista para irnos?

—¿A dónde?

—Tu serás mi acompañante ya que Bella no está aquí —le respondió limpiándole la boca manchada— iremos a casa de una persona importante y es muy importante que te portes muy bien y seas esa dulce niña que siempre eres.

Paulette asintió y tomo la mano que Edward le ofrecía, se despidió de Matilde y Carmen.

Edward la acomodo en su asiento en la parte trasera junto a Valentina que también tenía un asiento especial —una de las pequeñas cosas que Bella le había comprado durante su cumpleaños y que Edward no había notado hasta mucho después—, les aseguro los cinturones y se pusieron en marcha, les esperaban dos horas de camino hasta llegar a Timberline Dr. Alpine en Nueva Jersey, usaría el GPS, o realmente tendría un serio problema en encontrar

Paulette estuvo entretenida viendo uno de los capítulos de Jelly Jan en la pantalla que Edward había instalado en la parte trasera de los asientos hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Después de 40 minutos y dos capítulos de la serie Paulette se estaba aburriendo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo llamar a Bella?

Edward presiono algunos botones en el mano libre, segundo después por los parlantes del auto se escuchó el sonido de marcado, segundos después una voz desconocida contesto.

—¿Tú quién eres? —pregunto Paulette bastante enojada— No sabes que es malo tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen

—Bella no me dijo que tenías su mismo carácter de mierda —hablo la pelirroja riendo mientras bebía de su copa— eres toda una dulzura pequeña

—¿Dónde esta Bella? —volvió a preguntar—

—Por el momento no puede contestar ya que tiene las manos ocupadas

—¿En que?

—No en que, sino en quien

La carcajada de Victoria desapareció de pronto. Edward estaciono el auto y tomando su teléfono en las manos marco nuevamente el número de Bella, Paulette no necesitaba escuchar la conversación.

—Es de mala educación colgarles a las personas Edward

—Pásame a Bella ahora

—No puedo Edward, está en el escenario con Angela disfrutando del baile de los strippers

—Victoria…

—Le diré que te llame apenas terminen de bailarle lo prometo, además no es como si no me hubiera costado un ojo de la cara que aceptara subir al escenario, Bella es más testaruda de lo que creía.

—No es necesario que vuelva a llamar, estaremos ocupado, yo le regresare la llamada

—No te puedo garantizar que esté en condiciones de contestar

—Apenas son las 6 de la tarde, no puedo creer que ya estén ebrias

—Tal vez para ti lo son, para nosotras casi son las 10 y acabamos de comenzar…bueno, hace dos horas comenzamos, pero eso no te interesa.

—Llamare después

—Claro, yo le digo a Bella

Edward colgó la llamada y regreso al carril para continuar con su camino a casa.

—¿En quién tenía ocupada las manos Bella?

—En nada sin importancia, estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigas eso es todo.

—¿Podre hablar con ella cuando regresemos a casa?

—Esperemos que si.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella bajo del escenario y se sentó junto a Victoria, estaba toda sonrojada y despeinada, por suerte había decidido usar short esa noche, estaba segura de que de no usarlo todo el mundo hubiera notado sus bragas, tal como había ocurrido con Angela, aunque estaba segura de que a ella no le había importado en lo más mínimo, Bella no podía creer que acabara de rodear las caderas de otro hombre que no fuera Edward con sus piernas.

Edward ardería de celos si la hubiera visto.

—Eso fue condenadamente caliente —grito Angela bebiéndose su Cosmopolitan— ¿Es mejor que tu despedida de soltera Bella?

—Yo no tuve una despedida de soltera —contesto bebiendo de su margarita— me casé con Edward en Hawái

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no tuvieras una despedida? —pregunto una de las primas de Angela—

—Fuimos de vacaciones a Hawái dos años después de graduarnos de la universidad, durante una de nuestras caminatas por la orilla del mar, me pidió que me casara con él, por supuesto que le dije que si, no queríamos esperar a llegar a casa y pasar por todo el estrés de la organización así que al día siguiente hablamos con la recepción del hotel y organizo una ceremonia privada en lo alto de una montaña con el mar de fondo, cuando regresamos llevamos nuestro certificado al registro civil de Nueva yYork y lo hicimos oficial…Por eso es que su madre me odia a muerte

—Entonces no tuviste ni luna de miel ni te probaste vestidos de novia.

—No, mi vestido lo compre junto con Edward esa misma noche y nuestra luna de miel fue un pase gratis para bucear en los arrecifes.

—No me lo puedo creer —protesto Victoria— y yo creyendo que ustedes derrocharon glamur en su boda, diablos, eso fue más romántico que la elaborada pedida de mano que me hizo mi esposo

Bella se rio y seguido disfrutando de su última noche en la ciudad que nunca duerme, mañana tendrían una relajante mañana en el spa y después se volarían de regreso a Nueva York, extrañaba demasiado a Edward y a Paulette.

—¿Puedo decirte un secreto? —hablo Angela mientras caminaban por la calle al siguiente bar—

—Claro

—Mi suegra también me odia, aunque no entiendo porque, soy perfecta para su hijo, debería de sentirse honrada de que se vaya a casar conmigo

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Esme cree que yo soy la razón por la que Edward no la visita tan seguido, aun no me perdona que me haya casado con su hijo sin ella presente, ni siquiera mi madre se enojó tanto como Esme lo hizo.

—Las suegras están locas

—Ni que lo digas, la verdad no entiendo porque tanta insistencia en que yo privo a su hijo de…

Las palabras abandonaron su boca al pasar por la colorida y enorme tienda, no sabía que hacia una tienda como esa en Las Vegas, pero no se iba a quejar cuando realmente la iba ayudaría demasiado.

—¿Bella?

—Necesito comprar algo, las alcanzare en el bar

Angela noto la tienda colorida y brillante, se rio sin poder evitando y le aseguro que la estaría esperando un Martini en el bar para cuando decidiera ir.

Mientras caminaba junto a las demás chicas no podía dejar de pensar que meses atrás Bella hubiera ignorado por completo la enorme juguetería de Disney.

Bella entro a la vacía juguetería, una señorita con orejas de Micky Mouse se acercó hacia ella para ofrecerle su ayuda

—Tengo una niña de 5 años, y necesito comprarle algo para que deje de estar enojada porque salí de viaje sin ella.

Por las siguientes dos horas Bella estuvo dentro de _"Disney Store"_ eligiendo que comprarle a Paulette, las chicas aparecieron después de hartarse de esperarla, la noche era joven como para detenerse en un solo lugar.

—Bella, tenemos mucho que hacer aun

—Ya voy —hablo firmando la pantalla para pagar sus compras—

—Enviaremos sus compras a su hotel enseguida señorita —hablo la encargada— que pase una buena noche

Bella y las chicas salieron del establecimiento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette veía los arboles afuera del auto, solo había visto tantos arboles juntos en Central Park, pero estaba segura de que no estaba ahí.

Después de varios metros recorridos la enorme casa apareció, Edward estaciono y salió del auto, ayudando a bajar a Paulette y Valentina.

Una pareja de alrededor de 40 años les esperaba en la entrada junto a tres niños y una niña, todos sonreían con amabilidad.

—Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar —hablo Vladimir Smith, un hombre alto y pálido que estaba por quedarse calvo— es un gusto verte fuera de la oficina Edward.

—El gusto es mío, gracias por invitarnos

Ingresaron a la casa, la hija menor de los Smith, Samanta se presentó ante Paulette para después arrastrarla a su habitación en donde tenía muchas muñecas parecidas a Valentina.

—¿Y su esposa? —pregunto Morgan, la esposa de Vladimir después de que se acomodaron en el jardín trasero junto a la piscina, la casa era enorme, con razón Kate temía que Vladimir dejara de invertir en la compañía—

—Se encuentra de viaje de trabajo en Texas —mintió aceptando la bebida que le ofrecía el mayordomo— regresa mañana por la tarde

—¿Y no se ha llevado a la niña?

—Lo iba a hacer, pero le dije que yo me haría cargo de nuestra pequeña, ella estaría ocupada en reuniones y no tendría tiempo de cuidar a Paulette, aunque cada noche antes de que Paulette se duerma hablamos por Skype.

—Me imagino que la pequeña la ha de extrañar muchísimo.

—Pasamos por llanto, pero ha entendido que en ocasiones tendremos que salir por el trabajo

—Pero es muy bueno que uno de ustedes se quede con la niña cuando el otro se marcha.

Edward asintió ignorando el hecho de que, si Paulette no hubiera sacado a colación el asunto de Alice y Jasper, ambos la hubieran dejado con Carmen.

Paulette y Samanta salieron al jardín con tres muñecas American Girl cada una.

—Mamá, Pau me dijo que tiene a Cloe en casa, a Cloe

—Mira Edward, Sam tiene también a Valentina —le mostro ambas muñecas pelirrojas—

Los tres adultos se rieron ante la emoción de las niñas por sus muñecas

La cena fue más informal de lo que pensó, cenaron junto a la piscina hablando de mil cosas sin tocar en ningún momento algún tema del trabajo o de que Vladimir decidiera dejar de invertir.

Los tres hijos mayores ignoraron mayormente a los adultos manteniendo sus ojos en sus Consolas _Nintendo Switch,_ Samantha y Paulette estuvieron muy entretenidas jugando con sus muñecas y hablando entre ellas, el que Samanta fuera dos años mayor que Paulette no era ningún problema para llevarse tan bien.

Después de la cena los niños desaparecieron dentro de la casa, mientras que Paulette y Samanta jugaron en el parquecito de juegos que la familia tenía a varios metros de donde estaban sentados.

—Pau puede venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿verdad mami? —pregunto Samanta regresando junto a ellos.

—Claro que si, vamos a buscarle una de tus invitaciones.

Morgan se llevó a las dos niñas dentro de la casa, dejando por fin solos a Vladimir y a Edward

—Admito que me sorprende que seas un hombre de familia, estabas todo el día en la oficina y sé que tu esposa es igual de dedicada que tú en el trabajo

—Bueno, por el momento teníamos prioridades, pero con la llegada de Paulette tuvimos que cambiar nuestras rutinas.

—Algo que muy pocos hacen —suspiro y fijo su vista en la brillante agua cristalina de la piscina— Kate es muy buena en su trabajo y realmente ha llevado a la empresa en alza, pero debo admitir que invertir en una empresa en donde la mayoría de los empleados ejecutivos son solteros o tienen pareja, pero sin hijos, al menos para mí, es bastante difícil confiar en que no dejaran la empresa sin preocuparse de lo que le pase a sus inversionistas, como vez a mis hijos y esposa les doy cierto nivel de vida y no pienso arriesgar el patrimonio de mi familia.

—Lo entiendo por completo Vladimir, el que Paulette ahora viva con nosotros nos ha hecho querer darle lo mejor, como tíos solo nos preocupábamos por comprarle cosas bonitas cuando era su cumpleaños, pero ahora, constantemente estamos preocupados porque nuestras decisiones le afecten en su vida, aun nos estamos acoplando a que viva con nosotros, pero queremos lo mejor para ella.

—Como cualquier padre

—Creo que si, cuando mi hermano vivía, Bella y yo les ayudábamos con lo que podíamos, pero nunca nos pusimos a pensar el tiempo que los niños demandaban, nos hicimos a la idea de que no tendríamos que dividir nuestro tiempo después…simplemente no lo pensamos.

Vladimir asintió muy atento analizando la mirada perdida de Edward, no pregunto ni hizo ningún comentario, se quedó en silencio con el canto de las cigarras de fondo.

Dos horas después Paulette se despedía de Samanta muy contenta con la invitación en forma de corona en su mano derecha y prometiendo que regresaría a jugar con ella muy pronto.

Al subir al auto y alejarse de la residencia Smith, Edward llamó a Kate asegurándole que Vladimir iba a seguir invirtiendo en la compañía, la noche había sido muy buena.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, Paulette estaba profundamente dormida, Edward la llevo a su habitación y dejo que Carmen la vistiera con el pijama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella caminaba por la terminal del aeropuerto JFK, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, se habían quedado dormidas y perdido su reservación en el Spa, habían hecho las maletas rápidamente, Bella había tenido que bajar a la tienda de souvenirs para conseguir un bolso en donde guardar los obsequios de Paulette.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el ruido del aeropuerto, pero debía de admitir que no estaba tan ml como Victoria o Angela, realmente habían sacado provecho de su despedida de soltera.

No supo quien se vio primero tan solo que había soltado sus maletas he ido al encuentro de la pequeña rubia que corría hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella la sostuvo en brazos y lleno de besos sus mejillas.

No tenía idea de cuanto la había extrañado hasta que tuvo sus bracitos rodeando su cuello.

—Mi pequeña niña, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

—Yo te extrañe mucho, mucho Bella, no te vuelvas a ir.

Bella la abrazo y siguió besando sus mejillas, no iba a prometerle algo que estaba segura de que no cumpliría.

—¿No hay beso para mí? —pregunto Edward llegando junto a ellas después de haber ido por las olvidadas maletas de Bella—

Bella besó castamente sus labios, Paulette se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello con sus pies rodeando sus caderas, estaba segura de que no podría alejarla de sus brazos por lo que restaba del día.

Bella se despidió de las chicas y con Edward llevando las maletas se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué manejas mi camioneta? —pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido—

—No puedo llevar a Paulette en el deportivo, es ilegal —respondió guardando las dos maletas y el bolso de mano en la cajuela—

—Podría morir —hablo Paulette exagerando su reacción al cerrar los ojos y sacar la lengua—

Al tener a Paulette y Valentina seguras en su auto, Edward condujo hasta su hogar, Bella y Paulette se quedaron dormidas 10 minutos después de poner el auto en marcha.

En casa, Bella saludo a Matilde y Carmen para después tirarse a los sillones, Paulette se subió sobre ella sin dudarlo.

—Te extrañe mucho mi Paulette —le susurro en el oído—

—¿Cuánto?

—De aquí a la luna, dos vueltas y de regreso.

—Eso es mucho, yo te extrañe mucho también.

Bella tuvo a Paulette acurrucada entre sus brazos por otros quince minutos más antes de que Carmen apareciera recordándoles que Paulette no había comido y tenía deberes que hacer.

—Yo también tengo hambre, ve a lavarte las manos y después de comer podrás ver que es lo que te he traído.

Paulette asintió y siguió a Carmen al baño.

Una vez sola, Bella cerro los ojos dispuesta a descansar, pero sintió como un enorme cuerpo se subía sobre de ella

—¿No hay arrumacos ni obsequios para mí? —pregunto Edward besando su cuello y levantando lentamente la blusa dejando al descubierto su vientre—

Bella tomó el rostro de Edward para besar sus labios como Dios manda, si Paulette no estuviera en el baño podrían divertirse un rato en el sillón.

—Podrás jugar con tu regalo después de que Paulette se vaya a la cama

Edward volvió a besar a Bella disfrutando de tener a su esposa para el solo, antes de que Paulette regresara y pidiera estar entre ambos, si su obsesión por Bella igualaba a la suya, Edward tendría una fuerte competencia.

Paulette corrió escaleras arriba después de decirle a Carmen que le había hecho un dibujo a Bella en la escuela y quería dárselo para que lo pusiera en la puerta del frigorífico.

Con el dibujo en sus manos bajo al primer piso y corrió al comedor en donde Bella y Edward la estaba esperando para comer, Bella leía la invitación de la hija de los Smith, pensando en que demonios iba a hacer en una fiesta infantil con temática de princesas, odiaba las fiestas infantiles, principalmente las odiaba cuando era una fiesta de disfraces.

—Hice esto para ti en el colegio —hablo Paulette parándose entre Bella y Edward

—Es muy bonito Paulette, sabes, creo que lo llevare a mi trabajo y lo pondré en un marco en mi escritorio.

Paulette salto emocionada, eso era mucho mejor que el frigorífico.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —protesto Edward tomando a Paulette de la cintura— yo también quiero un dibujo

—Te hare uno mañana —prometió sentándose en su silla lista para comer junto a Bella y Edward—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo**_

 _ **Ya sé que no es domingo, pero es mejor tarde que esperar una semana para actualizar.**_

 _ **Disfruten del capítulo y espero sus comentarios, opiniones, teorías (me encanta leer cada una de ellas), criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el sábado o tal vez antes, todo depende de los review que reciba el capítulo.**_


	12. Problemas y Peleas

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella intentaba regular su respiración mientras tenía el cuerpo de Edward sobre ella, después de alcanzar su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Edward se recargo en sus antebrazos dejando de aplastar a Bella, pero sin intención de moverse de entre sus piernas. Estaban por fin los dos solos, Paulette había querido estar junto a Bella la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando abría las cajas de muñecas de las princesas, no abandono el regazo de Bella.

Cuando el reloj marco las ocho y Paulette aún no quería apartarse de Bella, Carmen fue de gran ayuda al llevársela a su habitación con la excusa de que a sus nuevas princesas les gustaría conocer a sus muñecas, Paulette había tomado a Valentina y la princesa Moana, besado las mejillas de Bella y Edward y subido las escaleras a su habitación seguida de Carmen quien tenía las otras 4 princesas (Rapunzel, Mérida, Elsa y Ana), además de dos peluches de Micky Mouse, Matilde había tomado los tres vestidos de princesa para llevarlos al cuarto de lavandería, los lavaría al día siguiente.

Después de una cena rápida y un tibio baño, Bella fue a darle un beso de buenas noches a Paulette para después ir a su habitación en donde Edward le esperaba, le faltarían palabras para describir lo que hicieron apenas cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ahora Edward la veía fijamente, la lujuria había desaparecido y sido remplazada por la curiosidad y sospecha, Bella suspiró.

—¿Me cambiaron la cara y no me di cuenta? -pregunto mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello sudoroso de la frente de Edward-

—¿Que hacías ayer por la noche cuando te llamé?

—¿Me llamaste?

—¿Victoria no te lo dijo?

—Victoria estaba más ahogada que una cuba antes de que saliéramos del hotel, dudo que se acuerde de que contesto mi teléfono.

—Pues lo hizo, y me dijo algo de ti con unos strippers

Bella se sonrojo recordando el enorme y musculoso cuerpo del estríper con la diminuta tanga azul que apenas cubría su _"gran"_ paquete, que le restregaba en cada movimiento.

—Las cosas son menos pervertidas de lo que crees.

—Entonces explícame.

—Era una despedida de soltera, subieron a Ángela al escenario como había ocurrido durante todas las noches anteriores y ya que yo era la única que no había subido, las chicas me aventaron al escenario a la primera oportunidad.

—Pudiste decir que no.

—No iba a decir que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo era diversión, los strippers bailaron y listo.

—Bella...

—¿Que quieres que te diga?

—Todo, ¿que te hicieron?

—Por todos los cielos Edward, no voy a hablar de otro hombre mientras estoy desnuda, tu entre mis piernas y nuestros fluidos resbalando por mi entrepierna ya que no has tenido la decencia de traerme una toalla con que limpiarme.

—Te llevare a la ducha después de que me digas con lujo de detalle lo incómodo y desagradable que fue, además de que aseguras que lo tienen pequeño, fue solo un baile así que no hay problema.

—No voy a comparar sus tamaños, los suyos son relleno, no pueden estar tan duros y grandes todo el tiempo.

—¿y tú cómo sabes que estaban duros?

Bella se sonrojo y apartó la vista.

—ah no, ahora me dices... ¿te hicieron esto? -Bella mordió su labio inferior evitando que un gemido saliera de su boca, Edward había movido sus caderas rosando su pene contra su sensible clítoris-

—No

—¿No?

—No, porque estaba vestida y no podían tocarme así, aunque realmente te mueves como él lo hacía.

Bella intento huir al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir, el ceño fruncido de Edward, así como la vena palpitante en su sien solo le aseguraba que la había cagado en grande.

—Solo fue un baile Edward -intento excusarse cuando Edward sostuvo con firmeza su cadera- el hizo su practicado número de baile, nada especial, además estaba más concentrada en que no me tirará así que realmente no preste atención.

—No te creo ni un poco

Bella iba a protestar, pero Edward la atacó sin piedad alguna, Bella se retorcía sobre la cama intentando escapar del tormento, pero Edward no detuvo su ataque de cosquillas, 10 años juntos lo hacía conocer cada punto sensible de Bella.

—Por favor...por favor... pará Edward...pará

Bella se quedaba sin aire al reír a carcajadas, era una persona cosquilluda y Edward lo sabía perfectamente, solo bastaba con pasar sus dedos por sus costillas y Bella estaría riendo a morir. Edward tuvo piedad y capturo sus labios deteniendo las cosquillas.

—Dímelo

—Te amo mi celosito -contesto Bella besándolo una vez más, ni en un millón de años le diría lo condenadamente divertido y caliente que fue el tener al estríper bailando solo para ella-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette se acostumbró a Carmen más rápido y fácil de lo que creían, en tan solo tres semanas Paulette se había convertido en toda una señorita con altos modales, pero aun manteniendo, la inocencia, carisma y curiosidad característicos de una niña de 5 años.

Carmen no sólo se había ganado el cariño de Paulette, sino que había mantenido informada a Bella y Edward de cada información por más mínima que fuera sobre Alice y Jasper.

Bella había enfurecido cuando Edward le contó un día después de su regreso de Las Vegas, lo de Paulette quedándose sola con una mujer irresponsable y que, en palabras de Paulette, olía a comida echada a perder.

—¿Y no te pareció que debías decirme inmediatamente? -pregunto Bella golpeando su estómago-

—Estabas en Las Vegas amor

—Esa no es excusa Edward, me estás diciendo que posiblemente Paulette paso las noches sola con una estúpida mujer cuando se supone que Alice se quedaba con ella cada maldita noche, le hacía un puto cheque cada vez que me decía que no quería ir a trabajar y dejar sola a Paulette pues detestaba la idea de que tuviera una pesadilla y no estuviera para ella ¿y ahora resulta que todo fue una jodida mentira?

—Paulette me ha dicho que no ocurría muy seguido -trato de tranquilizar Carmen- solo cuando sus padres salían con otro hombre.

—¿Que hombre?

—Paulette no me lo dijo, solo decía que su madre lloraba cuando regresaban a casa

Durante los siguientes días, Bella y Edward intentaban sutilmente que Paulette les dijera algo más acerca de cuántas veces sus padres salían sin ella, pero Paulette no decía nada, simplemente sonreía y cambiaba de tema a cualquier otra cosa de la escuela o muñecas. Habían visitado a la psicóloga del colegio esperando que les aconsejara, ella les había dicho que intentaría hablar con Paulette y trataría de que confiar en ella para que hablara acerca de sus padres, les recordó dejar que la niña se sincera con Carmen si era ella quien le daba la confianza para hablar de un tema tan delicado como lo eran sus padres, pero, sobre todo, no presionarla a hablar, ella lo haría cuando estuviera lista.

Paulette no había dicho nada relevante por las siguientes semanas, Bella y Edward estaban pensando que el único error que habían cometido Alice y Jasper era el dejar a Paulette en su habitación cuando sus amigos los visitaban y dejarla con una señora de dudosa confianza en ocasiones.

Pero, durante una tarde mientras Carmen ayudaba a Paulette con su lectura diaria, hablo nuevamente de sus padres mientras pasaba de hoja.

—A papá no le gustaban los cuentos ni que mamá me leyera.

—¿Por qué no? -pregunto Carmen-

—No lo sé, cada vez que les pedía un cuento en el supermercado ellos no querían comprármelo, aún después de que Bella les diera mucho dinero, mamá decía que era mejor inventarlo, pero ella no era muy buena inventando cuentos, siempre se quedaba a la mitad y olvidaba los nombres.

—Pero tú tienes cuentos, te leo dos de ellos todas las noches

—Esos me los regalo la abuela Esme, Mamá los escondía de papá porque papá arrancaba las hojas y las hacia rollitos, no me gustaba que destruyera mis cuentos, aunque a veces mamá también lo hacía y después le decía a la abuela que yo lo hacía.

Carmen perdió el color de su rostro, Paulette no podía estar insinuando una cosa tan terrible, a lo largo de sus años como institutriz había visto niños aguantando las adicciones de sus padres y la mayoría de ellos no tenían ni una pisca de la dulzura de Paulette, así como había comprobado como esos pequeños seguían los mismos pasos de sus padres, en su mente no podía ver a la dulce niña rubia que tanta inocencia tenía pasando por toda esa vida.

—¿Alguien sabía que tus padres hacia eso?, ¿Me refiero a que, tal vez tus tíos o abuelos los vieron?

—No, mamá no quería que nadie entrará al departamento, a veces cuando tía Rose quería visitarnos, mamá le decía que íbamos a casa de la abuela Helen o que no estábamos, papá también le decía a tía Rose y tío Emmett que tenían que ir a trabajar y me quedaba con ellos todo el día, a veces también me quedaba a dormir o me dejaban con los abuelos.

—¿Y no te dejaba con Bella y Edward? -Pregunto Carmen intentando que siguiera hablando-

—No, mamá decía que, si Bella veía nuestro departamento, nos echaría a la calle y tendría que dormir en una caja de cartón con ratas que se comerían mi cabello, yo no quería eso así que nunca dije nada...usted no puede decir nada señorita Carmen.

—Pero ya vives aquí Paulette, Bella y Edward nunca te echarían a la calle.

—Pero, aun así, le prometí a mamá que nunca les diría nada, prométame que no dirá nada

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz.

Paulette asintió sonriendo y siguió leyendo la lectura del libro de texto del colegio.

Para cuando la noche llego, Matilde amablemente llevo a bañar a Paulette mientras Carmen les comunicaba a Bella y a Edward la nueva información.

—¿Por qué no nos llamaste enseguida? -cuestiono Bella al borde de la histeria-

—Si hoy mismo hubieran abordado a Paulette, ya no confiarían más en mí y dejaría de decirme todas estas cosas.

Bella y Edward estuvieron de acuerdo.

En la cama después de desearle buenas noches a Paulette y que ambos decidieran contarle un cuento, acordaron que mañana después de que Paulette regresará del colegio, intentaría que hablara con ellos.

Eran sus tíos, tenía que confiar en ellos, no en su niñera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette llego del colegio, Carmen la ayudo con el uniforme, la vistió con una pechera de mezclilla y una blusa rosa con volantes en los hombros, como cada tarde la llevo a que comiera y la espero pacientemente a que terminara la pechuga de pollo y los vegetales cortados en forma de espiral, Matilde lo había hecho con gusto cuando Paulette se lo había pedido semanas atrás.

Estaba concentrada en terminar su sencilla tarea que no vio que Bella la veía desde el marco de la puerta.

—Llegaste temprano -hablo emocionada una vez aparto la vista del cuaderno-

—Si, ¿sabes porque llegué temprano? -Paulette negó viéndola sentarse junto a ella en el comedor en donde siempre hacia la tarea- Porque mientras estaba trabajando me di cuenta de que no hemos ido de compras tu y yo.

—¿Y qué vamos a comprar?

—Bueno, tal vez podamos decorar tu habitación, Edward y yo queremos que estés cómoda y que te des cuenta de que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, tú seguridad y comodidad es lo más importante para nosotros.

—Pero mi habitación está muy bien.

—Pero puede estar mejor -hablo Edward entrando a la habitación causando que Paulette sonriera al tenerlos a los dos tan temprano en casa y por ella- tal vez quieras que se parezca a tu antiguo cuarto.

—No, no quiero eso, yo quiero un cuarto bonito como princesa

—¿Tu habitación no era bonita?

Paulette se mantuvo callada mordiendo su labio inferior, una costumbre que había adoptado después de ver a Bella tanto tiempo.

—Nena -hablo Bella llamando su atención a tomarla de la mano- puedes contarnos todo lo que quieras, no nos enojaremos porque digas la verdad.

Por largos segundos Paulette permaneció en silencio, Bella y Edward intercambiaron miradas sin saber que hacer y pensando que tal vez la habían presionado más de lo que creían.

—Bonita, -hablo Edward cubriendo con su mano las unidas de Bella y Paulette- Bella y yo procuraremos que siempre te guste tu habitación, por eso decidimos que iríamos de compras para decorar tu habitación, nos dimos cuenta de que no te dimos la oportunidad de tener las cosas que te gustaban, como el color de paredes o el edredón de la cama y queremos redimir eso.

Paulette asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tampoco hablo cuando Bella la tomó de la mano y la llevo al auto, tampoco cuando Carmen se sentó junto a ella en el asiento trasero

—¿Sabes que puedes escoger una cama en forma de calabaza, como el carruaje de cenicienta? -hablo Bella ingresando la dirección al GPS mientras Edward ponía al auto en circulación-

Paulette olvido su silencio incomodo y comenzó a hablar sin parar de que preferiría una cama en forma de concha de mar como la sirenita.

Su tarde en el centro comercial fue agitada, Paulette había decidido que su habitación fuera de color morada pero cuando el dependiente le mostró toda una tableta con diferentes tipos de morados no estuvo muy segura de cual quería, al final Bella le ayudó a elegir dos tipos de colores uno más intenso que el otro, Paulette tampoco pensó que comprar muebles fuera tan complicado, después de que encontrara una cama en forma de castillo dio por terminada su búsqueda, pero cuando Bella y Edward comenzaron a ver más muebles que combinaran con la cama y el color de las paredes se aburrió mucho, a pesar de que Carmen la dejo sentarse en todos los muebles que parecían divertidos.

—¿Edward? -lo llamo jalándolo del saco-

—¿Que?

—¿Podemos ir a la juguetería?, es que ya me aburrí.

—¿Te parece que Carmen te lleve a la dulcería? -pregunto apartado la vista de un juguetero especial para muñecas y vaya que Paulette tenía muñecas- Presiento que en una juguetería me harás gastar una pequeña fortuna en muñecas y accesorios.

Paulette le sonrió, no sabía que era "pequeña fortuna", pero si le pediría muñecas.

Mientras Paulette era llevada a la dulcería, Bella estaba entretenida viendo los pro y contras de los muebles, Edward estaba seguro de que todo estaba a favor del unicornio montable que el dependiente le mostraba.

Después de firmar el recibo por todas las cosas compradas y que les dirán la fecha en que serían entregadas en casa, abandonaron la tienda listos para buscar a Paulette.

Carmen les había avisado por mensaje que se encontraba en el área de juegos en la planta baja, Bella y Edward estaban en el tercer piso del centro comercial.

Mientras caminaban lentamente por el largo pasillo del centro comercial tomados de la mano y con algunas bolsas en sus manos libres, Bella recordaba vagamente su visita al departamento tantos meses atrás durante la primera semana que Paulette estuvo con ellos.

Ahora entendía la desconfianza del señor Campbell, el conserje del edificio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dejo a Paulette sentada en el polvoriento sofá y siguió al señor Campbell, quien le mostraba el departamento para decirle las cosas que debían de arreglarse antes de ponerse en venta, Bella escuchaba muy atenta lo que le decía, las paredes parecían recién pintadas, el baño y la cocina apestaban a cloro y el piso, aunque tenía algunos rasguños estaba bastante limpio.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Señorita Bella, yo sé que confiaba en sus cuñados, pero no sabe que tipo de personas metían a este lugar

—No entiendo de que está hablando

Al entrar en la habitación de Paulette, Bella se sorprendió en notar que solo estaba la vieja cuna que ella misma había comprado, solo que le habían quitado los barrotes. Entendía que Rosalie y Esme se hubieran llevado las cosas de Paulette por eso la habitación estaba tan sola, pero algo no cuadrada, simplemente no era normal ver todo tan limpio y sin residuos de pegamento o rayones en las paredes.

Bella recordaba que la habitación en donde ella había crecido aún tenía manchas de pintura y rayones con marcadores permanentes, pero la habitación de Paulette simplemente no parecía la de una niña de cinco años.

—Se que le parece extraño, a mí también me lo parece -hablo el señor Campbell sacándola de sus pensamientos- apenas si sacaban una bolsa de basura a la semana y ahora el departamento está impecable, algunos inquilinos me han dicho que los vieron sacar la basura por la puerta de emergencia.

—No sé que decir, creí conocer a mis cuñados, pero...esto me supera, ¿Podría ser sincero conmigo y decir que clase de vida le daban a mi sobrina?, porque realmente no estoy entendiendo nada, el departamento esta impecable y aun les quedaba un mes para desalojar el lugar así que no hay motivo que justifique la extrema limpieza.

El señor Campbell no alcanzo a contestar ya que el sonido de algo rompiéndose, así como el sollozo de Paulette los hizo salir de la habitación e ir en su búsqueda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No había vuelto a hablar de ese tema con el señor Campbell nuevamente, ni siquiera cuando le aviso que había inquilinos queriendo rentar su departamento dos semanas después de que Paulette estuviera viviendo con ellos.

Ahora comprendía que había sido un error simplemente dejarlo en el olvido, pudo haber ayudado a Paulette a hablar de sus padres desde un inicio en lugar de esperar 4 meses a que Carmen llegará y se sincerará con ella.

Sintió el jalón en su mano que la detuvo de seguir caminado.

—Estas muy distraída amor -le sonrió dándole un apretado a sus manos unidas- Carmen nos está esperando

—Lo siento, no sé dónde tenía la cabezas -se excusó viendo a Paulette en lo alto de los juegos infantiles rodeada de otros niños-

 _¿Cuánto daño te hice al dejarte marchar?_

Paulette los saludo desde lo alto del juego con sus mejillas sonrojadas para después seguir jugando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie se presentó en la casa el sábado por la mañana, Carmen había sido avisada tanto por Bella y Edward como por Matilde de lo increíblemente insoportable que podía llegar a ser la rubia cuando no se hacía lo que mandaba

" _Si viene aquí y quiere estar con la niña no hay problema, pero tiene prohibido sacar a Paulette de la casa, no importa cuál sea su estúpida excusa"_

Con la advertencia de Bella en mente. Carmen se enfrentó a la enfadada rubia que la fulminaba con la mirada por no permitir que subiera al segundo piso a la habitación de Paulette.

—Soy su tía -hablo Rosalie bastante enojada-

—Y yo su niñera, los señores Cullen no me avisaron acerca de que usted vendría por la niña y la única forma en que salga de esta casa es que yo vaya con ella después de que la señora Bella o el señor Edward lo autoricen.

—No necesito permiso para llevarme a mi sobrina, soy la hermana de su madre, tengo mucha más autoridad que Bella y que tú en la vida de Paulette.

—Con todo respeto señora, pero dado que Paulette vive bajo este techo y en el mes que llevo trabajando en esta casa y que a usted no la he visto en ningún momento, su argumento de tener autoridad sobre Paulette es invalido, -hablo Carmen con Paulette parada detrás de ella- los señores Cullen me hablaron de usted y dado que Paulette la ha saludado con el nombre de tía Rose, acepto que este con ella, pero dado que los señores Cullen no se encuentran por el momento, quien tiene la autoridad aquí soy yo, ya que los señores Cullen me han confiado a mí el cuidado de su Paulette.

Paulette reía despacito detrás de Carmen, le divertía mucho la forma en la que hablaba, con palabras divertidas que muchas veces no entendía, en ocasiones Edward y ella se reían por el acento que usaba, Bella los reprendía a ambos, pero no dejaba de ser divertido.

—Mire -hablo Rosalie completamente frustrada con la situación, odiaba a las inglesas que se creían muy elegantes y sofisticadas- sé que Bella y Edward le pagan un gran cheque, pero eso a mí no me importa, Paulette es mi familia y tenemos una celebración familiar a la que Paulette debe asistir.

—Si es una celebración familiar, entonces los señores irán más tarde

—No van a ir porque no están invitados, es celebración de la familia Brandon.

—Paulette es Cullen -respondió Carmen sin perder la compostura- así que no va a ningún lado.

Bella irrumpió en la sala notando la tensión, Paulette sonrió al verla y fue hacia ella sin dudar pasando de largo a Rosalie.

—Hola peque -se agachó y beso la mejilla de Paulette- hola Rosalie no te esperábamos.

—Vengo por Paulette, mi madre quiere verla

—Creo haber dicho que yo iba a decidir cuándo podían volver a verla

—Es el aniversario de mis padres y quieren a Paulette con ellos, cada año nos reunimos para festejarlo en familia.

—Pues lo siento tanto, pero pasarán este año sin ella, Carmen por favor llévate a Paulette a la cocina.

—¡Paulette viene conmigo! -protesto Rosalie viendo como Paulette salía de la sala sin queja alguna, ni siquiera se despidió de ella- Eres una insensible, es el primer aniversario sin Alice aquí, queremos tener a Paulette cerca y tú nos la quieres quitar tal y como lo hiciste en su cumpleaños, es su nieta, déjalos que pasen su aniversario con Paulette cerca

Bella rodó los ojos, era obvio que seguían culpándolos del desastroso final del cumpleaños de Paulette, no le sorprendía en absoluto,

—Mira Rose, llevare a Paulette con Helen y Albert más tarde, después de que llegue Edward y comamos algo.

—No se trata de eso Bella, es una tradición.

—Tu tradición me tiene sin cuidado, Helen quiere ver a Paulette, pues bien, la llevare cuando se me dé la jodida gana.

—Paulette merece pasar tiempo con sus abuelos.

—También una familia que se preocupe más por ella que por mantener la memoria de sus padres sin importarles como era que la trataban.

—¿De que mierda hablas?, mi hermana amaba a su hija, el único error que cometió fue dejártela

—Te di la opción de quedarte con ella -hablo Bella poniéndose de pie- pero alegaste no tener una habitación ni cama para ella.

—¡ENTREGAMELA ENTONCES! -grito Rosalie- le hare un lugar en la habitación de los niños, prefiero que estemos apretados en casa a que pase un día más aquí.

—Demasiado tarde Rosalie, Paulette no sale de esta casa, ella es mía y de Edward y ni tu ni nadie me la van a quitar.

—¡ES MI SOBRINA!

—¡MÍA TAMBIEN!

—Pero que gritos son estos -interrumpió una tercera voz- Bella, cielo, ya no te eduque de esta forma,

Bella gimió al ver a la alta mujer castaña entrar a la sala seguida de Matilde que tenía en sus manos el bolso de la mujer.

—¿Qué haces aquí mamá?

—¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi bebe? -pregunto caminando hacia Bella y abrazándola, para después mirar a Rosalie y presentarse- Holly Swan, tía y madre de Bella, ¿Y tú eres?

—Rosalie Cullen, esposa del hermano mayor de Edward.

—Ah, ¿y que haces aquí?, Porque como ves, estoy de visita y quiero tiempo a solas con mi hija.

—Yo solo venía por Paulette.

—No te la vas a llevar Rosalie -repitió Bella- es mi última palabra.

—Soy su tía

—Y yo su tutora, lo cual gana por mucho, así que te agradecería que te marcharas, llevare a Paulette mañana a que visite a Helen y Albert.

Carmen regreso a la sala con Paulette de la mano, había escuchado la palabra madre y supuso que sería buena idea que Paulette fuera a saludar a la invitada y se despidiera de Rosalie.

—Pero mira que grande estás Paulina -hablo Holly caminando a Paulette que la veía con algo de nervios, era bastante ruidosa-

—Es Paulette mamá

—Claro, error mío...la última vez que te vi eras una cosita tan pequeña, pasé más de media hora intentando que Bella me dejara cargarte y sólo puede hacerlo por 5 minutos.

Paulette frunció el ceño no entendiendo a que se refería la mujer frente a ella.

—¿De que habla? -pregunto Rosalie igual de confundida que Paulette- ¿Cómo conoce a mi sobrina?

—¿Que no ya te ibas? Mi hija te dijo que la niña no se irá lo cual es bastante obvio teniendo me aquí a mi

—Es el aniversario de mis padres y...

—Rosalie -le interrumpió Bella sin nada de paciencia- no te vas a llevar a Paulette no importa cuánto reniegues y repitas que eres su tía y hermana de Alice, me importa un carajo lo que pienses…así que, lárgate de mi casa que no eres bienvenida.

Rosalie iba a protestar, pero vio que Paulette ya estaba muy entretenida con la mujer castaña, además Bella tenia a tres personas que la ayudarían a evitar que se llevara a Paulette, no tenía oportunidad para ganar.

—Bien, les diré a mis padres, nos vemos luego Pau

—Adiós tía Rose.

Después de que Paulette la abrazara y besara su mejilla, Rosalie por fin abandono la casa.

—Y yo creyendo que Sue es una perra -se quejó Holly sentándose en el sofá-.

Bella rodó los ojos, nadie en el mundo era más perra que la esposa de su padre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos horas después cuando Edward llego a casa encontró a Bella y Holly en la sala con Paulette viendo las caricaturas.

—Holly -saludo a su suegra después de besar los labios de Bella y la mejilla de Paulette-

—Siempre es un placer verte Edward

—El placer es mío, Bella no dijo nada acerca de que nos visitabas

—Vengo por un asunto muy importante

—Un asunto tan importante que no me has querido decir -dijo Bella moviéndose en el sofá para que Edward se sentara junto a ella-

—Es mejor que estén juntos, así no tengo porque volver a repetirlo -contesto restándole importancia al importante asunto- ¿A que hora comen en esta casa?, después de comer en familia les diré.

Bella y Edward tomaron a Paulette de las manos y siguieron a Holly al comedor que Matilde estaba terminando por poner los platos y vasos.

Comieron con Holly hablando de los lugares a donde había ido con el dinero de su sexto divorcio, Bella había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de novios que su tía había tenido a lo largo de su infancia y el provecho que le sacaba a cada uno de ellos.

" _Yo no le doy mi corazón a cualquiera Bella, cuando encuentres al hombre perfecto entrégaselo sin reservas y se feliz con él, mientras tanto diviértete con el incorrecto"_

Ese era el sermón que le decía cada vez que llegaba a casa con un nuevo novio.

Carmen se llevó a Paulette a jugar en el patio trasero mientras Bella y Edward iban a la oficina a hablar con Holly. Apenas si se sentaron en las sillas del escritorio cuando Holly soltó la notica.

—Tu padre está muy enfermo Bella y quiere verte.

—¿Qué?

—Sue me llamo hace dos semanas, me dijo que tu padre se ha fracturado al intentar salvar a un caballo de una zanja a la que había caído, le he dicho a tu padre que ese trabajo lo debe de hacer un Peón, pero obviamente no le hace caso a su hermana.

—¿Entonces está enfermo o no?

—Tu padre es un dramático cariño, tiene un brazo y pierna enyesada, esta drogado prácticamente todo el día y la noche, así como el doctor le ha dicho que necesitara rehabilitación…ha exagerado las cosas como siempre y quiere que estés presente en sus últimos momentos de vida

—No voy a ir

—Yo sé que no quieres ir, pero tienes que hacer cariño, es tu padre.

—Estoy ocupada con el trabajo

—Toma vacaciones

—Tía...

—No estoy diciendo que sea mañana, ni siquiera en un mes, solo ve y visítalo por unos días, el rancho es grande y la niña se divertirá.

—No lo se

—Yo estoy volando para haya, le diré que estas muy ocupada y te excusare por al menos este mes, pero debes de ir Bella.

—Tal vez vayamos cuando Paulette este de vacaciones -intervino Edward notando la incomodidad de Bella- solo tenemos que organizar nuestras vacaciones

—Eso es perfecto Edward -respondió Holly- le avisare a mi hermano que estarán visitándolo a mediados de Julio, así como que tienen a Paulette.

—No quiero que se lo digas -hablo Bella poniéndose de pie- no se lo tomo bien antes y no se lo volverá a tomar bien.

Edward y Holly se encogieron cuando Bella azoto la puerta de la oficina.

—Si yo hubiera estado en ese momento hubiera callado a Charlie, no volveré a cometer el mismo error, estaré en Louisiana para cuando lleguen.

Holly se marchó de la casa ya que iba tarde para su vuelo a Benton, Louisiana.

—Sabes, siempre me pareció divertido que fueras una chica del pantano -se burló Edward después de cerrar la puerta-

—No crecí en Louisiana y lo sabes -respondió Bella alejándose de el-

—¿Por qué no Bella? -pregunto Paulette-

—Porque mi papá vivía ahí con su esposa e hijos y yo vivía con mi tía.

—No entiendo Bella

—Hay cosas difíciles de entender pequeña Paulette, cuando seas mucho más grande entenderás, ahora vamos por galletas de chocolate que Matilde preparo.

Edward las vio alejarse, sabía que Bella no tenía una buena relación con su padre por los años ausentes que paso en su vida y después con lo otro también se había ganado su odio, pero era la familia de Bella y si ella soportaba a la entrometida familia Cullen y ahora Brandon, Edward sería el pilar que Bella necesitara para enfrentarse a su padre después de cuatro años sin hacerlo. Además, Holly no volvería a abandonar a Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette cepillaba el cabello de Valentina mientras Carmen trenzaba su cabello.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo señorita Carmen?

—Por supuesto Paulette

—¿Por qué Bella llama a su tía Holly mamá?

—Bueno, creo que eso debes de preguntárselo a ella

—¿Y si no me quiere contestar?

—No creo que eso pase, inténtalo

—¿La mami de Bella no se enoja porque llama a alguien más mamá?

Carmen rodó los ojos, era obvio que Paulette no se detendría hasta que le contestara sus dudas, pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que ella estuviera chismeando con la vida íntima de sus jefes.

—¿Crees que mamá Alice y papá Jasper se enojen si les digo a alguien más mami y papi?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hola_

 _Capitulo largo y lleno de revelaciones._

 _La verdad los está alcanzando, solo es cuestión de tiempo._

 _Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben, entre más review dejen más rápido llega la actualización._


	13. Saldando Deudas

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos semanas antes de salir de vacaciones se llevaría a cabo el cumpleaños de Samanta, los Smith los habían visitado en dos ocasiones, Bella se llevó de maravilla con Morgan, a Bella le parecía que Morgan era realmente sincera con respecto a entender su agitada vida como mujer de negocios, también había comprendido perfectamente que no podía ayudarla con los arreglos para la fiesta.

El vestido color azul marino de la princesa Mérida que Bella le había comprado en Las Vegas fue perfecto para el cumpleaños de Samanta, solo había un pequeño y fundamental problema, faltaba el arco de flechas y aparentemente no podía ir al cumpleaños si no tenía el arco. Bella estuvo tentada en aprovecharse y no llevarla al cumpleaños, pero la angustia en el rostro de Paulette le partió el corazón.

Edward le prometió que encontraría el arco, costara lo que costara, Paulette estaba tan emocionada que simplemente no le importo que Jessica —la asistente de Edward— y Angela buscaran interminablemente hasta encontrar el condenado arco.

Ángela y Jessica pasaron toda la tarde buscando en diferentes páginas de jugueterías que se encontraban en NY y NJ, pero no encontraban ningún condenado arco que entrara en las especificaciones con el que quería Paulette, pero cuando estaban por rendirse, Jessica encontró la tienda en donde vendían un arco perfecto, solo que la tienda no contaba con servicio a domicilio, así que Bella decidió ir por el al siguiente día en su hora de comida.

Durante tantos años, Bella solo había entrado a _American Girl place_ a conseguir la muñeca de los cumpleaños y navidades para Paulette, pero ahora, parecía como si no viviera fuera de la juguetería y tiendas de ropa infantil, la ropa con la que llego a casa había desaparecido casi por completo después de que Matilde le haya dicho que varias prendas le quedaban bastante pequeña, el servicio a domicilio era bastante genial.

Al día siguiente Bella compro el arco con las flechas, le mando una foto a Edward avisándole que por fin tenía el arco en sus manos, Edward le contesto con un Emoji de la carita mandando un beso. Caminaba por el centro comercial sin prestar atención realmente a las tiendas a su alrededor, pero al pasar por la tienda simplemente no encontró una razón para no entrar, el vestido era simplemente perfecto.

Entro a la tienda sin dudarlo y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa se encontraba en el probador encantándole como le quedaba el vestido, para cuando salió con el vestido en las manos se dirigió a la caja, para su mala suerte la cajera era aprendiz, así que paso los siguientes 20 minutos esperando a que hiciera la transacción de la compra. Para cuando por fin tuvo el vestido en la bolsa se le había hecho tarde, debía de estar en la oficina en 10 minutos.

Bella caminaba con paso veloz a su auto, lo más rápido que los zapatos altos con tacón de aguja le permitía, tenía en una mano su bolso y en la otra las dos bolsas, con su vestido y el arco de Paulette.

Fue demasiado rápido, en un segundo estaba buscando en su bolso las llaves del carro y en otro estaba arrinconada contra un auto desconocido con las bolsas en el suelo.

La giraron para quedar de frente viendo al alto hombre con cabello andrajoso y dientes amarillos y a la mujer rubia que olvida fatal.

—Por... Por favor no me lastime —rogo al sentir como el hombre se presionaba contra ella, estacionar en el cuarto piso del estacionamiento fue una pésima idea—

—No haremos nada si tú cooperas preciosa —hablo el alto hombre pasando la navaja por su rostro—

La mujer tomo el bolso del suelo y lo vació por completo en el piso, tomo la cartera abriéndola y revisando los pequeños cierres que tenía.

—No tienes efectivo —gruño rebuscando nuevamente en el bolso—

—Solo las tarjetas —balbuceo— llévenselas, pero no me lastimen

—No queremos tarjetas, esas se cancelan con una sola llamada —hablo el hombre a escasos centímetros de su rostro— queremos efectivo, muchos _Benjamín_ **(1)** , y sabemos que tú y tu maridito tienen muchos de esos.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, ¿Cómo demonios la conocían?

—Ni la muerte perdona las deudas —volvió a hablar el hombre riéndose de ella— Alice y Jasper me debían 6 de los grandes más intereses, aunque aceptaría otro tipo de pago como lo hacía la putita de su esposa.

Bella cerró los ojos al sentir como las ásperas manos del hombre apretaba su cintura.

—Tengo el dinero —susurro Bella— solo necesito ir al cajero y se los daré sin problemas.

—¿Crees que somos estúpidos? —hablo la mujer usando las gafas de sol que había tomado del bolso— Bloquearías la tarjeta con solo introducir los números y un oficial se acercaría a ti sin dudarlo, tienes la fachada de petarda superficial que Alice tanto mencionaba.

—Creo que nos llevaremos esto —hablo el hombre nuevamente después de inspeccionar rápidamente el cuerpo de Bella, notando en su escote la fina cadenita la cual arrebato de su cuello con tanta fuerza que dejo marcas en el níveo cuello de Bella— esto sí que es fino, a tu esposito le gusta consentirte, ¿No es así?, dame los anillos también.

—Por favor no —rogo Bella— la cadena vale al menos ocho mil

—Los intereses son mucho y al menos que quieras que la preciosa Paulette pague lo que sus padres deben...

—¡CON MI NIÑA NO TE METAS! —grito aventándolo—

—" _Con mi niña no te metas"_ —le arremedo al mismo tiempo que presionaba la navaja contra su estómago— entregarme el jodido anillo para que nos vayamos, no nos volverás a ver y nos alejaremos de la preciosa de Paulette, si no la aguantaba antes, ahora con su estúpida cara de niña rica y mimada, es jodidamente insoportable.

Bella se quitó su delicado anillo de compromiso junto con su alianza de matrimonio y se los entrego, no quería seguir escuchándolos hablar de su Paulette.

—Eres una muy buena persona ayudando a los que menos tienen —sonrió el hombre besando su mejilla, Bella cerro los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas de rabia formándose en sus ojos—

—Salúdame a la preciosa niña —dijo la mujer llevándose su lápiz delineador, el labial y el IPhone—

Bella se detuvo del espejo del auto sintiendo sus piernas débiles y escuchando los rápidos pasos de los dos malandros alejándose rápidamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —preguntaron las dos adolescentes que estaban escondidas detrás de un auto— lo sentimos tanto, nos dio miedo y no hicimos nada para ayudarle, lo sentimos.

Bella sollozó ocultando sus rostros, entendía perfectamente, ella también se hubiera mantenido al margen al ver a dos malandros asaltado a una mujer, solo que esta vez no era un simple asalto.

 _¿Que hubiera pasado si se llevaban a Paulette?, ¿Que mierda hacían Alice y Jasper para que esos imbéciles conocieran a Paulette?_

Las siguientes horas fueron todo un caos emocional, la policía llego y tomo su declaración además del de las adolescentes que describían con lujo de detalle a los dos asaltantes. Una de las adolescentes le presto su teléfono móvil, llamo a Edward y apenas escucho su vos se desmorono, no podía, simplemente no podía lidiar con algo así sola.

Edward llego al centro comercial 15 minutos después, los oficiales estaban revisando el perímetro, así como las cámaras de seguridad, ambas adolescentes se habían quedado con ellas, una de ellas había mandado el mensaje a Angela avisándole lo que había ocurrido y que no regresaría por ese día al trabajo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto tomando su rostro— ¿Te lastimaron?

Bella negó y se aferró del cuello de Edward escondiendo su rostro y sollozando contra su hombro.

—Llévame a casa Edward, no quiero estar más aquí.

—Claro que si amor, solo déjame hablar con los oficiales, ¿De acuerdo?

Veinte minutos después Edward por fin pudo meter a Bella al auto, las bolsas estaban en el asiento trasero, así como el bolso con sus pertenencias.

El viaje de camino a casa fue silencioso, Bella estaba acurrucada en su asiento con la vista en la ventana.

—El oficial dijo que no quisiste presentar cargos —hablo Edward estacionando una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa— ¿Por qué?

—Saben de Paulette, ellos me amenazaron con lastimar a Paulette si no les daba todo.

Aun recordaba la prepotencia que sintió cuando los oficiales la vieron reprobatoriamente por no querer presentar cargos, no iba a hacer enojar a esas personas denunciándolas, nunca se perdonaría que Paulette sufriera.

—No pueden lastimar a Paulette.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, esas personas conocían a Alice y Jasper, no fue un simple asalto Edward, fue porque les debían dinero y querían recuperarlo.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Crees que mentiría con algo así? —bufo limpiándose las traicioneras lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla— Eran unos jodidos adictos que no podían controlarse, gastaban más de lo que tenían y Alice pagaba de la peor manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto atrayéndola a sus brazos, estaba por explotar y no la dejaría sola—

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, la mujer era la misma mujer que cuidaba de Paulette, apestaba horrible y el hombre era con el que se marchaban, Paulette dijo que Alice regresaba llorando, lloraba porque se acostaba con ese infeliz para pagarle.

—¿¡Se propaso contigo?!

—No Edward, pero…pero insinuó que…que Paulette

Edward la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras sollozaba, era algo tan vil que simplemente no podían pronunciarlo.

Al llegar a casa, Paulette apareció sonriéndoles, Bella la atrajo a sus brazos mientras la besaba y le prometía que nada la iba a lastimar. Paulette no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero le regreso los abrazos y besos a Bella.

Por el resto de la tarde Edward estuvo junto a Bella y Paulette, veía la inocencia y alegría que transmitía Paulette, era su pequeñita, no podía imaginarse que haría sin ella en casa junto a ellos. Ni una tortura eterna podría aliviar el peso de haber lastimado a la niña de sus ojos.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —Le susurro Edward a Paulette después de que Bella contestara la llamada de una angustiada Angela— Bella y yo siempre procuraremos hacerte feliz y que nada malo te pase

—Lo sé Edward, yo también los amo

Al día siguiente Bella no fue a trabajar, Marcus le había llamado personalmente y le había dicho que tenía dos días libres, Angela había exagerado su versión haciéndole creer a Marcus que los delincuentes habían intentado propasarse con ella y al no lograrlo le habían arrebatado toda posesión incluidas las llaves del auto.

" _Soy exigente con mis trabajadores y por eso mismo entiendo cuando necesitan algunos días libres para superar un trauma, te recuerdo que la empresa cuenta con servicio de psicología si lo necesitas",_ Marcus era insoportable pero con cuatro hijas unos años menores que Bella, obviamente se preocupaba por su seguridad, Bella no entendía cómo es que a Marcus le desagradaba la idea de que niños estuvieran en la empresa —fuera de la guardería que se encontraba en el segundo piso— pero era tan sobreprotector con sus hijas.

Los siguientes dos días se vio envuelta en mimos, Matilde le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, Carmen estaba al pendiente de que Paulette permaneciera ajena al asalto, Edward llegando temprano y la llamaba constantemente, pero a pesar de que sabía que no volvería a ver a esos dos, no podía dejar de pensar que su pequeña Paulette estuvo tan cerca de ellos.

Cada vez que lo recordaba atraía a Paulette a sus brazos y la besaba incontables veces, como sí eso ayudara a que desapareciera cualquier tipo de contacto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos semanas después, el desagradable acontecimiento estaba quedando en el olvido dando paso a la emoción que Paulette tenía por usar su vestido en la fiesta de Samanta.

Esa mañana al despertar vio la bolsa junto a su cama, la abrió y chillo emocionada al notar el arco, ya que nadie había dicho nada pensó que no lo habían conseguido, pero Edward y Bella no le habían fallado.

Carmen entro a la habitación y la apresuro a bajar a almorzar, eran las once, aún tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse.

Bella y Edward llegaron a casa a las tres, Bella corrió al baño principal y Edward al de invitados, Paulette aún estaba en su habitación, Carmen estaba por terminar de arreglarla.

—¿Has hablado con Bella y Edward? —pregunto Carmen terminando de enrizar el cabello de Paulette—

—No, ¿Y si me echan a la calle?

—No lo harán, ellos te aman Paulette

—Yo también los amo, pero…

—Es normal tener miedo, pero te juro que te sentirás mejor si les dices todo a ellos, tus tíos solo quieren lo mejor para ti y ahí va incluido que confíes en ellos

—Pero tengo miedo

—Puedes comenzar hablando con uno de ellos de alguna cosita pequeña y cuando te sientas lista y segura de hablar de lo más importante será con ambos.

Carmen vio la duda impresa en el rostro de Paulette, no había sido del todo sincera con Edward y Bella, ya que Paulette le había confesado un par de semanas atrás que ya no quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Alice, pero tenía miedo de que la echaran a la calle, Carmen le había asegurado infinidad de veces que eso nunca ocurriría, pero Paulette simplemente seguía terca con lo mismo.

Hasta que, unos días atrás por fin habían llegado los encargados de pintar su habitación, tres días tardaron en pintar el cuarto cumpliendo con todas las especificaciones de Bella, así como haciendo un enorme mural con las princesas y el castillo de Disney, su cama—castillo también había llegado, aunque las demás cosas aun no lo hacían, Paulette se sentía más segura que nunca.

Edward entro a la habitación llamando la atención de Paulette y Carmen.

—Pero que guapa estas hoy —la alago hincándose frente a ella—

—Estás vestido como el papi de Mérida —reconoció Paulette al notar la camiseta a cuadros con dos tipos de azul— así que eres como mi papá porque yo soy Mérida

Edward abrazo a Paulette y juntos salieron de la habitación, la sonrisa de bobo que tenía Edward era bastante difícil de ignorar.

Media hora después Bella bajo las escaleras encontrando a Edward hablando por teléfono y a Paulette jugando con Carmen a la papa caliente. Carraspeo haciéndose notar, no supo cual cara fue más divertida.

—Es igual al vestido de la mamá de Mérida —chillo Paulette poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ella—

—Bueno, me pareció que si tú eras Mérida lo justo era que Edward y yo nos vistiéramos conforme a nuestra princesa

Paulette se aferró a la cintura de Bella sintiendo sus ojitos picar, estaba muy feliz, Alice y Jasper nunca hacían algo así.

Por primer vez Carmen no los acompaño, Matilde le había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa disfrutando de su día libre.

Al llegar a residencia Smith, el mayordomo los guio al patio trasero en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Paulette fue arrastrada lejos de Bella apenas Samanta se dio cuenta de que había llegado, Edward desapareció junto a los demás hombres.

Bella se encontró sola e incómoda, estaba rodeada de niñas y niños con disfraces de princesas, escuderos, guerreros y dragones. Camino a la barra de bebidas en donde el barman le dio una copa de champaña, algo temprano para champaña, pero en ese momento no le interesaba, el recuerdo de la fallida fiesta de disfraces estaba inundando su mente.

Agradeció que Morgan apareciera y la llevara junto al grupo de mujeres que hablaban y cotilleaban, muy pronto la imagen del disfraz de pato abandono su mente y se centró en no perder de vista a Paulette y seguir la conversación de las mujeres con las que estaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Para cuando regresaron a casa, en las calles de NY, llovía a cantaros, entraron a casa y Bella llevo a Paulette a bañar, el disfraz había terminado lleno de pastel, helado y mucho algodón de azúcar, los risos de su cabello habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Bella preparo la tina con sales aromáticas y espuma, desvistió a Paulette y a ella dejándose solamente el sostén y las bragas, para después meterse las dos al agua. Lavo el cabello y cuerpo de Paulette, para después recostarla contra su hombro para que disfrutara del tibio baño, Paulette estaba tan cómoda sintiéndose protegida por los brazos de Bella que cerró los ojos confiando plenamente en ella.

—¿Bella?

—Mmm...

—Me gusta vivir con ustedes

—Y a nosotros nos gusta que estés aquí con nosotros —contesto mientras pasaba sus dedos por el húmedo cabello de Paulette—

—Tu nunca me vas a dejar, ¿Verdad Bella?

—No dulzura, voy a estar aquí para siempre

—¿Entonces porque ya no querías verme?

—No entiendo

—Cuando vivía con mis papás, ya no nos dejabas entrar a tu oficina y tampoco aquí a tu casa, ¿Hice algo malo para que ya no me quisieras?

—Nunca has hecho nada malo, solo...solo me enoje con tus padres

—¿Y conmigo también?

—No, contigo nunca me enojaría, es mucho más complicado.

—Tu siempre dices que es complicado —hablo abriendo los ojos y girándose para quedar frente a Bella— pero yo entiendo las cosas complicadas, usaba el microondas en casa.

—Eres una niña super inteligente —le tocó la nariz haciéndola reír— me enoje con Alice porque mintió, y me dolió que mintiera

—Mamá Alice era muy mentirosa, —acepto Paulette— ¿En que mintió?

—En muchas cosas, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, no fue justo para ti, te extrañe mucho todos esos meses.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho Bella, pero ahora estoy contigo, Mamá Alice cumplió su promesa como yo cumplí la mía

Bella estaba en shock al escucharla llamar _"mamá Alice",_ a Alice, era bastante extraño, pero no era lo importante.

—¿Qué promesa, hermosa?

—Ellos me iban a dejar aquí contigo y Edward si yo prometía no decir nada a nadie que ellos se iban de viaje muy lejos, yo cumplí mi promesa y ellos también

Bella se quedó en blanco.

 _¿De que jodido viaje hablaban?_

—¿Estas feliz de que cumpliera mi promesa?

—Muy feliz Paulette —se forzó a sonreír— te amo cielo

—Yo también te amo Bella

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella entro a su habitación después de haber dormido a Paulette, estaba cansada después de un largo día soportando a un montón de niños gritando y emocionados por cada maldita cosa, aunque debía de admitir que ver la enorme sonrisa de Paulette por haber pasado un espectacular día, fue suficiente para aceptar que repetiría el día sin dudarlo.

Bella se preparaba para meterse a la cama cuando Edward entro aun con la ropa puesta. Bella estaba por preguntar porque aún no se ponía el pijama cuando Edward hablo.

—No te he dicho la verdad, Bella

—¿Que verdad?

Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama pasando su mano nerviosamente por el cabello, era un gesto que raramente lo hacía y normalmente cuando eran noticias malas, Bella lo conocía perfectamente.

—Era más sencillo para la empresa hacer creer que Jasper aún era un empleado e iba a recoger alguna carga, el seguro del auto se haría cargo ya que se trataba de trabajo —Bella asintió incitándolo a continuar— Todos estos meses han estado investigado la causa del accidente, la aseguradora no quería pagar y hoy demostraron que no hay motivo para que paguen.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Lo hicieron a propósito

—¿Que?

—En el vídeo que lograron obtener de las cámaras de tránsito, demuestra como Jasper aumenta la velocidad en determinado momento, así como los paramédicos aseguraron que ninguno traía puesto el cinturón ya que salieron disparados del auto.

—Oh Dios mío.

—Esto esta tan jodido, ahora la empresa… ¿Qué ocurre Bella? —pregunto al notar que Bella lo había dejado de escuchar—

—Paulette lo sabía Edward —hablo al punto de la histeria— mi bebé lo sabía

—No Bella, es imposible...

—ELLA ME LO DIJO, Alice le dijo que estaría con nosotros si ella no decía nada, que se irían de viaje y Pau se quedaría con nosotros, pero solo si no le decía nada a nadie

—Ellos no pueden… no es posible...

—Ellos lo plantearon todo, dejaron que mi bebé los perdiera.

Bella abrazó a Edward cuando comenzó a llorar, llorar de tristeza, impotencia y rabia

—La empresa quiere que las pertenencias de Alice y Jasper sean vendidas para pagar los daños del auto…contactaron con el notario después de que yo les asegurara que Paulette no había heredado nada de sus padres y que sus gastos los estábamos pagando por completo nosotros

—No entiendo Edward

—Se lo dirán a la familia, ellos aceptaron la herencia de Alice y Jasper, pero sabes que jurídicamente…

—También heredaron sus deudas —termino Bella comprendiendo todo ahora—

—Iba a estar presente e intervenir por mi familia, por la memoria de mi hermano, pero si ellos no tuvieron compasión con su propia hija, no puedo…

—Lo entiendo por completo amor, no me hubiera molestado pagar la deuda, pero ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo, ¿Que propones para evitar el drama?

—Hable con los abogados de la empresa y me apoyaron en que lo más seguro sería llevarnos a Paulette mientras todo este proceso pase, nos dieron tres días antes de que los abogados se presenten.

—¿Y a donde vamos a ir?, Paulette aún tiene clases

—Podemos justificarlo en la escuela, además están por terminar el ciclo escolar, no le van a enseñar nada nuevo en una semana…podrías pedir tus vacaciones e irnos a Louisiana

Bella detestaba la idea de ir a la casa de su padre, pero si con eso se alejaría de todo el drama, con gusto haría las maletas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **(1) Se refiere al Benjamín Franklin que aparece en el billete de 100 dólares.**

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Recuerden que no pueden dañar a la autora o se quedarían sin Fic.**_

 _ **Muchas han llegado a la conclusión de que Bella es la madre biológica de Paulette, pero también han negado que Edward sea el padre *inserte cara pensativa*. Solo diré que en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán.**_

 _ **YeselCullen.E.P.M:**_ _Simplemente diré que, UNA de tus tantas teorías es acertada._

 _ **Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	14. Outtake (Perfectamente Imperfectos)

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice y Jasper se conocieron después de que Emmett presentara a Rosalie a la familia, fue in clic instantáneo el que tuvieron, en cuestión de semanas ya eran novios oficiales, Esme, Carlisle, Helen y Albert estaban bastantes contentos con la relación de sus hijos

—¿No tendrán una prima para mi Edward? —pregunto Esme durante una cena familiar— es bastante centrado y responsable

Ambas rieron pensando en el hijo menos Cullen con 12 años cumplidos, que estaba recluido en la habitación que compartía con sus dos hermanos.

Las familias fueron uniéndose con el paso del tiempo, Edward no recordaba si en algún momento del día las novias de sus hermanos no estaban en su pequeña casa.

Rosalie y Emmett se graduaron del instituto, Emmett aplico para una beca deportiva en NYU, pero lastimosamente fue rechazada por no tener el promedio requerido.

—Tu cerebro de cacahuate solo es capaz de entender que 1 más 1 son dos —se burló Edward—

Rosalie entro a trabajar de camarera a tiempo completo en uno de los tantos restaurantes cerca de _Central Park_ , Emmett mientras tanto había encontrado trabajo en un gran taller mecánico, la paga era buena y el seguro médico mucho mejor.

Alice y Jasper nunca le pusieron especial empeño a la escuela, habían comenzado a trabajar desde los 16 en un pequeño negocio de paquetería, buen horario, paga considerable, estaban tan cómodos con sus trabajos e iban ascendiendo lentamente que se quedaron después de que terminaron el instituto.

La casa Cullen y Brandon eran tan felices, los ingresos eran cada vez mejores, las cosas simplemente iban mejorando con los años, pero después del cumpleaños 22 de Alice y Jasper, el lugar en donde habían trabajado por tantos años cerro, el dueño se había retirado a una casa de reposo y sus hijos habían decidido vender el local.

Edward vio cómo su hermano pasaba los días revisando trabajos en el periódico y yendo a infinidad de entrevistas en donde prometían llamarle, pero no lo hacían

—Puedo hablar con el encargado de la empresa en donde trabajo —le dijo Edward durante una noche, después de que llegara de otra entrevista—

—Tu trabajo es un asco piojo —le contesto Jasper— tengo 22años, no trabajare en recibir papeles en una aburrida empresa.

—Ni siquiera sé porque te lo dije —hablo Edward saliendo de la casa, no se podía ser amable con su hermano—

Se podría culpar a que eran jóvenes, jóvenes y despreocupados a los que no les intereso volver a buscar un trabajo fijo y estable, desde barman en clubes nocturnos, meseras de medio tiempo, repartidores de pizza y trabajadores de McDonald's, trabajos simples que les permitían disfrutar libremente de su juventud, con paga suficiente para cubrir sus banales gastos.

James, compañero y amigo de años de Jasper los acompañaban en sus trabajos temporales, junto a sus novias de turno, Alice se divertía al tener una nueva amiga cada semana, amigas que muchas veces eran quienes le invitaban a comer y ellas pagaban creyendo que, ganándose Alice, aseguraban que James no las dejaría.

Edward termino el bachillerato y su aceptación en _Columbia University_ fue un golpe de alegría para Esme y Carlisle como de enojo para sus hermanos.

—Lo que deberías de hacer es ponerte a trabajar y aportar a la familia —dijo Emmett quien estaba a pocos meses de casarse con Rosalie— nuestros padres no pueden pagarte la costosa matricula

—Conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo —intervino Jasper con Alice detrás de él— si ya te ascendieron lo mejor que podrías hacer es quedarte y ganar aún más

—Edward no va a desaprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad —hablo Carlisle con voz firme— tiene media beca y un buen trabajo y ya que ustedes dos no pudieron ni quisieron entrar a la universidad el ahorro que su madre y yo hicimos alcanza perfectamente para pagar la matricula.

—Eso es injusto —hablo Jasper bastante molesto—

Carlisle y Esme se mantuvieron firmes y cuando las fechas de inscripciones llegaron, Edward pago la parte de la matricula que su beca no cubría, por pedido de Esme se había quedado en casa en lugar de ocupar alguna habitación del campus, Edward no protesto aun cuando debía de salir condenadamente temprano para llegar a clases.

Rutgers Street quedaba a 45 minutos de distancia de _Columbia University._

Emmett olvido por completo la situación de Edward pues estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo y costear la pequeña ceremonia que habían planeado, así como acondicionar el sótano de la casa Cullen, por el momento vivirían ahí.

Jasper y Alice, por el contrario, aún seguían bastante molestos, se quejaban por cada maldita cosa que hacían para Edward.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ti te importara más salir de fiesta que la escuela —se defendió Edward una noche mientras estudiaba en la sala de la casa— enójate contigo mismo porque no aprovechaste la oportunidad que nuestros padres nos ofrecían a los tres por igual, tengo 18 y tú 24 años, ya deberías de hacerte responsable de tus jodidos actos —hablo tomando su libro de economía— también deberías de bañarte porque apestas a alcohol.

Jasper no le dirigió la palabra a Edward por los siguientes meses, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Emmett se casó y abandono la habitación que durante toda su vida habían compartido con sus hermanos y se mudó al sótano con Rosalie, Esme estaba bastante contenta con tener otra mujer en casa y más si se trataba de su nuera favorita quien se esforzaba para complacer a todos y que sorprendentemente había logrado que Emmett fuera más organizado y que Edward no dejara sus videojuegos encendido por horas sin usar.

Al ver como Emmett tenía un puesto fijo en el taller mecánico, así como Rosalie dejo de ser mesera para convertirse en gerente del restaurante, además de que Edward dividía su tiempo en la universidad y el trabajo. Alice y Jasper se encontraron encasillados en los hijos sin oficio ni beneficio.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar en la estación de ferri en la estatua de la libertad, el trabajo era demandante y con muchísima responsabilidad, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a pasar tantas horas bajo el asfixiante calor dentro del ferri. Estaban cansados y fastidiados, no entendían como James y Jane —la novia que más le había durado— parecían tan llenos de energía, Alice y Jasper estaban a punto de renunciar.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? —pregunto Alice durante su hora de descanso, llevaban cuatro meses en el trabajo y no se creía capas de continuar— Yo estoy muerta al final del día y tu estas toda resplandeciente y llena de vida.

—No creo que estés lista para saberlo —le contesto James comiendo su manzana—

—Estoy lista. —protesto Alice— quiero poder salir en mis días libres a disfrutar de las tiendas, tener sexo con Jasper cuando mis padres no están, quiero disfrutar de mi juventud.

Jane la miro detenidamente por varios segundos, Alice no supo que fue lo que vio en ella, pero acepto mostrarle, la llevo al baño reservado para los trabajadores, después de pasar el cerrojo, Jane se sacó del sostén un pequeño porro.

—Eso es ilegal

—Respeta a la _Diosa verde_ —le sonrió Jane— y solo basta una fumada para que estés al cien durante todo el día

—No creo que este bien, yo nunca he consumido y eso no es bueno

—Nadie te obliga a consumirla, si quieres te comparto, si no, puedes seguir pareciendo un zombi.

Durante el resto del día Jane sonreía y ayudaba a todo turista que se lo pedía.

Al regresar a casa, no pudo más y le conto a Jasper lo que había pasado en el baño, su respuesta no fue para nada lo que estaba esperando

—¿Desde cuándo consumes?

—Solo lo hago por las mañanas —se defendió Jasper— me relaja y puedo hacer mi trabajo perfectamente.

—Pero eso está mal

—Lo que está mal es que Edward tenga una motocicleta y mis padres no hayan querido ayudarme a comprar un auto…solo es para olvidar y sobrellevar otro día más. Puedes hacerlo solo una vez Alice, sino te sientes bien lo dejas y continúas bebiendo café si eso te hace sentir bien.

Al día siguiente, antes de que su turno comenzara, los cuatro estaban detrás de un gran basurero mirando como Alice se ahogaba con su primera fumada.

Una sola fumada se convirtió en dos, después en tres y antes de que se dieran cuenta Alice y Jasper dejaron de hacerlo solo para trabajar, James y Jane los acompañaban y así mismo, los cuatro terminaron despedidos después de que James y Jasper estuvieron a punto de perder el control del ferri.

Alice y Jasper mintieron acerca de su despido, culpando al supervisor que intento propasarse con Alice, la familia les creyó sin dudar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice y Rosalie veían a la joven junto a Edward, en algún momento las dos hermanas creyeron que el menor de los Cullen era gay, nunca había llevado a nadie a casa y ahora aparecía la castaña. Y para desagrado de ambas hermanas, Esme estaba fascinada con Bella, no había _pero_ alguno que le pusiera, simplemente era perfecta para Edward, aunque con el paso del tiempo lo único bueno que Alice y Rosalie notaron fue que Edward pasaba menos tiempo en casa.

Alice y Jasper cambiaban de trabajo cada mes, pero a diferencia de unos años atrás, sus padres les aplaudían el hacer todo lo posible para no quedarse sin trabajo y aportar monetariamente a sus respectivas casas.

Durante una noche de diciembre Alice descubrió el boleto de Avión escondido bajo la almohada de Edward, leyó la fecha y destino, sonrío al descubrir como haría para que Esme dejara de idolatrar el suelo por donde Bella caminaba, su egoísta mente solo podía pensar que ella y su hermana Rosalie, así como su primer sobrino de un año eran los únicos que tenían derecho a pertenecer a la familia Cullen.

Esme no se tomó nada bien que Edward hubiera decidió pasar navidad y año nuevo en Louisiana junto a la familia de Bella

—¿Cuánto haces que la conoces?, solo unos meses y ya te ha convencido en dejar a tu familia.

Alice no supo que fue lo que Edward le dijo, pero aun con bastante molestia, Esme acepto que se marchara con Bella.

Nadie menciono palabra alguna los siguientes días.

Mientras Edward estuvo fuera de la ciudad ocurrió la terrible tragedia, el departamento en donde residían los Brandon sufrió terribles daños por falta de mantenimiento. El edificio quedo inhabitable, la ciudad había decidido apoyar a las familias solo que para Los Brandon solo le podían ofrecer un pequeño departamento de una habitación para Helen y Albert. Rosalie y Alice al tener 31 y 29 años respectivamente no entraban dentro de la ayuda así que Alice se mudó oficialmente a la casa Cullen.

Edward no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Alice y Jasper lo sacaran de su habitación y lo mandaran a dormir a la sala.

Aunque para cuando regreso a NY, Edward anuncio que se mudaba con Bella.

Esme no se tomó nada bien que Edward abandonara la casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos años después Alice y Jasper consiguieron salir de la casa Cullen, Rosalie y Emmett habían abandonado la casa pocos meses después de que Edward lo hiciera —tal parece que su hermano menos no podía emanciparse primero que el mayor—, además de que, con tres niños, menores de tres años, era simplemente imposible seguir permaneciendo en casa.

Alice y Jasper habían mantenido su adicción en bajo perfil, nadie de la familia se daba cuenta pues la hiperactividad de Alice era tan normal como que Jasper tomara turnos de 15 horas seguidas.

Ambos eran sumamente cuidadosos en no permitir que nadie de la familia visitara su casa, no podían enterarse de que la compartían con James y Jane.

Pero durante una mañana Alice había estado pegada al escusado, Jane le había llevado la prueba de embarazo que se lo confirmo.

—¿Qué carajo vamos a hacer? —pregunto Jasper después de que le diera la noticia—

—No lo sé, no puedo ir y hacerme una prueba de sangre o sabrán que estamos consumiendo coca.

Los cuatro habían acordado que Alice debía de permanecer limpia por lo menos durante una semana para poder saber cuántos meses tenia, para el segundo día Alice estaba sufriendo al ver a su esposo —no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, solo que tenían un acta de matrimonio con sus nombres— y amigos consumir sin problemas.

Al final Alice se hizo la prueba en donde la doctora la reprendió por tener 16 semanas de gestación y no se había cuidado en ningún momento, además de el alto nivel de drogas que revelaba el análisis.

Alice lo intento, intento con todas sus fuerzas no consumir durante su embarazo, Rosalie había querido estar presente en todo momento ya que Helen al vivir casi del otro lado de la ciudad no podía visitarla.

Alice invento que su embarazo era de alto riesgo para mudarse nuevamente a la casa Cullen, Esme estuvo encantada de poder cuidarla, así como tener a sus tres nietos corriendo de un lado al otro, pues Rosalie había dejado de trabajar después de que tuvo a su tercer hijo y ahora podía atender a su hermana y suegros.

Alice aprovechaba los pequeños momentos que Rosalie y Esme la dejaban sola para darle una pequeña fumada al porro, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había fumado hierba, pero la relajaba y le permitía pasar otro día con el enorme vientre y su insoportable y entrometida hermana que la hacía comer saludable y que solo porque Jasper fingía llevarla a sus citas médicas, podía librarse de ella.

Nadie se enteró que en una de esas citas médicas a Alice se le adelanto el parto. La ambulancia la llevo al dispensario comunitario, ni Alice y Jasper tenían seguro médico y mucho menos el dinero para pagar la hospitalización.

Fue un parto difícil, la niña era pequeña, con tan solo siete meses, Alice perdió mucha sangre y no sabían si iba a sobrevivir.

Los médicos le dijeron a Jasper que la niña no respiraba bien, su peso era muy bajo y sus temblores eran incontrolables, lo más seguro para la niña seria trasladarla a un hospital con el equipamiento necesario para que le hicieran los análisis y tratarla lo antes posible. Jasper sabía que nunca podría costear un hospital, así que tomo el teléfono y llamo a la única persona que sabía que lo ayudaría.

…

Bella entró a urgencias después de que Edward le hubiera contado rápidamente lo que Jasper le había dicho por el teléfono, Edward se encontraba en Nueva Jersey, no llegaría por más que pisará el acelerador.

—La niña está grave —sollozo Jasper— nació muy baja de peso y sin respirar, la cuenta del parto la puedo cubrir, pero los cuidados que necesita Paulette son demasiados, quieren que la traslade a otro hospital o tal vez mi nena muera.

Bella nunca había visto desmoronarse a Jasper y aunque no tuviera nada de comunicación ni con él ni con Alice, seguía siendo el hermano de Edward.

—Yo me haré cargo de la cuenta Jasper, tú ve con Alice, te necesita en este momento.

—Muchas gracias Bella —la abrazo sonriendo, pero con los ojos llorosos— te lo pagare, tardare toda mi vida, pero te pagare el salvar a mi niña

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar Jasper ya se alejaba con paso veloz, llamaría a la familia apenas Bella lograra llevarse a la niña del hospital, tenía un plan y Alice debía de conocerlo.

Bella firmo varios papeles antes de que la transferencia de la niña fuera autorizada.

—¿Le gustaría verla? —pregunto la enfermera después de que llamara a la clínica a donde seria transferida— La chiquita aún no ha sentido el amor de su familia, los niños reaccionan con el tacto de las personas que los aman.

Bella no pudo decir nada acerca de que nunca había visto a Alice embarazada.

La enfermera la llevo a una habitación privada en donde se encontraba la incubadora, Bella se quedó sola en la habitación.

—Eres tan chiquita —susurro Bella al ver el diminuto cuerpo lleno de tubos y agujas—

Los paramédicos de la clínica pediátrica llegaron y sin perder tiempo trasladaron a la niña a la ambulancia, Bella los acompaño.

—Cuida de mi Paulette —le dijo Jasper antes de que cerraran las puertas— iré apenas llegue la familia.

Los paramédicos cerraron la puerta dejándola con la duda de porque la familia no había llegado

Paulette fue diagnosticada con el Síndrome de abstinencia, Bella se quedó junto a ella durante todo el tiempo que las enfermeras y médicos la colocaban en la incubadora y comenzaban con el tratamiento, Edward llego horas después a hacerle compañía.

Ambos se quedaron junto a Paulette esperando a que Jasper apareciera.

Las horas se hicieron, días y los días, semanas, Bella y Edward estaban tan preocupados por la salud de Paulette que no encontraron el motivo para llamar a Jasper, convenciéndose de que Jasper se quedó junto a Alice ya que se encontraba demasiado grave.

Una excusa que se repetían cada vez día mientras le hacían cariñitos a Paulette, ninguno aceptando que querían a Paulette solo para ellos.

Alice se encontraba en la casa de los Cullen siendo cuidada y atendida por Esme y Rosalie, Jasper mientras tanto hacia creer a la familia que su ausencia se debía a que estaba en el hospital cuidando de Paulette y trabajando para pagar las cuentas. Helen se había ofrecido a encargarse de su nieta, Alice le había repetido incontables veces que tenían una política muy estricta.

Al cumplir los tres meses, Paulette estaba mejorando, ya no necesitaba el oxígeno para respirar ni mucho menos permanecer en la incubadora. El tratamiento había funcionado y a pesar de que los médicos les aconsejaron tener mucho cuidado con su salud fue dada de alta y llevada a casa.

Bella y Edward habían comprado la cuna y Matilde se había encargado de mantenerla limpia.

Pero a pesar de que Paulette estaba siendo bien cuidada, la familia comenzó a cuestionar el no poder conocer a la pequeña, así que Jasper le había llamado a Edward avisándole que Alice se encontraba mejor y quería tener a Paulette con ella.

—Temo que le rompas el corazón —susurro Edward arrullándola y dándole la leche materna que habían comprado en el banco de leche— Alice y Jasper te quieren con ellos y no sé que hacer para evitarlo...No olvides a Bella, no olvides que nosotros si dejamos todo por ti.

Dos días después, Jasper estaba en su casa esperando por Paulette, Matilde guardaba las pertenencias de Paulette mientras que Bella la arrullaba contra su pecho.

—Te amo bebe, te quiero tanto que...que te tengo que dejar ir, por más que quisiera no eres mía, nunca lo fuiste.

La bebé la miraba detenidamente sin entender a que se refería.

Bella besó su cabecita y bajo las escaleras, fue difícil entregársela a Jasper y mucho más verla salir de la casa, sabiendo que nunca más llegaría de trabajar y tendría a la pequeñita entre sus brazos.

Ni Bella y Edward sospecharon que, mientras Jasper caminaba con la llorona bebe en brazos sonreía pensando en lo mucho que su hija era amada

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La bebé rubia dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Alice que esperaba en la espaciosa y cómoda oficina de Bella, tenía la pañalera en la silla junto a ella y bebía tranquilamente del jugo que la secretaria le había dejado además del plato con galletas.

—Perdón por la tardanza —hablo Bella entrando a la oficina— estaba en una reunión

—No te preocupes

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte Alice?, ¿Paulette tuvo una recaída?

—No, el medicamento le está ayudando perfectamente, mi visita es por algo mucho más importante.

Bella no comento nada acerca de que Paulette era lo más importante, ni tampoco que la manta que la cubría era demasiado delgada para el frio de Nueva York

—Jasper y yo estuvimos hablando de lo importante que es proteger a Paulette en caso de que nos llegue a pasar algo —sonrió mientras le acercaba el folder amarillo— queremos pedirles a ti y a Edward que sean una de las opciones para la tutela de Paulette

—Alice, no creo que...

—Serian la última opción —la interrumpió— después de mis padres, de Esme y Carlisle y de Rosalie y Emmett, solo para que Paulette esté segura.

Alice sonrió cuando vio a Bella tomar el bolígrafo y abrir el folder.

—Solo necesitamos que unos de ustedes firmen —hablo llamando la atención de Bella impidiéndole que leyera— ya que están casado, la tutela será de ambos sin importar quien firme

—¿En que más puedo ayudarte? —pregunto Bella después de firmar y entregarle la carpeta—

Alice sonrió y aparto el folder por si acaso se daba cuenta de que había firmado en un impulso.

—Crees que podrías ayudarnos a comprar la leche para Paulette, el médico me hizo el análisis y detecto que aún había sustancia en mis pechos

—El médico dijo que estarías limpia después de 3 meses, limpia siempre y cuando no volvías a consumir

—No he consumido nada, por la memoria de mi hija decidí dejar de consumir, Jasper también lo hizo, pero no me ha funcionado el tratamiento y no puedo darle pecho a Pau

—Está bien —suspiro Bella sacando su bolso del cajón de su escritorio— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Los pañales se están acabando y Jasper acaba de perder el trabajo

—¿Qué paso para que lo perdiera?

—Una injusticia, mi Jazz no hizo nada

Bella no dijo nada y saco su cartera, pensando que ese era el problema, Jasper nunca hacia nada.

—¿800 dólares serán suficientes?

—Perfectamente, eres un ángel

Después de una incómoda despedida Alice abandono la oficina y tomo el transporte público que la llevaría a su casa.

Jasper la esperaba en casa, Alice dejo a Paulette en la cuna que amablemente Bella y Edward les habían mandado semanas atrás.

—¿Viste a Bella? —pregunto Jasper tomando de su cerveza, junto a él, James estaba desmayado aun con el billete hecho rollito en sus manos—

—Si

—¿Firmo?

—Y sin leer —respondió dejando el folder sobre la mesa—

—Perfecto, ¿Enserio creyó que le dejaríamos a nuestra princesa a nuestros padres o a Rose y Emmett?

—No le agrado saberlo, intento ocultarlo, pero aún quiere a Paulette con ella, esto lo comprueba —afirmo sacando el fajo de billetes—

Jasper sonrió y la beso mientras el fajo de dinero caía al suelo.

Jane llego en ese momento avisándoles que había visto una patrulla merodeando la zona.

Mejor se marchaban antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El regalo que obtuvo Paulette en su primer cumpleaños fue ver como su bonita muñeca estaba en el suelo mojándose, en su pequeña e inocente mente de bebe ignoraba el letrero de clausurado de la puerta de su casa.

Paulette se aferro a la muñeca que Bella y Edward le habían dado esa mañana, mientras que su papi corría con ella en brazos, Paulette vio a dos policías corriendo detrás de ellos.

A Paulette no le gustaba en donde Vivian, era muy pequeño y los amigos de sus papis jugaban con sus juguetes además de que los rompían, su mami le había quitado a uno de ellos a su muñeca, el hombre estaba queriendo cortarle el cabello a su muñeca y por más que Paulette lloraba el hombre no se detenía.

Alice y Jasper explicaron a sus padres que el banco les había quitado la casa por falta de pago, así como el departamento, aunque pequeño, era suficiente para los tres.

El conserje corto la calefacción después de cuatro meses sin pago, no les interesó en ese momento, pero la terrible nevada que estaba pronosticada, así como el terrible frío y que Paulette no dejara de llorar les hizo ver que habían puesto en peligro a Paulette.

James les dijo que cubrieran a la niña con mantas y estaría bien o que le dieran una pequeña probadita.

—La mataría y mis adorados cuñados dejaran de darnos el efectivo.

Jasper salió del departamento y toco el timbre del vecino quien estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—¿Puede prestarnos su teléfono?, solo llamaré a mi hermano, será una llamada corta, es por mi hija.

El vecino vio a Paulette llorara y le entrego el teléfono.

Edward contesto al tercer timbrado

—¿Hola?

—Hermano, soy Jasper ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?, La calefacción se averió y no hay nada que se pueda hacer por hoy

Escucho los murmullos de Edward y Bella del otro lado.

—Pueden pasar la noche aquí, toma un taxi y lo pagaremos cuando lleguen

—Muchas gracias hermano, estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después el taxi detuvo frente a la casa de tres pisos.

Bella les esperaba en la entrada, tomo a Paulette apenas Alice estuvo dentro de la casa.

—La llevaré a que tome un baño y gane calor —dijo subiendo a su habitación en donde Matilde la esperaba con la tina llena de agua caliente.

Edward los llevo a la habitación del tercer piso.

—Matilde está calentando la cena, cuando se cambien y entren en calor pueden bajar y acompañarnos a Bella y a mí.

Cuando Alice bajo después de tomar una ducha, Bella tenía a Paulette sobre su regazo cubierta por su hermoso y sofisticado chal color rojo, Paulette estaba toda rosadita por lo calientita que estaba.

Al día siguiente Bella hablaba con Alice acerca de lo peligroso que era tener a Paulette en un departamento sin los servicios de calefacción.

—Tuvimos gastos y cuando menos acordamos, debíamos demasiado y no podíamos pagarlo

—Pueden quedarse con mi departamento en Oliver Street —ofreció Bella arrullando a Paulette— solo cuenta con la cocina y los muebles de la sala, pero es habitable y la calefacción funciona perfectamente…No es necesario que paguen la renta, solo manténganse al corriente con los servicios.

—Eres un ángel, ¿La adopción ya es definitiva?

—Si, nuestro niño estará con nosotros en cuestión de días —respondió sonriendo—

Alice le contesto la sonrisa pensando que ningún estúpido niño llegaría a quítale el lugar a Paulette, en la vida de Bella y Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice entró al departamento en donde Jasper estaba tirando en el sillón con James junto a él.

—Vete a tu habitación Pau

—Pero mami, —protesto Paulette ahora con cuatro años— prometiste que jugaríamos juntas

—Has caso y ve a tu habitación.

Paulette frunció el ceño y se fue a su habitación azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Enserio lo has traído?

—No te enojes Ali —dijo James poniéndose de pie y abrazándola— conseguimos de la buena, esta mierda es potente.

Alice entró a la habitación con el plato de comida y el envase de jugo con su vaso entrenador.

—Mami...

—Ya sabes que hacer —dijo poniendo las cosas sobre la mesita de madera— no hagas ruido y aunque escuches que golpeen la puerta tu solo ignóralos, nunca van a poder abrir la puerta

Paulette asintió y mientras comía las galletas vio como Alice cerraba la puerta con seguro

—Quiero ir con tía Bella y tío Edward —susurro Paulette a Cloe, su muñeca que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños—

Paulette jugaba en la sala con sus cuatro muñecas, Alice cocinaba macarrones con queso cuando la puerta fue abierta por Jasper.

—¿Por qué estas tan alterado Jasper?

—Se lo dije —suspiro dejándose caer en el sofá—

—¿De que hablas?

—Le dije a Edward lo del niño

—¿EN QUE CARAJOS PENSABAS?

—Estaba cabreado, no quiso subirme de puesto y en la discusión se lo dije.

—Vete a tu habitación Pau

—Pero mami…

—CON UN CARAJO, vete a tu habitación —le grito Jasper—

Paulette tomo sus cuatro muecas y corrió fuera de la sala.

—Estas consiente que nos quitarán todo —le reprocho Alice— el dinero y el maldito departamento.

—No lo harán, el departamento no nos lo quitarán por lo menos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Paulette, ella es la única razón por la que no nos echaran a la calle.

—¿Y tú crees que la niña come aire?, Bella pagaba la despensa, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?

—Saldremos de esto, siempre lo hacemos, mañana iras con Bella y resolverás las cosas, Bella no puede resistirse a Paulette, no tiene al niño, pero tiene a Paulette.

Al día siguiente Alice se presentó en la oficina con Paulette junto a ella, no la había llevado al kínder. Angela no dejo entrar a Paulette a la oficina.

—¿¡Aun tienes el descaro de venir aquí?!

—Bella, sé que estas molesta pero las cosas fueron distintas

—¿Enserio?, creo que Jasper explico bastante bien como fueron las cosas…tienen seis meses para dejar el departamento, no quiero volver a verte en mi oficina ni a ti ni a tu hija.

—Pero Bella...

—Pero nada, ¿creías que era una perra que no merecía a mi niño?, No tienes mi puta idea Alice, Una sola llamada y sacan toda tú porquería del departamento, ya quiero ver la cara de Helen y Esme cuando descubran que era lo que tenían guardado sus adorados hijos.

—No te atreverías —hablo Alice sintiendo el color desaparecer de su rostro—

—Sería capaz de llamar a servicios infantiles, todos estos años he permanecido callada porque creía que no era suficiente, no pude tener a Paulette y después apartaste a Cristopher de mi lado, el único maldito error de mi vida fue confiar en ti, confiar en que tú querías mi felicidad tanto como yo quería la de tu hija, pero no más, vete antes de que llame a seguridad.

Alice se puso de pie y camino a la salida

Tan solo dos meses bastó para que la vida que Alice y Jasper llevaban se viera terriblemente afectada, su dinero se iba en necesidades de Paulette y muy poco les quedaba para pagarles a sus proveedores, James y Jane habían sido bastante amigables con ellos al dejarle la coca sin cobrarles.

Pero las cosas en el trabajo empeoraron para Jasper al implementarse pruebas antidoping regularmente a los trabajadores, orden dada directamente por los superiores, Jasper sabía perfectamente que esa orden fue dada por su hermano.

—Me despidieron

—Jasper, era un espectacular trabajo, ganabas lo suficiente

—Solo fue una fumada, las pruebas son mañana, hoy no tendrían porque haberla hecho

—Eres un estúpido por creer que siempre lo harían el mismo día, ¿No podías simplemente dejarlo por el bien de Paulette?

—Tú también consumes, no me vengas con que no porque Paulette me dijo que aspirabas azúcar.

Alice bufo sin poder negarlo, aunque no creyó que su hija fuera quien la delatara.

—¿Te indemnizaron?

—Agradece que no llamaron a la policía.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer?, Debemos de dejar el departamento en un mes Jasper, Bella no nos va a dar más tiempo

—si llevas a Paulette...

—¿Crees que no lo intente ya? Los de seguridad no me dejaron entrar, Bella les tiene prohibida mi entrada, en casa, Matilde ni siquiera me abre la puerta.

—Trae a Paulette, la llevaremos con Rosalie y nosotros resolveremos todo esto

—¿Que vamos a hacer?

—Terminar con el problema de fondo

—¿No entiendo Jasper?

—Matarnos —lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo— te diría que tuviéramos una sobredosis, pero si lo asemos con el auto, la empresa va a pagar todo y Paulette tendrá la indemnización.

—Estás demente, yo no hare eso.

—Es la única forma en que Pau tenga una buena vida, una vida que nosotros no podemos darle, que nunca hemos podido darle.

—Pero es nuestra niña Jasper

—Bella y Edward la van a amar, lo hicieron cuando nació, lo volverán a hacer cuando la tengan a su cuidado, nosotros no podemos hacer más por ella, Rosalie no nos va a mantener como lo hacían Bella y Edward, nuestros padres están viejos, es cuestión de tiempo para que no podamos seguir escondiendo que no tenemos la vida que les hemos hecho creer.

Alice no supo que fue lo que la convenció, pero estaba arreglando a Paulette para llevarla con Rosalie mientras que Jasper limpiaba como maniaco el departamento.

" _No dejaremos ningún rastro, Bella y Edward nunca podrán demostrar que éramos malos padres"_ …le había dicho mientras vaciaba el bote de cloro en el baño.

—Prométeme que te portaras bien

—Lo prometo —hablo Paulette—

—Pasaras algún tiempo con Bella y Edward —siguió hablando mientras le acomodaba la ropa— ellos te cuidaran y amaran mucho

—¿Ya quieren vernos? —pregunto Paulette emocionada— extraño mucho a tía Bella y tío Edward

—Ellos también te extrañan mucho pero no le puedes decir a nadie lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es una sorpresa y a nadie le gusta que arruinen una sorpresa

—De acuerdo

Subieron a Paulette al auto y Jasper manejo hasta la casa de Emmett, Alice la llevo hasta la puerta e ideo una excusa acerca de acompañar a Jasper a una entrega, Rosalie se lo creyó por completo.

Jasper manejo por las calles, en determinado tiempo comenzó a acelerar, Alice tomo la mano de Jasper antes de desabrochar su cinturón.

Jasper piso el acelerado hasta el fondo.

—NO QUIERO JASPER, NO QUIERO, DETENTE —grito Alice arrepentida—

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el auto iba tan rápido que por más que Jasper pisaba el freno el auto no se detenía.

Sin medir consecuencia Jasper levanto el freno de mano creyendo que era el único modo para detener el auto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice y Jasper sintieron su vida escapar lentamente de su cuerpo.

 _"Lo siento mi amor"_

Paulette jugaba con su muñeca pensando en que momento vería a Bella y Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Vacaciones familiares

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se encargó de hablar con el colegio el cual no presento ningún problema, estaban a días de terminar el año escolar.

Edward compro los boletos de avión, así como aviso a Holly su rápido viaje, Holly le aseguro que estaría esperándolos en el aeropuerto.

La familia no sabía nada y Edward se sentía mal por cargarles una gran deuda a sabiendas que no tenían una buena posición económica, por más que se llevara mal con Emmett y que sus padres detestaran a Bella, era su familia.

—Solo les van a dar el aviso de adeudo —lo tranquilizo Bella mientras hacia la maleta— negociaran con las cantidades que tendrán que pagar mensualmente, no les pasara nada a tus padres y si los pagos son excesivos, entonces intervendremos por Carlisle y Esme.

—¿Qué hay de Zack, Matth y Alex?

—Me sentiría responsable, pero sabes que no los tolero. Todo depende de ti, siempre te voy a apoyar Edward, decidas lo que decidas.

Edward la beso y decidió no pensar más en ese asunto.

La muerte no perdona los secretos y engaños, Alice y Jasper iban a quedar descubiertos ante su familia y por más que Edward quisiera proteger a sus padres, sabía que ellos debían de conocer realmente a su hijo y no seguir viéndolo en ese alto pedestal en el que lo tenían.

Pero, aunque ni Bella ni Edward lo decían en voz alta, ambos sabían que cuando regresaran tendrían a la familia culpándolos de todo, Bella lo podría soportar, estaba acostumbrada a que los Cullen la juzgaran y realmente no le interesaba lo que ellos pensaban, pero Edward era otro asunto, era su familia la que lo juzgaría y culparía. Bella estaba preparada para defenderlo a capa y espada, había callado antes por temor a que Alice y Jasper alejaran a Paulette, pero ahora que veía las cosas claras.

Paulette mientras tanto persuadía a Carmen en que era necesario llevar a todas sus muñecas pues se sentirían solas si las dejaba, Carmen la escuchaba pacientemente mientras hacia la maleta, solamente iba a llevar a Valentina, ni una muñeca más.

Bella, Edward, Paulette y Carmen abordaron el avión la madrugada del día en que se presentarían ante los Cullen y Brandon.

Ahora solo era cuestión de disfrutar del viaje y esperara que cuando aterrizaran en Louisiana, la familia Swan no fuera un grano en el culo, algo bastante difícil de que pasara.

A mitad del viaje Edward se despertó incomodo por los asientos, podía ir en primera clase, pero eso no evitaba que viajar en avión fuera condenadamente incomodo, Bella siempre le subía los pies, y le robaba las mantas, normalmente leía durante los viajes, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para eso.

Miraba de Bella a Paulette —que se encontraba en el asiento continuo a ellos, recargada contra el hombro de Carmen—, ambas profundamente dormidas.

Hace cuatro años se habían marchado de la casa de su suegro quedando en muy malos términos. Bella y él, lo habían culpado de ser el responsable de que servicios infantiles les quitaran a Cristopher, pero ahora, no sabía cómo se tomaría su suegro el que regresaran a su casa sin Cris.

Temía que hiriera a Bella con sus comentarios malintencionados, hace cuatro años se había llevado a Bella y Cristopher sin dudar de esa casa y habían regresado a NY, solo esperaba que esta vez, las cosas no terminaran igual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette miro por la ventana del auto el enorme campo verde que atravesaban.

Llevaban más de dos horas en carretera, el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y el clima húmedo y sofocante no ayudaba en nada.

Edward recordaba varios años atrás, a ellos dos quedándose varadas en medio de la carretera porque el auto se había calentado, a ninguno les había molestado esperar a que el motor se enfriara, ya que estaban muy ocupados sudando y transpirando en el asiento trasero.

Bella también lo recordó ya que sonrió y beso su barbilla.

" _Muy buenos tiempo"_

Paulette miraba por la ventana del auto el enorme campo verde que atravesaban, había visitado muchas veces _Central Park_ , así como a parques cerca de su casa, pero nada se comparaba con el inmenso valle verde que contemplaba

—¿Aquí hay caballos? —pregunto mientras se limpiaba el sudor del cuello—

—Creo que sí —respondió Edward mientras que Bella la limpiaba con un pañuelo— pero los utilizaban para trabajar

—¿Entonces no puedo montar uno?

—No creo, mi padre es algo especial con sus caballos —respondió Bella— pero si quieres puedes montar un cocodrilo

Paulette abrió sus ojos asustados y comenzó a negar efusivamente

—Solo bromeo nena, no se monta a los cocodrilos, pero podemos visitarlos en el pantano.

—¿Visitarlos de lejos? —pregunto Paulette aun no muy convencida—

Bella besó el tope de su sudorosa cabeza y señalo a la ventana para decirle que estaban por llegar. Paulette se giró y sonrió al ver la casa gran casa color durazno con enormes ventanales.

Bella vio a Sue esperando en la entrada.

Edward bajo primero de la camioneta y ayudo a Paulette y Bella a bajar, Paulette se aferró a su pierna clavando sus pequeñas pero afiladas uñas al notal los seis enormes perros que estaban sentados en fila junto a la casa. Edward la tomo en brazos haciéndola sentir más segura.

—Hola Sue, es bueno verte

—Lo mismo digo Isabella —respondió bajando los tres escalones de la entrada para besar la mejilla de Bella, podrían no soportarse, pero Sue era una mujer educada— también es bueno verte Edward, después de tantos años.

—También es bueno verte —respondió Edward besando su arrugada mejilla con algo de dificultad ya que sostenía a Paulette con su brazo derecho— saluda corazón

—Hola, soy Pa—Paulette —murmuro estirando su mano—

—Un placer conocerte Paulette —respondió Sue tomando la pequeña mano regordeta entre sus arrugadas manos— se parece mucho a ti Edward.

Edward iba a responder, pero Sue ya se alejaba de regreso a la casa, antes de que entrara a la sombra que brindaba la casa, se giró y miro a Bella

—Tu padre te está esperando en la habitación, está de malas

—Iré enseguida

—Charlie siempre está de malas —respondió Holly saliendo de la enorme casa y abrazando a Bella de la cintura— Llevare a Carmen y Paulette a su habitación mientras que Edward saca las maletas del auto y tu irás a ver a tu padre.

—Pero…

—Anda Bells —apoyo Edward poniendo a Paulette en el suelo una vez los perros se alejaron— nosotros estaremos bien, no es como si fuera mi primera vez aquí

Bella asintió y entro a la casa que durante su adolescencia tanto detesto y la cual no había pisado desde hace cuatro años.

La casa seguía igual a como la recordaba, Sue no era gran fanática de las remodelaciones, además de que, al vivir en un rancho con trabajadores, perros y niños entrando y saliendo de la casa, era bastante difícil querer remodelar continuamente, los únicos cambios que se habían hecho fueron cuando Embry el hermano mayor de Bella se casó y Charlie le dijo que podía quedarse en casa, así que la casa fue agrandada con cuatro habitaciones más las cuales se ocuparon por sus hijos, los mismo paso con sus otros tres hermanos, Quil, Jared y Tyler. Bella había sido la única que no había pensado quedarse en el rancho.

Bella subió al tercer piso en donde la habitación principal se encontraba, toco tres veces las puertas dobles de roble, recibiendo un seco **pase,** como respuesta.

—Al fin te dignas a visitarme —fueron las primeras palabras que Charlie le dijo al abrir la puerta—

—También es un placer verte papá —se forzó a sonreír entrando a la sombría habitación—

Recordaba que, de niña, creía que la habitación de su padre era la cueva de un ogro, su fantasía era fundamentada cuando veía a Sue salir con una mascarilla de aguacate.

—Cierra la puerta y acércate a mi

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Bella haciendo caso a su padre y sentándose junto a él en la cama— veo que te han quitado el yeso del brazo

—El medico dice que con terapias estaré de regreso en algunos meses, él no sabe nada, infinidad de veces me he fracturado y estoy bien

—Hazle caso al médico, él sabe lo que hace.

—Soy un ranchero Bella, no un mariquita que necesita rehabilitación, estoy más sano que tú y que Edward.

—De acuerdo papá —respondió Bella decidida a no discutir, no valía la pena— pero tomate las cosas con calma.

—No prometo nada —sonrió tomando la delgada y pálida mano de Bella en donde hasta hace algunos días se encontraban sus anillos, Charlie no dijo nada suponiendo que se los había quitado por temor a perderlos— La niña con la que llegaste… ¿quién es?

No dudaba que Charlie estaría viendo desde la ventana su llegada.

—Es Paulette

—Se parece mucho a Edward

—¿Alcanzaste a ver eso desde la venta?

—Tengo una muy buena vista, no necesito esos anteojos que tu tanto me pediste para la lectura a los 16

—¡Los necesitaba!

—Lo que necesitabas era comer bien, no las ridículas dietas que seguías por culpa de las revistas que tu tía te dejaba leer.

Bella suspiró divertida, así eran las conversaciones con su padre, recordándole continuamente lo mimada, consentida y débil que era por ser una chica de ciudad a la que le interesaba tener el nuevo número de la revista _Vogue,_ y se negaba a ordeñas una vaca.

Edward estaba sacando las últimas tres maletas del auto, había ayudado a Carmen con sus maletas, así como asegurándole que podría refrescarse mientras Paulette le ayudaba con las demás maletas, Paulette había dejado a Valentina sobe la cama junto a las dos maletas con el rostro de una oveja y una vaca dibujadas, y seguido a Edward.

—Hay muchos mosquitos aquí —se quejó Paulette tomando su maleta de Pingüino, era su última maleta—

—Carmen te pondrá repelente.

Al entrar a la casa, Edward se topó con Vanesa, —la esposa de Embry— junto a dos de sus hijos de 15 y 13 años, Edward no recordaba sus nombres.

—No los esperábamos tan pronto —fue el saludo de Vanessa— estamos todos en el jardín bebiendo limonada, acompáñenos, Leo y Teo llevaran sus maletas

Leo el mayor tomo las dos maletas que Edward traía mientras que Teo tomo la de Paulette.

Edward siguió a Vanessa al jardín trasero con la mano de Paulette entre las suyas.

Paulette miro como los dos se burlaban de su maleta de pingüino, le diría más tarde a Edward y a Bella.

Edward olvidaba continuamente lo numerosa que era la familia Swan, no concordaba con lo seria y reservada que Bella era, aunque lo entendía cuando Holly ni siquiera le prestaba atención a nadie a su alrededor.

" _De tal palo, tal astilla"_

La primera vez que había acompañado a Bella a Benton, había sido extraño ver como Bella no compartía ningún lazo de hermandad con ninguno de ellos, creyó que se debía a la gran diferencia de edades, Bella tenía 23 en ese entonces mientras que el más joven de sus hermanos tenía 30, pero no era solamente la edad y el ser la única mujer. Sus hermanos la veían como una intrusa en la familia.

— _Charlie engaño a Sue con mi madre y aun no superan que Holly me prefiriera a mí que a ellos. —fue la explicación que Bella le había dado en ese entonces—_

— _¿Así que son celos?_

— _Celos y enojo, Sue sufrió un aborto meses antes de que mi madre contactara a Charlie para decirle del embarazo…Holly dice que era una niña y jamás se lo perdono a Charlie_

Después de esa charla, Edward entendió por completo porque Bella detestaba visitar Benton.

Pero ahora Bella y él tenían 32 y sus hermanos rondaban entre los 40 y 50, era estúpido seguir enojados por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo y que la persona de su odio —la madre biológica de Bella—, llevaba tantos años de fallecida.

Edward sentó a Paulette sobre su regazo y acepto los dos vasos de limonada.

No hubo conversación en lo absoluto, solo un incómodo silencio. El cual Paulette ignoraba por completo mientras bebía de su limonada.

—¿Por qué decidieron llegar antes de la fecha? —pregunto Holly rompiendo el tenso silencio— ¿o entre más rápido vengan más rápido se van? ¿Y me permiten marcharme de aquí?

—¿Enserio detestas tanto estar aquí, tía? —pregunto Jared—

—Soy una mujer de ciudad cariño —respondió Holly dándole su teléfono a Paulette para que se entretuviera viendo videos en YouTube—, me gusta ir a un buen Starbucks y tener tiendas departamentales a cinco minutos de distancia.

—Hablas como si nosotros no tuviéramos todo eso Holly —Se quejo Mary, la esposa de Tyler—

—Nunca diría algo así, yo crecí aquí junto a Charlie ordeñando vacas y subiendo puercos a los camiones, pero me gusta más pasar mi tiempo en un Spa y gastando el dinero de mis esposos en linda ropa.

—¿Por qué subes puerquitos a un camión? —pregunto Paulette apartando la vista del teléfono— ¿Los llevas de paseo?

Holly respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de Paulette, nunca le diría que iban directo al matadero, sus sobrinas/nietas, que jugaban en el pasto sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba en el matadero, pero Paulette no necesitaba saber nada de eso, se lo había dicho a Bella hasta los 16 y ambas habían pasado por la etapa vegetariana la cual abandonaron una semana después.

Carmen apareció justo en ese momento para llevarse a Paulette a tomar un baño y darle la merienda, sin darse cuenta eran casi las cinco y Paulette no había comida nada más que las galletas que habían comprado en el aeropuerto.

—Ella es Carmen, la niñera de Paulette —presento Holly al notar las confundidas caras— ya saben que, con la vida ocupada de mi hija y yerno, necesitan una niñera para atender a mi nietecita.

Holly sabía perfectamente lo mucho que les molestaba a sus cuatro sobrinos que se refiriera a Bella como hija, el mismo enojo sin razón que tenía Charlie. Había educado, amado y visto crecer a Bella como si fuera su propia hija, así que le iba a llamar como se le viniera en gana.

—Se parece mucho a ti Edward —reconoció Nessa segundos después de que Paulette saliera de la habitación— Aunque no encuentro nada de Bella en ella.

—Paulette no es nuestra hija, es mi sobrina, mi hermano y cuñada fallecieron meses atrás y Paulette quedo bajo nuestra tutela

—Oh vaya, pensamos que...

Quil se calló a media frase no sabiendo como continuar, no entendía nada y tampoco veía al pequeño patito por ningún lado, podría no llevarse muy bien con su hermana, pero no la creía capas de alejar al niño de su lado.

—¿Que paso con el niño? —pregunto Sue, tenía casi 70 años y el filtro había desaparecido años atrás—

Edward se removió incomodo en su asiento.

—Hubo problemas con la adopción —murmuro Edward rascándose la nuca—, nos lo quitaron poco tiempo después de que regresamos a New York.

El silencio sepulcral fue demasiado incómodo.

—Lo siento tanto Edward —hablo nuevamente Sue— el niño encajaba perfectamente con ustedes

—Iré a buscar a Bella

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, ni quiera Holly.

—Nadie habla de esto —demando Sue poniéndose de pie— nada de preguntas incomodas hacia Bella y si su padre dice algo más les vale cambiar de tema, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron, incluida Holly que no podía creer que fuera Sue quien amenazara a sus hijos por el bienestar y comodidad de Bella.

Edward entro a la habitación encontrando a Bella desempacando sus maletas

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Nos han invitado a tomar limonada... ¿Que tienes?

Para muchos Bella solo estaría sacando su ropa de las maletas y guardándolas en el armario, una acción tan simple que nadie prestaría atención al tic nervioso, Edward la conocia perfectamente, tal como un hombre enamorado solamente conoce a la mujer de su vida.

—Tenemos un problema

—¿Cual?

—Charlie cree que Paulette es nuestra

—También tus hermanos —acepto Edward— les aclare que no lo era y estaban muy sorprendidos… ¿Crees que se lo digan a Charlie?

—No, no se meterían en problemas por mí. Esperaran a que Charlie lo descubra y la única culpable seré yo.

—¿Y lo vas a permitir?

—Si, ya fue desagradable con Cristopher, él era pequeño y no entendía lo que Charlie decía, pero Paulette si lo va a hacer y no quiero que ella pase por eso.

Edward la abrazo para besarla lentamente

—Te amo

—Yo te amo más

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durante los siguientes dos días poco a poco las hijas menores de los hermanos de Bella fueron incluyendo a Paulette en sus juegos, aunque Carmen siempre estaba junto con ella lista para atenderla en caso de que tropezara, llevarla a merendar o acompañarla a que se limpiara para comer o cenar.

Esa tarde Embry y Tyler le ofrecieron a Bella llevarla a pasear por el pantano, que se encontraba a los límites de las tierras de la familia.

Carmen se había puesto pálida cuando Bella la invito a pasar el día en el pantano, Edward le aseguro que no era necesario que los acompañara, Paulette se rio al ver como Carmen regreso a su habitación bastante alegre de no tener que toparse con ningún cocodrilo.

Bella había regresado a su habitación por el repelente de insectos y bloqueador, iba tan distraída aplicándose el bloqueador que no se dio cuenta que dio un giro equivocado terminando en el pasillo de los retratos de la familia, cuando era niña, odiaba ese pasillo, le daba escalofríos ver todos esos rostros estirados sintiendo que la seguían con la mirada, desde su tátara abuelo quien compro la primera parcela de tierra y la vaca lechera, hasta su madre, que si bien, nunca llevo el apellido Swan, si llevo en su vientre a un descendiente de la familia.

—Te pareces a tu madre —hablo Charlie asustándola—

Bella sonrió y siguió mirando el retrato de su madre colgado en la pared familiar, René Becker era una mujer hermosa, alta, cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules y en palabras de Holly, con un cuerpo de infarto, solo que en el retrato René presumía con orgullo el gran vientre de 8 meses de embarazo, Bella tenía la foto original —en la que fue inspirada la pintura— en su oficina, justo aun lado de su diploma de Columbia

—Nunca te agradecí por hacerlo —suspiro Bella tocando el marco dorado— aun cuando Sue se enojó, lo dejaste por mi

—Nada que no pudiera solucionar —contesto abrazándola por la cintura— apuesto a que te veías igual de hermosa, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Bella no sabía que decir, durante los dos días que habían estado ahí, Charlie permaneció en su habitación drogado con medicamentos, Paulette no lo había conocido ya que Charlie les había prohibido a todos los niños verlo mientras no estuviera sano y fuerte como un caballo.

—¡APURATE BELLA! —grito Tyler— No tenemos todo el día

—¿A dónde van?

—Llevaremos a Paulette a recorrer el pantano,

—Que no se acerque a la orilla, aún recuerdo cuando tiraste a Quil —se río entre dientes— tíralo de nuevo por mi

—Sera un placer.

Bella bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que Charlie le preguntara cosas que no podía responder.

Mary y Vanessa reían divertidas al ver la cantidad de bloqueador y repelente que Bella utilizaba.

—Creo que ya es suficiente como para alejar a los mosquitos de al menos dos kilómetros —se burló Valery, la esposa de Jared—

Bella roció por última vez el espray en la ropa de Paulette y la dejo marchar junto a las cinco niñas, —de ninguna de ellas recordaba su nombre—, Embry las subió al todo terreno y las aseguro con los cinturones

—Yo también era así con mi primer hijo —acepto Mary— cuando tuve al segundo olvidé todo ese cuidado excesivo.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Bella subió al todo terreno junto con Edward, Mary, Vanessa y Tyler. Quil era el encargado de llevar los niños al pantano.

Al llegar Edward abrazo la cintura de Bella susurrando en su oído

—¿Te imaginas teniendo tantos hijos?

—Podemos tener el mismo sexo e incluso mucho más, pero sin procrear.

—Concuerdo contigo —sonrió Edward mordiendo juguetonamente su oreja—

Edward fue al baño, mientras que Bella le colocaba el chaleco salvavidas a Paulette y a Roxana —hija de Tyler—, Bella comenzaba a querer a los hijos de Rosalie, al menos ellos solo eran tres con nombres fáciles y cortos.

Paulette jugaba con todos mientras que Embry y Tyler preparaban la lancha en donde irían, estaba tan tranquila hasta que escucho esa insoportable voz.

—Mi chica del pantano regreso

—¿Se supone que ese es un alagó? —pregunto Bella ignorándole mientras se acomodaba el cabello—

—Tan petarda como siempre

—Gracias, es un don.

—¿Así que Wall Street ya te aburrió?

—Vaya, ahora si me sorprendió tu gran creatividad —se burló con sarcasmo, aunque él no lo haya entendido—

—Puedes venir conmigo en mi bote, no hay niños y tal vez vayamos al mismo lugar de la otra vez.

—Fue cosa de una sola vez Jacob, tenía 16, acaba de romper con mi novio y estaba caliente, sé que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, pero…ya es pasado.

Bella se alejó y camino a donde estaban sus cuñadas, sabía que acostarse con Jacob Black había sido la cosa más estúpida que hizo en su juventud, culpaba a que su novio la había cortado por teléfono y despechada y con las hormonas cachondas había aceptado quitarle lo virgen a Jacob, pero el aún no lo superaba.

Edward llego junto a ella y la abrazo ignorando por completo al hombre detrás de él que lo odiaba profundamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El paseo a través del pantano fue más divertido de lo que Paulette había imaginado.

Había comido sándwiches de pollo, así como golosinas por montón, Bella le había limpiado la boca tantas veces que al final se había rendido y dejado que terminara por mancharse cuanto se le antojara.

El día casi llegaba a su fin y estaban regresando a casa, esta vez Paulette iba junto a Bella y Edward, con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Bella, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

Su pequeño cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a aguantar largas horas de actividad sin descanso, pero valía la pena sentirse tan cansada, si jugaba con todas sus primas.

Aun no entendía porque ellas aseguraban que Bella y Edward eran sus papás, pero no le molestaba que dijeran eso.

Al llegar a casa les esperaban con una cena caliente.

Bella se congelo al ver que su padre los acompañaría, ya que Sue creía que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se sentara en la mesa con toda la familia.

Todos se sentaron en la larga mesa y después de orar comenzaron a cenar.

El tema de conversación era muy simple, el cumpleaños número 14 de los trillizos, Bella y Edward creían que habían superado otro día más en armonía hasta que uno de los niños supuso que Paulette acababa de cumplir tres y no los había invitado a su cumpleaños, hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero un niño era celoso con su edad, ya no querían ser un pequeño bebe, por eso Paulette hablo con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enojada.

—Cumplí cinco, no tres, yo no soy un bebe.

La serenidad que Charlie tenía se vio drásticamente interrumpida.

La niña no podía tener esa edad, Bella se había marchado hace cuatro años furiosa con él, si se hubiera embarazado apenas se fue, la niña debería de tener un poco más de tres años. Había sido tan ingenuo, creyendo que la inteligencia de Paulette se debía a las horas que pasaba en la guardería, no ayudaba que Paulette apenas si alcanzara el metro de altura, era tan pequeña que era muy fácil de confundir, además se parecía tanto a Edward y tenía infinidad de manías que imitaba de Bella.

Charlie enfureció al ver como Bella le sonreía sin una pisca de inocencia, le había engañado sin pudor alguno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esme veía como su esposo e hijo firmaban los papeles que los abogados les habían entregado.

Las palabras _"provocado", "deuda", "robo", "positivo" y "antidoping"_ , se repetían constantemente en su cabeza.

Su dulce niño rubio no podía ser la persona que los abogados aseguraban, ella sabía lo mucho que Jasper y Alice se esforzaban para sacar adelante a Paulette.

Su hijo no podía ser un drogadicto el cual se había robado el auto de la compañía y provocado su muerte por exceso de velocidad.

Había intentado llamara a Edward y Bella, pero ninguno le había contestado el teléfono, llamo a casa y Matilde le había asegurado que habían salido de viaje y no le habían dado fecha de regreso.

 _¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?_

 _¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?_

 _¿En que falló?_

—Mi hija no sería capaz de algo tan atroz —sollozaba Helen en una esquina— Alice y Jasper eran personas honestas y honradas.

Los abogados ignoraban las palabras de ambas madres, Rosalie había salido de la oficina después de que los oficiales le advirtieran que, si no se controlaba, la arrestarían por agresión a la autoridad.

El día anterior habían sido citados de manera urgente a la empresa en donde Edward trabajaba, creyeron que se trataba de alguna indemnización o que la empresa aceptaría que fue una ineptitud de su parte mandar a Jasper por una entrega con un clima inadecuado.

Estaban listos para las disculpas, pero en ningún momento creyeron que los abogados llegarían con un montón de papeles avalando que Jasper había destruido propiedad de la empresa y debían de pagarlo por completo.

Rosalie se había negado a escuchar nada hasta que Edward y Bella estuvieran presentes, ya que ellos también tenían responsabilidad, e incluso se había atrevido a decir que ellos deberían de pagar esa atrocidad, así como los demandaría por difamar a su hermana y cuñado.

—Isabella y Edward Cullen han quedado libres de toda deuda debido a que en el testamento su nombre solo figuraba como los responsables de la tutela de Paulette Cullen —hablo el anciano abogado, durante años había tratado con personas que se creían las muy sabiondas, pero sin tener ni una pizca de conocimiento de la ley— ustedes por el contrario aceptaron los bienes que los señores Jasper y Alice Cullen dejaron en testamento

—Lo que dejaron solo tiene valor sentimental —argumento Helen—

—Por eso mismo ustedes deben de pagar las deudas que obtuvieron al aceptar la herencia

—Eso no es posible

—Por supuesto que lo es, es parte de la responsabilidad de las herencias, ahora, sabemos que ustedes no tienen ingresos altos para pagarnos, así que les ofrecemos pagos mensuales para cubrir la deuda…

Emmett había sido asesorado por el abogado que Edward le había recomendado a través de una tarjeta que Jessica —su secretaria— le entrego. El abogado le dijo que lo hacía gratis por un favor que le debía a Edward.

El abogado había sido sincero y no les había dado esperanzas de poder salvarse de la deuda, así que juntos habían llegado a una cantidad moderada la cual no perjudicaría en gran medida a ninguno de los deudores.

Después de que firmaran y acordaran la fecha del primer pago, abandonaron las instalaciones, Emmett llevo a sus suegros y familia a casa mientras que Esme y Carlisle tomarían un taxi, no creían soportar el drama de Rosalie y Helen.

Jessica había llamado a un auto de la empresa para que los llevara a su casa, ningún directivo ni abogado puso objeción alguna, pero, mientras Carlisle subía al auto escucho como Jessica murmuraba que Edward había pedido que se le informara inmediatamente el monto mensual acordado.

—Edward lo sabía —hablo Carlisle recostado sobre los asientos de cuero— Bella y Edward lo sabían y por eso se llevaron a Paulette.

—Los abogados dijeron que no los contactaron ya que Alice y Jasper no les dejaron nada

—No lo entiendes Esme, los abogados son compañeros de Edward, incluso trabajan para él, Edward sabia y se marchó junto con Bella, no sé que ganaban con marcharse, ahora Rosalie, Emmett, Helen y Albert los culpan por dejarnos toda la responsabilidad.

—¿Tú también piensas eso?

—¿Educamos tan mal a nuestros hijos? —pregunto Carlisle abrazando el cuerpo de Esme omitiendo deliberadamente su pregunta— ¿En qué nos equivocamos?

Ninguno de los dos hablo por el resto del camino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, Bella recordaba las muchas reprimendas que recibía en la oficina por negarse a llamarle a Charlie, "papá".

La cena había terminado con Charlie a punto de explotar, Bella había ayudado a Paulette con el baño, así como dejo a Edward a que le leyera un cuento después de asegurarle que podía manejar perfectamente a Charlie.

Entro a la sombría oficina, Charlie solo la utilizaba cuando debía de atender llamadas importantes o para reprender a sus hijos.

—¿No te quedó claro la última vez? —pregunto Charlie dejando la copa de wiski sobre el escritorio—

—Es mi vida papá.

—Y es mi apellido.

—Ni en un millón de años mi hija llevaría tu apellido Charlie.

—Me alegra que te haya quedado claro que no permitirme que manches mi apellido poniéndoselo a cualquier mocoso, aun no entiendo porque esa terquedad de la adopción, me podrías dar una bella nieta.

—Sabes perfectamente mis motivos.

—Motivos estúpidos, —golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos causando que el vaso de wiski cayera sobre la alfombra— pagaré el jodido psicólogo si con eso me das un nieto que lleve mi sangre.

—Tu no entiendes, nuca entiendes.

—¿Que debo de entender Bella?, ¿A caso hay más?, ¿Tú o Edward son estériles?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces porque con un demonio no te embarazas y me das un nieto?, el mocoso nunca lo sería y me alegro de que lo hayas regresado y ahora traes a esta escuincla a mi casa y me haces creer que es tuya.

—Fue culpa tuya creerlo, no mía. Yo nunca te dije nada de embarazo, tú lo asumiste.

—Debiste de decírmelo.

—¿Para qué?, no iba a permitir que dijeras cosas desagradables, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?, solo acepta que es mi decisión y la de Edward, el adoptar a un niño.

—¡Estás loca, ustedes dos están completamente locos!

Holly entro a la oficina interrumpiéndoles de la discusión.

—Los gritos se escuchan hasta abajo, hay niños por todos los cielos, compórtense

—No te metas en esto Holly

—Si me meto, es a mi hija a la que le estas gritando

—No es tu hija Holly, es mía y hará lo que yo diga —se puso de pie apoyándose en la muleta— quiero que te deshagas de esa niña o ya sabes que…

—Ya sé que no me quieres aquí —hablo Bella caminando a la puerta— pero tendrás que soportar a Paulette porque es parte de mi vida y no la voy a perder, no la voy a perder ahora que la recupere.

—¿Qué quiere decir con la recupero?

—Tendrías que saberlo, —bufo Holly bastante enojada— eres su padre

—No me vengas con más mierda —protesto Charlie—

Holly le ignoro y siguió los pasos de Bella, no la dejaría cometer la estupidez de marcharse de casa, era su jodida casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Yo tenía pensado publicar el capítulo desde la tarde, pero no contaba que los de la compañía estuvieran haciendo mantenimiento a la antena y me dejaran sin internet por todo el día. Milagrosamente acaba de llegar la señal y por fin está el capítulo.**_

 _ **Bella tiene una familia grande, ¿Quién lo diría? Todos se preguntan que paso con el pequeño niño. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Bella se fuera de casa hace tantos años?**_

 _ **La familia Cullen y Brandon saben lo que hicieron con sus hijos, ahora solo a esperar que les espera a Bella y Edward cuando regresen de sus vacaciones.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo y ya saben, déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_


	16. Juntos los tres

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de la discusión con Charlie y que Holly la calmara asegurándole que las ideas cavernícolas de Charlie no deberían de importarle, Bella fue a la cama junto con Edward después de desearle dulces sueños a Paulette.

Los siguientes días Bella ignoro por completo a Charlie, Bella junto con sus cuñadas llevaban a los niños al pueblo a que se divirtieran en la plaza, comieran helado, algodón de azúcar, y Paulette socializara en un entorno que no fuera las transitadas calles de Nueva York.

Benton era un lugar pequeño en donde todos se conocían desde pequeños, Bella siempre fue la amiga y conocida la cual tan solo veían una vez al año. Fue divertido encontrarse con viejas amigas que la trataban igual que siempre, para el pueblo entero siempre seria la niña que se negaba a ordeñar una vaca y que llevaba para todos lados su gel anti—bacterial, bloqueador y repelente de insectos.

Para todos, era la viva imagen de Holly Swan.

Ese día mientras los niños corrían y se divertían por la concurrida plaza, Carmen cuidaba a Paulette sentada en una banca debajo de un frondoso árbol, mientras que Bella acompañaba a sus cuñadas a comprar los alimentos necesarios para la parrillada que tenían pensado hacer durante el fin de semana, para celebrar el comienzo del verano.

—Mi experiencia en la cocina es nula —decía Bella mientras veía a sus cuñadas echar cosas en el carrito—, los esposos de mi mamá tenían quien cocinara, cuando fui a la universidad, le rente la habitación sobrante del departamento a una chica que estudiaba gastronomía, pagaba muy poco de renta con la única condición de que compartiera su comida conmigo.

—¿Y cuándo te mudaste con Edward? —pregunto Vanessa, de todas sus cuñadas era con quien mejor se llevaba—

—Bueno, tuve la suerte de que Edward cocinaba muy bien.

—¿Edward es el que cocinaba?

—Durante los primeros meses, pero después llego Matilde y nos hizo la vida mucho más fácil.

—Pues tendrás que buscar una receta en tu teléfono, porque te ha tocado hacer el postre y no podrás llamar a Edward para que te ayude

—Sabía que debía de traer a Matilde —murmuro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a buscar en su teléfono algún postre que fuera sumamente fácil—

Regresaron a casa cuando el sol se estaba metiendo, Paulette bajo de la camioneta y corrió hacia Edward que la esperaba, listo para cargarla en brazos, Paulette se detuvo al notar su ropa sucia, ese día Carmen había decidido ponerle un short amarillo con una blusa blanca y a pesar del helado pegajoso sabor fresa que comió en la plaza, Paulette había procurado no mancharse.

—¿Qué ocurre preciosa?, ¿No quieres abrazarme?

—Estas muy sucio Edward, tu nunca estas sucios

Bella llego junto a ellos y se rio al ver los pantalones manchados de lodo y otras cosas que prefería ignorar

—¿Qué te paso?

—Tus hermanos me pidieron que les ayudara a subir algunos puercos al camión, no encontré una forma de negarme ya que ustedes dos me abandonaron.

—Lo sentimos Edward —murmuro Paulette recargada contra Bella— te daré muchos besos después de que te bañes.

—Conseguiré mi beso ahora. —Edward dio un paso hacia ella, pero Paulette corrió detrás de Bella para esconderse—

—Bella te dará un beso —ofreció Paulette sonriendo—

—Acepto la oferta

Antes de que Bella pudiera negarse, Edward la pego a su pecho y la beso, un beso casto pero un abrazo demasiado cariñoso que termino manchando su ropa.

—Ahora yo también necesito un baño —protesto Bella haciendo que Paulette riera—

—Les daré muchos besos después de que se bañen —declaro Paulette corriendo hacia la entrada en donde Carmen la esperaba—

—¿Necesitas compañía en el baño?

Bella se rio y camino a la casa, le encantaría bañarse con Edward, pero ambos eran pésimos en la ducha, a Edward le encantaba bañarse con agua hirviendo mientras que Bella prefería el agua fría.

…

Dos días después, una noche antes de la dichosa parrillada Bella se encontraba en la cocina haciendo su postre con ayuda de Edward. Podía pasar horas en una oficina haciendo cuentas, revisando informes y estados financieros, pero la cocina simplemente no le gustaba, no era que fuera una terrible cocinera, simplemente no le apetecía estar en una cocina.

" _Me gusta tanto cocinar, como cambiar un pañal lleno del número dos",_ ese era el lema que Bella usaba cada vez que le pedían ayuda en la cocina.

Edward le ayudaba a hacer la _Carlota de limón_ , mientras que Holly los veía sentada en una silla junto a la encimera, robando galletas por montones.

—Tu tendrías que ayudarme, —protesto Bella mientras hacia la costra de galleta— eres mi madre, tiempo de calidad

—Te amo cariño, pero no voy a arruinar mi manicura, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un buen manicurista?, por cierto, necesitas cambiarte las extensiones.

—Mi cabello es natural —protesto Bella con fingida indignación—

—Si claro, y yo no utilizo Botox.

Edward se reía entre dientes mientras agregaba los ingredientes a la licuadora, las discusiones entre su esposa y suegra eran simplemente para reírse.

Después de montar la costra y verter la mezcla, cubrieron con aluminio y lo guardaron en el refrigerador.

Holly desapareció de la cocina cuando iban a comenzar a limpiar, Bella estaba por guardar las galletas sobrantes en la alacena, cuando Edward la arrinconó contra la puerta.

—¿Recuerdas cuando lo hacíamos aquí? —pregunto besando su cuello—

—Por supuesto que si —respondió disfrutando del momento y los recuerdos—

—¿Crees que podamos repetir?

Bella lo separo de su cuello y le sonrió mientras le movía sus cejas de forma juguetona, soltó una risita cuando Edward la levanto en brazo y ataco sus labios mientras la sentaba sobre la encimera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente Bella despertó sintiendo como le picaban la nariz, Paulette le sonreía aun con el pijama puesto y el cabello alborotado.

—La tía Valery dice que es hora de desayunar y que hay mucho por hacer para que aun sigas dormida… ¿Quieres que despierte a Edward?

—No, tu baja y comienza a desayunar, nosotros bajaremos en unos minutos.

Paulette asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Bella suspiró y agradeció haberse puesto la camisa de Edward durante la madrugada, así como obligar a Edward a ponerse el bóxer, o Paulette hubiera visto partes del cuerpo no aptas para sus inocentes ojos.

—Levántate Edward —lo sacudió— nos esperan para desayunar

Edward murmuro contra la almohada y siguió durmiendo. Bello rodo los ojos y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y buscar sus bragas y short, al dar el primer paso hizo una mueca de dolor, Edward había usado un poco más de fuerza en sus embestidas mientras la tomaba contra la encimera.

Al salir del baño, Edward la esperaba sentado en la cama con su rostro adormilado, el cabello alborotado y una tienda de campaña en su bóxer.

—Sera mejor que esto no esté para cuando bajes —sugirió Bella caminando hacia la cama—

—¿Qué propones?

Bella se relamió los labios antes de hincarse entre las piernas de Edward.

Quince minutos después, ambos entraban al comedor.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —pregunto Paulette que estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno—

—Edward no encontraba sus pantuflas y le ayude a buscarlas.

—¿Y dónde estaban?

—Debajo de la cama —respondió Edward—

Paulette asintió comiendo mientras Bella lo golpeaba en la costilla bajo la risa de sus hermanos, cuñadas y una divertida Holly que intencionalmente le limpio la comisura del labio a Bella, —a pesar de que no tenía nada— lo cual causo que Charlie gruñera.

A ningún padre le gustaba saber que su hija por más adulta y casada que fuera, estuviera teniendo relaciones en su habitación.

Una vez que terminaron y se cambiaron de ropa, los hombres salieron a realizar unas rápidas tareas en el rancho mientras que Holly secuestro a Edward para que la llevara al pueblo.

—Bella me asesinara por lo que hice esta mañana —confeso una vez subieron al auto— pero mi yerno favorito me salvara ya que evite que te llenaras de estiércol

Edward hizo una mueca, imaginando el terrible olor, una dura vida en la granja no era para él.

—Me ayudaras con las papás —hablo Valery después de que los niños salieran al patio para divertirse en la nueva zona de juegos que Sue había mandado a poner para sus nietos.

—No sé porque creí que me salvaría de ayudarlas —protesto Bella arreglándose la coleta del cabello—

—Las papas son fáciles, las demás se encargan de las carne y complementos.

Bella estuvo cortando papas la mayor parte de la tarde, Carmen entro a la casa para obtener limonada y snacks para los niños, aunque solo a Paulette le ayudaba con la pajilla, le sostenía el vaso y le daba los snacks en la boca para que no los tocara con sus sucias manos.

A las cinco de la tarde, Bella tenia los dedos acalambrados, había preguntado él porque no compraron las congeladas, así ahorrarían tiempo y evitarían todo el proceso de cortar, Mary le habia dicho que Sue detestaba los congelados, pues los creía un veneno para sus nietos.

—Sera mejor que cambien a los niños antes de que los vecinos lleguen —ordeno Sue entrando a la cocina, era la única que no había cocinado—

—¿Vecinos?

—Cierto, tu no lo sabes —respondió Vanessa— la parrillada no es algo improvisado, lo hacemos cada año y los vecinos más cercanos vienen y traen comida para reunirnos.

Bella asintió pensando que tan lejos estaban las tierras de los Black, y rogando que sus cálculos mentales estuvieran equivocados y no asistieran a la parrillada.

Salieron al jardín encontrando a los niños llenos de pasto y lodo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y frentes con mucho sudor, sus manos estaban llenas de lodo seco y hojas, ya que se les había ocurrido hacer pasteles de lodo y Sue al ser una abuela consentidora les había dado permiso de ensuciarse.

Limpiaron a los niños con la manguera para después desvestirlos y hacerlos correr en bragas y calzoncillos a sus habitaciones para que se pusieran ropa seca y presentable, Carmen tenía una toalla lista y fue ella quien en brazos se llevó a Paulette a la habitación.

—Es tan bueno tener una niñera —hablo Valery cerrando la llave del agua— yo solo sé que agradezco que mis hijos hayan aprendido a cambiarse solos

—Yo no recuerdo cuando mi ropa estuvo limpia más de 4 horas —se lamentó Vanessa mirando sus jeans y playera llena de condimento y salsa—

Los vecinos llegaron después de que Bella cambiara su short de licra por uno de mezclilla color negro, su blusa color verde y las sandalias, mientras arreglaba su coleta por milésima ve en el día, acepto que tendría que agendar una cita en la estética para que le cambiaran las extensiones de cabello.

Escuchaba los murmullos en el jardín, pero lo ignoro al ver que Edward habia llegado y estaba en la sala de la casa con Paulette sobre su regazo, al verlos ahí a ambos tan tranquilos, Paulette emocionada amblándole lo mucho que le gustaba estar en el rancho junto con sus primos y Edward escuchándola atentamente, pensó en como Alice y Jasper pudieron dejar a su pequeña.

Entendía los problemas económicos y su adicción, tal vez se sintieron presionados porque les habían dejado de ayudar con los gastos despues de saber que ellos les hicieron perder a Cristopher con información falsa, pero no era razón suficiente para dejar a su hija. Se imaginaba a Jasper escuchando a Paulette mientras le contaba su día en el kínder, a Alice viendo a su esposo e hija tal como Bella lo estaba haciendo con Edward y Paulette.

Bella sabía lo que era perder a tu pequeño pedacito de cielo, paso primero con Paulette y después con Cristopher, así que no lo graba comprender como Alice había sido capaz de dejar a su pequeña hija.

Paulette iba a crecer y Bella no sabía cómo explicarle que sus padres fueron los causantes de su muerte y toda la burbuja de mentiras, engaños y secretos que explotaron en la cara de todos.

Su pequeñita no iba a sufrir por las malas decisiones de sus padres, no les iba a permitir a Alice y Jasper que mancharan la felicidad de Paulette.

Parpadeando para ahuyentar las lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar y entro a la sala para sentarse junto a sus dos amores.

—¿Ustedes que no tienen hambre?, no me pase toda la tarde en la cocina para que ustedes no coman mis espectaculares papas.

—Yo quiero muchas papas —acepto Paulette— y una gran hamburguesa con doble carne, tocino y mucha mostaza

—Esa es mi niña —hablo Edward chocando los cinco con Paulette— yo quiero dos de lo que ha pedido.

Se dirigieron al jardín, Bella rodaba los ojos al escuchar la larga lista de especificaciones que sus dos tragones tenían para su hot-dog.

Los vecinos disfrutaban de la parrillada, además de las hamburguesas y hot-dog, había una gran variedad de purés, ensaladas y verdura asada.

Edward fue el encargado de preparar los platos de Paulette y de él, Bella decidió dejar de verlos cuando Edward le puso puré de papas a la hamburguesa de Paulette.

Paulette se sentó en medio de Bella y Edward, llevaba una faldita de mezclilla con una blusa morada y las sandalias, su blanca piel tenía un bonito color rosado por la exposición al sol, aunque no se comparaba con el de las demás niñas.

—Tú te comerás lo que no se acabe —le amenazo Bella—

—Pan comido —le sonrió Edward robándole una papa a Paulette causando que le sacar la lengua—

Charlie miraba como Bella le limpiaba la boca continuamente a Paulette, así como mantenía continuamente lleno su vaso de gaseosa, le sorprendía como esa pequeña niña podía comerse la enorme hamburguesa.

Paulette noto que Charlie la estaba mirando y le sonrió, aunque frunció el ceño cuando no le regreso a sonrisa.

—¿No han pensado regresar a Benton? —pregunto una de las vecinas y amiga de Sue— Es un lugar tranquilo y la niña puede crecer junto con sus primos.

—Sería muy bueno que Pau creciera cerca de la familia —apoyo Holly— sin ofender Edward, tu familia es encantadora...o al menos lo que recuerdo de tu madre.

Edward sonrió pensando en que la única vez que Holly había estado junto a su madre, fue en su primera semana de casados después de regresar de Hawái y les invitaron a cenar para festejar su matrimonio y mostrarles las fotografías. Sin sus hermanos y cuñadas presentes, Esme había sido simpática y oculto la molestia de la boda en Hawái, frente a Holly que estaba maravillada con las fotos y el anillo de Bella.

—La verdad es que nunca lo hemos pensado —hablo Bella— nuestros trabajos están en NY y la paga es demasiado buena como para renunciar, además Paulette esta en _Birch Wathen Lenox,_ y no nos parece justo que ahora que se está ajustando a la rutina de estar con nosotros, volvamos a alterar su estabilidad

—Cierto señorita directora —se burló Quil notando el enojo de Charlie por hacer mención a que Paulette no era su hija biológica—

—¿La tía Bella trabaja en una escuela? —pregunto uno de los niños bastante confundido—

—No, trabaja en un edificio muy grande y muy alto —respondió Paulette— aunque su jefe me da miedo.

—A todos —le apoyo Edward—

—¿Entonces porque es directora?

—Así se les llama a las personas que tienen un importante cargo en las empresas —respondió Holly—

—¿Entonces eres la jefa tía Bella? ¿Mandas a todos y ellas te obedecen?

—Algo así —acepto Bella—

—Que cool, ¿y te pagan mucho?

—Eso no se pregunta —reprendió una mujer de edad avanzada— ¿Te pagan más que a tu esposo?

Bella se río, pero asintió, su cheque solo tenía un cero más que el de Edward, aun cuando Edward ocupaba un cargo más alto que el de ella.

—Tengo curiosidad y espero que no te incomode mi pregunta —hablo la misma mujer— ¿Qué paso con el niño?, no lo veo por ningún lado.

El ambiente relajado el cual estaban disfrutando se vio visiblemente interrumpido, Bella y Edward apartaron la mirada sin saber que decir, y notando que todos esperaban que respondieran, era bastante obvia la pregunta cuando todos los presentes habían conocido a Cristopher.

—Creo que es hora del postre —intervino Sue poniéndose de pie— ¿Por qué no vas por el Bella?, tú lo hiciste y realmente quiero algo dulce.

—Pero primero que responda —hablo Charlie— ¿Vas a dejar a la niña en el mismo lugar? Me harías un gran favor

Charlie se arrepintió de sus palabras en el segundo exacto en el que vio como los ojos de Bella se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin decir palabra se puso de pie y entro a la casa, Edward la siguió enseguida.

—Eres un imbécil —respondió Holly poniéndose de pie y tomando a Paulette en brazos entro a la casa—

El jardín se quedó en completo silencio sin saber que hacer.

Edward alcanzo a Bella en el columpio que se encontraba en el porche de la casa a un costado de la puerta principal

—Nena…

—Estoy bien —susurro Bella— solo que…no espere que me dijera eso, corrección, no espere que lo dijera frente a todos ellos.

—No sé qué decir —se sentó junto a ella abrazándola— tu padre es una mierda, habla sin pensar y no le gusta que las cosas no se hagan a su modo.

—Pero no quiero aguantar más de su mierda, el mundo no gira alrededor de su gran cabeza.

—¿Entonces que hacemos?, aún me queda una semana de vacaciones antes de tener que regresar a la empresa.

—Vámonos —respondió Bella— no estoy huyendo, simplemente me canse de su actitud, cada vez que habla conmigo es para recordarme que adoptar a Cris fue un error y que también lo es tener a Paulette, ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo de explicarle, tan solo hizo sus conjeturas y nos volvió a condenar y ya no quiero, viví 18 años de mi vida sin él y viviré muchos más sin él, te tengo a ti, a Paulette y a Holly, no necesito nada más.

Edward sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Entonces vámonos, vámonos los tres a otro lugar.

Bella sonrió y lo beso.

Paulette mientras tanto jugaba en su habitación junto con Holly y Carmen, completamente ajena a toda la situación, aunque preguntándose de que niño hablaban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente Paulette jugaba por última vez con sus primas, ya que esa misma noche se marcharía a Los Cabos, no sabía dónde era eso, pero Edward le había asegurado que se divertiría muchísimo

Charlie había llamado a Bella a su oficina, por más que lo ignoro no tuvo más remedio cuando Tyler fue por ella a su habitación.

—No tengo diez, para que mandes a mis hermanos por mi

—Pues entonces actúa como la mujer que eres, ahora siéntate

—No, tengo mucho por hacer, así que solo di lo que tengas que decir para que pueda marcharme.

—Eres igual de terca e insoportable que tu madre.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido

La puerta se abrió y Holly y Sue entraron a la oficina.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, estamos en medio de algo

—Es mi hija Charlie, todo lo que tengas que hablar con ella, me incumbe a mi

—Solo la cuidaste, eso no te da el papel de madre

—Ni ser el donante de esperma te da el derecho de ser mi padre

—¿¡Que mierda dice?!

—Me escuchaste perfectamente, te jactas de ser mi padre, pero en mi vida te hiciste cargo de mi

—Así que de eso va todo. Traes a esa chiquilla aquí para echarme en cara que no creciste en esta casa

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces por que?

—Porque Edward y yo no queremos un bebe, porque al adoptar un niño grande es mucho mas fácil, no está en nuestros planes detener nuestras vidas por un bebé, no tenemos tiempo, ni mi trabajo ni el de Edward nos lo permite

—No me vengas con el cuento del trabajo, porque adoptaron a un niño de 3 años y aún demandan tiempo a esa edad.

—Pero no pase por el embarazo, no tuve ninguna baja por maternidad ni mucho menos ausentismos por visitas al médico, Edward y yo no queremos pasar por eso, Edward y yo viajamos continuamente y es más fácil subir a un niño de tres a un avión que a un recién nacido.

—Es la escusa más tonta que he escuchado —bufo negando con la cabeza— cientos de mujeres quieren embarazarse, Sue tardó años para poder hacerlo y los embarazos fueron de alto riesgo, pero tú estás sana, y te niegas por una estúpida escusa.

—Rene también estaba sana y murió

—La muerte de tu madre fue un accidente, algo que se pudo tratar con tiempo, pero nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera tu madre noto algún síntoma.

—¿Y si a mí me pasa?, No quiero darle la vida a mi bebé, pero no ser parte de ella, tú no entiendes lo que es saber que tu mamá murió porque tú naciste

—Bella...

—No papá, no quiero que mi bebé crezca creyendo que por su culpa yo morí

—Tu no tuviste la culpa

—Lo sé ahora, pero no cuando era niña.

—Bella, pagare el psicólogo para que te ayude a superar…

—¡SIGUES SIN ENTENDER!, supere lo de Rene hace bastante, sé que hay tratamiento para evitar la preeclampsia, pero no quiero pasar por nada de eso.

—Existen vientres de alquiler, —propuso Charlie— alquila uno y ten un hijo propio.

—Hay muchos niños en el mundo que necesitan padres que los amen y Edward y yo estamos dispuestos a ser sus padres, además de que no quiero cuidar a un bebe, no necesitamos que lleve nuestra sangre para amarlo.

—Te vas arrepentir de no tener un hijo propio, tienes 32 años, el reloj no se detiene y cuando recapacites ya será demasiado tarde

—Eres simplemente imposible —suspiro cansada, su padre nunca iba a entender sus motivos— Edward me entendió, no me juzgo, ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Bella salió de la oficina dejando a Charlie con Holly y Sue.

—Sabes que nunca acepte aquí a Bella —hablo Sue con voz suave y cansada— llámame rencorosa pero no quería a la hija de la mujer con la que me engañaste

—¿A qué viene el reclamo?

—Me has culpando todos estos años porque yo no permití que Bella creciera en esta casa y por ende que no sienta que este es su hogar, asumo la responsabilidad, no la iba a criar cuando no era mi hija...pero si era tuya.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Cuando Bella trajo al niño a esta casa me di cuenta del error que cometí, ella le daba amor y cariño aún niño que no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea, un niño que la llamaba mamá y la veía con amor, tal como mis hijos me veían a mí y como Bella ve a Holly. Yo no la alejó de aquí Charlie, tú lo haces, lo hiciste hace 4 años con Cristopher y lo vuelves a hacer con Paulette.

—No me importa, —respondió con desdén— Bella va a regresar porque soy su padre y tarde o temprano entenderá lo estúpida que está siendo al no tener un hijo propio, va a recordar mis palabras cuando esa chiquilla la abandone, no lleva sangre Swan, no tiene nuestra moral y valores.

—Eres un hipócrita doble cara —hablo Holly casada de las idioteces de su hermano— Vez como un pecado que Bella quiera darle amor y protección a un niño desamparado, pero no ves mal que tú le hayas puesto el cuerno a Sue

—No es lo mismo Holly

—Por supuesto que es lo mismo, René pudo haberte mandado a la mierda y tener a Bella como madre soltera, ¿Que hubiera pasado Charlie?, René hubiera fallecido y Bella hubiera sido dada a un orfanato, Bella hubiera crecido siendo una huérfana esperando que una pareja la adoptará, sería la chiquilla sin moral y valores que tanto repudias.

—¡CÁLLATE!

—NO, ahora me escuchas, por personas como tú, el mundo está jodido, te haces el moralista con tu familia y mantener la sangre Swan, pero tú fuiste el primero en destruir la moral de la familia al engañar a Sue

—Al menos Bella es mi hija, tiene relación con la familia, con Sue no, pero si con sus hermanos

—¿Y crees que Paulette no? —se burló Holly—

—¿Que quieres decir?

—No adoptaron a la niña Charlie, es su sobrina, es hija del hermano de Edward

—¿Que?

—Los padres de la niña fallecieron, y Bella y Edward aceptaron quedarse con su tutela —resumió Holly, no necesitaba saber toda la historia que Paulette tenía con Bella y Edward— Paulette es una Cullen por nacimiento, pero tu retrogrado pensamiento no te hace ver más allá de tu bigote

—No lo sabía.

—Por supuesto que no, a ti solo te ha interesado lo que el pueblo piense de ti, lo que tu sientes... ¿te ha puesto a pensar como se sintió Bella?, Creyó que tú le quitaste al niño.

—Yo nunca haría eso

—Yo también creí que lo hiciste, ¿pero sabes que?, no voy a permitir que Bella se aleje nuevamente, esta es su casa, su familia, y si decide volver a intentar adoptar la apoyaremos, hace 4 años me callé, pero ya no Charlie, ya no.

Holly dejo la oficina y marco a la aerolínea para que le consiguieran un vuelo para Florida, si su hija se iba de la casa, ella no iba a quedarse ahí, en unos días que las cosas se calmaran hablaría con ella de todo lo sucedido.

Charlie se quedó en su despacho con Sue acompañándolo.

—¿Tú lo sabias? —pregunto Charlie—

—Desde el primer día, todos lo sabias, eras el único que no sabía que Paulette era su sobrina

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Porque te conozco, sabía que serias desagradable y no quería que Bella se marchara huyendo de esa casa, pero al final lo volviste a hacer y Bella se marcha.

Charlie no dijo nada mientras Sue se acercaba a la puerta.

—No pueden recuperar a Cristopher, pero hay muchos niños más que te aseguro, llamaran a Bella mamá y a Edward papá y tú no harás nada para evitarlo.

—¿De dónde te nació el amor a Bella?

—Porque le dijo a Holly mamá, siempre quise una niña no sabiendo que ya tenía a Bella.

—Sue…

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué le quitaron al niño?

Sue no respondió, tan solo cerró la puerta de la oficina y se marchó a la cocina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella entro a su habitación intentando dejar la conversación en el pasado, no valía la pena seguir llorando por una causa perdida como lo era Charlie.

Bella se acercó a la cama para seguir empacando, pero el disfraz amarillo la dejo congelada por un minuto. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tomo el pequeño disfraz entre sus manos.

Creyó que se había perdido en su rápida empacada hace cuatro años, pero estaba ahí, limpio y bien cuidado, no sabía quién lo había dejado en su habitación, pero le agradecía el cuidado que tuvo con el felpudo y suave disfraz.

 _"Yo Pato mami, yo Pato"_

Miro el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella y fue como si regresará a esa mañana y estuviera viendo a su pequeño moviendo la colita frente al espejo, sonriendo por lo mucho que le gustaba su disfraz, Bella aún tenía las fotos de ese día guardadas bajo llave en la caja fuerte, junto a las de Paulette en la incubadora.

Edward que había estado ocupado haciendo las reservaciones en el hotel y consiguiendo los boletos de avión, entro con maravillosas noticias, pero se detuvo al ver el disfraz en las manos de Bella, era imposible olvidarlo cuando en su IPhone aún conservaba las fotos.

—¿Recuerdas lo lindo que se veía? —pregunto Bella aun con la mirada perdida—

—Por supuesto, todos los invitados decían que eras la mamá pato con su patito siguiéndole para todos lados.

—Me quedaba, ¿no? —se río Bella con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo referencia a su apellido—

—Claro que si patito —respondió abrazándola por la cintura— si tu dabas un paso, él te seguía sin dudarlo.

Bella suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Crees que él estaría con nosotros si les hubiéramos contado de nuestros planes a tú familia?

—No —suspiro Edward— si Alice y Jasper lograron convencer a la trabajadora social, no dudo que lo harían con mis padres

—¿Fuimos tan ciegos con ellos?

—Queríamos a Paulette, por ella nos creímos que dándoles todo, podíamos tenerla cerca.

—Sin la responsabilidad de tenerla realmente —suspiro Bella acariciando el suave disfraz— ¿Por qué nos la dejaron Edward?, ¿Por que después de quitárnosla nos la dieron?, ¿Por que nos hicieron creer que éramos la última opción?

—Porque te lastimo, ellos sabían que la queríamos y jugaron con nosotros, te lastimo saber que seriamos la última opción a pesar de cuidarla durante tres meses, hicieron que dudaras de que eras capas de cuidar de ella —suspiro frustrado— descubrieron que ella era nuestro punto débil, al dejarnos en última opción nosotros nos esforzaríamos para que vieran el gran error que cometían, pero ese fue su plan desde el principio. Utilizaron a Paulette para conseguir dinero fácil y nosotros caímos sin dudarlo.

—Fui tan estúpida al no leer los papeles.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco hubiera leído nada de la carpeta, la hubiera firmado sin dudar porque se trataba de nuestra Paulette.

—He sido horrible, primero la alejé y culpé por ser la razón de que Cristopher se fuera, después les hice creer a todos que no la quería con nosotros, la deje en el olvido por casi tres meses bajo el cuidado de Rosalie y ahora la he traído aquí.

—Yo también me equivoqué Bella, ambos cometidos errores con Paulette, la culpamos cuando ella no hizo nada. Pero podemos cambiar las cosas, no la dejamos de querer en ningún momento.

—¿Podemos empezar desde ahora? —murmuro Bella—

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Vacaciones solo para los tres, sin Carmen incluida, cuidamos de Pau cuando era una bebita, podemos hacerlo ahora.

Edward sonrió y beso sus labios, debía de hacer otras llamadas para cambiar el billete de Carmen de regreso a Nueva York y cancelar la habitación de hotel que había reservado para ella.

Seis horas después Carmen era llevada al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo de regreso a Nueva York mientras que Paulette estaba emocionada pues estaría solo con Bella y Edward.

Los tres juntos como una familia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette estaba maravillada con el hermoso paisaje que veía, había estado saltando en recepción y mientras subían por el elevador preguntaba miles de cosas, era su primera vez en una playa tan linda y quería hacer todo lo que pasaba en las caricaturas y películas.

 _¿Puedo nadar con delfines?_

 _¿Puedo buscar a Nemo?_

 _¿y si ayudo a Dori a encontrar a sus papás?_

 _¿Crees que encontremos un tesoro en la arena?_

 _¿Podemos hacer castillos?_

 _¿Me van a enterrar en la arena?_

 _¿Podemos ayudar a las tortugas bebes a llegar al mar?, tal vez así el mar me dé su corazón como a Moana_

 _¿Hay tiburones?_

Ambos respondían pacientemente a sus preguntas.

Al llegar a su suite, Bella cargo a Paulette y la llevo hasta el balcón para que viera el hermoso paisaje, mientras que Edward le daba la propina al botones y lo despedía.

—Ahora entiendo porque Moana quiere navegar hasta donde el cielo es el mar —dijo muy pensativa para después sonreír— ¿podemos navegas hasta donde el cielo es mar?

—Claro que si —acepto Bella besando su mejilla— Podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras

Paulette sonrió y abrazo a Bella, pero su sonrisa se desapareció al recordar que en su maleta no tenía traje de baño.

—Te compraremos uno de muchos colores —la tranquilizo Edward— y un salvavidas y flotadores y todo lo que se te antoje.

—Porque no van a comprar eso en lo que yo llamo a Carmen —dijo Bella— quiero saber que llego bien a casa.

—Nos parece bien, aunque luego no te quejes del bikini que compre para ti.

Bella ya no estaba escuchando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando regresaron a la suite, Paulette corrió hacia Bella para que le pusiera el traje de baño, Edward le entrego el bikini color azul eléctrico que Paulette había elegido y dejo todo lo demás que Paulette le había pedido de la tienda de souvenirs, sobre el sofá.

Recordaba la sonrisa de la cajera al notar que Edward simplemente no podía decirle que no a Paulette.

Dos horas después bajaban a la playa, Paulette se aferraba de las manos de Bella y Edward mientras caminaba por la fina arena, era divertido como sus pies se hundían, pero no lo era cuando comenzaba a lastimarla.

Edward la cargo sobre sus hombros hasta que estuvieron cerca del agua.

—Pero no se nadar

—Te enseñaremos, o no podremos buscar a Nemo.

Los tres se metieron al agua riendo cuando Paulette chillo por lo fría que estaba, sus primeras horas en Los Cabos estaba resultando bastante bien.

Durante sus siete años de casados habían ido de vacaciones a playas nudistas o balnearios solo para adultos en donde las mujeres estaban en toples, habían ido a lugares mucho más exóticos, pero nada se comparaba a salpicarse agua entre ellos mientras Paulette reía a carcajadas.

El resto de los días fueron simplemente perfectos, habían visto el amanecer desde el balcón, aunque las clases de nado no iban nada bien, llevaron a Paulette al show de delfines en donde con el chaleco puesto y Edward sosteniéndola en todo momento pudo acariciar un delfín, Bella tomo foto de cada momento inmortalizando la sonrisa de Paulette, así como el beso que le dio al delfín y el rostro de papá celoso de Edward.

Bella se congelo a mitad de la foto

 _¿Realmente había pensado en Edward como papá de Paulette?_

 _¿Y porque le gustaba tanto como se oían esa palabra?_

Habían hecho de todo

Desde pasar su tiempo en la playa, navegando en un pequeño bote hasta el horizonte en donde Paulette comprobó que no se podía tocar el cielo, esperaron ver un avistamiento de ballena, pero en palabras del guía, no habían ido en la época adecuada, recorrieron las calles de la ciudad, disfrutaron de la comida típica y compraron en los mercados a sus alrededores.

Las memorias de sus teléfonos estaban por llenarse después de la infinidad de fotografías que se habían tomado a lo largo de los días, Bella tenía muchas selfis de Paulette, muchas de ellas ni siquiera se había dado cuanta en que momento se las había tomado.

Se habían divertido como la familia de tres que eran.

Durante su última noche, mientras cenaban en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la costa, Paulette estaba por quedarse dormida, su piel rojiza por el intenso sol combinaba con las de Edward y Bella.

—¿Podemos vivir aquí? —murmuro Paulette bebiendo de su naranjada— me gusta mucho aquí y su comida también, sabe mucho mejor que la de casa.

—Tal vez podamos regresar el año que viene —sugirió Edward— después de que aprendas a nadar muy bien y los tres podamos bucear y buscar a Nemo.

—SI

Bella se rio por la cansada emoción de Paulette, su pequeñita estaría contando los días hasta las siguientes vacaciones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegaron a casa el domingo por la tarde, Paulette estuvo dormida durante todo el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, aun cuando Edward la sostuvo en brazos para bajar del avión tan solo se removió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

En casa Carmen y Matilde les esperaban, Edward dejo a Paulette en su cama y dejo que Carmen se ocupara de quitarle los zapatos y deshacer la coleta del cabello, para que descansara lo mejor posible.

—Sus suegros vinieron hace dos días —le informo Matilde— han estado llamando y preguntando cuando regresarían, no les he dado ninguna fecha de regreso.

—Si vuelven a llamar, diles nuevamente que aún no regresamos.

—Claro señora Bella.

Bella tomo un tibio baño en la tina de su habitación junto con Edward, ambos demasiado cansados como para intentar cualquier movimiento.

—¿Cuándo regresas al trabajo? —pregunto Edward besando el desnudo hombro de Bella—

—El miércoles a primera hora tengo reunión con Marcus.

—Al menos tienes dos días para descansar de las vacaciones —suspiro Edward, era tonto que después de las vacaciones aún se sentía cansado, pero era lago que pasaba y lo odiaba— siento mi cara tan quemada

—Tú y tu cutis de bebe —se burló Bella poniéndose de pie— vamos, tengo un hidratante que te hará muy bien para tu ardiente cara

—¿Te refieres a ardiente por mis quemaduras o porque soy condenadamente caliente?

—Ambas —respondió enrollándose la toalla al cuerpo—

Después de aplicarle el hidratante a Edward y que chillara como un nene de 3 años por el ardor, Paulette entro a la habitación con la cara soñolienta y subiéndose en la cama se acurruco contra Edward quien estaba también a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Par de flojitos los que tengo —murmuro Bella viéndolos dormir y soltar uno que otro ronquido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette no estaba nada contenta cuando Bella le dijo que regresaría a trabajar, se había tomado muy bien cuando Edward tuvo que ir a trabajar el lunes a primera hora, pues a fin de cuentas tenia a Bella con ella durante todo el día.

Habían desayunado juntas, visto la televisión, ido de compras e incluso acompaño a Bella a la estética a que le cambiaran el cabello.

—¿Yo también puedo hacer eso? —pregunto Paulette mirando como hacían que el cabello de Bella creciera—

—Tú tienes muchísimo cabello mi cielo —respondió Bella mientras leía una revista— al igual que Jasper, te crece muy rápido.

—Que bueno, no me gustaría tener un cabello corto como el de Alice.

Bella no dijo nada acerca de que el " _mamá"_ había desaparecido, si Paulette quería dejarlos de llamar así, no le iba a imponer llamarles de una forma que no le nacía ni sentía.

Pero ahora que Bella también se marchaba a su trabajo no estaba para nada feliz.

Carmen le había repetido incontables veces que Bella tenía responsabilidades al igual que Edward, y que ambos iban a trabajar porque les gustaba y además con lo que les pagaban podían comprarle sus muñecas y tenerle un cuarto de princesas.

Ni con esa explicación logro que Paulette dejara de estar enojada.

—No resuelves nada enojada corazón —le dijo Bella mientras veía la televisión— así que mejor regálame una sonrisa y veamos una caricatura.

Paulette dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie hasta que le dijeran que Bella se quedaría en casa y no regresaría a su trabajo.

Cuando Carmen fue a checar que estaba haciendo se encontró con Paulette profundamente dormida, así que la cubrió con una manta y la dejo descansar.

…

El reloj con la figura de cenicienta marcaba las 4 de la tarde. Paulette despertó desorientada y con el gruñido de su estómago, pidiéndole comida.

Se puso las pantuflas y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba a medio cerrar. No había ni siquiera tocado el picaporte de la puerta cuando vio como Matilde atravesó el pasillo y bajo las escaleras deprisa ya que la alarma del horno había sonado.

Salió de la habitación para pedirle a Matilde que le sirviera de comer, pero se detuvo al notar la puerta junto a la habitación de Bella y Edward abierta, Matilde la había dejado abierta por accidente, Paulette sabía que no podía entrar a esa habitación, era una regla de la casa, pero las paredes pintadas y los peluches sobre la cama le llamaron la atención.

Revisando que Matilde no regresara de la cocina, ni que Bella ni Carmen estuvieran cerca, entro a la habitación.

Era enorme, en las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde manzana además de todos los personajes de Pocoyo, la cama era un carro de carreras color rojo, el edredón de la cama tenía el dibujo de Pato sobre su auto. En las estanterías había muchos Pocoyos de peluche, además de un enorme peluche de pato —casi el doble del tamaño de Paulette— junto a la cama.

No entendía porque estaba esa habitación, a ella ya no le gustaba Pocoyo, era un programa para bebes y Paulette ya no era una bebe.

Tomo el rechoncho _pájaroto_ que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a un pequeño marco que tenía la foto de Bella y Edward junto a un pequeño niño de cabellera castaña.

—¿¡QUE HACES AQUI?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **Creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento.**_

 _ **Pues ya sabemos el motivo por el que no quieren embarazarse, muchas habían tenido razón con respecto a que la madre de Bella murió durante el parto, pero como bien dice Bella, aunque es uno de los factores por los que se niega a embarazarse, también les es más practico a ambos, tener un niño más grande.**_

 _ **Además, ya cuidaron a su pequeña bebe Paulette.**_

 _ **Y hablando de Paulette, mi dulce Pau no quería alejarse de sus tíos después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a ellos sin la interrupción del trabajo y por último se ha metido en problemas.**_

 _ **¿De quién es la habitación?, ¿Quién le grito a Paulette?**_

 _ **Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_


	17. Outtake (Señor y Señora Cullen)

_**Los**_ _ **personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward esperaba a que el profesor llegará a clase, era la primera semana del semestre así que era normal que tanto estudiantes como profesores se retrasaran.

Cursaba su séptimo año en negocios internacionales en Columbia, en un año y medio terminaría la universidad y comenzaría con su vida adulta, a la mayoría le daba miedo, pero Edward estaba listo para enfrentarse a ella.

Edward la vio entrar al salón junto con otras dos chicas, no había podido olvidar a la hermosa y divertida castaña con quien había follado dos noches atrás.

Había ido a una de las tantas fiestas de fraternidad después de salir del trabajo, no tenía ganas de ir a casa y soportar a sus hermanos y cuñadas, que dios lo perdonara, pero ansiaba el momento de tener mejores ingresos y poder rentar un pequeño departamento para él solo.

Se había topado con Isabella en la barra improvisada en la cocina, ella casi derrama su cerveza en su camisa. Ambos se habían quedado juntos el resto de la noche, fue simplemente cuestión de tiempo para que ambos completamente borrachos estuvieran metiéndose mano en uno de los sofás.

Isabella se restregaba contra su erección mientras besaba y chupaba su cuello, mientras Edward acariciaba su trasero, le susurro contra su odio que buscaran un lugar más privado.

Edward no recordaba lo que paso después de levantarse del sofá con las piernas de la castaña enrolladas en su cadera, tan solo fue consciente de que a la mañana siguiente estaba completamente solo en el cuarto de un barato motel y que la rota tanga café era el único recuerdo que tenia de la castaña.

Pero ahora, Isabella estaba por sentarse delante de él.

…

La clase termino y Edward la acorralo contra su escritorio antes de que abandonara el salón con sus amigas.

—Hola guapa

—¿Te conozco?

—¿Vas a utilizar la técnica del olvido? —se burló sonriendo al escucharla bufar—

—Solo fue un polvo, y ni siquiera el mejor que he tenido, así que porque mejor no te borras de mi vista

La preciosa castaña se alejó contoneando sus caderas dejando a Edward ansioso de volver a tenerla solo para él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ambos se la pasaban discutiendo en clase, Bella lo había mandado a la mierda más veces de las que podía recordar, pero de igual modo habían terminado en la cama más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

Edward Cullen era una droga y se estaba haciendo muy adicta a él.

El sexo era muy bueno, Bella había tenido que romper la ilusión de más de uno cuando les dejaba en claro que solo quería con quien quitarse las ganas, no quería un noviecito con quien tomarse de las manos, ni recordar un aniversario o cumpleaños ni mucho menos tener que explicarle que su trabajo en Vulturi Entertainment Inc. Era muy importante en su vida.

Podía solo tener 22 años, pero tenía muy claras sus metas y no iba a dejar que un noviecito celoso la detuviera de cumplirlas.

Por eso estar con Edward era fácil, no había reclamos porque no se hablarán durante el día, no debía de recordar su cumpleaños, tampoco conocer a su familia ni interesarse por su vida y lo principal, no había que soportar reclamos cuando alguno de ellos estuviera coqueteando con alguien más.

Sexo era lo que ambos compartían y estaban muy bien con eso.

Hasta que se convirtió en algo más.

Bella no noto que algo estaba cambiando, Edward comenzó a quedarse con ella después de haber follado como locos, era razonable teniendo en cuenta era tarde y no quería que sufriera algún accidente.

No era raro que Edward en su motocicleta la llevara a la universidad, ambos tenían horarios similares, así como tampoco le pareció extraño que fuera por ella después del trabajo, lo hacía cuando iban a pasar la noche juntos, pero después Edward lo hacia todos los días aun cuando el regresaba a casa de sus padres a dormir.

Se mensajeaban y llamaban con más regularidad.

Pero mientras Bella mandaba su mensaje de buenos días, se dio cuenta que ya no era simple sexo y eso no le agrado, no quería ser la chica que suspiraba por un mensajito todas las mañanas.

Así que decidió cortar todo con él una noche antes de que las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaran, no tenía las ganas de seguir.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que sea más que sexo? —pregunto Edward sentado en la sala del departamento de Bella, cuando lo sito esa tarde pensó que era para tener sexo caliente antes de que ella se fuera a donde sea que vivía su familia, nunca imagino que quisiera terminar con todo—

—No quiero una relación Edward y si tu no entiendes eso es mejor que lo terminemos.

—Estas siendo infantil

—Infantil hubiera sido que dejará de llamarte y esconderme de ti —bufo cruzándose de brazos— si quieres seguir conmigo será solo por sexo, no volverá a pasar por mí para ir a la universidad o al trabajo, no te quedaras aquí después de tener sexo y no me preparas un jodido desayuno.

—Pensé que a las chicas les gustaba eso.

—Pues entonces busca a una chica que quiera eso, yo puedo ir a cualquier bar y conseguirme un buen polvo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres está bien —respondió bastante enojado al imaginársela retorciéndose de placer bajo otro hombre—

Edward no la llamo durante las vacaciones, no se iba a rendir con ella tan fácil, ni mucho menos le iba a dejar el camino libre a otro. Bella le gustaba y mucho, había sido solo sexo al principio, pero la quería con él y Bella iba a entender que también lo quería con ella.

Edward tenía un plan y lo iba a llevar en marcha aun cuando Bella lo detestara.

Tan solo dos meses después de regresar de las vacaciones de Navidad, todo el curso sabía que Bella y él tenían una extraña relación, mientras Bella lo negaba mil veces, Edward lo aceptaba y la besaba frente a cualquier vago que se atreviera a ponerle los ojos encima.

—Eres mía Isabella

—No lo soy —protesto Bella alejándolo de su cuerpo— grábatelo en la cabeza, nunca seré tuya.

Bella se repetía incontables veces que Edward estaba encaprichado con ella, en cuanto le diera una oportunidad la dejaría por cualquier chica con una falda más corta y una talla de sujetador más grande.

Pero cada vez que Edward la abrazaba mientras caminaban por el campus o le llevaba flores sin una razón en específico, le era muy difícil recordar que no quería nada con él.

Spring Break llego y con eso los viajes de algunos chicos a lugares paradisiacos, así como las invitaciones a las casas de otros chicos en donde prometían alcohol, piscina y chicas en bikini

La vio entrar junto a sus cinco amigas, todas las chicas usaban pequeños bikinis llamativos y escandalosos, así como bañadores de una sola pieza que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero el bañador que Bella usaba era de un simple color negro, lo más escandaloso era la espalda completamente descubierta, había visto traseros todo el santo día, pero ninguno se compara al de su precioso cisne

—¿Qué quieres Cullen? —pregunto Bella al verlo sentarse frente a ella—

—¿Te ayuda con el bloqueador?

—Estoy bien, gracias

—Vamos nena, déjame ayudarte

—No me llames así y desaparece de mi vista.

—¿Te he dicho lo bonita que te ves enojada? —pregunto sentándose junto a ella a pesar de que lo fulmino con la mirada—

—Más veces de las que me gustaría —respondió aplicándose el bloqueador en los brazos— ahora déjame sola.

—Eso es imposible —se acercó aún más causando que se estremeciera— me muero por llevarte a la cama y quitarte tu pecaminoso bañador.

—Edward…

—Dijiste que solo querías sexo, pues eso es lo que quiero tener contigo justo en este momento, follarte hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.

—Ayúdame con la espalda —le entrego el bote de bloqueador y se giró dándole la espalda para que no notara lo sonrojada que la había puesto—

Edward lleno sus manos de bloqueador y se aseguró de aplicarlo por toda la espalda, no quería ninguna quemadura en la preciosa piel de Bella.

—Esa ya no es mi espalda —murmuro Bella cuando Edward comenzó a meter sus manos por el dobladillo del bañador tocando ligeramente sus senos—

—¿Sabes cuánto me muero por besarte? —susurro contra su oído—

—Tanto como yo de partirte la casa —contesto mientras se alejaba de él e iba con su grupo de amigas—

…

Estaba por fin sola, así que no dudo en acercarse nuevamente a ella, aun cuando lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Edward por favor, no quiero discutí contigo, solo disfrutar del día.

—Entonces no hagas esto más difícil y déjame besarte.

Edward la beso, y los tiro a la pileta

—¡Eres un idiota! —le grito cuando salió del agua.

—Si, pero soy tu idiota —respondió acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo al notar la mueca de dolor— ¿Qué tienes?

—¡Me lastime imbécil!

Edward la ayudó a salir de la pileta, Bella estaba furiosa con él, la había cagado enormemente.

—¿Tienes un botiquín? —pregunto con Bella aun en sus brazos—

—En el segundo piso en la habitación de mis padres —dijo Zack, el dueño de la casa— no follen en la cama

—No prometo nada

Edward la llevo en brazos a la habitación y la dejo en la cama mientras el buscaba el botiquín en el baño, regreso con una venda y ungüento para la hinchazón, dejo ambas cosas sobre la cama mientras veía como el tobillo de Bella comenzaba a hincharse.

—Gracias, ahora vete —hablo Bella tomando el ungüento—

—Dame eso, yo lo hare.

—Jodete Cullen, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan terca?

—¿Y tú tan condenadamente entrometido? Puedo hacerlo yo sola, no necesito de tu ayuda

A pesar de las protestar de Bella, Edward le aplico el ungüento y vendo su tobillo con delicadeza.

—Cuando era pequeño mis hermanos siempre me lastimaban – murmuro distraídamente— creo que es el inconveniente de ser el pequeño de la familia.

—Es aun peor cuando eres una chica, mis hermanos fingían que no existía cuando iba de vacaciones a casa de papá

—¿De vacaciones?

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y prefirió ignorarlo. Contar anécdotas de la infancia era algo que se hacía en un noviazgo.

—¿Es tan difícil darnos una oportunidad Bells?

—No me digas Bells —reclamo— y no hay oportunidad, te dije que solo era sexo, no quiero compromisos

—Eres imposible —bufo frustrado—

—¿Eso debería importarme?

—No te hagas la ruda conmigo Bella, te conozco, no puedes fingir más conmigo

—No estoy fingiendo y no me conoces, tener sexo no te hace conocer cada parte de mí.

—Lo nuestro no es sexo, dejo de ser sexo desde hace mucho, pero te niegas a aceptarlo

—No sé de qué hablas

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, estamos todo el jodido día juntos, sabes que me encantas, me gusta todo de ti, tu sarcasmo, tu egocentrismo, me gusta que seas independiente, que tengas tus prioridades, me gusta todo de ti y por eso te conozco. Eres sarcástica y muchas veces cruel pero solo es tu mascara para que no te lastimen, pero ya no la puedes usar conmigo porque te conozco y me gustas tal y como eres.

—No es cierto.

—Puedes negarlo mil veces, pero tú y yo sabemos que mientes. Quieres estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar contigo, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro nena. Solo di que sí.

—No me hagas esto Edward —gimió cruzándose de brazos— por favor, no lo hagas.

—Tu no nos hagas esto —frustrado se puso de pie paseándose de un lado a otro— quieres esto, sé que lo quieres, lo siento cada vez que te aferras a mi pecho cuando duermes, cuando jadeas mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo, incluso cando quieres matarme sé que no lo harás porque me quieres junto a ti.

Bella se negó a mirarlo sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—No sé quién te decepciono, pero te prometo que yo no lo hare, si me das una oportunidad te prometo que pasare toda mi vida demostrándote lo bueno que somos juntos.

—No me sirve una promesa —murmuro al mismo tiempo que lo veía a la cara— he escuchado demasiadas a lo largo de mi vida. Solo no me decepciones Culles o te juro que…

—Nunca Bella —le interrumpió acercándose nuevamente a la cama— me cortare las bolas en todo caso.

Bella le sonrió aun con sus cristalinos ojos, dándole a entender que podía besarla. Edward no dudo en unir sus labios.

Un beso suave y casto que sellaba su promesa de darle una oportunidad a los sentimientos que ambos mantenían en silencio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La compañera de Bella, Irina, era alguien un poco antisocial, lo cual ayudaba mucho a que Bella no tuviera que darle explicaciones de porque ahora Edward comenzaba a quedarse con más regularidad en el departamento o el hecho de que el pijama de Bella había cambiado permanentemente a las camisetas deportivas de Edward.

Con poco más de un mes de relación, ambos habían dejado en claro que no iban a dejar sus actitudes relajadas y sus prioridades. ahora que eran novia y novio. Se querían y se demostraban ese cariño en público, pero ninguno de los dos había cambiado su personalidad ni un poco.

Tal y como Edward había dicho eran simplemente el uno para el otro, la actitud sarcástica de Bella combinaba a la perfección con la alegre de Edward.

Las conversaciones que antes se negaban a tener ahora ocurrían con más regularidad, Bella tenía el propósito de conocer cada aspecto de la vida de Edward antes de contarle su peculiar vida familiar.

Ahora Bella sabía que Edward había vivido toda su vida en Nueva York y que su casa se encontraba en Olvide Street, a tan solo unas calles de donde Bella vivía. Así como también supo que la relación con sus hermanos no era nada buena.

—Ese es el problema de ellos, tus padres les dieron las mismas oportunidades, si ellos no las aprovecharon es meramente responsabilidad de ellos —murmuro Bella después de que Edward le contara sobre los problemas que causo el que ingresara a la universidad— cada uno es responsable de sus decisiones tanto buenas como malas.

Edward sentía que por fin había encontrado a la persona que lo entendía por completo, no lo juzgaba ni mucho menos ponía en duda sus decisiones.

Ambos tenían sus prioridades y sabían que no se juzgarían por entregarse a sus estudios y trabajos.

Edward comprendió que Bella no podría salir en ocasiones por su horario de trabajo, así como Bella entendía perfectamente cuando no pudieron estar en su aniversario juntos por el trabajo de Edward.

Pero, a pesar de que ambos se comprendían y juntos formaban un buen equipo y pareja envidiable, Bella tenía que conocer a los padres de Edward por más que le diera pavor pasar por tan terrible prueba.

Cuando conoció a los señores Cullen por primera vez, Bella pensó que eran amables, Esme se mostró verdaderamente interesada mientras Bella le contaba sobre sus estudios y él porque Edward no la había llevado mucho antes a casa. Carlisle era bastante serio y solo hizo dos preguntas durante la cena, una de ellas implicaba su trabajo, a Carlisle le pareció muy bueno el hecho de que llevara tres años trabajando en la misma empresa de renombre en donde podía conseguir que la ascendieran de puesto cuando se graduará. Bella noto como su suegro miraba disimuladamente hacia Rosalie y Alice, quienes no le habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

A Bella no pudo importarle menos.

Con la maravillosa aceptación de los padres de Edward, este paso cada vez más tiempo en casa de Bella.

—¿Tus padres no notan que no duermes en casa? —pregunto un fin de semana en donde ambos desayunaban en la cama— ¿O que mucha de tu ropa a desaparecido?

—Mi madre tiene tanta ropa que lavar que no presta atención, además no es como si tuviera seis como para que checaran el cuarto

—¿Y tu hermano no dice nada?

—Mi hermano aprovecha que no estoy para meter a su novia

—No sé cómo puedes vivir con todos ellos, tu casa es acogedora pero demasiado pequeña.

—Lo se amor —respondió Edward besando su frente— temo el día en que Jasper decida llevar a Alice a casa a vivir, los Señores Brandon deben estar felices de ya no mantener a dos hijas.

Tenían una relación amena con los típicos problemas de pareja, Bella podía soportar una que otra escena de celos o que se atrasara en algunas ocasiones, ella también lo había hecho, era algo común, pero lo que Bella no soportaba mas era el mal genio de Edward después de pasar algunas noches en casa de sus padres.

Seis personas viviendo en una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, un baño y un sótano, no era el lugar más ameno en el que se podía vivir, pero Bella no tenía la culpa de que Jasper utilizara las cosas de Edward o que Alice y Rosalie se comieran todo el helado.

Pero una noche antes de que Bella explotara, Edward llego con una noticia que la dejo asustada y muy enojada.

—Creo que ambos se drogan

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tienen el bajón, se traga toda la alacena cada noche

—¿Tu mamá no dice nada?

—Lo justifica diciendo que es por el arduo trabajo que hacen, a Jasper lo han despedido más veces de las que puedo recordar y mis padres se creen que es porque sus jefes son unos abusivos.

—Les tienes que decir Edward, aún hay tiempo para que detengan su adicción

—Me temo que mi madre lo justificará con el estrés de no poder mantener un trabajo, y el que tendrá dejando la casa seré yo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Jasper puede manipular a cualquiera, lleva años haciéndolo y mis padres no dudaran en creerle.

—Sabes que siempre tienes un lugar aquí conmigo

—Claro nena, a Irina le encantara tenerme aquí 24/7

—A ella tal vez no, pero a mí sí.

Edward la beso para que dejara en paz ese asunto, ambos sabían que mudarse juntos era demasiado precipitado, apenas estaban por cumplir un año de relación —contando el tiempo en el que solo fueron folla-amigos—.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diciembre llegó y todos estaban preparando sus maletas y terminando los últimos exámenes del semestre

—¿Irás a Seattle con tu madre? —pregunto Edward mientras caminaban por central Park—

—No, ella está en Italia con su nuevo esposo.

—¿Y qué harás en Navidad?

—Mi padre me ha invitado a pasar navidad con él y su familia, pero no creó que pueda aguantarles a todos

Un año de relación y Edward aun no conocía por completo la historia familiar de Bella, daba por hecho que sus padres no estaban juntos, pero no entendía cómo sus hermanos eran mayores que ella.

—Mi madre era la amante de Charlie —hablo mientras se acurrucaba más contra su brazo— Charlie está casado con Sue, a quien conoce de toda su vida, tuvieron problemas para tener hijos, pero lo resolvieron y tuvieron a mis cinco hermanos, estaban bien siendo padres de cinco, pero cuando Tyler, el menor tenía aproximadamente seis, Sue devuelta estuvo embarazada, era un embarazo de alto riesgo que la dejo en cama la mayor parte del embarazo. Mi padre manejaba el rancho él solo, así que debía de asistir a las ferias de ganado que se hacían cerca de Benton, Louisiana, en donde vendía y compraba terneras, hacia contratos para la venta de leche y muchas cosas más. En uno de eso eventos conoció a Rene, era una edecán que promocionaba un nuevo alimento que era nutritivo para los puercos, Charlie y Rene coquetearon y quedaron de verse después de que Rene terminara su trabajo. Charlie nunca le dijo que era casado, así que Rene acepto ser su novia. Después de varios meses Rene se enteró por Holly, que Charlie era casado y termino la relación con él. Charlie nunca le menciono nada a Sue y siguió con su vida. Rene contacto con Holly cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y fue Holly quien la apoyo en que demandara a Charlie para que se hiciera responsable de mí.

—No necesitas contármelo bebe, entiendo.

—Mi madre falleció minutos después de mi nacimiento.

—Nena…

—Mi tía Holly me crío como su hija, Sue no me quería en su casa después de que ella perdió a su bebe poco antes de que Rene apareciera con la sorpresa del embarazo.

—Lo siento Bella.

—No importa, paso hace mucho tiempo solo que no me agrada pasar tiempo en Louisiana, Sue me trata como si yo tuviera la culpa de sus desgracias.

Edward la siguió abrazando y besando el tope de su cabeza hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

—Has pasado las navidades sola, ¿verdad?

—No

—No tienes porqué mentirme a mi nena

Bella mordió su labio inferior, respondiendo de ese modo la pregunta de Edward

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No ocurre siempre, Holly ha pasado las navidades conmigo casi siempre, cuando cumplí 18 y vine a la universidad ella comenzó a viajar cada vez más con sus novios, en ocasiones no había vuelos que le permitieran viajar para estar conmigo.

—Nunca más vas a volver a pasar una navidad sola —susurro Edward— me tienes a mí y no lo permitiré, ni un vuelo me alejara de estar junto a ti

—Siempre sabes que decir, amor —le beso para callar su palabrería— Se que es precipitado, pero ¿Quieres acompañarme?, podrás conocer a mi padre y hermanos, a mi madre la conocerás después.

—Sería un honor acompañarte

Edward no estaba seguro de como comunicarle a su madre que pasaría navidad con Bella en Louisiana, no hubo necesidad cuando lo embosco después de que Alice le entregara el boleto de avión que encontró.

—¿Y cómo Alice lo encontró? —pregunto Edward mientras hablaba en privado con su madre—

—Eso no importa Edward

—Claro que importa, yo tenía el boleto muy bien guardado y Alice lo encontró porque estuvo husmeando en mis cosas.

—Alice nunca haría eso.

—Pues es lo que hizo —sentencio Edward— y no quiero hablar de lo que haga o no con mi vida, voy a pasar navidad y año nuevo con mi novia porque no quiero que vaya sola a Louisiana.

—Y dejas a tu familia sin importarte lo que nosotros sintamos.

—Tiene razón, no me importa, solo me importa estar con mi novia con quien estoy seguro de que nadie va a fisgonear en mis cosas.

Edward salió de su casa y fue al departamento de Bella, esperando que los días para que se fueran pasaran demasiado rápido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pasar navidad con la familia de Bella no fue tan malo.

No estaba preparado para su gran familia ni el trabajo del rancho, pero Bella lo había librado de hacer la mayoría de las cosas.

Su suegro Charlie era un hombre serio que se negó a que compartieran habitación, Bella le dijo que de ninguna manera eso iba a pasar y aunque intento convencer a Bella de que no era necesario que durmieran juntos, al final Edward durmió abrazado al curvilíneo cuerpo de Bella.

Comprobó que lo que Bella decía era completamente cierto, Sue no la toleraba ni un poco y sus hermanos y las esposas de estos eran cordiales.

La mayor parte del tiempo solo fueron ellos dos disfrutando de las fiestas y para ambos eso estuvo bien.

—Nuestra primera navidad juntos —murmuro Edward besándolo bajo el muérdago—

—La primera de muchas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al regresar de Louisiana Edward estaba furioso, dormir en la jodida sala era pasarse de la raya.

No era su culpa que los Brandon se hayan quedado sin casa, aunque sentía pena por ellos, no era razón para que lo sacaran de la habitación para meter a Alice.

—Son una pareja hijo, Alice no se sentirá cómoda si tu estas ahí.

—Soy su hijo, deberían de pensar en mí y mi bienestar.

—Nuestro bienestar no te importo cuando te marchaste

—¿Así que todo esto es porque pase las Navidades con mi novia?

—No quise decirlo de esa forma Edward…

—Quedo claro mamá, perfectamente claro.

Edward abandono la casa de sus padres y condujo su motocicleta al departamento de Bell

—Lo siento bebe —murmuro Bella— no pensé que ir conmigo te causara tantos problemas

—Esto no es por ti Bella, solo estoy molesto que mis padres antepongan todo antes que, a mí, soy su hijo, aún estoy en la universidad y quieren que duerma en la sala, con mucho gusto lo haría por ellos, o mis sobrinos, pero no para la comodidad de Alice

—¿Qué te parece mudarnos juntos? —ofreció Bella— Lo he estado pensando y después de estar una maravillosa semana contigo todo el día creo que estamos listos.

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo guapa?

—Por supuesto, te quiero cerca cuando el período me llegue y tenga a quien golpear

Edward abrazo su cintura

—¿Y qué pasa con Irina?

—Podemos buscar otro departamento, uno para nosotros dos, en donde podamos iniciar nuestra vida juntos y en donde pasaremos muchas de nuestras navidades

—¿Nuestro nido de amor? —se burló Edward—

Bella le golpeo el hombro mientras asentía.

Irina no mostro ningún problema en que Edward viviera en casa hasta que encontraran un departamento a donde mudarse.

Dos meses después, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el departamento de una habitación, cocina, baño y terraza era perfecto para ellos, una pareja joven, a punto de graduarse y con un trabajo esperándolos, además de que Morningside Drive estaba mucho más cerca de la universidad y sus trabajos.

Bella y Edward se mudaron a su departamento y Holly fue la primera en ser invitada a conocerlo.

Edward y Holly se llevaron realmente bien, así como el actual prometido de Holly les regalo un viaje a Las cataratas del Niagara como regalo de graduación adelantado.

Edward no invito a su familia a conocer su nuevo hogar. Esme no le dirigió la palabra por todo un mes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de su graduación y regresar de las dos semanas de vacaciones que pasaron en Las cataratas del Niagara, Edward entro a trabajar en su nuevo puesto como el subdirector de ventas.

Bella había tenido problemas con el trabajo ya que el puesto para el que aplico estaba siendo pedido por otro graduado, aunque confiaba que sus años en la empresa le garantizara tener el puesto, en la bacante como auxiliar del subdirector del departamento de contabilidad.

Dos meses después Edward salió de su oficina justo para ver a Bella intentando no saltar de la emoción

—Cariño…

—Me dieron el trabajo —fue lo primero que dijo Bella antes de lanzarse a sus brazos— empiezo en dos días, estoy tan feliz.

—Termino en una hora corazón, sólo déjame terminar y tú y yo iremos a festejar.

Bella y Edward estaban cumpliendo poco a poco sus sueños.

Pero el precio de esto eran las continuas peleas por llegar tarde a casa, a veces Bella no contestaba el teléfono en toda la noche, Edward iba a buscarla a su trabajo en donde la encontraba pegada a un montón de papeles, con el cabello recogido en un alto chongo detenido por dos plumas, un lápiz en su mano y la calculadora en otra, sus ojos rojos y cansados por revisar tantos papeles y haciendo que las cuentas les cuadraran.

—Siempre supimos que queríamos esto —hablo Edward después de llevarla a casa— pero no podemos dejar que nos consuma, te amo y me amas, no podemos permitir que nuestros trabajos nos quiten lo que ambos sentimos.

—Prometo avisarte si tengo que quedarme nuevamente en la oficina —aseguro Bella— no prometo que no me quedare nuevamente porque sé que lo hare. Pero no volveré a no avisarte.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, se acoplaron a sus trabajos, Edward tenía el estrés sobre sus hombros al tener que responsabilizarse de altas cantidades de ventas, pero nada que una llamada tranquilizadora de Bella asegurándole que sus decisiones eran las correctas, no pudiera calmar.

Bella se había ganado la confianza de sus superiores lentamente por eso es por lo que ya le daban un margen mayor de tiempo para sus trabajos, así como le comunicaron que la secretaria de Aro —el director contable— la ayudaría en lo que necesitara.

Un año después de haber adquirido una mejor estabilidad en sus trabajos, Bella y Edward estaban nerviosos en su habitación esperando a que los minutos pasaran para tener el resultado.

—No me siento capaz para esto —murmuro Bella—

—Vamos a superar todo Bella, mientras estemos juntos podemos con cualquier cosa

—No con todo

—Claro que si

—¿Y si hay complicaciones en el parto y muero?

—No digas eso Bella

—Puede pasar, mi mamá murió en el parto, no quiero que eso me pase a mi

—Bella...

—Durante toda mi niñez me dijeron que yo no tenía la culpa, mi mamá tuvo preeclampsia y sabes que falleció pocos minutos después de que yo naciera, llámame loca pero no quiero que me pase eso, no quiero que nuestro bebé crezca creyendo que tuvo la culpa de que su madre muriera

—Tu no tuviste la culpa nena —la consoló acercándose a abrazarla—

—Eso es lo que no quiero —gimió apartándose de el— me han repetido lo mismo, yo misma me he repetido que fue algo que pasó, nadie pudo evitarlo, ahora lo entiendo, pero de niña no, crecí sin mi madre por más que Holly ocupo ese papel, no tuve a mi madre y no quiero que eso le pase a mi bebé.

—No va a pasar nena, porque tú eres fuerte y la medicina ha avanzado mucho los últimos años.

El sonido de sus relojes sonó avisando que el tiempo había pasado, Edward la alentó a tomar la prueba, Bella sonrió al ver el signo negativo.

—Un peso menos —murmuro Edward al ver la raya roja—

Bella tiró la prueba junto con la caja a la basura y se lavó las manos, evitando la mirada de Edward.

—Entiendo que no quieras a alguien tan traumada como yo

—¿De qué hablas nena?

—No quiero tener un bebe Edward, además de mis obvias razones, no quiero detener mi vida por un bebe, llámame egoísta pero no quiero una baja por maternidad, amo mi trabajo y no quiero detenerlo

—Bella…

—Se que existen las guarderías y puedo regresar a mi trabajo en cuanto pase la cuarentena, pero no quiero, quiero seguir con mi trabajo sin pensar en que un bebe está esperando a que pase por él, para cambiarle el pañal y darle la mamila.

—Bella…

—Se que suena egoísta y egocéntrico de mi parte, solo estoy pensando en mí, pero tú no vas a pasar por todo esto Edward, tu solo me acompañaras a las visitas con el médico y te levantaras una que otra vez, pero no pasaras por la hinchazón e incomodidad y perdón, pero he leído y escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que el parto es jodidamente doloroso.

—Bella…

—Entiendo que quieras una familia, yo también la quiero en algún momento, pero hay muchos niños en el mundo que esperan a que unos padres los adopten y les den amor, tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte solo adoptar a un niño porque no quiero tener un embarazo, pero…

—CALLATE —grito Edward cansado de escucharla— cállate y déjame hablar.

Bella asintió.

—Quiero estar contigo Bella, con o sin hijos, quiero estar contigo, entiendo tu miedo y no te voy a presionar porque te amo, tal vez tus motivos son diferentes a los de la mayoría, pero son completamente válidos, y yo te apoyo

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, solo que aún no es el momento de tener una plática sobre adopción o al menos que quieras hacerlo

—No, tal vez en unos años más volvamos a hablar de esto

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos años después Edward y Bella tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones en Hawái, ambos completamente emocionados pues sería el primer viaje que pagarían completamente por ellos mismos.

En su tercer día en Hawái, mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar con el sol a punto de desaparecer por completo. Edward se detuvo y abrazándola por la espalda contemplaron los últimos rayos de sol los cuales hacían que el océano frente a ellos se viera magnifico.

—Desde que fingiste que no recordabas mi nombre supe que eras la indicada para mi

—No mientas Edward, lo único que querías era llevarme a la cama.

—Déjame ser romántico Bella, se supone que debo de serlo si quiero que te cases conmigo

—¿¡QUE?! —pregunta Bella dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara—

—Así no te lo quería pedir —bufo, tomando sus manos— Te amo Bella, no sé cuándo ni cómo ocurrió, solo sé que…

—¡SI! —chillo Bella deteniendo su ensayado discurso— acepto casarme contigo Edward

—Me tienes que dejar terminar Bella

—No es necesario ya sé que me amas y yo te amo, no puedes vivir sin mí y yo tampoco sin ti…ahora dame mi anillo prometido mío

Edward negó mientras sonreía y sacaba la cajita azul de su bolsillo, no tenía ni idea de porque creyó que una elaborada pedida de matrimonio funcionaria con su prometida.

Edward deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular para después besarlo y mirar a Bella quien tenía sus ojos llorosos y una enorme sonrisa.

Se besaron mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba lentamente de su alrededor.

—Casémonos mañana —susurro Bella entre besos— no quiero esperar a que regresemos, casémonos ya.

—Lo que tú quieras —contesto Edward apretando su cintra entre sus manos— con tal de que aceptes llevar mi apellido.

Bella no contesto ya que estaba concentrada en meter su lengua hasta la garganta de Edward.

El hotel ofrecía una ceremonia simbólica oficiada por un sacerdote Hawaiano, quien gustosamente los casó en la cima de una montaña con el océano detrás de ellos, Bella usaba un vestido azul cielo con estampado de flores rosas, una diadema de flores de distintos colores adornaba su cabello rizado, Edward usaba la camisa combinada con el vestido de Bella y las bermudas de color blanco.

Intercambiaron guirnaldas de flores coloridas como símbolo de su amor, el sacerdote dijo unas cuantas palabras más en su idioma nativo declarándolos marido y mujer.

—Aloha Aku No, Aloha Mai No **(1)** —Edward repitió las palabras del sacerdote—

—E Hoomau Maua Kealoha **(2)** —respondió Bella—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al regresar a casa, invitaron a sus padres a cenar para darles las buenas nuevas.

Holly que se había divorciado recientemente acudió sin compañía. Les había felicitado y rogado que no la hicieran abuela en menos de 9 meses, era demasiado joven para ser abuela, ella y Edward le aseguraron que esa no había sido la razón para casarse.

Esme y Carlisle se mostraron recelosos al ver las fotos de la boda de su hijo.

—Pudiste llamar —murmuro Carlisle— no les abríamos acompañado, pero nos hubiera gustado saberlo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?, ya lo saben, solo felicítenos y denos sus buenos deseos.

—Te deseo lo mejor —respondió Esme mirando las fotografías que Holly por fin había decidido soltar.

—Me tienes que dejar esta —sentencio Holly apropiándose de una de las fotografías en donde Bella y Edward sonreían a la cámara con las guirnaldas adornando sus cuellos— me encanta como sales y la mandare a que sea pintada para ponerlo en el pasillo familiar en casa Swan.

Bella había rodado los ojos y asentido, no había forma en que le dijera que no a su madre.

Dos horas después mientras los cinco comían amenamente, Holly invito a Esme al spa aludiendo que cono consuegras debían de llevarse bien por sus hijos. Esme iba a rechazar la oferta, el cumpleaños del hijo de Emmett se acercaba y tenían el presupuesto limitado para el regalo.

—Es por mi cuenta mamá —susurro Edward cuidando que Holly no lo escuchara— te mereces un buen día en el que te puedas consentir.

Esme le sonrió a su hijo y acepto acompañar a Holly.

Dos semanas después Holly los llevaba al vecindario de I´Upper East side.

—¿Les gusta? —pregunto después de recorrer la casa de tres pisos—

—Es un lugar precioso mamá, ¿piensas mudarte a Nueva York?

—No exactamente, conozco al dueño de la casa y le urge venderla, está jubilado y quiere regresar a Irlanda

—¿Y? —pregunto Edward—

—Bueno, conseguí un precio realmente bueno y estaba pensando que este es un buen regalo de bodas

—¿¡QUE!? —exclamaron al mismo tiempo—

—No podemos aceptarlo mamá, es demasiado

—Sabía que dirían que no, pero la casa ya es suya, solo ustedes me la pagaran a mi sin ningún problema, tal como lo harían con el banco.

—Esto es demasiado mamá, no necesitamos una casa de tan grande, somos solo dos personas.

—Tienen 25 años y entiendo que les parezca arriesgado y tonto vivir en esta casa, pero piénsenlo, en uno años podrán venderla y les generar más ingresos, tienen muy buenos trabajos y les aseguro que esto no será nada.

—Holly no creo que…

—Tendrán hijos, un nene de 5 amara jugar a las escondidas en esta casa —sonrió Holly al utilizar su última jugada para que aceptaran— cuando decidan iniciar el proceso de adopción, tendrán esta maravillosa como referencia, servicios infantiles quieren seguridad para los niños y sus puestos en el trabajo junto con esta casa les asegurara la adopción.

Holly sonrió al ver la duda en el rostro de Bella y Edward, estaba cien por cierto segura de que su hija y yerno estarían viviendo muy pronto en esa casa.

Tres meses después Bella y Edward tenían a los padres de este último visitando su nueva casa

—¿Como lograron comprar este lugar? —pregunto Esme— ¿Tanto les presto el banco?

—No, mi mamá nos prestó para el enganche de la casa. —mintió descaradamente—

—Nunca te he preguntado en que trabaja tu padre —hablo Carlisle bebiendo de su trago de wiski—

—Bueno...tiene un rancho de vacas lecheras en Louisiana.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, es de la familia y le va bastante bien

—Yo diría que mejor que bien —murmuro Rosalie jugando con la copa de cristal—

—Es empresa familiar, mi bisabuelo la fundo y ha ido creciendo por el trabajo de todos.

—¿Tu trabajaste? —pregunto Alice distraídamente, Bella prefirió ignorar que se había metido un cubierto a la manga de la sudadera—

—No, yo vivía con mi mamá, solo visitaba el rancho durante las vacaciones y por lo regular mi padre nunca me impuso a ordeñar alguna vaca o algo.

Las tres Cullen frente a ella asintieron mientras seguían bebiendo de sus copas y comiendo del pastelillo que Matilde —quien trabajaba para ellos desde hace un año— había preparado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El auto de Bella se había descompuesto, por esa razón Edward la había llevado a su trabajo en la mañana, la empresa festejaba la fusión con los alemanes, así que solo trabajarían medio tiempo, Edward iría por Bella para festejar que su firma estaba incluida en el contrato y formaba parte importante del crecimiento de la empresa.

Edward vio al alto hombre coquetearle a Bella, así como la sonrisa juguetona que Bella le devolvía.

—Hola cariño —saludo Edward acercándose a Bella y tomándola de la cintura en un gesto condenadamente posesivo—

—Hola cielo —respondió Bella— señor Vulturi, le presento a mi esposo Edward, cariño él es Alec Vulturi, sobrino de Aro, mi jefe.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria.

—Seguimos en contacto señorita Swan, ya tiene mi número para cualquier cosa que necesite.

Bella asintió y sonrió hasta que Alec entro al elevador.

—Voy por mi bolso y podemos irnos.

Edward la siguió hasta su nueva oficina.

—¿Que mierda hacías coqueteándole a ese?

—¿Estas celoso mi cielo? —pregunto tomando su bolso del ultimo cajón de su escritorio—

—No juegues conmigo Isabella, ¿Por qué le sonreías como colegiala?

—Solo estaba siendo amable, es el sobrino de mi jefe, no puedo llevarme mal con él.

—¿Y por eso le coqueteabas?

—Por supuesto que no, yo no le estaba coqueteándole.

—¿Y por eso te llama señorita Swan?

—Eso no importa Edward

—Claro que lo hace —protesto tomándola de la cintura con demasiada rudeza— eres mi esposa, mi señora Cullen.

Edward capturo sus labios en un demandante y posesivo beso, no le permitió a Bella adaptarse a él, tan solo tomo posesión de los labios de Bella.

—Eso me dolió —se quejó Bella cuando la giro y doblo sobre el escritorio—

Edward le levanto la falda y bajo las bragas

—¡Edward! —protesto al sentir como golpeaba su nalga derecha— este no es el lugar para…AH

Bella se mordió el labio para evitar gemir en voz alta por la juguetona lengua de Edward.

—Ed…basta Ed…alguien puede entrar

Pero a pesar de sus protestas, Bella separo sus piernas y se aferró a la orilla del escritorio sintiendo como Edward comenzaba a usar sus mágicos dedos.

…

—¿Estas bien?

—Me lastimaste Edward —se quejó abrochándose el sostén, sintiendo sus pechos demasiado sensibles— eres un cavernícola

—Lo soy —acepto poniéndose el bóxer— siento haberte tomado tan rudo.

—No lo sientes ni un poco, agradece que la empresa este casi sola o todo el piso nos hubiera escuchado.

Edward le sonrió pensando en cuanto tiempo debería de pasar para volver a tomarla de la misma manera, pero esta vez con todo el piso ocupado, era un pervertido y estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Veía a Bela acomodarse la ropa y aunque ahora se hacia la enojada, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que le había fascinado estrenar su escritorio de tan placentera manera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward había sido mandado a reunirse con un cliente en Nueva Jersey, necesitaba demostrarle a su jefe que él se merecía el puesto de gerente y si tratar con un quisquilloso cliente era lo que necesitaba para tener la gerencia, lo haría sin dudar.

Había ignorado dos veces su teléfono, así que disculpándose para ir al baño atendió la llamada de su hermano

—¿Qué demonios quieres Jasper?, estoy ocupado en este momento.

—Necesito tu ayuda hermano —sollozo Jasper— Alice se ha puesto de parto y la niña tiene problemas médicos, no quieren atenderla si no dejo en garantía una tarjeta para cubrir los gastos.

—Estoy en Nueva Jersey Jasper, llama a nuestros padres o a Emmett.

—Ellos no nos van a ayudar, por favor hermano, mi hija se está muriendo y yo no tengo como ayudarla, no pienses en mi sino en mi niña.

—Llamare a Bella para que vaya, ¿En qué hospital estas?

Jasper le dijo el nombre del dispensario y Edward colgó.

Bella entró a urgencias después de que Edward le hubiera contado rápidamente lo que Jasper le había dicho por el teléfono.

—La niña está grave —sollozo Jasper— nació muy baja de peso y sin respirar, la cuenta del parto la puedo cubrir, pero los cuidados que necesita Paulette son demasiados, quieren que la traslade a otro hospital o tal vez mi nena muera.

Bella nunca había visto desmoronarse a Jasper y aunque no tuviera nada de comunicación ni con él ni con Alice, seguía siendo el hermano de Edward.

—Yo me haré cargo de la cuenta Jasper, tú ve con Alice, te necesita en este momento.

—Muchas gracias Bella —la abrazo sonriendo, pero con los ojos llorosos— te lo pagare, tardare toda mi vida, pero te pagare el salvar a mi niña

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, Jasper ya se alejaba con paso veloz.

Bella se dirigió hacia la recepción de información y pregunto sobre la niña a quien debían de transferirla a un hospital con el equipo necesario inmediatamente.

Bella firmo varios papeles antes de que la transferencia de la niña fuera autorizada.

—¿Le gustaría verla? —pregunto la enfermera después de que llamara a la clínica a donde seria transferida— La chiquita aún no ha sentido el amor de su familia, los niños reaccionan con el tacto de las personas que los aman.

Bella no pudo decir nada acerca de que nunca había visto a Alice embarazada.

La enfermera la llevo a una habitación privada en donde se encontraba la incubadora, Bella se quedó sola en la habitación.

—Eres tan chiquita —susurro Bella al ver el diminuto cuerpo lleno de tubos y agujas— sé que no me conoces, pero te prometo que vas a estar bien, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que estés bien.

Los paramédicos de la clínica pediátrica llegaron y sin perder tiempo trasladaron a la niña a la ambulancia, Bella los acompaño.

—Cuida de mi Paulette —le dijo Jasper antes de que cerraran las puertas— iré apenas llegue la familia.

Los paramédicos cerraron la puerta dejándola con la duda de porque la familia no había llegado.

Edward llego a la clínica en donde Bella le esperaba.

—¿Y Jasper?

—No lo sé, la niña fue ingresada hace casi cuatro horas y nadie ha venido

—¿Has llamado a Jasper?

—Claro que sí, pero me manda a buzón, Emmett cambio de número y Rosalie no tiene.

—Pues tendremos que esperar, ¿La has visto?

—Es tan chiquita Edward —suspiro Bella— una miniatura, los médicos dijeron que harán todo lo posible por tratar el síndrome de abstinencia, pero no garantizan que sobreviva.

Edward abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de Bella mientras esperaban a que la familia o Jasper llegara.

La enfermera les dejo pasar a verla por última vez.

—Es tan chiquita —susurro Edward al notal el delgado y frágil cuerpo— ¿Cómo Alice pudo hacerle esto a su hija?

—No lo sé amor.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando a Paulette, hasta que la enfermera les recordó que la hora de visitas había terminado y debían de marcharse.

Ninguno entendió porque se les había hecho tan difícil alejarse de Paulette.

…

Durante los siguientes días, ambos estaban puntualmente a las tres de la tarde entrando al hospital y se quedaban junto a Paulette durante sus dos horas de comida, cuando salían de trabajar pasaban a verla y le deseaban buenas noches prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

Edward preguntaba todos los días a las enfermeras por su hermano, pero todas y cada una de ellas le aseguraba que la única visita que Paulette recibía era la de ellos.

Edward sospecho que Jasper ocultaba algo, y debió de llamar a su madre para avisarles del paradero de Paulette e incluso llevar a Rosalie, pero cuando entro a la sala y vio a Bella cargando a la pequeña bebe, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Era un egoísta y estaba encubriendo a su hermano, pero poder sentir el tibio cuerpo de Paulette contra su pecho era algo que no quería compartir con nadie más.

—Eres tan bonita —le susurraba Bella mientras la alimentaba con la leche materna que había comprado del banco de leche— muy pronto iras a casa, tenemos una cuna preciosa para que duermas en nuestra habitación, Matilde podrá ocultarlo, pero también esta emocionada por conocerte.

Al tercer mes, Paulette termino su tratamiento, no sería una niña del todo sana, su sistema inmunológico seria débil, pero con prevención y cuidados, Paulette podría llevar una vida perfectamente normal.

—Nos vamos a casa bonita —la arrullo Edward mientras la ponía en el porta bebes— ya no tendremos que dejarte aquí ni una noche más.

Bella y Edward habían pedido sus vacaciones para poder estar junto a Paulette mientras se acostumbraba a su nuevo entorno.

Holly los había visitado y se enamoró inmediatamente de Paulette.

—Déjame sostenerla Isabella, te cargue a ti y solo te me caíste una vez.

—Eso no ayuda en que te deje sostenerla mamá.

—Bella, déjame cargarla, aunque sea un minuto.

Bella le entrego a Paulette a su madre, Paulette tan solo se le quedaba mirando a la extraña que se parecía mucho a su mami.

Porque para la bebita Paulette, Bella y Edward eran sus papis.

Paulette era una bebita consentida que estaba en brazos de Bella o Edward todo el tiempo e incluso Matilde la sostenía algunas veces cuando Bella tenía que buscar algo en el computador.

Pero entonces Jasper había ido por ella.

Fue difícil verla partir, pero era lo correcto. Su pequeña Paulette debía de estar con sus padres por más que Bella y Edward la quisieran como su propia hija.

Dos meses después de que Jasper se llevará a Paulette, Bella abordo el tema que habían dejado inconcluso por tantos años.

—Creo que es el momento

—¿Para qué?

—Para tener un niño

Edward la miro muy sorprendido, nunca pensó que Bella dijera esas palabras antes de los 30

—¿Estás segura?

—Es que, Paulette fue como mi bebé, la quería tanto, pero en el fondo sabía que no era mía...no fue nuestra decisión tenerla, pero después de cuidar de ella por estos meses, creo que estoy lista para tener un bebé.

—¿Estás segura de que no es solo porque Paulette ya no está?

—Estoy muy segura, por eso espere estos dos meses, no quería tomar una decisión que nos cambiaria la vida guiada solo por el sentimiento de ya no tener a Paulette…Lo he pensado muy detalladamente, analizando todos los pros y contras e incluso fui con el psicólogo de la empresa.

—No me contaste eso.

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero ese no es el asunto, el psicólogo me ayudo a ver que realmente quiero un niño, no porque Paulette se marchó, sino porque quiero una familia contigo.

Edward asintió lentamente, él también había ido con el psicólogo de la empresa, pero no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

—Cuando hablas de bebé, te refieres a ti gorda o...

—Siempre tan romántico Edward —bufo Bella cruzándose de brazos— ¿aún quieres adoptar conmigo?

—Quiero todo contigo Bella

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comenzaron con los trámites de adopción, había demasiados niños en el mundo con los que podían compartir su amor.

Contactaron con la institución _"Children, Hope and Love",_ Leah, la trabajadora social los ayudo durante todo el proceso, desde entregar registros médicos hasta la evaluación de la casa en la que el niño viviría.

—No queremos un niño tan pequeño —dijo Edward en la última visita a la oficina de Leah— de tres a cinco años es nuestro promedio de edad.

—Normalmente adoptar a un niño menor de 6 años es muy difícil ya que la mayoría de las parejas quieren niños pequeños, pero les aseguro que si continúan con todo el tramite será cuestión de tiempo para que tengan al pequeño. ¿Quieren conocerlos?

Bella y Edward asintieron mientras que Leah sacaba tres enormes libros de fotografías de su gabinete.

—Estos son los niños de tres, cuatro y cinco años que aún esperan encontrar una familia, primero están las mujercitas y después los varoncitos, les dejare unos minutos a solas en lo que envió por fax sus documentos.

Bella y Edward asintieron y comenzaron a ver el álbum con fotografías de pequeñas niñas, era extraño conocerlos por medio de un álbum, pero no tenían otra opción.

Tres horas después, Leah regresaba después de haber mandado por fax la información a los encargados de autorizar la adopción.

—¿Ya encontraron al niño que les robo el corazón?

Bella señalo al pequeño niño que tenía una tímida mirada. Cristopher era un niño precioso, de ojos grises y cabello castaño.

…

La primera etapa había sido aprobada por la institución lo cual les permitió a Bella y Edward conocer al pequeño Cristopher.

—Hola cariño —saludo Bella hincándose a su altura— yo soy Bella y él es mi esposo Edward

—Musho guto —respondió el pequeño con una voz tan pequeña como la de un ratón— yo Clitopel

—Tienes un nombre muy bonito cielo.

—Yo no cielo, yo Clitopel

Bella y Edward sonrieron por su ingeniosa respuesta.

Las siguientes etapas fueron aprobadas los que les garantizaba poder llevarse a Cristopher a casa por algunas horas.

Leah les garantizo que la adopción estaba a punto de ser concedida, solo era cuestión de poco papeleo, pero Cristopher estaría en casa en menos de tres meses.

Bella paso todo un mes arreglando la habitación junto a la suya que sería de Cristopher.

Las paredes habían sido pintadas de verde manzana, resaltando de ese modo todos los personajes de Pocoyo.

Leah les había dicho que a Cristopher le encantaba el programa.

Edward no se había podido detener a comprar la cama con forma de auto ni mucho menos comprar todos los peluches de Pocoyo que se le ponían enfrente.

Bella estaba tan emocionada, Holly esperaba con ansias conocer al niñito que sería su primer nieto.

Pero a un mes de tener la completa autorización, recibieron la llamada de Alice y Jasper acerca de su falta de calefacción en pleno invierno.

Paulette siempre ocuparía un lugar en su corazón, por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, no importaba lo mucho que sospechara que Alice mentía, si con darle dinero mantenía a Paulette sana y feliz, estaba todo bien.

Ofrecerles su departamento había sido únicamente por la preocupación que tenía por Paulette, tenía tan solo un año, debía de vivir en un ambiente cálido, no pasar penurias en un departamento el cual Alice y Jasper no podían mantener.

El departamento de Bella se encontraba en Sullivan Street, solo a unos cuentos minutos de distancia de Olvide Street en donde vivía la familia Cullen, un lugar perfecto para ellos que vivían pegados a su familia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La llegada de Cristopher a casa fue de completa alegría para los tres, el diez de enero fue el día en que Bella y Edward fueron llamados mami y papi por primera vez.

Cristopher los llamaba en cada oración mami y papi, lo cual, los hacia muy feliz.

La primera noche en casa, fue Edward quien lo calmó mientras lloraba.

Leah les había advertido que los primeros días e incluso semanas el niño lloraría al intentar adaptarse, ellos debían de calmarlo y ganarse su confianza.

Por esa razón, durante las dos semanas siguientes, Edward o Bella lo llevaban con ellos a la cama cuando no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

A mediados de Enero, con la autorización de Leah pudieron llevar a Cristopher a Louisiana, al cumpleaños del hijo de Embry, Seth.

Bella había llegado a la casa Swan, lista para presentar a la familia a su pequeño, nunca espero que Charlie actuara de manera despectiva después de decirle que solo era cuestión de algunas visitas para que Cristopher fuera completamente suyo.

Bella le había ignorado pensando que solo era cuestión de que se adaptara a la idea.

Pero dos días después en la fiesta de disfraces de Seth, Bella le había puesto el disfraz de pato al pequeño y habían bajado los tres a disfrutar de la fiesta. Solo habían pasado algunas horas cuando Charlie le llamo a su despacho.

—Yo Tigo mami.

—Mami no tarda —le tranquilizo Edward— nosotros iremos por tarta de manzana.

—Yumi, yumi.

Bella entro a la oficina de su padre encontrándolo fuera de sí.

—Ese niño no es parte de mi familia.

—Es mi hijo papá.

—Es un mocoso que nunca lo aceptaré en mi familia, decide muy bien Bella, es ese mocoso o tu familia.

—No me interesa que lo aceptes Charlie, Cristopher es mi bebé y prefiero no volver a verte que alejarlo de mi vida

—Entonces largarte de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que te deshagas de ese niño

Bella salió del despacho encontrando a Edward a Cris.

—No lloles mami, —le pidió el pequeño estirando sus manitas hacia ella— yo te amo musho

—Yo también te amo, cielo.

Bella caminó con su pequeño a su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver que Edward no la seguía.

—Amor.

—Adelántate, yo tengo un asunto que resolver.

Bella miro la puerta de la oficina y después a Edward, asintiendo se llevó a Cristopher a la habitación.

Edward abrió la puerta encontrando Charlie bebiendo de la botella.

—¿A caso no la pudiste embarazar? —pregunto Charlie—es muy fácil, ábrele las piernas y córrete dentro de ella, pero no pudiste hacer eso, tuvieron que manchar mi casa con un bastardito con voz de marica, que chilla por toda la condenada casa y después lo disfrazan de un puto pato, ¿A caso no había disfraz de niño?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de paciencia de Edward.

Podían insultarlo a él todo lo que quisieran, pero Bella y Cristopher eran sagrados, nadie iba a insultar a su esposa e hijo.

Tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa lo levanto de la silla causando que la botella callera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

—Es la última vez que habla así de mi esposa, usted es un poco hombre que lo único que sabe es gritar estupidez tras estupidez —lo aventó contra la silla— Bella es una mujer maravillosa, usted no se merece llamarla hija, el único marica aquí es usted, que no respeta ni a un niño, a mi hijo no lo vuelve a insultar ni a mi esposa tampoco. Mi hijo tiene más decencia en su pequeña manita que usted en todo su cuerpo.

—No es su hijo, es un bastardito al que nadie quiso.

Charlie vio estrellas después de sentir el impacto del puño de Edward en su ojo izquierdo.

—Se lo advertí, es la última vez que insulta a mi hijo.

Edward abandono la oficina, encontrando a Bella en lo alto de las escaleras con las cuatro maletas listas y un Cristopher cambiado con su ropa normal.

Edward bajo las maletas mientras Bella sostenía a Cris en brazos.

Charlie vio a Bella y Edward salir de la casa, así como a Embry ayudándole a Edward con la maleta.

Debía de aceptar que el chico Wall Street tenía un buen gancho izquierdo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al llegar a casa encontraron a Alice y Jasper queriendo conocer al niño, Cris les sonrió y jugo con la pequeña Paulette que aún no se atrevía a caminar.

—La familia lo va a amar Bella —aseguro Alice— es tan guapo

—Yo guapo, guapo como papi.

Loa cuatro adultos sonrieron cuando el pequeño se abrazó de la pierna de Edward.

—¿Cuándo lo llevaran a casa? —pregunto Jasper—

—Después de que Edward regrese de Brasil, es nuestra última reunión con la trabajadora social, pero Cris se ha acoplado a nosotros tan bien que ya es efectivo que se quede con nosotros, después lo presentaremos a la familia.

—Me alegro por ustedes —dijo Jasper— se merecen toda la felicidad, son unos excelentes padres.

…

Edward beso a Bella y a Cristopher antes de abordar.

En cada viaje era difícil alejarse de Bella pero ahora, ahora solo quería tomar a sus dos amores y subirlos al avión con él.

No sabía cómo soportaría tres días sin ellos.

Bella supo que las cosas no iban bien cuando Rebeca les pidió verse de manera urgente el sábado por la mañana.

Rebeca era la sustituta de Leah mientras se encontraba de vacaciones, Bella no entendía porque le habían pedido verse cuando Leah le había garantizado que no recibiría visitas mientras ella no estuviera en la ciudad.

Bella invito a pasar a Rebeca a casa, Matilde le llevo limonada mientras que para Cristopher fue naranjada.

—¿Por qué el niño bebe diferente? —pregunto al ver al pequeño beber en su vasito entrenador de los Transformers—

—No le gusta la limonada y Matilde le prepara naranjada que es su favorita.

Rebeca asintió y apunto algo en su libreta.

—¿Y su esposo?

—Se encuentra de viaje

—¿Se fue de viaje, aun cuando el niño está en proceso de adaptación?

—Fue un viaje de emergencia, la empresa en donde trabaja está en crecimiento y recibiendo ofertas internacionales, hubo problemas con un contrato y Edward fue personalmente a arreglar los inconvenientes.

Rebeca apunto algo en su libre para después beber de su limonada.

—Seré muy clara Isabella, nos han llegado varias advertencias, no les hicimos caso en un principio ya que teníamos su información y Leah no reporto nada extraño, lo cual fue un completo error.

—No entiendo

—La clínica nos envió un archivo con sus nombres en él, el paciente que trataron era una menor diagnosticada con el síndrome de abstinencia.

Bella se quedó sin habla, incluso Matilde que iba entrando con galletas se quedó congelada en su lugar, Cris fue quien las hizo reaccionar cuando pidió una galleta.

—No hay ningún nombre aparte del de ustedes —continuo Rebeca— ¿Me podría explicar quién es Paulette?

—Paulette es mi sobrina, hija del hermano de Edward, Jasper y Alice, su esposa, tenían problemas económicos, la niña estaba bastante mal, así que nosotros nos hicimos responsables de la cuenta del hospital.

—¿Me está diciendo que ustedes pagaron una cuenta de varios cientos de dólares, por su sobrina?

Bella asintió no muy segura de que eso fuera positivo.

—¿Los padres de la niña les regresaron el dinero?

—No

—¿La familia puede comprobar su historia?

—No —respondió Bella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—

—Entenderás entonces, que no puedo exponer a Cristopher a un ambiente tóxico sin tener pruebas de que ustedes no fueron los responsables de que la niña estuviera gravemente enferma

—Pero no está en un ambiente tóxico, nosotros lo amamos y él es feliz con nosotros, además en esas fechas nosotros estábamos trabajando, tenemos pruebas de que yo nunca estuve embarazada.

—Pues entonces esperare que lleven las pruebas a mi escritorio y si logran comprobarlo Cristopher podrá regresar con ustedes.

—No por favor, no puede llevarse a Cristopher.

Rebeca no escucho los ruegos de Bella, tan solo tomo a Cristopher del brazo y lo hizo levantar.

—Cuando su esposo regrese, ambos preséntense con las pruebas respaldadas y Cristopher estará de regreso.

Rebeca camino a la salida jalando a Cristopher que al darse cuenta de que intentaban llevárselo comenzó a jalonearse y aferrarse a la mano de Bella.

—Por favor Rebeca, debe de haber otra alternativa —rogo sosteniendo la manita de su pequeño— hay un enorme error aquí.

—Entonces no abra ningún problema en que usted lleve las pruebas a mi oficina.

Bella lloraba mientras veía como Rebeca se llevaba a Cristopher, que rogaban y pataleaba repitiendo que lo dejaran con su mami. Subirlo a la camioneta fue lo más difícil, Cristopher logro zafarse después de patear a Rebeca y corrió con Bella quien lo sostuvo en brazos.

—Por favor, no te lo lleves.

—No hagas esto más difícil Isabella —bufo Rebeca— entre más te niegues a entregarlo, más difícil será recuperarlo.

Bella besó la mejilla de Cristopher y dejo que Rebeca lo metiera a la camioneta.

—MAMI, MAMI, MAMI…—golpeaba la ventana con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas—

—Voy a ir por ti mi cielo, mami y papi te van a traer de regreso a casa.

—MAMIIIII

—Te prometo que muy pronto vas a regresar con mami.

Rebeca encendió en carro y lo hecho a andar sin importar que Bella estuviera tan cerca.

Cristopher se alejaba lentamente llamando a su mami, lo último que ambos vieron fueron sus respectivos rostros bañados en lágrimas.

Matilde la ayudó a entrar a casa y fue ella quien llamo a Edward avisándole lo que había ocurrido.

Edward llegó a casa la tarde siguiente, encontrando a Bella en la habitación de Cristopher profundamente dormida en la cama, abrazando al peluche pato contra su pecho.

—Se lo llevaron Edward, se llevaron a nuestro niño —Lloro Bella amargamente contra el pecho de Edward.

Entre hipos, llantos, lamentos Bella le conto lo que había pasado en la visita de Rebeca.

—Lo vamos a traer de regreso cariño, él va a estar aquí en unos días

—Lo quiero ahora Edward.

Ambos buscaron las pruebas necesarias para traer de regreso a Cristopher, pero nada parecía funcionar para hacer que Rebeca le regresara al niño.

—Lo siento tanto Bella —sollozo Alice al enterarse de lo ocurrido— tu cuidaste a mi niña, no hiciste más que preocuparte y ser una excelente tía, te mereces al niño, Cris no tendrá una mejor madre que tú.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para recuperarlo, solo esperamos que Leah regrese para aclarar todo ese malentendido.

—Testificare a tu favor si con eso recuperas a Cristopher, eres una excelente madre Bella, cualquiera puede ver eso

—Rebeca no lo cree.

—Es su error, le está quitando a un niño la felicidad de tener a dos padres que lo aman —Alice tomo el café de su taza y se sorprendió al ver su reloj— es tarde, tengo una entrevista de trabajo como limpiadora de eventos y voy tarde…Dale un beso a tía Bella, cariño

—No Alice —se alejó incómoda— no puedo sostenerla

—¿Por que?

—No me siento capaz de sostener a un bebé, no hasta que mi bebito regrese.

—Lo entiendo Bella, él va a regresar a ti, él va a regresar a esta casa porque tú y Edward se merecen ser sus padres.

Bella y Edward pelearon por tener de regreso a Cristopher, Rebeca les dijo que al ver que ellos estaban ahí por él se mostraba grosero y huraño con los demás niños, así como las parejas que querían adoptarlo.

—Por supuesto que va a estar enojado, lo apartaste de sus padres, además no lo puedes poner en adoptables porque ya nos tiene a nosotros.

—Ya está en adopción esperando a una buena pareja, su tiempo de probar su inocencia se está agotando.

Leah llego de sus vacaciones dos días después de que la adopción de Cristopher fuera cedida a otra pareja.

Cristopher era visitado por la nueva pareja justo cuando Bella y Edward esperaban ser atendidos por Leah. Cristopher había pateado al hombre y corrido a ellos, aferrándose a las piernas de Bella y rogando que lo llevaran a casa.

—No puedes reprenderlo —lo defendió Edward cuando una de las encargadas se había llevado a Cristopher— sabes perfectamente que nos lo quitaron injustamente, es nuestro pequeño y se lo están dando a otras personas.

—Lo entiendo Edward, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, Rebeca hizo todo un reajuste y tardare meses antes de que pueda sacar a Cristopher de los posibles adoptables.

—Pero Leah…

—Lo siento tanto.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarlo? —pregunto Bella—

—Lo siento Bella, si no es esa pareja será otra y así hasta que ustedes lleguen a él y no sé cuánto tiempo llegue a pasar.

Bella escondió su rostro entre las manos mientras Edward la abrazaba.

Habían perdido a su pequeño patito.

—Pueden iniciar nuevamente el proceso de adopción, hay muchos niños esperando tener una familia.

—No quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer, no quiero que me llame mamá y lo aparten de mi lado

Leah asintió maldiciendo internamente a Rebeca, había dejado marcado a un niño que tal vez no podría ser adoptado nuevamente y había hecho que una pareja que podía darle hogar a más niños desistiera de intentarlo nuevamente.

Al legar a casa, Bella tomo las fotografías de Cristopher y las guardo en la caja fuerte junto a las de Paulette y Edward cerro con llave la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a Cristopher.

—Quiero que mantengas limpia la habitación —ordeno Edward entregándole la llave a Matilde— lo harás cuando mi esposa no esté.

—Por supuesto señor Edward —acepto Matilde intentando ignorar que el adorable nene ya no le sonreiría preciosamente para conseguir más galletas—

Alice y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo con Edward en no mencionar nada acerca del niño frente a Bella.

Bella y Edward habían seguido en bajo perfil el rastro de Cristopher, había sido cambiado varias veces de instituciones por su mal conducta, el niño bueno y dulce había desaparecido después de que Bella y Edward no pudieron llevarlo a casa.

Le habían pedido el rastro cuando llego a Seattle, esperaban que una pareja por fin lo hubiera adoptado.

Ahora eran ellos dos, estaban felices siendo solo los dos, tal vez esa era la vida que les había tocado vivir.

¿O tal vez deberían de intentar tener uno propio?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward le había conseguido un trabajo a Jasper como repartidos en la empresa, no hacia grandes entregas, solo pequeñas con unas horas de distancia.

La paga era decente, pero el seguro médico era grandioso.

Jasper llevaba trabajando cerca de 6 meses para la empresa y aunque había llegado tarde un par de veces lo había compensado con saltarse su hora de comida.

Pero por supuesto que Jasper no se conformaría con ser un repartidor con un sueldo mínimo cuando su hermano se había ido a Francia a pasar año nuevo con Bella.

—Eres mi hermano, puedes conseguirme algo mejor —reclamo Jasper—

—¿haciendo que?, ¿Siendo gerente?, Los puestos se ganan y si quieres ascender en la compañía debes de trabajar arduamente.

—El horario me deja sin tiempo para mi familia

—Esa no es mi culpa, sino estás conforme puedes renunciar

—¿Y dejar que mi familia pase más penurias?, Tengo 38 años y una niña de 4 que está en el prescolar no puedo darme el lujo de perder el empleo

—No puedo hacer nada por ti, el único culpable de estar así eres tú.

—Tenía un buen trabajo cuando Alice se embarazo, su parto la dejo en el borde de la muerte, hice lo que todos hubieran hecho, me quedé con Alice. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?, ¿Dejar a Bella sola?

—Yo tengo un trabajo fijo que puedo hacer por mi teléfono —aseguro cruzándose de brazos— llevo casi 15 años en la empresa y 5 años como subdirector, no compares mi empleo con el tuyo de repartidor

—Eres un cabrón insensible

—Lo soy, pero sé que Bella tiene un gran seguro médico y un puesto de trabajo en donde se ha asegurado una magnífica pensión si llega a ser despedida, no es nuestra culpa que tú y Alice no pudieran conservar ningún empleo fijo y después tuvieran a Paulette.

—No vi ninguna queja cuando cuidaron de Paulette.

—Estaba en una incubadora Jasper, necesitaba tubos con oxígeno para respirar, alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella y tú no estabas, tú y Alice se arriesgaron a tener a Paulette después de que el médico les dijo que la niña podía sufrir riesgos o incluso morir por su adicción a las drogas —Jasper apartó la vista— era una bebé y no merecía sufrir por la ineptitud de sus padres

—Nosotros la amamos, Alice lucho por ella hasta el final

—Y después la dejaron sola

—¿Culpas a Alice? Ella no podía manejarlo

—Por supuesto que la culpo, si tan solo se hubiera abstenido de consumir, Paulette hubiera nacido perfectamente.

—Esto es más fuerte que nosotros Edward, tu no entiendes, nunca entiendes. Solo dame un aumento por Paulette.

—¿Estás seguro de que es para Paulette?

—¿Qué estas insinuando?, tenemos gastos, gastos con los que ustedes no nos ayudan

—¿Se supone que me tengo que sentir culpable?

—Bueno…podrían ayudarnos un poco más

—¿Un poco más? ¿Sabes porque pagamos el doctor y medicamento de Paulette?, ¿Porque cada vez que Alice viene a pedir dinero porque no tienen para la despensa les damos el dinero sin cuestionar?, ¿Porque les dejo quedarse en mi casa?, Porque mi esposa adora a Paulette, solo por ella te soporto a ti y a Alice, Bella es lo más importante para mí y haré todo lo necesario para que sea feliz.

Jasper abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir.

—La única razón por la que aún no estás despedido es porque Paulette necesita de tu sueldo para tener servicio médico.

—¿Por qué me despedirías?

—Has llegado drogado Jasper, el supervisor me lo ha informado, le he dicho que tienes una nena de 4 que necesita el seguro médico, por ella aun no te despedimos.

—Ojalá nunca les pase lo que, a nosotros, nosotros teníamos grandes sueños con la paga de la paquetería, si tan solo no hubiera cerrado…ustedes no saben lo que es trabajar para que después les quiten todo, trabajar día a día para poder llevar alimento a la mesa.

—Bella y yo nos estamos asegurando de eso, tenemos ahorros e inversiones de responsabilidad limitada, muy buenas referencias laborales y no tenemos hijos

—Pero quisieran que Paulette fuera suya —respondió sin pensar, su artimaña del pobre y moribundo no estaba funcionando con Edward— ¿Pero sabes qué? Tú y Bella son unos seres despreciables, Dios les privó la capacidad para amar a otra persona, tú no amas a mi hija, ni siquiera Bella lo hace, solo quieren demostrar que con su dinero pueden comprar a las personas, pero adivina que, ni todo su maldito dinero les garantizo quedarse con Cristopher.

—NO HABLES DE ÉL.

—¿Sabes quién le dijo todo eso a la vieja de servicios infantiles?, Alice y yo llamamos todos los días inventado todas esas patrañas de que tú eras un drogadicto y que Bella consumió durante el embarazo, nosotros les enviamos el registro de Paulette cuando nació, solo tú y Bella cuidaba de ella, nadie de la familia sabe que ustedes se hicieron cargo, fue bastante sencillo decirle a la vieja esa que ustedes eran los adictos, que tuvieron a Paulette y nosotros como buenos tíos nos hemos hecho responsable de ella, que nos parecía increíble que pensaran adoptar cuando no podían hacerse cargo de su propia hija. Pero para tu condenada suerte la vieja no nos creyó y te dejaron al mocoso, pero entonces Leah se fue de vacaciones

—Eso es imposible.

—No lo es, podre ser un drogadicto, pero estúpido no soy, James me ayudo a falsificar todos los registros de Paulette, desde actas de nacimiento hasta recetas del médico en donde se decía que Bella si estuvo embarazada de Paulette.

—¡MIENTES!

—No Eddie, ¿Recuerdas a Rebeca?, es la prima de Jane, una adicta reformada que no le convenía que nadie supiera de su pasado, ella fue de gran utilidad para quitarles al mocoso, solo fue cuestión de suerte el que tú te fueras para poder llevar en marcha nuestro plan, Bella no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo y tu ibas estar muy lejos para proteger a la idiota de tu esposa.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? —pregunto Edward sin poder creerlo—

—No íbamos a permitir que su llegada nos quitará nuestro dinero.

—¿Cual dinero Jasper?, A Bella y a mí, no nos molestaba ayudarles, pero era nuestro hijo, tu viste lo mucho que sufrió Bella cuando servicios sociales se llevó a Cristopher.

—No fue nada que Paulette no arreglará con unas cuantas visitas al medico

—No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz

—Tú fuiste el ciego que no vio nada.

Edward no podía creer lo que su hermano había hecho.

—Bella firmo el acta de nacimiento falsa —se rio Jasper— ni siquiera cuestiono nada, nos lo hizo mucho más fácil, se creyó que Paulette necesitaba un tratamiento y que necesitábamos un aval para asegurarse de que pagarían la cuenta. Son tal para cual, un par de idiotas sentimentales.

Jasper salto cuando Edward se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos.

—Te vas a arrepentirme de haberlo hecho Jasper

—¿Qué me vas a hacer, quitarme a Paulette?, intenta llevártela y tendrás a toda la familia odiándote. Los tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano, nadie va a creer que la perra que tienes por esposa tenga instinto maternal

Jasper abandonó la oficina de su hermano, mientras bajaba por el elevador se dio cuenta de que la había cagado.

 _¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sostenía en brazos a Bella mientras lloraba, le había contado todo lo que Jasper le había dicho y como era de esperar la había roto.

—Ella me lo quito, se hizo la que comprendía y me apoyaba, pero fue ella, por su culpa Cristopher no está aquí.

Ambos se sostenían mientras lloraban amargamente, Matilde lloraba de rabia e impotencia en la cocina.

—Nos hicieron creer que no éramos suficientes —murmuro Bella cuando pudo controlar las lágrimas— que no merecíamos ser padres.

Bella había ordenado a Angela no dejar entrar a Paulette a la oficina en caso de que Alice llegara, no le sorprendió cuando entro ni mucho menos que se hiciera la víctima.

La odiaba con todo su ser, la odiaba por quitarle a Cristopher y por usar a Paulette para su propio beneficio.

Y la odiaba aún más porque sentía que Paulette también la había traicionado.

Al segundo mes Edward le pregunto si quería volver a intentarlo.

—¿Estás seguro Edward?

—Fuimos buenos para Cristopher, también para Paulette, nos creímos que no éramos suficiente cuando si lo éramos.

—No lo sé Edward.

—No nos lo van a volver a quitar, ¿Sabes por que?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no estarán ellos en medio, sabemos lo que hicieron y como comprobar que estaban equivocados, Leah nos lo dijo, hay cientos de niños que esperan una familia y nosotros tenemos mucho amor que dar.

—¿Enserio crees que podremos?

—Tu y yo somos dinamita nena, nada nos detiene —beso sus labios castamente— nuestro único error fue hacernos cargo de Paulette sin cuestionar nada. Ya no está en nuestras vidas, así que…

—Ya no nos van a quitar nada

Edward le sonrió esperando su respuesta.

—Podemos iniciar con el trámite, pasaran meses antes de que nos aprueben la solicitud.

Fueron tres meses los que pasaron demostrando que la información que se le entrego a la organización era falsa, buscando pruebas que confirmaran que Bella nunca estuvo embarazada ni mucho menos que consumía sustancias ilícitas.

La prueba ginecológica confirmo que nunca había pasado por un embarazo.

Las pruebas antidoping, así como las fotografías de las fechas en las que se supone Paulette aún estaba en el vientre materno, terminaron por comprobar que, el único parentesco que tenían con la niña era meramente de tíos y sobrina.

Entregaron la solicitud de adopción a Leah, esperando que fuera aceptada lo más pronto posible y tuvieran otra oportunidad para agrandar su pequeña familia.

Cristopher siempre seria su pequeño patito, pero ya habían pasado cuatro años estancados en su recuerdo. Debian de seguir adelante con su vida y dejar el hermoso recuerdo del pequeño en sus mentes y corazones.

Ya se habían desecho de la plaga de Alice y Jasper, ya no podían chantajearlos con Paulette.

Tenían un futuro brillante por delante y nada ni nadie se los arrebataría.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Edward recibió la llamada acerca de que su hermano había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **(1)** **Yo te doy mi amor, tú me das el tuyo**

 **(2)** **Que nuestro amor dure para siempre**

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Yo sé que no es el capítulo que esperaban, pero era necesario._**

 ** _¿Alguien más quiere recuperar a Patito Cris?, ¿Matar a Charlie?, ¿Besar a Edward por defender a Cris y Bella?, ¿Revivir a Jasper y Alice para volver a matar? ¿Odiar a Bella y Edward por enojarse con Paulette cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada?_**

 ** _Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, Criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un Review._**

 ** _En el siguiente sabremos que pasa con Paulette y quien fue quien le grito._**


	18. Dejando las cosas en claro

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Tomo el rechoncho pájaroto que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a un pequeño marco que tenía la foto de Bella y Edward junto a un pequeño niño de cabellera castaña._

— _¿¡QUE HACES AQUI?!_

Paulette brinco asustada y se giró hacia a Bella que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, dio un paso atrás con miedo, nunca la había la había mirado de mala manera.

—¡¿Que haces aquí Paulette?!

—Yo...

—¿que carajo haces aquí Paulette? —volvió a preguntar entrando por completo a la habitación, Carmen y Matilde aparecieron detrás de ella—

—La...la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿y entras a las oficinas solo porque están abiertas?

—No —susurro agachando la mirada— perdón Bella

—Llévatela a su habitación Carmen —contesto sin verla—

—Bella...

—¡QUE TE VAYAS A TU HABITACIÓN!

Paulette camino a la puerta, pero Bella la detuvo del brazo.

—Dame eso...

Paulette miro el peluche en sus manos y se lo extendió a Bella.

Paulette sollozo al sentir como Bella le arrebataba el peluche aún sin verla, antes de que comenzara a llorar corrió fuera de la habitación, Carmen la siguió.

—Señora Bella...

—La habitación permanece cerrada —siseo Bella apretando el peluche entre sus manos—

—Lo lamento señora Bella, estaba limpiando la habitación como cada mes tal cual me lo ordeno el señor Edward, solo fui a revisar el horno, nunca pensé que Paulette entraría

Bella suspiró y dejo el peluche sobre la mesita de noche.

—Recoge tus cosas y sal de aquí.

Matilde tomo los utensilios de limpieza lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación Bella volvió a hablar.

—Que no se repita

—Si señora Bella —contesto Matilde cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—

Bella se sentó sobre la cama aun con el peluche en sus manos, no habían movido absolutamente nada de lugar, todo estaba tal cual Cristopher lo había dejado el día en que abandono la casa.

No era estúpida, sabía que Matilde tenía una copia de la llave de la habitación y la limpiaba regularmente, solo que se quedaba callada para hacer feliz a Edward.

Pero ahora, solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que era seguir conservando la habitación de Cristopher, no iba a regresar y si estaban intentando seguir adelante no podía mantener la habitación intacta.

—No quiero dejarte ir, pero tengo que hacerlo —susurro para sí misma— por Edward, por mí y principalmente por Paulette... ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando al gritarle?

Paulette estaba recostada en su cama abrazando a Valentina, Carmen la había reprendido por desobedecer las reglas de la casa, después la había abrazado y tranquilizado diciéndole que Bella nunca quiso gritarle y herirla, tan solo estaba enojada.

—Los adultos se equivocan muchas veces y te aseguro que Bella vendrá contigo para decirte lo mismo que yo.

—¿Estás segura?, No quiero que me grite de nuevo.

—No lo hará…solo no vuelvas a desobedecer, ¿Entendido?

—Entiendo señorita Carmen.

Pero al pasar las horas Bella no se presentó en la habitación, y cuando fue a buscarla, Matilde le dijo que se encontraba en la oficina haciendo unas llamadas.

Paulette regresó a su habitación.

—Tengo miedo Valentina —susurro contra el pelirrojo cabello de la muñeca— ya no me quiso una vez, no quiero que ya no me quiera de nuevo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward llegó a casa horas después, frunció el ceño al ver que Paulette no corrió a recibirlo como ya estaba acostumbrado a que pasara.

—¿Bella? ¿Paulette?

—Aquí

Edward dejo su maletín en el sofá y fue a la oficina en donde había escuchado la voz de Bella. Entro justo para verla terminar la llamada y sonreírle mientras escribía algunas cosas en su laptop.

—¿Qué haces?

—Arreglando cosas para mañana.

—¿Alguna vez dejaras de trabajar tanto? —pregunto recargándose contra el escritorio—

—Cuando tú lo hagas amor —respondió cerrando la laptop— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Como siempre —se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué hicieron hoy? Paulette no corrió al recibidor cuando llegue y tampoco está aquí contigo.

Edward entendió que las cosas no iban bien cuando Bella se puso de pie y evito el contacto visual, simplemente camino de un lado al otro.

—¿Que pasa Bella?, ¿Pau se portó mal?, ¿Sigue sin hablarte porque mañana regresas al trabajo?, ¿Se ha dormido temprano?

—Puede que…Pau entrará a la habitación de Cristopher

—¿Que?

—Matilde bajo a revisar el horno, solo dejo la habitación abierta por menos de 5 minutos y Paulette entró.

Edward asintió sin saber que decir, Bella no estaba alterada como había imaginado que se pondría cuando entrara nuevamente a la habitación de su pequeño, pero si se veía culpable y muy pero muy preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa nena?

—Reaccione un poco mal —reconoció mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo—

—Bella...

—Está bien —bufo cruzándose de brazos— reaccione muy mal, pésimo, literalmente la corrí de la habitación y le arrebate el peluche de las manos

—Admito que yo también la hubiera reprendido por entrar a donde no debe, pero ¿Tanto te molesto que entrara?

—No…no lo sé, cuando la vi de pie dentro de la habitación simplemente...—suspiro sentándose en el sofá que estaba en una esquina— no pensé, solo la quería fuera de ahí, fue como recordarlos a ambos jugando sobre el tapete y escuchar a Cris parlotear a mil por hora mientras que Pau ni siquiera le entendía.

—¿Y cómo estás?

—Frustrada, le grite cuando ella ni siquiera recuerda haber estado en la habitación.

Edward se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo aun cuando Bella bufo y se alejó de su tacto.

—Sabes que la cagaste —no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando—

—Monumentalmente

—ya sabes que hacer

—La verdad no

—¡Bella!

—Está bien, si sé que hacer.

—Bien pues en lo que yo tomo un baño, tu arreglas las cosas con Pau.

—No estoy lista —murmuro cruzándose de brazos, parecía más una nena de 8 que la mujer de 32 con la que estaba casado—

—Nena, no puedes dejar las cosas así con Pau, tiene 5.

—Ya lo sé, pero me siento tan culpable…soy una perra

—Eso no te lo discuto.

Bella le golpeo el hombro.

—Es parte de tu atractivo amor, pero creo que debes de solucionar esto con Paulette.

—Lo hare

Edward beso sus labios antes de ponerse de pie.

—Voy a hablar con ella para ver como esta, tu tranquilízate y piensa en lo que le dirás.

Bella asintió y dejo que saliera de la oficina justo cuando su teléfono volvía a sonar, rechazo la llamada cuando vio que se trataba de Charlie, la había estado llamando desde hace cuatro días.

 _Aun no entendía la indirecta de que dejara de llamar._

Edward entro a la infantil habitación, hace siete meses no había imaginado que la insípida habitación de invitados ahora estaba adornada por murales de princesas, muñecas, juguetes y un bonito color morado en las paredes.

Paulette estaba recostada en su acolchonada cama, abrazando a dos de sus muñecas.

—Hola princesa —sonrió al cerrar la puerta detrás de él—

—Hola Edward

Al acercarse a la cama, piso varios juguetes chillones, así como pateo accidentalmente un perrito musical.

Ambos se rieron por su torpeza.

—Lo siento por pisar tus juguetes.

—No importa —respondió Paulette aun con una sonrisa en los labios—

Edward tomo su pequeña manita que poco a poco iba perdiendo la gordura de bebe.

—Bella me contó lo que pasó

—Perdón —sollozo intentando apartar su mano— no quise hacerlo

Edward la detuvo y beso sus pequeños nudillos.

—No hay nada que perdonar cariño, eres pequeña y nadie te juzga por tener un poquito de curiosidad.

—Pero Bella se ha enojado conmigo —protesto sentándose y limpiando sus llorosos ojos— y rompí las reglas, Bella está muy enojada porque rompí las reglas y no quiero que este enojada conmigo porque entonces ya no me va a querer y tú tampoco me vas a querer y…y…

Edward detuvo su parloteo abrazándola, Paulette guardo silencio y se recostó contra el cuello de Edward.

—Bella no está enojada contigo —murmuro mientras pasaba sus dedos por e

—¿No lo está?

—No, está enojada con ella misma por gritarte

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y porque está enojada con ella misma?, Bella no hizo nada malo

—Se siente mal por gritarte —beso el tope de su cabeza— los adultos cometemos errores y nos sentimos mal cuando hacemos algo incorrecto, Bella se siente muy triste porque sabe que te hizo llorar.

—Pero yo no estoy enojada con ella

—Lo se muñeca, solo dejemos que se tranquilice un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —suspiro Paulette—

—Ok, entonces vamos a cenar porque me muero de hambre ¿y tú?

Paulette asintió aun cabizbaja, aunque rápidamente las carcajadas inundaron la habitación cuando Edward comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y la barriga.

Edward y Paulette bajaron a cenar con la ropa desordenada, Paulette llevaba el cabello suelto pues la coleta que tenia se había desecho durante el ataque de cosquillas.

Edward sentó a Paulette en la silla junto a él y se rieron cuando Edward golpeo la mesa al sentarse.

—Creo que hoy ando demasiado torpe

—Muy torpe —se rio al ver que Edward le sacaba la lengua—

Matilde entro con dos platos, Carmen traía los vasos y la jarra con agua de fresa.

—¿Y Bella? —pregunto Edward—

—La señora Bella dijo que le dolía el estómago —hablo Matilde una vez dejo los platos sobre la mesa— se ha llevado una copa de yogurt con fruta.

Paulette agacho la mirada mientras que Edward suspiraba frustrado.

Su esposa era tan condenadamente terca y en ocasiones un poco insensible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá después de un cansado día de trabajo. Angela estaba a punto de casarse, así que estaba por tomarse la licencia por sus próximas nupcias, por esa razón las entrevistas de su suplente la habían dejado agotada.

Algunas chicas ni siquiera sabían cómo utilizar el teléfono de la recepción.

Se saco los zapatos altos cuando vio por el rabillo la sombra rubia escondida en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Bella se puso derecha en el sofá mientras que Paulette caminaba lentamente a la mesita ratonera en donde había dejado a Valentina, la tomo en brazos y se quedó de pie junto al sofá en donde Bella estaba sentada.

Amabas se miraban detenidamente.

Bella se movió en el sillón y atrajo a Paulette a sus brazos, Paulette enrollo sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello mientras lloraba.

—Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto —murmuraba Bella besándola repetidamente en la cabeza— perdóname mi amor, perdóname por lastimarte

Paulette sollozo contra su cuello sintiendo los besos de Bella y como sus lágrimas manchaban su blusa azul de seda.

Bella acomodó a Paulette para que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Perdóname Pau —repitió limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas— nunca debí hacerte eso, eres mi pequeñita, no debí de gritarte cuando tú no tenías la culpa de nada.

—Tenía mucho miedo de que ya no me quisieras ver cómo la otra vez, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero estar lejos de ti

—Yo siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, te quiero junto a mi toda la vida y nada ni nadie te va a separar de mi lado.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tú y Cristopher son lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

Bella atrajo a Paulette devuelta a sus brazos aferrándose la una a la otra. Había estado toda la tarde intentando dejar de pensar en su pequeña niña triste que había dejado en casa profundamente dormida, no había ayudado en nada que Edward la hubiera ignorado toda la mañana hasta que leyó su último mensaje en donde le contaba lo que tenía planeado hacer.

" _Se lo diremos juntos"_

Había sido toda su contestación para después volverla a ignorar. Ser ignorada era poco para lo que realmente merecía por ser tan perra.

—Muñeca, lo que paso…

—Ya se —suspiro jugando con el botón de la blusa de Bella— Edward y la señorita Carmen me lo dijeron ayer, los adultos cometen errores, tú estabas triste y enojada porque me habías gritado

—Pues si —beso su mejilla— eres una niña muy lista mi vida, te amo tanto

—Yo también Bella.

Ambas se quedaron en el sofá sin moverse por los siguientes veinte minutos, Paulette desabrocho el botón de la blusa de Bella e iba por el siguiente.

—Pau —hablo Bella mientras acariciaba su espalda—

—¿Que?

—¿A que te referías con que otra vez no iba a querer verte?,

—Alice me dijo que ya no me querías —murmuro Paulette contra su pecho— por eso no me contestabas el teléfono y no nos querías en tu oficina, porque tú ya no me querías ver, ¿Por qué ya no me querías Bella?

—Eso no es cierto —la separó de su cuerpo para ver los ojitos rojos de Paulette— me enoje con Alice por cosas de adultos.

—Pero Alice no decía eso

—Pau...los adultos a veces cometemos errores, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú eres un precioso Ángel que está aquí para llenar de amor y felicidad a todos los que te rodean, tu solo debes de saber que, aunque en ocasiones esté enojada, no te voy a dejar de querer.

Paulette asintió y se recostó de nuevo contra el pecho de Bella.

—Te prometo que no voy a volver a entrar a la habitación —murmuro volviendo a jugar con el botón—

—No hace faltas que prometas eso —le sonrió besando su frente mientras abría su bolso y sacaba una sonriente oruga amarilla que le había pesado todo el día en el bolso—

—Cristopher siempre te lo prestaba cada vez que venias a casa —hablo Bella poniendo a la oruga entre sus pequeñas manitas— ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

—Valentina —sonríe Paulette jugando con el moño azul de la oruga— igual que mi muñeca

—Así es...estaba pensando en que lo mejor sería que te quedarás con ella

—¿Enserio?

—Si, Cristopher te quería mucho y creo que...el estaría muy feliz si tú la tuvieras

—Gracias, prometo que la cuídate mucho y la querré mucho, mucho.

—Yo sé qué lo harás —la acurruco un poco más contra su pecho— también, también puedes escoger lo que quieras de la habitación

—¿En serio?

—Si, quédate con los que quieras y los demás lo donaremos

—Ok —asintió emocionada, para después ponerse seria y con el ceño fruncido— ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es Cristopher?

Bella estaba por contestarle que se lo dirían en cuanto Edward llegará a casa, pero el fuerte golpe de la puerta, así como los gritos de Rosalie la detuvieron.

—Hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?

Paulette asintió y se pusieron de pie para ver a Helen entrar a la sala.

—¿Pero que te han hecho? —pregunto al notar los ojos rojos— mi pobre niña, ya está aquí la abuela para cuidarte y llevarte a casa.

Rosalie entró junto con Emmett y Albert, detrás de ellos venía Edward.

—Pau —hablo Bella tomándola del hombro— ve con Carmen a comer galletas.

Paulette asintió, pero Helen la detuvo.

—Mi nieta no va a ninguna parte, he venido por ella para protegerla de ustedes.

Edward rodó los ojos y se puso junto a Bella, estiro la mano hacia Paulette que mordía furiosamente su labio y sostenía contra su pecho a la oruga amarilla.

—No le hagas caso Pau, confía en mí y ve con Carmen

Para sorpresa y furia de Helen, Paulette se soltó de su mano y fue a la cocina sin voltear a ver a su abuelo y tíos.

—Par de serpientes! —grito Helen— han envenenado a mi amada nieta

—En mi casa no se grita —hablo Edward— así que si quieren habar con nosotros los escuchamos, pero no vamos a aguantar sus acusaciones.

—Por supuesto que no las vas a aguantar —bufo Rosalie— ustedes no soportan que les digan sus verdades en la cara

—¿Qué verdades Rosalie? ¿Qué Alice era una drogadicta o que Jasper causo el accidente a propósito?

—Ustedes manipularon las cosas —hablo Albert— Alice y Jasper no pueden defenderse de sus acusaciones, mi hija nunca consumiría ninguna de esas porquerías.

Bella rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y el accidente también lo inventamos? —pregunto Edward—

—Lo causaron —murmuro Emmett haciendo que Edward se tensara— Tú contrataste a Jasper y todos vimos como lo explotaban, por más que trabajaba y se esforzaba no lograba un aumento, tan solo le dabas largas para que siguiera como mandadera en lugar de darle un buen puesto, pero no, simplemente no podías ayudar a tu hermano.

—Estas diciendo puras estupideces Emmett

—Claro que no, tú te ibas a dar la gran vida mientras que Jasper se desvivía trabajando para mantener a Alice y las constantes gripes de Paulette.

—¿Y porque tú no le conseguiste trabajo en el taller?, tantos años y solo cuidabas a la niña, no crees que entre nosotros tu eres el hipócrita que solo habla por hablar pero que no hace nada para ayudar.

—Jasper no sabía nada de Autos.

—¿Y crees que de contratos y leyes sí?, por favor Emmett, si eras tan buen hermano ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?, ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a tu casa cuando se quedó sin casa?, ¿Por qué en cada cumpleaños Paulette nunca recibía un regalo tuyo?

—Tu ni siquiera asistías

—No, pero al menos Paulette recibía nuestro regalo

—¿Seguirán con la mentira de la muñeca?

—Es cierto, los perfectos Alice y Jasper se esforzaban por comprar una muñeca de 110 dólares —se burló Bella— pero no tenían ni siquiera para pagar la electricidad o el arrendamiento de un propio departamento

—¿A caso no te cansas de mentir niñata —bufo Albert— te crees la gran cosa solo porque tienes dinero, pero no eres más que una simple mosca muerta que te alzas el cuello aventando unos cuantos miserables dólares

—Le falto decir que esos cuantos miserables dólares eran pedidos por Alice cada día y que las noches que se iban a trabajar realmente estaban en algún callejón inyectándose un montón de porquerías y enfermedades

—No te permito que hables así de mi hija —Helen se acercó e intento abofetearla, pero Bella la detuvo— quítame tus sucias manos de encima.

—Ya me harté de todo esto —hablo Edward— quiero que ustedes se vayan de mi casa, y cuando realmente tengan algo coherente que decir, serán aceptados en mi casa

—Claro, el tranquilo y compasivo Edward —bufo Emmett— no nos vamos de aquí hasta que se hagan cargo de la deuda que nos cargaron como los cobardes que son.

—Ese no es asunto nuestro y si tanto confían y están super seguros que son inocente, compruébenlo y lárguense de mi casa

—Son unos insensibles, todavía que se quedan con la niña y no quieren mantener limpia la imagen de sus padres por ella.

—Así que el asunto es ese —hablo Bella incrédula— ustedes no vienen aquí porque crean que Alice y Jasper son unas blancas palomas, vienen aquí porque ustedes no pueden pagar las deudas que dejaron, más deudas de las que pueden manejar.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! —grito Rosalie—

—Por supuesto que si, ¿Pero que crees?, tú y toda tu familia se harán responsables de las _injusticias_ que se ganaron Alice y Jasper

—Es lo menos que pueden hacer —dijo Helen roja del coraje por el sarcasmo y burla que Bella usaba al hablar— ustedes nunca estuvieron presente, nunca ayudaron en nada, mi Alice siempre me decía lo egocéntrica que eras y como lo único que interesaba era como llenar tu hueca cabeza con cosas bonitas y caras.

—Soy tan egocéntrica que los deje vivir en mi departamento sin tener que pagar arrendamiento.

—Por supuesto que no lo hacías —intervino Rosalie— Alice siempre decía que sus arrendatarios les cobraban una enorme cantidad, yo misma veía los recibos.

—No me sorprende que falsificaran eso también —dijo Edward a lo que Bella asintió— nos importa una mierda lo que pienses de nosotros Rosalie, ni siquiera me importa lo que mi hermano cree de mí, porque no vamos a pagar por nada.

—Debimos de suponer que ustedes seguirían con su egocentrismo, algunas personas no tienen corazón, si no pueden ayudarnos con ese maldito pago injusto a nosotros que estamos jubilados y a Emmett y a Rosalie que tienen tres niños que cuidar y mantener, no me sorprende que Paulette sea muy infeliz aquí, ustedes no sienten cariño por nadie más que por su cochino dinero, que al final, los dejara solos y vacíos, porque ni todo el dinero del mundo les garantiza el cariño que la familia da.

Las palabras de Helen calaron en lo más hondo de Bella, apenas el día anterior había recordado a Cristopher, ni todos sus ahorros en el banco le había garantizado que lo recuperarían, les hubiera dado todo a Alice y Jasper con tal de que su pequeño patito estuviera junto a ellos para siempre.

Bella dejo la sala a pesar de que Edward la llamo, habían decidido nunca mostrar las fotografías, pero quería callarle la boca a Helen y asegurarse que nunca más volverían a su casa.

—¿Le dolió escuchar la verdad? —se burló Emmett— los cobardes tienden a correr cuando saben que están perdiendo, Bell tan solo demostró que nosotros teníamos razón y ustedes deben de hacerse responsable de lo que injustamente se culpa a Jasper.

Bella entro nuevamente a la sala y aventó las fotografías a la mesita.

—Nosotros estuvimos con Paulette cuando nació, ¿Saben porque no se les permitía verla?, Porque tenía el síndrome de abstinencia, Alice consumió durante el embarazo y Paulette heredó la adicción, por tres meses estuvo en tratamiento en la incubadora, pero ustedes se creyeron la estúpida excusa de que no podían conocerla porque había nacido baja de peso

—Mientes —murmuro Helen— tu boca no sabe decir más que mentiras y porquerías, esa niña no es mi nieta, mi nieta fue una niña sana, lo fue porque Jasper estuvo con ella y no se alejó de su lado más que para trabajar. Tú, tú no eres más que una mentirosa.

—La única mentira que he les he dicho es que no quería a Paulette aquí en casa —murmuro— Paulette ha sido mía desde que nació, yo fui la que la alimento por primera vez, yo estuve junto a ella cuando tenía una recaída por el tratamiento, ya la traje a casa cuando el doctor la dio de alta, no fue su drogadicta hija que lo único que le importaba era mantener la imagen de niña buen y abnegada a su hija, cuando cada semana le daba el dinero para que pudiera comprar la leche en polvo, porque su leche estaba toda contaminada por las drogas que consumía

—Eres una porquería, tú y tu boca no saben más que decir mentiras

—Nos importa un carajo que es lo que pienses Rosalie...tu hermana era una jodida drogadicta que se acostaba con cualquier imbécil para pagar lo que consumía, se aprovechó de que Bella y yo queríamos a Paulette y nos sacaba cada maldita semana cientos de dólares.

—Mi hermana era una persona honrada.

—Tan honrada que les debían a traficantes que me asaltaron y amenazaron con lastimar a Paulette.

—Son unos mentirosos, hablaré con servicios infantiles y les quitaré a Paulette, no permitiré que mi sobrina viva con un par de mentirosos como ustedes.

—Inténtalo —se burló Bella— ¿Crees que alguien te daría a mi Paulette?

—El dinero no lo arregla todo

—Pero si paga la educación de Paulette y el nivel de vida que lleva con nosotros, ¿crees que un juez va aceptar que salga de " _Birch Wathen Lenox"_ para ir a la escuela a dónde van tus hijos?, ¿Enserio crees que tienes una mínima oportunidad de llevarte a Paulette?, con nosotros tiene una habitación propia y el cien por ciento de nuestra atención, contigo tendría que compartirla con tus tres hijos

—Es mi sobrina

—Mia también y dado que tu querida hermana la dejo a nuestro cuidado, ningún juez va a revocar nuestra tutela, para dártela a ti

—Ustedes no la querían —protesto Helen— nos dijeron que nos la darían, nos ofrecieron dinero para quedárnosla

—Eso era antes —hablo Edward— ahora Paulette es nuestra y nada ni nadie nos la va a quitar

El ruido de la muñeca cayendo sobre el piso alerto a los seis adultos que se giraron para ver que Paulette estaba escuchando todo lo que decía.

—¿Dónde está Carmen, Paulette? —pregunto Edward

—En mi habitación esperándome para que regrese a jugar —respondió entrando a la sala— No quería escuchar, fue un accidente

—Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer

—Lo prometo Bella.

—Despídete de tus abuelos, porque ya se van

—Por supuesto que nos vamos —hablo Albert dando un paso adelante y estirando su mano hacia Paulette— vámonos cariño, tú no estás segura aquí, aquí mienten acerca de mami y papi

—Bella y Edward no mienten —protesto Paulette aferrada a la pierna de Edward— Alice y Jasper si, siempre mentían, siempre mentían a todos.

—Eso no es cierto Paulette

—Si es cierto.

—No mientas Paulette —siseo Emmett— no mientas acerca de tus padres y ven aquí ahora

—No —repitió escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Edward— yo me quedo aquí, a mí me gusta estar aquí, esta es mi casa y me quedo aquí.

Rosalie que se había quedado callada por el shock de escuchar el nombre de su hermana en la boca de Paulette, reacciono a las sinceras y obstinadas palabras de Paulette

—Han manchado el recuerdo de mi hermana —murmuro haciendo que Albert y Emmett que discutían guardaran silencio— le han hecho creer a Paulette puras mentiras, Alice y Jasper amaban a su hija, ustedes, ustedes son los monstruos.

Intento acercarse a Paulette, pero Bella se interpuso.

—No te atrevas a tocarla

—Eres una perra, una perra traumada que te quieres quedar con mi sobrina, pero nunca lo lograras, Alice era una excelente madre y aunque intentes lavarle la cabeza a Paulette, nunca serás su madre.

—Tu tampoco lo serás —sonrió al notar como la agresiva postura de Rosalie flaqueaba— ¿Sabes porque no te dejo a Paulette?, ¿Por qué eras la última opción en la lista?

—Eso no lo sabes

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Alice no te soportaba, no soportaba que fueras una histérica controladora

—Mientes

—¿Es lo único que sabes decir? —pregunto con ironía— Alice podía ser una descuidada adicta, pero quería a Paulette y nunca te la dejaría, porque no te soportaba, nadie te soporta Rosalie. Te crees la muy sabionda solo porque fuiste la mayor y tienes tres nefastos hijos. Ni Alice ni Jasper soportaban que quisieras manejar todo a tu antojo, ellos te hicieron creer que tenían el mando de todo cuando realmente solo fingían frente a ti

—No es cierto

—Por supuesto que es cierto y lo sabes, Alice nunca dejaría a Paulette con una traumada como tú. Yo no soy perfecta, pero al menos Alice y Jasper sabían que Paulette no viviría reprimida como lo hacen tus hijos —dio un paso adelante, invadiendo el espacio personal de Rosalie— Nunca me quitaras a Paulette y mejor metete en la cabeza que será la última vez que pises mi casa con tus zapatos de tercera mano y que lo único bueno que hizo tu hermana fue dejar que Paulette regresara con nosotros.

Rosalie salió de la casa sin mirar a nadie, Emmett la siguió fulminando con la mirada a su hermano que aun tenia a Paulette detrás de él.

—Esto no se quedará así Isabella —amenazo Albert—

—Por supuesto que no, la orden de restricción llega mañana a su puerta, ahora lárguense de mi casa.

La puerta principal se azoto y Paulette por fin soltó el pantalón de Edward

—¿Esta soy yo? —pregunto viendo las fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa— estoy muy pequeña, ¿Y porque estoy en esa cosa?, ¿Por qué Alice y Jasper tuvieron la culpa?, ¿Qué significa drogadictos?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Dije que en cuanto la señal del internet se dignara a regresar les subiría el capítulo. Pero hoy me inscribí en la Uni y fui al banco a pagar la inscripción y pues, se me fue toda la mañana y tarde.**_

 _ **Pero lo importante es que esta el capitulo**_

 _ **¿Quieren golpear a Bella por dejar a Paulette sufriendo? ¿Le gusto su abrazo de reconciliación?, ¿El regalo que le dio?, ¿Le dirán a Paulette quien es Patito?**_

 _ **¿Se imaginaron que quisieran que Bella y Edward pagaran las deudas?, ¿Por qué Esme y Carlisle no aparecieron? ¿Qué creen que hará Albert?**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan de la razón por la que Paulette no se quedó con Rosalie?**_

 _ **Rosalie fue inspirada en Jenny Portman de Raising Helen, es la hermana mayor y suele ser mandona y controladora…aunque en la película Jenny es más amable y sus hijos son educados, Rosalie no saco eso de Jenny *inserte cara pensativa***_

 _ **Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Si quieren capitulo este sábado ya saben que hacer, déjenme mucho amor (y si quieren también odio) en un review.**_


	19. Fotografías y respuestas

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— _¿Esta soy yo? —pregunto viendo las fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa— estaba muy pequeña, ¿Y porque estoy en esa cosa?, ¿Por qué Alice y Jasper tuvieron la culpa?, ¿Qué significa drogadictos?_

Paulette miraba las fotografías sobre la mesa, la mayoría era de ella en la incubadora con agujas en su diminuto cuerpo, una mascarilla de oxígeno, así como el pequeño tubo por donde comía.

—¿Son las únicas fotos que tienen de mí?

—No —sonrió Bella hincándose junto a ella— tenemos muchas fotografías tuyas, solo que no las sacamos todas.

—¿Podemos verlas?

—Claro que si —hablo Edward tomándola en brazos— pero primero ve a ponerte el pijama para que podamos cenar

—Pero quiero verlas ahora

—Las veremos después de cenar, así podemos sacar todas las fotos

—¿Son muchas? —pregunto mirando de Edward a Bella—

—Muchísimas

—De acuerdo, voy a cambiarme

Paulette se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba mientras que Edward abrazaba a Bella

—¿Cómo supieron que ya habíamos llegado?, no hemos contestado las llamadas de nadie.

—Pura mala suerte —bufo sentándose en el sofá haciendo que Bella terminara a horcajadas sobre de el— manejaba a casa y me los encontré en la avenida, Emmett toco el claxon para que los viera y preferí venir a casa en lugar de perderlos, no quería que llegaran estando aquí tu sola con Paulette.

—Bueno, al menos ya pasamos por tan mal momento y salimos medianamente victoriosos…ahora faltan tus padres

—Sigo preguntándome porque no están aquí.

Bella se encogió de hombros sintiendo como Edward acariciaba su cadera suavemente

—Paulette aun esta despierta —protesto poniéndose de pie— además tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Solo cinco minutos

—Se que tienes poco aguante cielo, pero no lo digas en voz alta.

Edward rodo los ojos por la burla de Bella.

Paulette bajo quince minutos después junto con Carmen que se disculpó por dejarse engañar y permitir que Paulette escuchara la conversación.

Edward le dijo que no se preocupara, ya pensarían en un pequeño castigo para Paulette por haber escuchado conversaciones de adultos. Carmen les deseo buenas noches y se fue a cenar junto con Matilde en la cocina.

—Que linda oruga —le dijo Edward al notar que además de su muñeca, la oruga la acompañaba a cenar—

—Es muy linda, se llama valentina al igual que mi muñeca, ambas son las mejores amigas ahora.

Cenaron amenamente, Bella rodaba los ojos al ver lo descuidados que eran Edward y Paulette durante la cena, entendía que Paulette le quitara lo que no le gustaba a su cena, pero Edward era un infantil por hacerlo.

—¿Y quién suponen que se comerá eso? —pregunto Bella—

—Si tuviéramos un perro, él se lo comería —propuso Edward limpiándose la boca—

—Sabes que no tenemos lugar para un perro

—Podría ser uno pequeño —murmuro Paulette— podría ser un chihuahua

—No tendremos un perro, ahora terminen de comer.

Edward le guiño un ojo a Paulette haciéndola reír.

Edward había querido tener un perro desde niño, pero su casa era muy pequeña como para tener un perro por más pequeño que este fuera, cuando se mudó con Bella apenas si tenían tiempo así que tampoco había insistido, Cristopher se fue de sus vidas antes de que pudiera sacar el tema a colación, pero con Paulette sería distinto, tendría a su pequeña cómplice y Bella no se negaría.

Al terminar de cenar, Bella acompaño a Paulette a que se lavara los dientes mientras que Edward fue por las fotografías que ambos guardaban tan celosamente en lo profundo del armario en donde estaba la caja fuerte.

Edward entro a la habitación de Paulette en donde sus dos mujeres le esperaban, Bella trenzaba el cabello de Paulette mientras que ella cepillaba el cabello de Valentina.

Edward se sentó junto a Paulette y dejo la caja negra en donde guardaban las fotografías.

Paulette sonrió y abrió la caja sorprendiéndose al encontrar muchas fotografías perfectamente ordenadas.

Bella saco el primer paquete que eran las fotografías de Paulette cuando aún estaba en la incubadora.

Vieron las fotografías lentamente, Bella y Edward respondían cada pregunta que Paulette hacía.

—¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?, ¿Todos los bebes lo hacen?

—No todos —hablo Bella— algunas veces las mamás consumen…ah…un polvito muy pero muy malo que lastima al bebe.

—¿Alice la tomo?

—Si, porque creía que no pasaría nada y tú nacerías perfectamente sana

—Pero no lo hice

—No —hablo Edward— tu estuviste en la incubadora porque ese polvito malo, lastimo tu pequeño cuerpo, Jasper nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de ti y como te queríamos muchísimo aceptamos.

—¿Me amaron desde que estaba en la barriga de Alice? —pregunto al tomar una de las fotografías en donde Bella acariciaba su cabecita cubierta por un gorrito rosa—

—Te amamos desde el primer momento en el que te vimos —respondió Bella— eras tan pequeñita y yo solo quería abrazarte muy fuerte y no soltarte nunca más

—Me puedes abrazar ahora —respondió Paulette—

Bella la abrazo y sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras iban pasando las fotografías de como Paulette iba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Por qué me trajeron a casa? —pregunto mientras veía la fotografía en donde Edward la tenía en brazos en la sala de la casa—

—Viviste con nosotros por poco tiempo, Alice seguía muy delicada y Jasper la cuidaba para que se mejorara y pudiera cuidar muy bien de ti.

—¿Y por que los abuelos no aparecen en las fotos? ¿No querían conocerme?

—Pues…¿recuerdas que algunas veces los adultos nos equivocamos?

—Si

—Pues Bella y yo nos equivocamos en no decirle a nadie que estabas con nosotros, te queríamos solo para nosotros.

—¿Aun me quieren solo para ustedes? —pregunto sonriendo mientras mordía su labio, la muy picara se estaba burlando de ellos—

—Ya sabes que si —respondió Bella pellizcando su nariz—

Con las siguientes fotografías no surgieron preguntas, tan solo se dedicaron a ver las fotografías y recordar esos momentos en donde los tres no se preocupaban por familia entrometida ni mucho menos pensaban que Jasper llegaría pronto por Paulette.

—¿Porque ya no hay más fotos?

—Porque Jasper te llevo con Alice dos días después de que tomamos esta fotografía.

—¿Y ellos no me tomaban fotos?, recuerdo que Alice lo hacía, lo hacía cuando no estaba Jasper ni sus amigos.

—Por supuesto que si, y tenemos esas fotografías, pero primero tenemos que enseñarte otras que son muy especiales para Edward y para mí.

—De acuerdo

Edward saco otro paquete de fotografías unidas por un listón azul.

—Antes de que los abuelos y tíos llegaran me preguntaste que quien era Cristopher.

—Si, ¿Quién es él?

Edward dejo el paquetito de fotografías del pequeño niño castaño en sus manos.

—Él es Cristopher —hablo Edward— Cristopher Cullen

Paulette frunció el ceño y fue pasando las fotografías lentamente viendo al niño sonreír, en algunas fotografías estaba solo, pero en otras estaba con Bella o Edward o los tres juntos. Se detuvo cuando vio la fotografía de el niño abrazando a una bebe que tenía una oruga amarilla en sus manitas.

—Cristopher era nuestro hijo —continuo Edward— después de que regresaste con tus padres, Bella y yo decidimos que queríamos tener un hijo, así que buscamos una casa en donde viven muchos niños que no tienen familia y decidimos que nosotros seriamos los padres de alguno de ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay muchos niños como ellos que no tienen padres que los amen y cuiden y Bella y yo podíamos darles mucho cariño, por eso decidimos adoptar. Ese niño fue Cristopher.

—¿Y porque no está aquí?

—Él vivía con nosotros y éramos muy felices, ya sabes cuál era su habitación, nosotros lo queríamos mucho y él a nosotros, además de que te adoraba porque te veía como su hermanita pequeña, pero…unas personas muy malas dijeron muchas mentiras y…nos quitaron a Cris.

Paulette frunció el ceño y paso de fotografía, ahora estaban ellos cuatro, Bella tenia a Cristopher cargado mientras que Edward la cargaba a ella, los cuatro sonreían a la cámara.

—Esa la tomo Alice —hablo Bella por primera vez— Es mi foto favorita.

Paulette asintió pasando a la siguiente en donde Cristopher le besaba la mejilla con sus boquitas y ropa llenas de chocolate.

—Ahí atacaron la alacena —se rio Bella— aun no sabías caminar así que Cris te llevaba por toda la casa jalando una manta. Cuando fuimos a buscarlos los encontramos comiendo chocolate del bote, la mitad estaba en su boca y la otra en la ropa.

Paulette se rio y paso a la siguiente y ultima foto, ambos estaban dormidos en la cama de carro de carreas, Cris tenía el pijama amarillo con los ojos, pico y sombrero de Pato dibujado en la camiseta mientras que ella, usaba un pijama completamente rosa con las orejas, trompa y ojos de Elly.

—Esas malas personas…—murmuro aun mirando la fotografía— las que mintieron, ¿fueron Alice y Jasper?

Ambos se quedaron callado, no sabían porque había llegado a esa conclusión, era simplemente imposible que ella dedujera sin ninguna pista que sus padres habían sido los responsables de quitarles a su pequeño Patito

—¿Por qué piensas eso Pau? —pregunto Bella—

—Es que…recuerdo que cuando aún vivía con ellos, Jasper estaba muy enojado porque le había dicho a Edward algo sobre un niño, no dijeron su nombre, pero Jasper dijo que si Bella no tenía al niño al menos me tenía a mí.

—¿Estás segura de lo que escuchaste? —pregunto Edward—

—Si, porque después fuimos con Bella, pero ella no me dejo entrar a su oficina y después ya no los vi hasta que Alice me prometió que viviría aquí con ustedes.

Bella y Edward no sabían cómo contestar a eso.

—¿Fueron ellos o no?

—Si —respondió Bella— ellos mintieron para que se llevaran a Cristopher lejos de nosotros, nosotros no lo sabíamos hasta que Jasper se lo dijo a Edward mucho tiempo después

—¿Por eso estaban enojados?

—Estábamos enojados con Alice y Jasper —aclaro Edward— nos lastimo mucho lo que hicieron.

—¿No lo pueden traer de vuelta?

—Lo intentamos por mucho tiempo, pero fue trasferido a otra casa de niños a otros estados y nuestra solicitud para adoptarlo fue rechazada porque había otras personas que también lo querían además de que teníamos que demostrar que las mentiras, eran eso, mentiras.

—Eso no es justo

—No, no lo es.

—¿Y si yo les digo que eran mentiras?, Alice y Jasper siempre mentían, les mentían a los abuelos, a tía Rose, a tío Emmett y a ustedes.

—Gracias por querer ayudar, pero es asunto de grandes y responsabilidad mía y de Bella resolver las cosas.

—Está bien —murmuro dejando las fotografías devuelta en la caja— pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Pueden recuperar a Cris?, no lo recuerdo, pero si él me quería mucho, yo también lo quiero mucho, además él tal vez quiere regresar aquí con ustedes.

—También creemos que quiere regresar aquí con nosotros y nosotros seriamos muy felices si regresa a casa

—¿Los cuatro juntos para siempre?

—Para siempre —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo—

—Pero eso ya no está en nuestras manos —hablo Edward— será lo que el destino decida, así como el destino dice que ya es hora de dormir

Guardaron las fotos en la cajita negra, Edward las dejo en el tocador de Paulette, mientras Bella la ayudaba a entrar a la cama y la arropaba.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te duermas —hablo Edward sentándose nuevamente en la cama—

—Solo una pregunta más, por favorcito

—Está bien

—¿El polvito malo que Alice tomaba cuando yo estaba en su barriga, era la azúcar que se metía a la nariz cuando su amiga Jane iba a casa o era la que olía muy mal y hacia que me doliera la cabeza? …aunque muchas veces esa solo la usaba cuando me dejaba en casa de la tía Rose.

Bella y Edward mantuvieron su expresión neutral, ellos intentando explicarle las cosas de la manera menos violenta y resultaba que Alice y Jasper habían permitido que su hija viera toda la porquería que se metían, aunque agradecían que dejaran a Paulette con Rosalie cuando decidían fumar, Paulette tenía suficientes problemas como para que volviera a oler esa condenada hierba que la había hecho nacer con una horrible adicción.

—No lo sabemos corazón —respondió Bella manteniendo su voz suave y tranquila— vivían con los abuelos Esme y Carlisle en ese entonces y nosotros no los visitábamos muy seguido.

Paulette asintió acurrucándose contra su almohada.

—Ahora a dormir que ya es noche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos semanas después Bella y Edward aun no recibían la visita de Carlisle y Esme, así como se habían asesorado para asegurarse que no había ninguna forma en que les quitaran a Paulette.

—Es más difícil de lo que crees, deben de demostrar que ustedes son una mala influencia para la niña, comprobar que no cuidan de ella y que la dejan sola por largos periodos de tiempo

—Eso no me tranquiliza Erick —hablo Bella cruzándose de brazos— asegúrame que no van a utilizar nuestros trabajos como excusa para quitarnos a Pau.

—Por supuesto que no, sus trabajos le dan a la niña la estabilidad económica que ahora goza, además de que contrataron a una niñera altamente calificada y con la que la niña se lleva de maravilla, no están con ellas por sus horarios laborales, pero lo compensan en las noches y fines de semana, cenando juntos, leyéndole cuentos, ayudándola con el baño, viendo la televisión o simplemente acurrucarse en la cama con ella.

—Hacemos eso.

—Entonces no hay nada que puedan utilizar en su contra, tu misma lo dijiste Bella, no hay juez que saque a la niña de una casa en donde tiene cubiertas sus necesidades y caprichos al cien por ciento, por otra, en donde tendrá que compartir habitación y dejara de tener la vida que en estos meses ha gozado.

—Más te vale que tengas razón Erick

—¿Me estas amenazando Bella?

—Por supuesto que si

Erick se rio y acepto que su amiga y compañera de trabajo no solo era una fiera en los negocios, sino también con su hija.

—Solo tengo algo que recomendarles

—Si nos da más punto a nuestro favor, dalo por hecho —respondió Edward—

Paulette comía su tazón de fresas en la encimera de la cocina. Matilde preparaba la comida mientras que Carmen estaba en la habitación limpiándola por completo, pues esa tarde, tres de sus amigas del colegio, la visitarían para jugar a las muñecas y ver películas de princesas Disney.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —hablo comiéndose otra fresa—

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cristopher le decía mamá y papá a Bella y Edward?

Matilde coloco la tapa en la cacerola y se giró para ver a Paulette que tenía las manos manchadas con el jugo de las fresas que comía.

—¿Por qué tu pregunta?

—Curiosidad —se encogió de hombros— si querían a Cris mucho, mucho, mucho aun cuando no creció en la barriga de Bella, entonces ¿Podía llamarles papá y mamá?

—Cuando dos personas adoptan, están completamente seguras de que quieren ser los padres de niño, por eso esperan que les llamen mamá y papá, porque, aunque el niño no creció en la barriga de la mujer, ellos lo aman de la misma manera.

—¿Entonces Bella y Edward no se enojaban porque les llamaba mami y papi?

—No, de hecho, les encantaba que Cris los llamara así

Paulette asintió mientras seguía comiendo. Matilde siguió preparando la comida que se serviría durante la visita de las amigas de Paulette.

—¿Yo puedo llamarlos mami y papi?

Matilde y Carmen —que iba entrando a la cocina— no supieron que contestar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella reía con las madres de las amigas de Paulette.

La idea de Erik de hacer que Paulette interactuara con más niñas de su edad durante el tiempo libre que tenían, había sido muy acertada.

Paulette había saludado a sus tres amigas y llevado a su habitación en donde se podía escuchar como las cuatro tenían una gran imaginación por el ruido y risas que se escuchaba.

Como era de esperar ningún hombre se había presentado, pero eso había ayudado a que Bella socializara con las tres mujeres. No solía llevarse muy bien con las mujeres, había perdido contacto con las pocas amigas de la universidad y ahora solo tenía a Angela y Victoria, era divertido encontrar a tres mujeres con las que podía platicar amenamente y tomar una alcoholizada copa de vino.

—No recuerdo la última vez que tuve sexo ruidoso —hablo Lee, la rubia— amo a mi hija, pero quiero sexo ruidoso, no tener que morderme los labios por temor a despertarla.

—Mi hija tiene un sexto sentido —bufo Naomi, la pelirroja— apenas estamos en lo mejor y escucho su voz llamándome, les juro es su manera de decir que no quiere un hermanito.

—Al menos ustedes tienen acción en su cama —dijo Marisa, la única teñida del grupo— nosotros lo hacemos en su oficina o en el auto, con tres hijos es bastante complicado.

Pero, así como disfrutaron de su tiempo de mujeres, la responsabilidad de tener hijas pequeñas les llamo.

Bella se sintió identificada con ellas cuando las vio atender a sus respectivas hijas sin queja alguna.

—Debemos de repetir esto —hablo Lee sirviendo más limonada a su hija— la siguiente semana en mi casa, sin hombres, las cosas son más divertidas cuando no están.

Bella asintió pensando en lo mucho que se había divertido en Las Vegas sin Edward.

Las niñas se pusieron a ver películas en la sala mientras comían papitas y palomitas, Bella y las demás salieron al patio a disfrutar del aire fresco y seguir hablando sin que las niñas escuchen sus conversaciones.

Casi cuatro horas después, Bella y Paulette se quedaron solas en casa.

—Limpiemos la sala y después nos vamos a dar un baño.

—¿En la tina? —pregunto Paulette acomodando los cojines en los sofás—

—Y con muchas burbujas —respondió Bella comiendo de las palomitas que habían dejado en el tazón—

—Dame —pidió Paulette—

Para cuando Edward llego, encontró a las dos profundamente dormidas sobre el sofá con la televisión encendida, un tazón de palomitas junto a ellas y sin nada recogido.

—Creo que se divirtieron —murmuro Edward tomando la bolsa de papitas que aún estaba cerrada antes de ir a la cocina por algo de comer—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esme esperaba pacientemente a que abrieran la puerta de la casa, estaban a tan solo dos semanas de que comenzaran las clases y las cosas se habían complicado bastante.

Emmett le había suplicado que le ayudara con su parte de la deuda ya que con el nuevo año escolar acercándose, debía de comprar los útiles que sus hijos necesitarían y los gastos iban a aumentar, haciéndole imposible pagar la cantidad que le correspondía.

 _Nunca imagino que un auto de carga tendría un alto precio._

Matilde le abrió y la dejo pasar después de decirle que Bella y Edward no se encontraban en casa, pero que llegarían en cualquier momento para comer con Paulette.

Matilde regreso a sus labores mientras que Esme entraba a la sala.

La casa de su hijo menor siempre había estado ordenada y era muy elegante, recordaba las veces que Bella les había repetido a Alex, Matth y Zack que bajaran los pies de los sillones.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando encontró a Paulette de cabeza en el sofá con los cojines esparcidos por el suelo, con varias muñecas y peluches sobre los otros sofás, con un vaso y plato de frituras a medio comer sobre la mesita, mientras veía una caricatura en la televisión, con un volumen más alto del necesario.

—Pau…

Paulette se giró a verle y Esme no entendió el porqué se ponía derecha y corría a la cocina, la siguió para encontrar que se aferraba de la mano de Carmen.

Había visto a Paulette crecer a lo largo de su vida, la había visto caminar torpemente por la casa, dejar el chupete y el pañal, dejado de tomar en biberón y pasar por el vasito entrenado, pero estaba segura de que la preciosa niña rubia que la veía con el ceño fruncido y la postura erguida, no se parecía en nada a la niña que meses atrás había dejado bajo el cuidado de su hijo y nuera.

Aquella Paulette era tímida.

Aquella Paulette era amorosa.

Aquella Paulette la hubiera abrazado.

Aquella Paulette le estaría sonriendo.

Aquella Paulette estaría jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

Aquella Paulette se parecía a Alice y Jasper.

En tan solo siete meses, ya no veía el carisma de su hijo y la energía de Alice reflejados en Paulette. Ahora solo veía la seguridad, seriedad y altanería de Bella y Edward.

Esme no estaba segura si le gustaba o no el cambio en su amada nieta. Pero algo le decía que su opinión seria ignorada olímpicamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Bella y Edward no pudieron usar palabras bonitas para ocultar la adicción de Alice y Jasper, después de todo Paulette creció viéndolos.**_

 _ **¡Esme apareció!**_

 _ **¿De que querrá hablar?, ¿Edward y Bella la escucharan?, ¿Por qué no fue Carlisle?**_

 _ **¿Qué paso con la habitación de Patito Cris?**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quiera compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el próximo sábado**_


	20. Uno a favor

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Sabes que es de mala educación no saludar —la reprendió Carmen— saluda a tu abuela como es debido.

Paulette suspiro y soltó la mano de Carmen, Esme espero pacientemente a que su nieta se acercara y la abrazara como estaba acostumbrada.

—Hola abuela Esme —murmuro Paulette mientras abrazaba su cadera— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a hablar con tus tíos

—Ellos no están.

—Esperare a que lleguen, mientras tanto podemos jugar tu y yo como cuando mami y papi te dejaban conmigo.

—No, quiero ver la televisión —respondió Paulette apartándose y regresando a la sala—

Esme la siguió dejando a Matilde y Carmen en la cocina.

Paulette tomo el control remoto, bajo el volumen de la televisión y se comenzó a levantar sus juguetes, Bella le había dicho que podía jugar todo lo que quisiera y hacer todo el tiradero que quisiera, siempre y cuando lo levantara cuando llegaran visitas.

—Señorita Carmen —grito Paulette— Sabe dónde dejé los zapatos de…ya no, ya los encontré.

Esme veía a Paulette recoger sus juguetes de la sala, tenía más muñecas y peluches de los que recordaba haber guardado en el baúl de juguetes, además de muñecas, tenía varios peluches que eran para bebes.

—¿Te lo han regalado? —pregunto tomando un peluche de Pocoyo que estaba junto a ella en el sofá— Creía que ya no te gustaba el programa, decías que era para bebes.

—No es mío, —respondió aun levantando los cojines del suelo— es de Cristopher, yo juego con el hasta que regrese.

—¿Quién es Cristopher?, ¿Un amigo del colegio?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—El hijo de Bella y Edward —se encogió de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención—

—¿Hijo de quién? —volvió a preguntar sin estar segura de haber odio bien—

Paulette se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—De Bella y Edward

—Creo que te estás confundiendo cariño, tus tíos no tienen ni han tenido hijos

—No es cierto —protesto visiblemente enojada— yo sé quién es Cristopher, y él es el hijo de Bella y Edward, si tú no sabes quién es, entonces eres una mala abuela.

Paulette tomo el peluche de las manos de Esme y lo puso junto a sus muñecas que ahora estaban sentadas en el sofá pequeño.

—No puedes mentir acerca de un niño ni mucho menos llamarme mala abuela.

—Yo no miento —protesto mirándola de nuevo con el ceño fruncido— Alice y Jasper lo conocían y por su culpa él no está aquí.

—¿Por qué le llamas a tus padres por sus nombres?, eso es de muy mala educación, hablare con Bella y Edward respecto a esto, no es posible que me mientas con algo tan delicado y además le eches la culpa a tus padres de algo que ellos no hicieron…Rosalie tenía razón, es un mal ejemplo para ti el que sigas aquí, no sé cómo no le creí cuando me lo dijo.

—No me vas a llevar —protesto Paulette— esta es mi casa y Edward y Bella no van a dejar que me lleves porque me aman mucho y me quieren junto a ellos para toda la vida, vete tú y no vuelvas nunca más —tomo a valentina y a pocoyo— eres una mala abuela, muy pero muy mala, ya no te quiero.

Paulette corrió fuera de la sala justo cuando Carmen iba entrando con la bandeja de galletas y limonada.

Esme la siguió escaleras arriba, pero Paulette había entrado a la habitación de Bella y Edward y puesto el seguro de la puerta.

—Ábreme Pau, tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero hablar, vete de mi casa

—Estas siendo muy maleducada Paulette, tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti.

Esme no escucho respuesta alguna por los siguientes segundos, tan solo el alto sonido del televisor proveniente de la habitación. Se giro para bajar las escaleras y esperar a Edward, cuando noto la habitación infantil con la cama en forma de carro de carreras y la caja plástica con varias mantas color azul y peluches de pocoyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se escucho una puerta de auto cerrarse con fuerza, Paulette salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo, se detuvo en el último escalón viendo como su abuela aún estaba en la sala.

Edward entro a la casa listo para atrapar a la pequeña rubia que se lanzó a sus brazos, era su manera de recibirlos y les encantaba su emoción.

—También te extrañe dulzura —murmuro Edward quitando de su rostro el rubio cabello que se había soltado de la coleta—

—Yo te extrañe mucho más —respondió Paulette besando la mejilla de Edward— te extraño mucho más, porque yo estoy solita aquí sin nadie con quien jugar

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres una dramática? —pregunto Edward picándole las costillas causando su risa— tan dramática como Bella.

—Me aburro mucho aquí Edward —protesto Paulette—

—Tal vez mañana te lleve a mi trabajo —la dejo sobre sus pies para colgar el saco en el perchero del armario—

—¿Enserio?

—Has ido con Bella, es justos que te lleve a conocer donde yo trabajo, ¿te gustaría?

—Me gustaría mucho, mucho, mucho, tu jefe no tiene cara de haber chupado limón ¿verdad?

Esme escuchaba en silencio la plática entre su hijo y nieta, nunca había escuchado a Edward hablar con Paulette, ni siquiera podía recordar que Edward le prestara atención a alguien que no fuera Bella.

Edward se detuvo al notar a Esme en el sofá.

—Hola mamá, que grata sorpresa.

—Hola Edward, he venido a hablar de ciertos asuntos. —hablo alisándose las arrugas del pantalón—Son asuntos privados que la niña no puede escuchar.

Edward suspiro y se inclinó hasta la altura de Paulette

—Corazón, lleva tus juguetes a tu habitación en lo que yo hablo con la abuela.

—Pero…

—Bella no tarda en llegar —le recordó Edward causando que Paulette abriera los ojos enormemente fingiendo terror—

—Está bien —respondido Paulette sonriendo y tomando sus juguetes—

Paulette subió las escaleras con ayuda de Carmen quien llevaba el resto de sus juguetes.

—Soy todo oídos madre, escuchare lo que quieras decirme.

Edward se sentó junto a su madre esperando pacientemente lo que tuviera que decirle, esperaba que su tardada visita fuera para bien en lugar de tener que aguantar de nuevo otro sermón de culpa por la muerte de Jasper.

¡Era su hermano!, por supuesto que quería mantener la imagen limpia por la memoria de Paulette, pero simplemente no podía cuando su pequeña conocía mejor que todos ellos, la vida que habían llevado.

—Tu hermano tiene problemas económicos, los niños están por entrar al colegio y ustedes entenderán que los gastos de tres niños no es lo mismo que la de una.

—Entiendo madre, pero no voy les voy a pagar nada. Lo pensaría, pero no han sido del todo amables con mi familia.

—No vengo a pedirte que pagues nada de tu hermano, tu padre y yo lo hemos resuelto.

—¿Qué quieres decir mamá?

—Nos pidió ayuda para pagar su parte de la deuda y le ayudamos, ¿Por qué es tanto el pago?

—Es por el auto, multas, daño a la propiedad pública, abogados, actualizaciones y otras cosas, Bella es la que sabe de leyes.

Esme asintió y se quedó callada.

—¿Hay algo más mamá?

—Nos es imposible solventar las deudas y mantenernos

—Yo puedo pagarlo mamá, a Bella y a mí no nos molestaría pagar su parte.

—No, no es necesario, sé muy bien que le pasé por alto demasiadas cosas a Jasper, pude detenerlo a tiempo, pero preferí negar lo que era tan evidente.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada mamá, Jasper fue consiente de cada una de sus acciones, todos fuimos responsables por guardar silencio, yo lo sabía y deje que Paulette se quedara con ellos.

—Yo soy su madre, yo debí de darme cuenta y no simplemente creerle, tú padre y yo aceptamos que nos equivocamos y solo queremos pedirte ayuda para poder pagar el mantenimiento de la casa, te lo regresaremos en cuanto nuestras pensiones sean depositadas.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —aseguro tomándola de sus manos— son mis padres, les ayudare siempre que pueda, vamos al despacho ahí tengo la chequera.

Esme siguió a Edward a la oficina sin decir palabra. Al entrar a la oficina, Edward recogió varias hojas del suelo.

—Paulette siempre las avienta debajo de nuestra puerta —hablo Edward poniendo las hojas coloridas en un cajón del escritorio—

—Siempre ha hecho eso —respondido Esme notando el montón de papeles que había en el cajón—

Edward hizo el cheque con la cantidad que Esme le pidió y después de estampar su firma, se lo entrego.

—Te lo regresaremos el siguiente mes.

—No hay necesidad mamá, mi casa siempre está abierta para ti, si tienen problemas no dudes en que siempre habrá lugar para ti, aquí.

—No voy a dejar mi casa Edward, he trabajado mucho para tenerla.

—Mi oferta está abierta Mamá, son libres de aceptarla o no.

Esme no dijo nada, tan solo guardo el cheque en su cartera.

—La verdad no pensé que te encontraría —hablo Esme— tal vez dejaría un recado con Matilde, pero cuando me dijo que llegarías a comer junto con Bella, cuando yo te he invitado a comer conmigo y tú te has negado.

—Lo hacemos ahora que Paulette está de vacaciones, a Bella y a mí no nos parece justo que este todo el día sola, tiene a Matilde y a Carmen, pero no es lo mismo.

—Muy considerado de su parte.

Ambos salieron del despacho riendo, escucharon como Paulette parloteaba en el salón junto a Bella.

Esme vio una faceta de Bella que no conocía.

Le parecía normal ver a Bella siendo sería y reservada, sin sonreír más de lo permitido y no socializar con niños ni reírles sus payasadas, pero ahora, estaba literalmente riendo a carcajadas con Paulette sobre su regazo y dejando que jugara con su impecable cabello.

Su impecable falda de tubo estaba arrugada y doblada por arriba de su rodilla, la blusa de seda que llevaba normalmente escondida debajo de un elegante saco ahora tenía varias arrugas.

Era difícil ver como su seria nuera la cual le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora parecía que no había nada más importante que darle toda su atención a Paulette.

—Hola Esme, ¿Nos acompañas a comer? —pregunto Bella poniéndose de pie—

—No quiero incomodar

—No incomodas —respondido arreglando la desordenada coleta de Paulette—

—Sería un placer acompañarlos.

Los cuatro entraron al comedor, en donde Paulette se sentó junto a Edward y enfrente de Bella, Esme noto como los tres se complementaban tan bien, pero la duda seguía carcomiéndole en la cabeza.

 _¿Por qué no conocía a Cristopher?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terminaron de comer bajo una charla divertida que Paulette y Bela habían establecido, Edward y Esme simplemente escuchaban, riendo en una que otra ocasión.

—Edward me llevara a su trabajo mañana.

—Me alegro —respondió Bella sonriéndole a Edward— considerando que mañana no poder venir a comer, me parece perfecto que pasen el día juntos.

—Iremos a McDonald's

—¡YEAH! —chillo Paulette comiendo su postres—

Bella rodó los ojos.

Carmen se llevó a Paulette a lavarse la cara y las manos, algo bastante común ya que Paulette era bastante desordenada.

—Me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeño —murmuro Esme—

—No ha cambiado mucho —se rio Bella tendiéndole una servilleta a Edward—

Esme limpio su boca y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Bella y Edward.

—Paulette me dijo algo que me inquieto bastante.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Bueno…—se removió incomoda en su lugar— me dijo algo sobre un pequeño llamado Cristopher.

Bella suspiró, _déjenle a una niña revelar los secretos que has guardado bajo siete llaves_.

Sabía que su linda boquita terminaría revelando de más, pero también sabía que había un motivo por el cual Paulette lo dijo.

—Me gustaría saber, —hablo nuevamente Esme— ¿Por qué no sabía nada de Cristopher? ¿Y porque Paulette asegura que Alice y Jasper se los quitaron?

—Es una historia algo larga mamá

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Edward miro a Bella, que asintió para que hablara.

—Adoptamos a un niño hace cuatro años, hubo varios problemas y se lo llevaron poco después de que lo tuvimos en casa.

Bella le mostro las fotografías de Cristopher que tenía en su teléfono.

—¿Ellos se los quitaron? —pregunto Esme viendo las fotografías del pequeño niño—

—Si, mintieron a la trabajadora social acerca de Paulette —suspiro Bella— los certificados médicos de Paulette, solo tenían nuestros nombres ya que ni Jasper ni Alice se presentaron en ningún momento, nuestra firma aparece en todos los papeles y fue bajo nuestra tutela que dieron de alta a Paulette.

—Yo no sabía nada

—Fue nuestro error, nunca les llamamos porque nos gustaba tener a Paulette solo para nosotros.

—¿Que pruebas presentaron?

—No sabemos dónde las consiguieron, pero Alice presentó un acta falsa de nacimiento en donde estaban nuestros nombres, podrían haberlo descartado como falso, pero había otras personas como testigos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Pensamos que las personas que me asaltaron en el centro comercial fueron las personas que testificaron contra nosotros.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Estuvimos investigando después de que Jasper confesara todo.

—¿Él se los dijo?

—Me lo dijo cuando me negué a subirlo de puesto, quería ayudarlo mamá, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo cuando no se lo merecía. Eso lo enfureció y me dijo que ellos fueron los culpables de que se llevara a Cristopher

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron? —pregunto Esme— ¿Por qué no confiaron en mí?, yo los hubiera entendido y apoyado con el niño.

—No lo sé mamá —suspiro Edwards— no éramos muy cercanos a ustedes, casi nunca les visitábamos así que pensamos que cuando Cristopher nos aceptará y se acoplara por completo, lo llevaríamos a que ustedes lo conocieran.

—Edward salió de viaje y planeamos que cuando regresará llevaríamos a Cristopher a conocerlos, pero durante el viaje se llevaron a Cristopher, intentamos recuperarlo, pero simplemente no pudimos, lo último que supimos de él fue que estaba en Seattle, el detective cree que esta en alguna casa de acogida, pero no sabemos nada de él.

Esme asintió mientras veía al sonriente niño vestido de pato.

No dijo nada al notar que Edward se removía incomodo en su lugar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette se despidió de Esme besando su mejilla y abrazándola. Bella se había marchado a su trabajo minutos antes,

—Olvida lo que dije —le susurro Esme— el mejor lugar en el que puedes estar es aquí.

—Lo se abue —sonrió abrazando su cuello—

—Una cosa más, yo también creo que Cristopher va a regresar y los llevare a ambos al parque y les preparare galletas.

—Eso sería muy divertido abue.

—Te llevare a casa mamá, —apareció Edward con su maletín en mano— nos vemos en un rato Pau.

—adiós, vete por la sombrita —se despidió Paulette—

Edward ayudo a su madre a subir al auto y manejo hasta la casa de sus padres, después de cinco minutos, Esme hablo.

—Gracias por la fotografía —sonrió guardando la fotografía que Bella le había dado del pequeño vestido de pato, su pequeño patito ya tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón de abuela—

—No hay nada que agradecer mamá, debiste de conocerlo, patito era muy dulce.

—Me lo imagino, ¿Van a donar sus cosas?

—Si, Paulette nos hizo ver que estábamos estancados en su recuerdo, no podemos seguir manteniendo su habitación de bebe.

—Claro que no, a él no le gustara.

Llegaron a casa, Esme beso la mejilla de Edward y se bajó del auto, al estar en la acera se inclinó para verlo por la ventanilla.

—¿Bella sabe que no le has dicho la verdad?

—¿De que hablas mamá?

—Pase por alto muchas cosas de tú hermano, pero te conozco Edward, se cuándo escondes las cosas y si conozco a Bella, aunque sea un poco, estará muy enfadada cuando se entere.

—Estoy rogando que no sea así mamá —suspiro Edward— por favor, no le digas nada.

—Soy una tumba, te regresare el dinero apenas lo consiga.

—No es necesario mamá.

—Si lo es, ahora vete o se te hará más tarde.

Esme entro a su casa y busco un marco para la foto de su pequeño nieto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Lo sé lo sé, ya no es sábado.**_

 _ **Pero espero disfruten el capítulo de igual manera.**_

 _ **Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	21. Mami y Papi

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Mami y papi**

Las vacaciones se acabaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Paulette. Era muy feliz despertándose tarde, viendo televisión todo el día y sin deberes que hacer. Pero a pesar de que dejaría su calentita cama todas las mañanas, estaba muy emocionada por ser una niña de primer grado, ya no sería una pequeña niña de kínder.

Bella y Edward la habían llevado a comprar sus nuevos útiles escolares. Sentada en el carrito del supermercado, señalaba las cosas que quería y Edward las ponía en éste —siempre y cuando estuvieran en la lista que Bella tenía—.

Ahora estaba vestida con su impecable uniforme a cuadros y el cabello recogido en una media coleta, dejando que su largo cabello rubio ondeara por todos lados.

Paulette sonreía mientras Bella colocaba el moño azul cubriendo la liga del cabello.

—Estás lista —habló Bella alejándose para que se pusiera de pie—. Edward está abajo, acompáñalo en lo que yo voy a mi habitación.

Paulette asintió y bajó las escaleras sonriendo al ver que los panqueques con miel de maple y mermelada de cereza le esperaban, el apestoso cereal de pasas había desaparecido por completo.

—Pero qué guapa estás —le dijo Edward al sentarse junto a él—. ¿Emocionada?

—Mucho, ya soy una niña grande.

Edward asintió mientras la veía intentar cortar su panqueque.

 _«Una niña grande que aún no sabe cómo cortar con un tenedor»,_ pensó mientras lo hacía por ella.

Bella los acompañó minutos después a desayunar.

…

Una vez que el último pedacito de panqueque desapareció del plato de Paulette, corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes mientras que Bella reía y terminaba su platón de fruta con avena.

—¿Y si la educamos en casa? —preguntó Edward—. Estaría muy segura aquí y aprendería muy bien.

—A mí no me engañas, Edward, tienes celos de lo linda que se ve Pau.

—¿Tenías que dejarla ponerse brillo de labios?

—Solo es brillo y se borró mientras comía —rodó los ojos levantándose de la mesa—, no hay nada de malo.

—Es una niña, mi niña no necesita brillo de labios.

—No seas exagerado, amor, yo usaba brillo cuando era niña, es normal que Pau quiera usarlo porque me ve a mí usarlo.

—Podrías dejar de usarlo tú.

—Eso no pasará nunca.

Paulette regresó con la boca limpia y dando saltitos en su lugar.

—Estoy lista, ¿ya podemos irnos?

—Creo que sí —respondió Edward tomando una servilleta y limpiando la boca mojada de Paulette—, ahora sí estás lista.

Paulette sonrió ignorando el motivo de Edward, Bella tan solo rodó los ojos.

En ocasiones Edward podía llegar a ser demasiado exagerado.

Bella ayudó a Paulette a subir al auto mientras que Edward dejaba su mochila junto a ella.

Después de que los cinturones estuvieron asegurados, Edward condujo hasta la escuela de Paulette, viéndola a través del espejo retrovisor cada pocos minutos.

—Bella… —llamó Pau.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó girando su cuerpo para verla.

—Creo que me duele la panza.

Bella sonrió y estiró su mano para tomar la pequeña manita de Paulette.

—Son solo nervios de primer día, cariño, estás muy emocionada y tu pancita también.

—¿Solo es eso?

—Por supuesto, tu pancita está muy emocionada porque hoy comerás en la cafetería con los niños grandes y no en las bancas de los pequeños.

Paulette asintió con una gran sonrisa.

…

Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento frente a la escuela y ayudó a Paulette a bajar, Bella le colocó la mochila en su espalda.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti —habló Bella acuclillándose para estar a la altura de Paulette.

—¿Qué es?

Bella abrió su bolso y sacó una caja alargada.

—Mi mamá me dio uno igual el primer día —le dijo mientras abría la caja dejando ver una delicada cadenita con la mitad de un corazón como adorno.

—Es muy bonito, Bella —dijo Paulette mientras Bella se lo colocaba alrededor del cuello.

—Me alegro de que te guste, ahora sabes que parte de mí está contigo en cada momento del día.

Paulette se asombró al ver que Bella tenía la otra parte en su cuello, y que al unirlas formaban un perfecto corazón.

—Te prometo que lo cuidaré mucho.

—Sé que lo harás.

Bella la abrazó una última vez antes de ponerse de pie y llevarla a la entrada del colegio junto con Edward que ocultaba su nostalgia, había una pieza de corazón igual a la de Paulette guardada en la caja fuerte con él nombre de Cristopher, Bella no había tenido oportunidad de entregársela en su primer día de clases.

—Estaremos esperándote en casa. —La abrazó Bella.

—Recuerda hacerme un dibujo —dijo Edward cuando fue su turno de abrazarla—. Diviértete, corazón.

—Lo haré, los quiero

—Y nosotros a ti.

Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella mientras ambos veían a Paulette atravesar la puerta del colegio, las profesoras que esperaban ahí le dieron la bienvenida y la mandaron a su salón, deseándole un divertido día.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella revisaba los correos que Aro —el hermano de Marcus— le había mandado marcados como urgentes, cuando Angela le avisó por el teléfono que su madre quería verla.

Bella minimizó el archivo para ver a su madre entrar, su cuello blanco con marcas de piquetes le decía que había estado en Luisiana pasando un mal rato con el insoportable calor y los infernales mosquitos.

—Qué grata sorpresa, madre —se burló Bella moviendo de un lado a otro su silla giratoria—. Te has acordado de mí.

—Yo siempre me acuerdo de ti, cariño —sonrió sentándose frente a su escritorio, como madre no le afectaba el tono burlón de Bella—, tú eres la que no me ha llamado.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho, ¿tu nuevo prometido te tiene ocupada?

—Cancelé el matrimonio —le restó importancia—, era demasiado estirado para mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

—No serías mi hija si no fueras al grano.

—Mamá…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estuve en Luisiana.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Ya sabes, arriaba ganado, paleaba estiércol, lo que se hace en una granja.

—No es gracioso, mamá.

—Por supuesto que lo es —se defendió—, que estés en tus días no quiere decir que el mundo tenga que dejar de divertirse, y hablando de diversión… Hablé con Charlie y me dijo que no le contestas las llamadas.

—Mamá...

—Sé que estás molesta con él, yo también lo estoy, pero por lo menos contéstale el teléfono.

—¿Para que siga diciendo tontería y media?

—No, para que escuches lo que quiere decirte.

Bella negó con la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Holly.

—Se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado.

—Lo estoy, Bella, pero también debo hacerte entrar en razón. Siempre has sabido qué hacer y cómo actuar, pero ignorar a Charlie no ayuda en nada.

—¿Y contestar las llamadas sí?, no quiero escuchar más su sarta de palabrerías tontas.

—No sabes lo que quiere decirte.

—¿Y tú sí?

—No, pero por lo menos dale una oportunidad, es tu padre, Bella, por más terco que sea no quiere volver a perderte.

—Como si le importara.

—Eres su única hija, Charlie es un hombre chapado a la antigua que no reconoce que odió el hecho de que tú le dejaras de hablar, creyó que cuando lo visitaste fue porque lo querías cerca de nuevo.

—No lo quiero cerca, si sigue creyendo que lo mejor era que mi niño no estuviera conmigo.

—Tú tampoco le explicaste las cosas —bufó frustrada—, es lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo. Tu hogar está en Benton y quería que las cosas allá estuvieran bien, tus hermanos te quieren cerca, sus esposas también y las niñas preguntan por Paulette, hace años me quedé callada y no hice nada para arreglar las cosas.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Lo he intentado, pero no puedo hacer todo yo sola, tan solo contéstale el teléfono a Charlie y escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

Bella suspiró mirando el protector de pantalla del computador.

—Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada.

—Está bien, al menos me has escuchado. —Se encogió de hombros poniéndose de pie—. Te esperaré en casa, necesito descansar y agendar una cita en el spa lo más rápido posible.

Bella asintió y después de besar la mejilla de Holly, la vio salir de su oficina dejándola frustrada con la situación.

No tenía nada que pensar, no hablaría con Charlie y era su última palabra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward pasó por Bella media hora antes de que Paulette saliera del colegio.

Ella le contó acerca de la visita de Holly y que se quedaría en casa por algunos días, además de que le dijo sobre Charlie.

—Te apoyo en lo que tú quieras, corazón.

Bella besó su mejilla y pasó en silencio el resto del viaje a casa.

Edward corrió dentro de la casa para cargar su teléfono que estaba a punto de morir mientras que Bella se reía de él. Varias veces le había dicho que comprara un cargador para el auto, pero Edward simplemente la ignoraba.

Bella vio a la vecina salir de su casa y la saludó de lejos, segundos después escuchó un autobús acercarse.

 _«Justo a tiempo»,_ pensó mientras veía al autobús del colegio estacionar enfrente de su casa. Los primeros en bajar fueron los vecinos, después bajó Paulette, que saltó en el último escaloncito del autobús.

Paulette levantó la vista del suelo y vio que Bella la esperaba en la acera de la casa después de su primer día de clases, sonriendo un poco caminó hacia ella.

Bella frunció el ceño al ver que la Paulette saltarina y feliz por regresar al cole había desaparecido.

Tenía la sonrisa en el rostro como de costumbre, pero había algo más, algo que le molestaba y Bella no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser.

—Hola, bonita, ¿qué tal tu primer día como niña de primer grado?

—Estuvo bien —susurró Paulette abrazando la cadera de Bella—. ¿Y Edward?

—Adentro.

Paulette asintió y entró a la casa con su mochila de _"Los descendientes"_ en su espalda.

No pudo haberla cansado tanto el primer día, ¿o sí?

Bella miró el autobús que se alejaba lentamente por la calle, sin entender qué había pasado.

Edward miraba con el ceño fruncido a Paulette que estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, cuando había corrido hacia él, pensó que comenzaría a contarle de su divertido día, pero eso no había pasado.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, bebé? —preguntó acariciando su espalda sentados en el sillón.

—No.

—¿Segura?, estás muy decaída.

—No pasa nada, solo tuve un día muy largo.

—¿En serio? —habló Bella sentándose junto a ellos en el sofá—. ¿Y qué hiciste en tu largo día?

Pau miró a Bella fijamente mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Mi maestra es muy linda y divertida, jugamos mucho hoy y nos presentamos, hay tres niños nuevos y una niña también.

—Qué bien, corazón. ¿Qué más hiciste?

Poco a poco el decaído ánimo de Paulette fue desapareciendo para dejar paso a su tan conocida hiperactividad y alegría. Para cuando Carmen la llevó a cambiarse el uniforme para que pudiera comer, Paulette había regresado a ser la niña saltarina y parlanchina de siempre.

Paulette bajó las escaleras saltando una por una, pero se detuvo al ver los zapatos rosas al final de la escalera.

—Abue Holly —chilló Paulette bajando los escalones para abrazarla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte en tu primer día de clases. ¿Ya tienes novio?

—No, Bella dice que aún soy muy pequeña, y Edward dice que yo no puedo tener novio porque soy su bebé.

Holly sonrió y caminó a la cocina junto con Paulette. Edward y Bella las esperaban en el comedor con los platos servidos, todo listo para una comida en familia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Abue Holly?

—¿Qué pasó, muñeca? —preguntó apartando la vista de su revista y prestándole toda su atención a su pequeña nieta que veía las caricaturas.

—¿Crees que a la mamá de Bella le enoje que te diga mamá a ti?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque hace unos días fui al cementerio con la abuela Esme a llevarle flores a Alice y Jasper y me dijo que no estaba bien que los llamara por su nombre.

Holly asintió sin saber exactamente qué es lo que trataba de decirle.

»Les hice un dibujo para que lo pusiéramos junto a las flores y la abuela me preguntó que por qué había puesto sus nombres y no mamá y papá.

—¿Qué le contestaste?

—Que no había querido. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ella dijo que estaba mal y debía llamarlos como se debía, pero yo no quiero hacerlo.

—Entonces no lo hagas, pequeña, si tu corazón te dice que no los llames mamá y papá entonces no lo hagas

—¿El corazón de Bella también le dijo que ya no llamara a su mamá de ese modo y te llamara a ti mamá?

—Yo cuidé de Bella desde bebé, la única mamá que conoce es a mí, a Renée la recuerda con mucho cariño, así que tú también puedes hacerlo.

Paulette asintió con el ceño fruncido

—¿Puedo llamar yo a alguien más mamá y papá?

—Puedes llamar a quien quieras, como quieras, Paulette, siempre y cuando tú estés feliz con eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era hora de dormir, Bella estaba acostada en la cama lista para descansar después de un día agotador. Trataba de ignorar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el pecho desnudo de Edward.

Él sabía que estaba cansada y aun así se paseaba por la habitación solamente en bóxer, la estaba calentando demasiado y realmente no tenía las energías necesarias para el sexo.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo al respecto de lo ruborizada que estaba Bella, tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación los alertaron. Edward se puso el pantalón del pijama y abrió la puerta para ver a Paulette con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Edward la tomó en brazos causando que el pequeño cuerpo de Paulette se sacudiera por sus débiles sollozos.

Se sentó junto a Bella, que inmediatamente acarició su cabello tratando de calmarla.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Tuviste una fea pesadilla?

Paulette negó separándose del pecho de Edward.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras, cariño?

Paulette volvió a negar con su cabeza mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Dinos qué pasa, cariño, te haremos sentir mejor.

Paulette mordió furiosamente su labio inferior y tironeó suavemente los vellos del pecho de Edward.

—Hoy vi a Jane —murmuró.

—¿Cómo que la viste? —preguntó Bella—. ¿En qué lugar, Pau?

—Estaba parada afuera de la escuela —murmuró cabizbaja—, ella gritó mi nombre y dijo que me llevaría con ella. El guardia la siguió cuando la vio, pero ella era muy rápida y no la alcanzó.

—Ella no puede hacerte nada, corazón —aseguró Edward—, Bella y yo nunca permitiremos que se acerque a ti

—Lo sé, Edward, eres mi príncipe azul y siempre me cuidas.

—Claro que sí, princesa.

Bella estaba dividida entre la rabia y la ternura, ternura porque Paulette sabía que Edward siempre la protegería, y rabia porque esa perra se había atrevido a acercarse a su Paulette, había dejado pasar el asalto, pero esto no, simplemente no lo permitiría y conocía a la persona perfecta que la ayudaría.

Pero entonces vio como los deditos de Paulette tomaban posesivamente los vellos del pecho de Edward, no era un simple juego inocente.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de Paulette—. Puedes decirnos lo que quieras, Paulette.

Paulette la miró y asintió lentamente. Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que Paulette dijera lo que la tenía tan tensa.

—¿Serían mis nuevos papis?

Bella y Edward no se esperaban que Paulette preguntara algo como eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Hola!

Regreso a clases y las cosas no han ido muy bien.

¿Qué les pareció la conversación de Pau con Holly?¿Qué harán Bella y Edward ahora que saben que Jane se acercó a su pequeña? Y la pequeña porfin lo dijo! ¿Cuáles serán sus reacciones?

Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.

Y muchas gracias a Yanina por su ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, te super adoro.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	22. Sorpresa para Bella

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

— _¿Serían mis nuevos papis?_

 _Bella y Edward no se esperaban que Paulette preguntara algo como eso._

.

.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, ninguno de los tres hizo algún movimiento después de que Paulette hablara.

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, tantos recuerdos, esperanzas, anhelos y sueños se juntaban en ese mismo momento.

Dos simples palabras que para la mayoría eran escuchadas día tras día, para Bella y Edward eran algo más, habían sido padres de Paulette durante sus primeros meses de vida para luego verla marchar en brazos de Jasper.

Fueron padres del pequeño Cristopher, fue su mundo por unos cuantos meses, meses que nunca olvidarían, pero que tanto daño les hacía no volver a escuchar de su boquita el suave _mami_ durante las mañanas y el alegre _papi_ cuando jugaban por las tardes.

Bella recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que Cristopher la llamó mami.

Tenía tan solo dos días de haber llegado a la casa cuando con su sonrisa traviesa y pequeños dientes le pedía más leche con chocolate.

— _Mash, mami, quelo mash leche con shosholate._

Bella había reprimido las lágrimas en ese momento y sostenido al pequeño en brazos para llenar su rostro de besos, y darle lo que él quería.

Edward recordaba al pequeño correr por toda la habitación completamente desnudo, sabía que Bella lo mataría si Cristopher se enfermaba por estar sin ropa o peor aún, si se resbalaba y golpeaba por no haber traído calcetas, pero mientras Cristopher saltaba sobre la cama, Edward simplemente se congeló.

— _Quelo mi camisheta de pato, papi._

Edward había cumplido su capricho poniéndole la camiseta de pato con los shorts amarillos, y llevado con Bella que les esperaba para salir al parque.

Después de que se llevaran a Cristopher habían pensado que nunca más iban a escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia ellos, no querían volver a escucharlas, eran el terrible recordatorio de que su amado bebito no estaba junto a ellos.

Bella pensó que le dolería escuchar esas palabras, por eso había sido extremadamente cuidadosa con los anticonceptivos, la única forma en que volvería a escuchar " _mami"_ , será proviniendo de Cristopher.

Pero se sentía diferente escuchar a Paulette hablarles de esa forma, había un sentimiento diferente que no era igual al de Cristopher.

—Cielo —habló Edward rompiendo el incómodo silencio—, ¿por qué quieres que nosotros seamos tus nuevos papis?

—Porque yo lo siento en mi corazón —respondió llevándose sus dos manitas al pecho—, la abue Holly dijo que si mi corazón lo sentía estaba bien, así como Bella siente que Holly es su mamá, que Cristopher los sentía sus papis, yo también siento que ustedes son mis papis.

—Entonces… —susurró Edward besando su coronilla— no soy quien, para discutir con el corazón, yo seré quien tú quieras que sea.

Paulette sonrió y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Pero Bella no había contestado y Paulette temía que no quisiera ser su mami.

—Seré buena —murmuró con voz rota—, no causaré ninguna molestia y no haré travesuras y…

Bella negó tomando el compungido rostro de Paulette entre sus manos.

—No quiero que cambies nada de ti, eres perfecta tal y como eres —respondió limpiando la cristalina lágrima que logró escapar de los azules ojos de Paulette—, y me siento muy honrada de que quieras que yo sea tu mami, porque tú eres mi preciosa niña desde que naciste y te amo tanto, tanto, tanto.

Edward aflojó sus brazos para que Bella pudiera sostener a Paulette y fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te amo, mami

—Yo te amo más, mi niña

Bella sentía las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, por la memoria de Cristopher trataría de hacer feliz a Paulette, le habían arrebatado a su amado patito, pero nada ni nadie le arrebataría a Paulette.

Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella, asegurándole con ese gesto que las cosas irían mejor, tener a Paulette con ellos era tan solo una pequeña parte de la felicidad que les esperaba.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para que sigas despierta, cielo, mañana hay colegio.

Paulette asintió y soltándose de Bella se acostó en medio de la cama dispuesta a dormir junto a sus nuevos papis.

Había tenido miedo cuando vio a Jane a lo lejos, sabía que Alice y Jasper estaban descansando en el cielo, pero había temido que Jane la llevara de regreso al sucio departamento y la alejara de Bella y Edward, ellos la amaban y la protegerían de todo, pero ahora que querían ser sus papis, Paulette estaba plenamente segura de que nunca dejarían que Jane y James se acercaran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward y Bella llevaron a Paulette al colegio y después de desearle un lindo día, se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora.

Iban a llegar tarde a sus respectivos trabajos, pero en ese momento no podía importarles menos los pendientes que tenían en el escritorio.

La secretaria les hizo pasar a la oficina de la directora después de hacerlos esperar por casi veinte minutos.

La directora era una mujer mayor con demasiado silicón en el rostro, ambos se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio y esperaron a que la mujer con esa sonrisa plástica comenzara a hablar.

—Sé la razón por la que están aquí, el día de ayer recibí demasiadas llamadas de padres de familia quejándose por la mujer que se acercó lo suficiente para que su hija se sintiera intimidada.

—Escuche, directora —habló Edward—, pago una gran colegiatura para que mi hija esté segura, ¿cómo permitieron que esa mujer se acercara tanto?, se supone que es un colegio seguro, les estoy confiando a mi hija.

—No pudo dormir el día de ayer porque tenía miedo después de ver a esa mujer, se supone que hay guardias en la entrada, ¿por qué ellos no hicieron nada?

—Señores Cullen, les aseguro que ya hemos tomado las medidas necesarias, no queremos que este incidente se repita, nuestra mayor preocupación son los niños y queremos que todos ellos se sientan seguros en la institución —respondió sin dejar de tener la sonrisa en su rostro, Bella sospechaba que se trataba del silicón impidiéndole mover la cara—. Aumentamos la seguridad, pues como ya he dicho, nuestros niños son lo más importante para nosotros. Ya hemos pasado el reporte a la estación de policía, les daré el número del caso si así lo desean.

Veinte minutos después Edward dejaba a Bella en su trabajo.

—Llamaré a Charlie —habló Bella frunciendo el ceño a la hoja con el número del caso que la directora les había dado—, creo que uno de sus amigos es un alto mando.

—Yo puedo llamarle si no quieres hacerlo tú.

—No, Holly me pidió hablar con él, tal vez esto lo haga recapacitar.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo, nena.

Compartieron un casto beso antes de que Bella bajara del auto para entrar a su oficina y Edward condujera a su trabajo.

Angela le esperaba con varios recados, era una mujer ocupada y parecía que no podía tener un día tranquilo en la oficina.

—La nueva llega mañana, estaré de luna de miel por dos semanas, no dudes en llamarme si Tanya no hace bien las cosas.

—Las hará bien, Angie, y no te molestaré en tu luna de miel, sé lo que se hace en una, y créeme que me matarás si llego a molestarte.

Angela regresó a su puesto para terminar con los pendientes que tenía, no quería dejarle nada a la secretaria que la suplantaría durante su luna de miel.

 **...**

Edward no estaba mucho mejor que Bella, Kate lo esperaba en su oficina.

—Dos horas y media tarde, Edward, te paso quince minutos, pero no dos horas y media.

—Hubo problemas en el colegio de Paulette.

—Espero que tu hija esté bien, pero para la próxima deja que Bella vaya.

—Es mi hija, su bienestar me preocupa tanto como le preocupa a Bella, además no es para tanto, con las horas extras que hago he compensado muchos retardos.

Kate bufó y le entregó una de las carpetas.

—Quiero que revises esto, los accionistas aceptaron incrementar el capital y el señor Smith expresó que quiere que tú te hagas cargo… Te lo echaste al bolsillo bastante bien.

—Puro encanto de Paulette —le aseguró Edward comenzando a leer los papeles.

No fue hasta cuatro horas después que vio un mensaje de un número privado avisándole que tenían que reunirse.

Edward respondió rápidamente y luego le escribió a Bella para decirle que no llegaría a casa para cenar.

 **...**

Bella bufó al ver el mensaje, iba a contestarle, pero la llamada entrante la detuvo, resopló ante la imagen Charlie y ella —a los 6 años—.

La llamada se cortó después de dos minutos de estar sonando, lo mismo pasó las siguientes tres veces hasta que Bella se armó de valor y remarcó el número de Charlie.

—Bella, gracias a Dios me regresas la llamada —respondió Charlie al primer timbrazo—, tenemos que hablar.

—Sí lo sé, pero no en este momento.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque necesito tu ayuda, papá.

—Lo que necesites, cariño, estoy para ti.

Bella tomó el marco con la fotografía de Paulette que estaba sobre su escritorio, el colegio se la había mandado poco después de que el ciclo escolar terminara, el marco estaba adornado con un tierno búho con un birrete en la cabeza, uno muy parecido al que Paulette tenía sobre su rubia cabellera.

" _Terminé una meta, estoy más cerca de ser como mi heroína, que eres tú",_ esas palabras rezaban en la tarjeta que venía junto con el marco.

—¿Qué tan bien estás conectado con la policía de Nueva York? —preguntó dejando el marco en su lugar, contemplando la inocente sonrisa de Paulette.

—No harás nada ilegal, ¿cierto?

—Prometo que no estarás involucrado.

Charlie bufó y se acomodó el teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Tengo un asunto importante que resolver.

—Dime qué necesitas, Isabella, es más fácil que te ayude en este momento a que te saque del calabozo.

—Solo limítate a ayudarme, papá, prometo que no es nada ilegal, si lo fuera le pediría ayuda a mamá.

—Eso no es gracioso, Bella, además ya sé para qué necesitas mi ayuda.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Holly —respondió Charlie recostándose en el sofá de su casa— me ha llamado hace algunas horas y contado todo.

—Entonces ahórrate todas las preguntas y ayúdame.

—No hasta que tú me expliques.

Bella suspiró rendida.

—Hace algunos meses... me asaltaron.

—¿¡Y me lo dices hasta ahora, Isabella?! —preguntó histérico—. Holly no me dijo nada de eso.

—Ella tampoco lo sabe, en ese momento lo dejé pasar.

—Eso no se deja pasar, Isabella, no van por ahí asaltando a mi hija sin que yo haga algo contra esos imbéciles, dime ahora mismo cómo eran que llamaré a Mike para que los busque.

—Detente, aún no termino.

—Continúa… —gruñó.

—Alice y Jasper les debían dinero y ellos sabían que Paulette estaba con nosotros, no quise hacer ninguna denuncia por miedo a que se acercaran a Paulette, ellos me amenazaron con llevarse a Paulette si no les daba todo.

—¿Y Edward no hizo nada?

—Le pedí que dejara las cosas en el olvido, entiéndeme, papá, no quise poner a Paulette ni a Edward en peligro, pensé que dándoles lo que ellos querían nos dejarían en paz.

—Pero no lo hicieron —afirmó Charlie.

—Lo hicieron por algunos meses, pero ayer… ayer Jane se acercó al colegio de Paulette

—¿Qué no la tienes en uno de esos colegios para niños mimados en donde Holly insistió tantas veces en inscribirte cuando eras niña?

—Sí, papá, está ahí, pero la tipa se acercó cuando estaba a punto de subir al autobús y le gritó, un guardia la siguió, pero se logró escapar.

—¿Ya hablaste con el colegio?

—Por supuesto, me han asegurado que aumentarán la seguridad, pero no quiero que Jane y James sigan en la calle.

—Está bien —suspiró Charlie—, llamaré a Mike para que se comunique contigo, nada ilegal, Bella, déjaselo a las autoridades.

—Lo haré, gracias, papá.

—No hay de qué, Bella, espero que… espero que vengan las siguientes vacaciones.

—Lo haremos, papá.

 **...**

Charlie cortó la llamada con Bella para enseguida buscar el número de su viejo amigo, que fuera un ranchero de Luisiana no quería decir que no tuviera contactos importantes, por algo sus animales y la leche de sus vacas se vendían como pan caliente.

Mike, el jefe de policías del departamento de Nueva York y viejo amigo de Charlie, contestó al cuarto timbrazo.

—Al fin te acuerdas de mí, bigotón.

—Necesito cobrarte ese favor que me debes.

—Lo que quieras.

—Necesito que atrapes a unos malandros que intentan meterse con mi hija, yerno y nieta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estaba poniéndose los pendientes cuando Paulette entró a la habitación, se paró junto a ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Yo quiero ir.

—No puedes, corazón, es una fiesta solo para adultos.

—Pero eres la jefa de Angela, dile que quieres llevarme o la despides.

Bella negó riendo mientras se aplicaba el labial.

—Angela es mi amiga y las amigas no se amenazan, además tú estarás junto con los abuelos Esme y Carlisle y con la abue Holly.

—No es justo, yo quiero ir.

—La vida no es justa, corazón, ahora ve con Carmen a que te recoja ese cabello, hace demasiado calor para que lo tengas suelto.

Paulette salió de la habitación y entró a la de Cristopher dejándose caer en la cama de auto, algunos peluches y ropa habían sido donados a la caridad, pero en las paredes seguían estando todos los personajes de Pocoyó.

Paulette sonrió pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tener a Cristopher con ella, ambos jugarían y convencerían a Bella para que les dejara tener un perrito, ella y Edward aún no habían podido convencerla.

—Ven a despedirte de tus padres, Paulette —le dijo Carmen entrando a la habitación—. Tus abuelos acaban de llegar también.

Paulette asintió bajando de la cama y saltando fuera de la habitación.

Edward atrapó a Paulette cuando saltó del antepenúltimo escalón.

—Pórtate bien con los abuelos, duérmete temprano que mami y yo llegaremos tarde.

Paulette ignoró el jadeo de sus abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

—Yo siempre me porto bien, papi —respondió besándole la mejilla—. Tráeme pastel y ya no estaré enojada porque no me llevan.

—Me robaré todo el pastel con tal de que no estés enojada.

Bella rodó los ojos y tomó la manita de Paulette.

—Hazle caso a los abuelos, come toda tu cena y ve a dormir cuando Carmen te diga que es hora.

—Pero mañana es domingo.

—No importa, te vas a la cama cuando Carmen diga, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —asintió Paulette—. Te amo, mami.

—Yo te amo más.

Bella tomó el rostro de Paulette y le dio un beso de esquimal antes de que Edward la dejara sobre sus dos pies.

Después de despedirse de Esme y Carlisle —ya que Holly estaba en su habitación con una mascarilla hidratante—, se marcharon a la dirección en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Angela.

—¿Qué tal te va con Tanya?

—¿Por qué te interesa?, nunca has preguntado por Angela.

Edward se rio entre dientes, unos días antes había sorprendido a Bella en su oficina con una invitación para almorzar, cuando llegó estaba ocupada y se había presentado con Tanya, Bella salió justo cuando ambos estaban riendo y había causado una gran escena de celos en la privacidad de su oficina. Después de caliente sexo de reconciliación por la discusión, Bella aún seguía molesta con él y gracias a que Tanya era realmente eficiente en el trabajo Bella no la había corrido del puesto.

 **...**

Carlisle veía a Paulette estar demasiado atenta a la tablet en sus manos, era de Edward y sabía lo delicado que era su hijo con sus cosas, los hijos de Emmett se la habían pedido prestada infinidad de veces y Edward siempre decía que no, pero ahora, Paulette la usaba sin ningún problema, incluso tenía varias aplicaciones de niña instaladas en el aparato.

—Cariño —habló Esme entrando a la sala con limonada y bocadillos—, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Matilde se había marchado a su casa después de dejar la cena en el horno, Carmen estaba en el piso de arriba guardando la ropa de Paulette en el armario.

—¿Qué pasa, abue? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la tablet.

—¿Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo?

Paulette se sonrojó y, después de bloquear la tablet, miró a sus abuelos.

—Cariño, cuando tus tíos se fueron, notamos que les llamaste de una manera muy diferente.

—Les dije mami y papi —habló Paulette encogiéndose de hombros—, a ellos les gusta que les diga así, además a mí me gusta que sean mis papis.

—¿Y qué pasa con mamá Alice y papá Jasper? ¿No crees que se pondrán tristes porque llamas a otras personas como los llamabas a ellos?

—No —respondió Paulette frunciendo el ceño—, si ellos me quisieron entonces quieren que yo sea feliz, y yo soy feliz con mis nuevos papis.

—Pero no es correcto, Paulette, tú debes de guardar respeto por tus padres.

—Pues no quiero —respondió cruzándose de brazos—, y ustedes no me van a decir qué hacer.

Ambos vieron a Paulette salir de la sala con la tablet bajo el brazo.

—Regresa aquí, Paulette, esa no es manera de contestarle a tus abuelos.

Carlisle siguió a Paulette escaleras arriba y la vio entrar a la habitación junto a la principal, antes de que Paulette cerrara la puerta la detuvo y entró con ella.

—No puedes estar aquí, Paulette, baja a la sala.

—Yo puedo estar aquí —respondió sentándose en la cama de auto—, Cristopher me dejaba estar aquí, tú no lo conocías, así que vete de aquí.

—Estás siendo muy irrespetuosa.

—No me importa —respondió cruzándose de brazos—, ahora vete.

—Eres imposible, Paulette, te pareces tanto a Bella.

—Me alegro porque es mi mamá —respondió sonriendo sinceramente—, ella es mi nueva mami y lo es porque lo siento en mi corazón, Alice está feliz en el cielo porque tengo una mami aquí conmigo que me quiere mucho.

—Paulette.

—Quiero estar sola y papi dice que siempre debes de hacerle caso a las niñas, así que déjame sola.

Carlisle salió de la habitación de Pocoyó y bajó a la sala en donde Esme hablaba por teléfono con Edward.

—No eres su padre, Edward.

— _Creo que he hecho mucho mejor trabajo que Jasper, si Paulette quiere llamarme papá y a Bella mamá, no se lo negaremos, y si tú no estás de acuerdo, la puerta está muy grande para que tú y papá salgan de mi casa._

—¿Y dejar a mi nieta sola?

— _Está Carmen y Holly, dos personas en las que Paulette confía y no huye de ellas._

Esme bufó ante el sonido de la llamada terminada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se rio contra el pecho de Edward cuando la estampó contra la pared de las escaleras, eran las tres de la mañana y apenas estaban llegando a casa.

Había sido una recepción agradable, el salón contaba con suficiente aire acondicionada para mantener a todos los invitados frescos y de buen humor.

—No hagas ruido o vas a despertar a Paulette —murmuró Edward contra su cuello.

Bella gimió al sentir las mordidas de Edward en su níveo cuello, tendría que usar mucho maquillaje para tapar el chupetón que estaba segura le haría.

Edward la echó sobre su hombro y subió las escaleras como todo un hombre de las cavernas, pero se detuvo de aventarla a la cama cuando vio a Paulette dormida en medio de la cama con Valentina en el lugar de Bella y Holly en su lugar.

—¿La habitación de invitados? —preguntó Edward cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—No lo haré en donde duerme mi mamá —protestó Bella dándole una nalgada—, vamos a la oficina, el sillón es bastante cómodo.

Edward sonrió y bajó las escaleras, causando la risa de Bella, risa que se vio amortiguada cuando Edward chocó contra un mueble y casi la tira sobre su trasero.

Edward la dejó sobre sus pies y Bella lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá-cama. Ambos sentados en el sofá, con Bella acurrucada contra el costado de Edward se quedaron en profundo silencio.

—Gracias —susurró Bella besando su mejilla—, pensé que se te había olvidado.

—Nunca, amor —respondió Edward, tomando la mano de Bella y besando su dedo anular en donde descansaba su nuevo anillo de compromiso—. Los otros tenían más significado, pero no por eso éste deja de significar que te amo con todo mi ser.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —respondió Bella uniendo sus labios contra los de Edward.

Había sido una enorme sorpresa cuando Angela había lanzado el ramo a su rostro sin contemplaciones, no había entendido por qué lo había hecho hasta que notó que Edward estaba de rodillas junto a ella.

Había sido demasiado lindo lo que hizo por ella, pedirle que se casara nuevamente con él había sido condenadamente romántico.

—¿Cuándo te quieres volver a casar? —preguntó Bella entre besos.

—Después de Navidad —respondió tomando a Bella de las caderas y poniéndola a horcajadas en sus piernas, el vestido que Bella usaba no les ayudaba en nada.

—¿Quieres esperar tanto tiempo? —preguntó bajando la cremallera del vestido—. Podemos ir durante una semana antes de Navidad a Hawái y renovar nuestros votos junto a Paulette.

—Podemos hacerlo, pero es mejor esperar.

Bella iba a preguntar la razón, pero el teléfono junto a ellos comenzó a sonar.

—Residencia Cullen —respondió Edward acariciando la espalda desnuda de Bella.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando Edward dejó de acariciarla.

—Claro, oficial, estaremos ahí en unas horas.

Edward colgó el teléfono y miró a Bella.

—Tienen a James y Jane, los capturaron merodeando el colegio de Paulette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella miró a la demacrada rubia a través del cristal, había reconocido a los dos como sus asaltantes y las cámaras del colegio habían revelado que era Jane quien había molestado a Paulette, así como captado que James había dado vueltas a la escuela varias veces en un destartalado auto.

El asalto era un delito menor, nada que una fianza no pudiera arreglar, y acercarse a un colegio no era un delito terrible, pero haber intimidado a Paulette sí, sumado a Charlie presionando a Mike para que hiciera pudrir en prisión a los dos cabrones que habían asustado a su nieta, el oficial había conseguido que se les imputara un delito mayor. Mike había calmado a Charlie asegurándole que con su adicción no durarían ni una semana sin meterse en problemas, además de que soltaría el rumor de que se encontraban _ahí_ por lastimar a una niñita.

Antes de que Jane fuera trasladada al reclusorio Bella pidió hablar con ella, Mike aceptó, pero había mandado a dos guardias a resguardarla, no quería que Charlie lo hiciera comida para las vacas si a su hija le pasaba algo.

Bella vio a la demacrada rubia tras las rejas, su ropa estaba más sucia de lo que recordaba y su cabello se parecía más un nido de suricatos.

—Así que al final me denunciaste —se burló sentada en el banco de piedra que la celda tenía.

—¿Por qué te acercaste a ella? Dejé pasar lo del asalto, pero te advertí que no te acercaras a Paulette.

—Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad, princesa? —se rio poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las rejas, los policías detrás de Bella dieron un paso adelante en caso de que sucediera algo—. James era el que necesitaba el dinero, no yo, yo quería algo más.

—¿Qué?

—La vida de la perra de Alice, ella tenía todo, con solo tronar los dedos ustedes le daban el efectivo a manos llenas. —Negó con la cabeza mientras reía—. Le dije que les diera a la mocosa, así les sacaría más dinero para que no se acercara a ella, pero se negó, la muy perra quería a la niña con ella, como si realmente fuera una buena madre… yo sería mejor madre que ella, hubiera dejado a James y me hubiera largado lejos para vivir con mi hija.

Bella creyó por un segundo que Jane se había olvidado de su presencia y ahora hablaba con ella misma, pero entonces, la miró con sus ojos inyectados de sangre y se pegó a la celda intentando tomarla, uno de los guardias reaccionó y la alejó a tiempo.

»Ella debió ser mía —gritó Jane aferrándose a los barrotes—, Jasper follaba más conmigo que con la pulga de Alice, pero esa perra se embarazó de mi Jasper y me quitó mi oportunidad. Y después llegaste tú —le sonrió sin humor—, te veía desde lejos, Bella, veía cómo cada día ibas a la clínica a ver a la niña, cómo la llevaste a casa con un caro y exclusivo mameluco y cubierta por mantas que costaban más que toda mi ropa junta… Pensé en quitártela, pero tu maldita casa tenía demasiada seguridad y me fue imposible entrar por lo que era mío.

—Paulette nunca sería tuya —respondió Bella—, tú eres una podrida cucaracha que no se merece absolutamente nada.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Isabella, mi condena terminará e iré por lo que es mío.

—Primero tienes que salir de aquí —le sonrió Bella cruzándose de brazos—, y mi dinero no solo compra ropa cara para Paulette, también compra la seguridad que de aquí no sales con vida.

—¡MALDITA PERRA!

Los policías guiaron a Bella nuevamente a la recepción en donde Edward la esperaba.

—Eso fue innecesario, Bella, pudo haberte lastimado.

Bella no respondió, tan solo siguió abrazando el torso de Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas!**_

 _ **Tenmos nuevos papis!, Aunque Esme y Carlisle no se lo tomaron nada bien, estos dos no terminan por aceptar las desiciones de Paulette, aunque Edward dejo muy en claro que no va a permitir que se involucren en las decisiones que toman con respecto a Paulette.**_

 _ **Charlie apareció y dejó en claro que no volverá a perder a Bella, además ACEPTO a Paulette como NIETA *aplausos para Charlie***_

 ** _Jane y James ya no serán un problema para la familia._**

 ** _Déjeme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review...ya saben que hacer si quieren doble capítulo_**


	23. Primer Halloween

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halloween inundó la ciudad de New York, todos los niños contaban los días para que la tan esperada noche llegara.

Edward había perdido la cuenta de cuántas máscaras con brillantina había llevado Paulette a la casa, Matilde continuamente estaba aspirando los pisos pues Paulette dejaba un camino de brillantina por donde pasaba.

Bella había tenido que mandar a la tintorería su precioso saco blanco de Chanel porque Paulette lo había manchado accidentalmente de sangre falsa.

Esme había visitado a Paulette a principio del mes para preguntarle qué disfraz le gustaría que le hiciera, como cada año lo hacía.

—No sé de qué me voy a disfrazar, abue, mami me dijo que me llevaría por mi disfraz el fin de semana.

—Pero yo siempre te he hecho tus disfraces, Pau, desde que eras una bebita.

—Puedes hacerme uno si quieres —se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro—, puedo usarlo para jugar aquí en casa.

Esme habló esa misma tarde seriamente con Edward.

—Solo dime qué disfraz le va a comprar Bella y yo se lo haré.

—No se trata de eso, mamá, Bella la llevará con sus amigas para que todas escojan sus disfraces, todas quieren usar el mismo disfraz.

Dos semanas después, Bella y las otras cuatro mamás salían de la tienda de disfraces con todo lo necesario para disfrazar a las niñas y con el horario establecido en el que pedirían dulces.

…

Antes de subir al autobús, Paulette se despidió de sus amigas prometiendo verse en la tarde para pedir dulces, sería un perfecto Halloween.

Paulette no podía recordar sus primeros Halloween, pero sí recordaba perfectamente el anterior, esa noche se había quedado con Rosalie —pues Alice había mentido respecto a un trabajo nocturno, Paulette sabía que ese trabajo se trataba de ir a comprar esa cosa blanca que Jasper tanto le recordaba que no tocara o recibiría un buen golpe—, Rosalie la había llevado a pedir dulces con su disfraz de princesa, no había sido tan divertido pues el sol aún no había desaparecido y solo visitaron las casas cercanas, además de que no obtuvo muchos dulces. Su pequeña canasta de calabaza apenas si se llenó a la mitad.

— _Aún eres muy pequeña, además, no es bueno que comas tanta azúcar, te lastimará los dientes._

Pero ahora todo era diferente, su mami le había prometido que visitarían muchas casas, además de que saldría por la noche y regresarían cuando su bolsa estuviera llena de dulces.

Al llegar a casa vio a Carmen esperándola en la entrada, el conductor esperó a que Paulette llegara junto con Carmen y entraran a casa.

—¿Ya llegaron mami y papi?

—Hoy saldrás con tu abuela y tía —respondió Carmen guiándola escaleras arriba para quitarle el uniforme—, tus padres estarán aquí para cuando regresemos.

—¿Irás conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, tu padre ha sido muy claro, no alejarme de la alegría de esta casa.

Paulette sonrió entrando a su habitación y comenzando a quitarse el uniforme.

Diez minutos después, Paulette besó la mejilla de Rosalie y Esme, además de que abrazó a sus tres primos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Paulette—. Hoy es Halloween y tengo que disfrazarme, mami me llevará a pedir dulces con mis amigas… ¡todas tenemos el mismo disfraz!

Esme ya le había advertido a Rosalie acerca de la forma en que Paulette se dirigía a Bella y a Edward, por eso mismo, se abstuvo de corregir a la niña.

—Hoy es un día muy especial, Pau, además de ser Halloween, hoy los espíritus de nuestros familiares que han fallecido regresan a visitarnos.

—No entiendo.

Carmen terminó de guardar los paquetitos de jugo en el bolso, y tomó la mano de Paulette.

—Algunas personas tienen la creencia de que el alma del familiar fallecido regresa este día a visitar a las personas que aún viven, por esa razón, muchos visitan los cementerios para adornar sus tumbas y que ellos sepan que aún los recuerdan con mucho cariño.

—¿Iremos a un cementerio? —preguntó aún sin entender del todo—. Podemos esperar a que mami llegue, tal vez ella también quiera adornar la tumba de su mami, o yo puedo hacerlo… ¿Cómo se adorna una tumba?

—Se nos hace tarde, cielo —intervino Esme tomando a Paulette de la mano, alejándola de Carmen—, y debemos adornar la tumba en donde descansan tus papis.

Paulette asintió y siguió a Esme y a Rosalie fuera de la casa, pero antes de que Rosalie le dijera que tenía que ir sentada junto con sus primos, un hombre de traje bajó de un lujoso auto negro.

—¿Contrataron un chofer para Paulette? —preguntó Rosalie indignada, su camioneta era excelente.

—Solo es un taxi —habló Carmen tomando a Paulette del hombro—, a la señora Bella le pareció más cómodo que yo llevara a Paulette en el taxi mientras ustedes iban en la camioneta.

Rosalie no dijo nada, tan solo ordenó a sus hijos subir a la camioneta y después de que Esme se abrochara el cinturón, la rubia condujo al cementerio con el auto negro detrás de ella. Había cientos de servicios de taxis en Nueva York, pero era realmente estúpido que Bella hubiera contratado uno solo para llevar a Paulette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carmen sostenía la sombrilla sobre ella y Paulette protegiéndola de los fuertes rayos de sol, llevaban cerca de dos horas en el cementerio y Rosalie y Esme aún no terminaban de llenar de flores la tumba de Alice y Jasper.

—Señorita Carmen.

—¿Qué ocurre, Paulette?

—¿En serio ellos están aquí?

—No lo sé, muchas personas creen que durante esta fecha regresan a la tierra en forma de espíritus para ver que aún siguen extrañándolos y queriéndolos.

—Yo quiero a Alice y Jasper, pero no quiero que regresen. ¿Y si me llevan con ellos?

—Eso no pasará, Paulette —la tranquilizó abrazándola de los hombros—. Ellos son como el fantasma Casper, sus cuerpos atraviesan las cosas y nunca podrían llevarte con ellos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro, además tus papis nunca lo permitirían.

Paulette asintió sonriendo y abrazando las piernas de Carmen, se estaba cansando de estar ahí de pie, además de que sus primos no querían jugar con ella.

Rosalie terminó de rezar y miró a Paulette, la llamó con una mano para que se acercara.

—Este es el momento para saludarlos, cielo —le dijo Rosalie—, ellos están felices de que estés aquí y te acuerdes de ellos, estar aquí es tu manera de decirles que nunca los olvidarás y que siempre serán tus amados padres.

Paulette asentía mientras Rosalie seguía parloteando.

Por supuesto que quería a Alice y Jasper, eran sus padres y la amaron, pero también la lastimaron.

No solo ignorándola y haciéndola vivir en un ambiente tóxico, sino demostrándole que siempre había algo más importante que ella, sus amigos, las latas de cerveza, los hombres con los que se iba Alice o incluso las bolsitas con polvo blanco, todo era más importante que Paulette.

Podría haber sido pequeña y no entender mucho de lo que Jasper hacía en la habitación con Jane cuando Alice no estaba, tampoco entendía por qué James la hacía sentir incómoda y el porqué Alice siempre la mantenía alejada de él. No entendía muchas cosas, pero sí entendía la más importante, ella solo quería estar con Edward y Bella.

Apenas tenía seis años, pero Paulette no extrañaba la vida que llevaba antes, no quería volver al departamento, no quería tener que pasar toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación porque los amigos de Jasper o Alice habían llegado a casa, no quería tener que mentirle a tía Rosalie acerca de dónde estaban sus papis.

—Diles lo que sientes, corazón —la voz de Rosalie la trajo nuevamente al presente—, ellos te escuchan y les encantará saber lo que tu corazón quiere decirles.

Paulette asintió y vio los ramos de flores que adornaban las lápidas.

—Gracias por dejar que tenga unos nuevos papis que me aman y nunca me van a dejar.

Esas palabras no eran las que Rosalie esperaba oír.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella recibió a Paulette en la entrada de la casa, Rosalie y Esme ni siquiera se bajaron de la camioneta, tan solo Esme se despidió con la mano y los tres hijos de Rosalie veían embobados las casas adornadas del vecindario de sus tíos, los tres estaban seguros de que Paulette obtendría más dulces que ellos, tal vez debían de convencer a tía Bella de que eran buenos niños y los invitaría a pedir dulces junto con Paulette.

—Tu disfraz está sobre la cama, Carmen te ayudará en lo que yo hablo con las madres de tus amigas.

Paulette asintió y corrió dentro de la casa, quería ponerse su disfraz enseguida.

…

Paulette corría de un lado al otro con el disfraz de Ladybug.

Tenía el yoyo, las coletas, listones, pendientes, antifaz, incluso Bella había conseguido pintura vegetal azul/morado para el cabello, Carmen había hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Me falta Chat-Noir —protestó mientras veía el programa en la televisión.

—Lo tienes en peluche.

—Pero, mami, yo quiero que sea real, el peluche no puede hacer _cataclismo._

Bella rodó los ojos y terminó de ponerse los Converse, debía ir cómoda para poder caminar largas distancias, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había salido a pedir dulces.

Cuando era niña amaba Halloween, Holly se esforzaba cada año con mejorar sus disfraces.

— _Dar dulces en Halloween tiene un pro y un contra, el contra es que muchos niños molestan cada cinco segundos con el timbre, pero lo vale cuando sabes que en unos días tendrán dientes en proceso de picarse, y que las madres tendrán que soportar a niños hiperactivos, haces el bien y mal al mismo tiempo, y eso es jodidamente fantástico._

Bella debía reconocer que Holly sabía de lo que hablaba, era realmente gratificante ver como los hijos de su vecina tenían que ir al dentista dos semanas después de Halloween, aún recordaba cuando amablemente llenó sus bolsas de dulces hasta el tope y tan solo unos días después los niños regresaban con un tratamiento de ortodoncia por dientes muy dañados por el azúcar.

—Es hora de irnos, tus amigas nos esperan.

Paulette tomó la bolsa con forma de mariquita, su disfraz no tenía ni una pizca de terrorífico.

Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y tomó la mano de Paulette para salir a la calle.

Sus cuatro amigas estaban de pie en la entrada de la casa de Bella, todas y cada una de ellas estaban disfrazadas de Ladybug, tal vez a muchas niñas no les gustaría usar el mismo disfraz, pero Paulette y sus amigas estaban realmente emocionadas.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, justamente lo que las niñas querían, ya no eran unas bebés para medir dulces cuando aún había sol.

…

Ninguna casa del vecindario se quedó sin visitar, Paulette era toda dulzura y encanto con los adultos, ganando de ese modo más dulces en su bolsa.

Para el final de la noche Paulette estaba saltando de felicidad por todos los dulces de su bolsa, eran demasiado dulces y por primera vez entendió la preocupación de Holly por la cantidad de dulces que Bella comía. Carmen iba a tener mucho trabajo para limitarle los dulces a Paulette, bien sabía lo persuasiva que Pau podía llegar a ser cuando realmente quería algo.

Su baúl rebosante de juguetes era un claro ejemplo.

Al regresar a casa, Edward estaba esperándolas en la puerta después de dar los últimos dulces de tazón a los niños.

—Feliz Halloween, Pau —coreó el grupo de niños disfrazados de Los Vengadores.

—Feliz Halloween —respondió Paulette subiendo los escalones de la casa—. Hola, papi, he conseguido muchos dulces.

—Me alegra, muñeca.

—No soy una muñeca, papi —rodó los ojos entrando a casa—, soy una superheroína, pero mami no quiere comprarme un Chat-Noir de verdad.

Bella y Edward negaron con la cabeza mientras entraban a casa, Edward cerró la puerta y apagó las luces de la entrada dándoles a entender a los niños del vecindario que no había más dulces en casa. No quería que los niños llenaran la entrada con huevos por no recibir lo que querían.

—¿Por qué esos niños conocen a mi bebé? —preguntó Edward abrazando la cintura de Bella.

—¿Celoso de un grupo de niños?

—No, solo tengo curiosidad, me preocupo por mi hija.

—Por supuesto —se burló Bella—. Son compañeros del colegio, Pau es una niña bastante sociable y amigable con todos, es fácil de querer.

—Te dije que la metiéramos en un colegio solo de niñas.

—Boberías, ahora vamos por Paulette o intentará comerse todos los dulces.

Bella no se equivocó, pues encontraron a Paulette sentada en el sofá abriendo dulces y comiéndoselos demasiado rápido.

—Eso no está bien —intervino Edward sentándose junto a Paulette—. No está bien que no me des dulces.

—Ustedes dos son imposibles —habló Bella tomando la bolsa y llevándola a la cocina.

Edward y Paulette la siguieron con una barra de chocolate cada uno. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas de la encimera viendo como Bella colocaba los dulces en la fuente de Cristal.

—Puedes comer solo tres dulces por hoy.

—Eso es muy poquito —protestó Paulette tomando una paleta de cajeta de la fuente—, tengo muchos dulces y quiero comer muchos dulces.

—Si comes muchos dulces te dolerá la barriga y tendrás pesadillas, ahora toma otros dos dulces para guardar la fuente arriba de la nevera.

—Tú dijiste tres.

—La paleta que tienes en la mano es uno de esos tres.

Paulette refunfuñó y escogió una tira de dulce de orozuz y una paleta con centro líquido.

—¿Yo también puedo comer tres? —preguntó Edward.

—No, tú comerás esto.

Paulette se rio al notar la barra de cereales con pasas.

—Esto no es dulce.

—Eso es porque no fuiste conmigo, papi —habló Paulette con la paleta aún en la boca—. Mereces el dulce feo.

Edward mordió la barra de cereal mientras Bella y Paulette se reían de él.

Tres horas más tarde, Carmen metía a Paulette a la cama, después de darle un baño y quitarle la pintura del cabello.

Paulette se rio al ver toda el agua morada encharcada en la tina, su baño se alargó más de lo normal pues su cabello no volvía a su rubio natural.

Ahora vestía su pijama, lista para dormir, Edward entró a la habitación al mismo tiempo que Carmen la arropaba.

—Yo me hago cargo, Carmen, ve a descansar.

—Sí, señor.

Carmen salió de la habitación y Paulette saltó fuera de la cama para ser atrapada por Edward.

—No pude acompañarte a pedir dulces —habló Edward metiéndola de nuevo a la cama—, pero estoy aquí para leerte un cuento y darte dulces sin que mami se entere.

Paulette se rio y tomó la larga tira de caramelo.

Dos cuentos más tarde y una rápida ida al baño a lavarse los dientes, Edward arropaba a Paulette.

—Papi… —murmuró Paulette medio dormida.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—¿Crees que Alice y Jasper nos visiten hoy?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, corazón?

—Hoy fui al cementerio con la abue Esme y la tía Rosalie, y Carmen me dijo que ellas creían que Alice y Jasper nos visitaban el día de hoy.

—Bueno, ellos solo pueden visitarnos para asegurarse de que tú eres muy feliz con nosotros.

—Soy muy feliz, papi, ellos no necesitan venir, no quiero que vengan a mi casa.

—Te prometo que no lo harán, ahora duerme, que nada ni nadie vendrá a molestarte.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes si tengo miedo?

—Claro que sí, pero te aseguro que dormirás perfectamente.

Paulette asintió y se dejó vencer por Morfeo, cayendo en un profundo sueño abrazando a Valentina. Edward besó su frente y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta con la luz del pasillo encendida, si Paulette se despertaba a medianoche podría ir a la habitación sin problema de temerle a la oscuridad.

Edward entró a su habitación encontrando a Bella sobre la cama vestida con un leotardo de cuero blanco y unas orejitas de conejo en su cabeza, tan condenadamente inocente y sexy.

—¿Dulce o travesura? —preguntó jugando con el vibrador con forma de zanahoria.

—Mil veces travesura —respondió Edward quitándose la camisa.

Bella se rio mientras Edward besaba su cuello, se sentía perfecto tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Halloween era demasiado divertido cuando no había niños cerca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pasaba de medianoche cuando Edward despertó por el tono musical del teléfono.

Gruñendo tomó su móvil de la mesita de noche y maldijo cuando vio el número privado.

Sabía que no podía llamarlo mientras estuviera en casa, Bella podía haber estado despierta o despertarse y preguntar quién llamaba a una hora tan imprudente.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no molestar el descanso de su esposa y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— _Siento llamar tan tarde, pero necesitamos vernos con urgencia._

Edward suspiró escuchando como se movía la cama, seguido de la voz de Bella preguntando dónde estaba.

—Ya voy, amor —respondió Edward jalando la palanca del baño, mientras el sonido del agua del escusado se escuchaba, susurró un rápido—: Nos vemos donde siempre. —Luego salió del baño dejando el teléfono sobre el lavabo para que Bella no preguntara por él.

—¿Desde cuándo me dejas sola después de hacer el amor? —preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Solo fui al baño, amor —le restó importancia metiéndose a la cama—, traté de aguantar, pero perdí la batalla.

Bella se rio y subió a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

—¿Sigues queriendo travesura o has cambiado de parecer? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que llevaba las manos de Edward a sus pechos.

Edward no respondió, tan solo se dejó llevar por el dulce cuerpo de su esposa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ ***Se esconde debajo de la cama hasta la próxima semana***_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Se que no he contestado sus reviews pero no he tenido tiempo, prometo ponerme a corriente en cuanto tenga tiempo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias Yanina por betear el capítulo y tenerlo listo.**_


	24. Un nuevo integrante

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A mediados de noviembre Edward tuvo que viajar de emergencia a Florida.

Bella y Paulette lo llevaron al aeropuerto y entre besos, abrazos y muchas lágrimas esperaron hasta que Edward tuvo que abordar.

—¿Nos llamarás por las noches? —preguntó Paulette abrazando el cuello de Edward.

—Claro que sí, bonita, además solo serán unos días, no puedo estar lejos de las mujeres que amo.

Edward besó la coronilla de Paulette y los labios de Bella antes de tomar su maletín y pasar a la sala de abordaje. Bella y Paulette se quedaron hasta que vieron a Edward subir al avión a través de los grandes ventanales.

Paulette agitó sus manos y lanzó besos a lo lejos.

El cuello de Bella sirvió como escondite para las lágrimas de Paulette al ver a Edward entrar al avión.

—¿No puedes hacer que se quede aquí con nosotras?

—Es solo por trabajo, mi cielo —la consoló saliendo del aeropuerto—. No puedo pedirle que se quede porque sé que su trabajo lo hace feliz, así como mi trabajo me hace feliz a mí, y cuando las familias se aman mucho, mucho, quieren que los demás sean felices, por eso nosotros vamos a estar felices porque papi está haciendo algo que le gusta mucho.

—Estoy feliz por papi, pero quiero tenerlo aquí conmigo.

—Yo también, pero ambas tendremos divertidos días de chicas y cuando menos lo esperes, papi estará de nuevo con nosotras.

Paulette asintió y trató de sonreírle a Bella.

De regreso a casa, Paulette vio desde su asiento de seguridad como Bella limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, así como le sonreía a través del espejo.

Pasaron la tarde juntas, Bella había hablado con Tanya y pedido que le mandara los asuntos importantes al correo.

— _Por supuesto, ¿necesita que haga algo más?_

—Por el momento no, Tanya.

— _De acuerdo, hasta mañana, que pase buena tarde._

Bella colgó maldiciendo a Tanya por ser tan condenadamente eficiente, ni siquiera tenía un motivo válido para detestarla, Edward solo había sido amable con su asistente temporal, asegurando a su lado celoso que no le interesaban las rubias oxigenadas, aunque Tanya se pasaba de sonrisas y amabilidad cuando Edward iba por Bella al trabajo.

Su esposo era condenadamente caliente, pero solo ella podía comérselo con la mirada, bueno… con la mirada y a veces con otras partes de su cuerpo.

…

Después de un día de chicas en donde vieron películas animadas en televisión, comieron postres y comida chatarra que Matilde había preparado para ellas, así como también se acabaron los últimos dulces de Halloween, Carmen se había hecho cargo de Paulette para su baño y meterla a la cama, tal como cada noche lo hacía. Bella le dio su beso de buenas noches y dejó que Carmen le leyera el cuento.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para que mañana tú y yo podamos pasar la tarde en Central Park.

Paulette estuvo de acuerdo y dejó que Bella se marchara a su oficina.

Carmen dejó la habitación una vez que Paulette estuvo en el país de los sueños, sueño que se vio interrumpido a mitad de la noche.

Paulette estaba en su cama, dando vueltas sin parar, no podía dormir a pesar de que estaba calentita y muy cómoda.

Cansada de no poder dormir se puso de pie y fue a su baúl de juguetes, sacó varios peluches hasta que encontró el que buscaba, era un viejo conejo que Alice le había regalado. Paulette recordaba que Alice abrazaba a Pepe cada vez que Jasper no llegaba a casa a dormir, tal vez Pepe ayudaría a Bella a no extrañar a Edward.

—Tú y yo vamos a hacerle compañía a mami —aseguró abrazando al conejo bajo su brazo.

Salió de su habitación dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba, al entrar a la habitación encontró la MacBook dorada junto a Bella que aún tenía el cabello recogido, parecía que se había quedado dormida a mitad del trabajo.

Paulette movió el hombro de Bella hasta que despertó.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —preguntó tallándose los ojos.

—¿Podemos dormir contigo?, papi no está, así que Pepe y yo podemos hacerte compañía.

—¿Pepe?

—Sí —mostró el viejo conejo—, te dejaré abrazarlo si quieres, a Pepe le gustan mucho los abrazos.

—De acuerdo, puedes dormir aquí.

Bella quitó la MacBook de la cama y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche, Paulette se subió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, procuró cobijar a Pepe, ya que se resfriaba muy fácil sino se cobijaba.

Bella esperó pacientemente a que terminara de acomodar el peluche en medio de las dos, una vez que Paulette se aseguró de que Pepe estuviera cómodo, Bella abrazó a su pequeña niña, disfrutando de su aroma a bebé.

Odiaba dormir sola cuando Edward no estaba en casa, pero ahora con Paulette no lo volvería a hacer nunca.

…

Los principios de un crudo invierno estaban llegando a la ciudad, los árboles de Central Park estaban quedándose sin hojas y el frío mantuvo a Paulette corriendo con una gabardina rosada con bufanda y guantes, mientras Bella caminaba detrás de ella muy de cerca.

Mientras caminaban, Bella recordaba su primera cita como novia oficial de Edward, estaban en pleno verano y Edward había preparado un picnic para ambos. Fue en ese momento, al ver la parte cursi, atenta y cariñosa de Edward, que aceptó estar total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Había sido debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol que, entre besos y palabras cursis, Bella le confió lo lastimada que se sentía con su padre por estar tan ausente en su vida. En donde Edward la besó susurrándole a escasos centímetros de sus labios su agradecimiento por confiar en él.

Paulette pisaba las quebradizas hojas de los árboles recordando como Jasper en ocasiones la llevaba a Central Park, la dejaba jugar mientras él esperaba al hombre que le daba una bolsa de papel.

—Mami —habló Paulette saltando de regreso hasta Bella—. ¿Crees que pueda ser una Girl Scouts?

—¿Una Girl Scouts? ¿Por qué quieres ser una de ellas?

—Hacen cosas divertidas —se encogió de hombros—, y quiero comer sus galletas.

—Las Girl Scouts no se comen sus galletas, ellas venden las galletas.

—¿Entonces no puedo comer ninguna galleta?

—Solo las comes si papi y yo las compramos, de otra forma no lo puedes hacer.

Paulette frunció el ceño mientras seguía caminando junto con Bella.

—Entonces no quiero ser una, mejor solo cómprame muchas galletas.

Bella se rio mientras asentía a las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

…

La segunda noche Bella salió del baño para encontrar a Paulette esperándola en la cama, con Pepe y Valentina sobre la cama.

—¿Podemos llamar a papi?

—Por supuesto que sí.

El teléfono la mandaba directamente a buzón de voz, las tres veces que llamó fue la misma respuesta.

—¿Por qué no contesta?

—Tal vez mi teléfono está fallando, ¿me traerías el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala?

—Claro que sí, mami.

Paulette bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación, ella tenía terminantemente prohibido que corriera cuando usaba las pantuflas, esas cosas podían ser lindas, pero eran condenadamente resbaladizas.

Bella aprovechó ese momento y marcó el número de Kate.

— _Hola, Bella, qué honor recibir tu llamada._

—Hola, Kate. Siento llamarte tan noche, pero mi teléfono está fallando y no logro comunicarme con Edward. ¿Crees que podrías pasarme el número del hotel?, a Edward se le ha olvidado decírmelo.

— _¿El número del hotel?, bueno… verás… ahhh... no tengo ese dato en este momento, Bella… dejé… dejé todo en la oficina y realmente ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del hotel._

—Oh, bueno… gracias de todos modos, Kate, que pases buena noche.

— _Igualmente, descansa y dale un beso a Paulette de mi parte._

—Lo haré, hasta luego.

Bella cortó la llamada y decidió llamar a Tanya, quizás Edward había dejado algún mensaje con ella, pero la rubia oxigenada tampoco contestaba, no le dio tiempo de pensar en ese hecho, ya que Paulette entró en ese momento con el teléfono entre sus manos. Subió a la cama y se sentó junto a Bella.

—Aquí está, llama a papi.

Bella marcó el número de Edward y puso el altavoz para que Paulette escuchara como nuevamente contestaba el buzón de voz.

—Tal vez su teléfono es el que está mal, cielo, mañana llamaré a Kate para que me diga el número del hotel en el que se está quedando.

—Bueno —suspiró y se acomodó en la cama—, ¿me puedes contar un cuento para dormir?

—Iré por uno de tus libros.

—No, quiero que tú inventes un cuento.

—Cielo, no soy buena inventando cuentos.

—Entonces… yo te contaré un cuento y mañana tú lo harás, así aprendes como hacerlo.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y acomodó a Paulette entre sus brazos manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo.

—Había una vez, en un mundo muy, muy lejano una reina de hielo, ella estaba casada con el rey de hielo y todo el reino creía que no tenían corazón, hasta que un día llegó una princesita que derritió sus corazones y le demostró a todo el reino que los reyes eran las personas con el corazón más dulce que existía en el universo entero… y fin.

—Un muy bien cuento, Pau, me ha encantado.

—Gracias. —Bostezó al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos—. Buenas noches, mami.

—Buenas noches, cielo, ten dulces sueños.

Bella acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la respingada nariz de Paulette hasta que su respiración se hizo acompasada.

…

Tres días después Bella y Paulette recibían a Edward en el aeropuerto, durante los días que había pasado en Florida, fue Edward quien las llamaba ya que, si Bella lo hacía, Edward simplemente no contestaba.

Bella no mencionó nada, tal vez era solo exageraciones suyas, Edward podría estar ocupado en el trabajo, ella bien sabía lo sofocante que podía llegar a ser ponerse de acuerdo para cualquier detalle por más mínimo que este fuera.

Paulette se abrazó del cuello de Edward mientras que Bella se ponía de puntillas y besaba castamente sus labios, un beso demasiado casto para su gusto, pero con Paulette en medio de ambos, Bella no podía ser más efusiva, lo sería cuando llegaran a casa y Carmen se llevara a Paulette a terminar con los deberes del colegio.

Edward abrazó a sus dos mujeres y salieron del aeropuerto para ir a casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esme se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina abriendo las cartas navideñas que sus amigos y familiares les habían mandado.

Solo faltaban dos días para Navidad.

Esme tomó el sobre navideño con el nombre de su hijo y nuera, la tarjeta de Bella y Edward normalmente era la más simple, una foto de ellos con ropa combinada deseándoles feliz Navidad.

Pero esta vez, la tarjeta no era de un serio y elegante azul, con una caligrafía cursiva dorada.

Esme abrió la colorida tarjeta navideña sorprendiéndose por el contenido.

Los tres arriba de un trineo rojo con dos renos tirando de él, Paulette estaba en la parte de adelante con las correas entre sus manos mientras que Bella y Edward estaban sentados a cada lado de ella, los tres sonreían a la cámara mostrando sus blancos suéteres combinados, con las llamativas letras en rojo en el pecho.

 **Sr Cullen.**

 **Sra. Cullen.**

 **Bebé Cullen.**

A Esme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó al ático en donde guardaba las tarjetas navideñas de sus hijos, cada una de las tarjetas que sus hijos le habían hecho, sin importar qué edad tuvieran, las había guardado en un pequeño cofre.

Las tarjetas de Edward por lo regular eran las más elaboradas, no importaba si tenía cinco o doce años, Edward tenía ese plus que sus hermanos no tenían.

Tomó la última tarjeta que había recibido de Jasper y Alice, notando las diferencias en Paulette.

Había crecido, eso era bastante obvio, pero era más que eso.

La Paulette en la tarjeta de Jasper tenía una pequeña media sonrisa mientras se encorvaba contra el pecho de Alice, los tres delante de un árbol de Navidad con falsas cajas de regalo alrededor de ellos, vistiendo conjuntos blancos con bufandas, guantes y gorros rojos.

La Paulette en la tarjeta de Edward y Bella, estaba erguida con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche.

Esme estaba segura de que la bolsa roja detrás del trineo tenía regalos de verdad para Paulette, tampoco le sorprendería que Paulette le dijera que el reno había sido un regalo de sus _"papis"._

Paulette exudaba felicidad por los poros y aunque le molestara escucharla dirigirse a sus padres por su nombre de pila, no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

La fotografía era tan clara como el agua, Paulette era la combinación perfecta de Edward y Bella, el encanto y bella sonrisa de su hijo, pero con la actitud altanera y egocéntrica de Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los meteorólogos anunciaban más nevadas para Nueva York.

Carmen había regresado a Inglaterra a pasar Navidad con sus familiares cercanos, mientras que Matilde disfrutaba de sus vacaciones.

Las calles eran de un perfecto blanco, que por las mañanas le impedía a Bella y Edward ir a sus trabajos.

Los muñecos de nieve hechos por Paulette y Bella adornaban la entrada, mientras que en el patio trasero había dos enormes montículos de nieve en donde Edward y Paulette jugaban por las tardes antes de que Bella los hiciera entrar y calentarse con chocolate caliente.

Bella y Edward habían confirmado su asistencia a la reunión navideña de la empresa de Edward.

Kate les había asegurado que sería una reunión perfecta para que Paulette asistiera y se sintiera cómoda, tendrían un Santa entregando regalos a los niños que asistieran.

En un principio Edward se había mostrado reacio en aceptar asistir pues su madre había sugerido que sería realmente agradable tenerlos con ella en Navidad, Emmett, Rosalie, Albert y Helen habían confirmado ir a casa Cullen para celebrar Navidad juntos.

Pero Paulette se había emocionado con la idea de ver a Santa la noche en que le dejaría sus regalos bajo el árbol

—Yo quiero ir, papi —rogó haciendo pucheros—, por favorcito, podemos ir con los abuelos después, pero yo quiero ver a Santa.

Al final Bella había colgado el teléfono a Rosalie cuando les comunicó que no asistirían a la cena de Navidad.

— _No es un lugar para niños, Paulette debe pasar estas fechas con su familia, Alice y Jasper hubieran querido que su hija estuviera cerca de su familia._

Bella había ignorado las siguientes llamadas de Rosalie y Esme, pero cuando apareció un número que no tenía registrado cometió el error de contestar, la chillona voz de Helen muy parecida a la de Alice, la sobresaltó.

— _Me la quitaste en mi aniversario de bodas, en su cumpleaños y no me has permitido verla en todo este tiempo, lo mínimo que merecemos es pasar Navidad con ella. No seas desconsiderada, muchachita, yo soy su abuela y tengo más derecho que tú, aunque le hayas lavado el cerebro a mi nieta, nunca serás su madre, ese título es mucho para la poca cosa que eres…_

Helen parloteó por media hora hasta que se dio cuenta que Bella ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, el murmullo de una suave canción de fondo la enfureció y colgó el teléfono.

Bella se rio cuando Tanya le avisó que Helen había terminado la llamada.

Angela había llamado unas semanas atrás avisándole que no podía regresar en la fecha acordada, su abuela —que no asistió a la boda por su avanzada edad—, había sido ingresada a urgencias por fallos en su marcapasos y Angela quería pasar el poco tiempo que aún le quedaba con ella.

Bella había entendido y aprobado la solicitud de vacaciones para que Angela pudiera ausentarse, alargando de esa manera la estancia de Tanya como su asistente. Cuando se lo había preguntado esperaba que le dijera que no, pero se emocionó y aceptó seguir por tres semanas más, hasta que Angela regresara al trabajo.

 _«Hace muy bien su trabajo, no puedes correrla o la perra te demandaría por despido injustificado... y por más que lo odie, coquetear con mi Edward no cuenta como justificación»._

Bella no podía arrancarle las teñidas extensiones por más que quisiera.

…

Johnny —su estilista personal— había llegado al mediodía con su equipo de ayudantes, una de ellas había lavado y secado su cabello, otra le hacía la manicura, otra la pedicura y dos de ellas la depilaban por completo —incluyendo la zona del bikini—. La restante había sido la encargada de ponerle los carretes a Paulette en el cabello, Bella pensaba en que llevara un alto peinado elegante como el que veía a las niñas de las revistas, pero Johnny había descartado la idea y dado instrucciones claras de cómo quería a Paulette.

Bella estaba siendo arreglada por tantas personas que no había podido ver qué era lo que le hacían a Paulette, tan solo que era la tercera vez que se repetía la cancioncita de "Santa Cláusula", Paulette amaba esa película, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había visto apenas el ambiente navideño comenzó a inundar la ciudad.

Johnny tenía un concepto de cómo quería a la familia Cullen.

Edward llevaría un tradicional Hugo Boss, corte inglés color negro con la corbata con detalles dorados imponiendo su cargo de subdirector general de la compañía, junto a Bella que usaría un vestido Carolina Herrera, color negro corte sirena con bordados a lo largo del pecho y la cadera en dorado.

Una pareja seria y respetable con altos cargos en sus respectivos trabajos, una pareja que imponía respeto y autoridad, pero que tenían su saltarina y alegre chispa navideña tomada de las manos, enfundada en un vestido Chanel, edición limitada color blanco con flores rojas adornando la falda y un enorme y llamativo listón rojo rodeando su cintura.

Era simplemente la imagen perfecta.

La nena consentida de papi y mami.

…

Bella ayudó a Paulette a ponerse la afelpada gabardina rosa con las princesas dibujadas en el pecho, los guantes y las orejeras. Edward se puso su chaqueta junto con los guantes y ayudó a Bella con el abrigo.

Paulette subió al auto con el ceño fruncido, Bella no la había dejado hundir sus pies en la espesa nieve que se amontonaba en la orilla del camino.

El enojo desapareció cuando los villancicos de la radio inundaron el auto, Bella y Edward disfrutaron de la dulce voz de Paulette cantando la letra de las canciones.

Al llegar al restaurante del hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión navideña, el fotógrafo los esperaba en la entrada para tomar una foto de todas las familias presentes.

Bella tenía un álbum especialmente dedicado a las fotos de Navidad y cada año se tomaban esa misma foto al entrar al restaurante, pero hora no eran solo ellos dos los que sonreían al fotógrafo ni mucho menos Edward rodeaba su cintura, ahora tenían a Paulette sosteniendo sus manos y sonriendo a la cámara, ninguno lo dijo en voz alta y tal vez ni siquiera lo pensaron, pero muy en el fondo de su subconsciente, sabían que esa sería su fotografía favorita.

Edward saludó a los nuevos socios de la empresa, además de los proveedores invitados y cualquier persona que se paraba enfrente de él.

Bella sonreía y escuchaba superficialmente la plática de las mujeres, que hablaban de sus difíciles vidas, Bella había aprendido con los años a asentir con la cabeza y responder solamente cuando era necesario para no parecer que las estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

Santa apareció y Paulette decidió que quería una fotografía con él, así como recordarle su lista de regalos.

—Sabía que escondían algo debajo de su actitud seria y fría —habló una de las mujeres que también había llevado a su hijo a que hablara con Santa—, su hija es un encanto, la querían solo para ustedes.

—No pueden culparme, soy una mamá bastante celosa.

—¿Lo rubia de dónde lo sacó? —preguntó otra mujer.

—El padre de Edward es rubio y mi madre también lo era.

—Es tan lindo cuando se parecen a sus abuelos, mi hijo es una copia exacta de mi padre.

Bella les sonrió, viendo como Paulette enumeraba con los deditos de sus manos los juguetes que quería. Santa no debía preocuparse, pues su lista estaba cumplida y escondida en la oficina.

 **...**

Al llegar a casa Bella llevó a Paulette a su habitación, le quitó el pomposo vestido y la vistió con el pijama para arroparla.

—Es hora de dormir —habló Bella besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Pero Santa...

—Santa no vendrá a menos que tú estés dormida, verás que mañana cuando despiertes ya estarán tus obsequios bajo el árbol.

—¿Crees que Santa me traiga todo lo que pedí?

—Por supuesto, has sido una niña muy buena.

—¿Que le has pedido a Santa, mami? —preguntó Paulette peleando contra el cansancio.

—Santa ya no me obsequia nada porque soy adulta —respondió besando su frente—. Ahora a dormir o Santa no llegará.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, es tarde y Santa está esperando a que duermas para que deje los regalos en el árbol.

—Está bien, te quiero, mami.

—Yo te quiero más, bebé.

Bella se quedó con ella hasta que estuvo completamente dormida.

Después de juntar la puerta de la habitación se fue a la suya, y esta vez fue su turno de sorprenderse al ver a Edward vistiendo solamente el cinturón, botas y gorro de Santa.

—¿Ha sido una buena niña, señora Cullen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¡Es Navidad, Santa ya llegó y me dejó muchos obsequios!

Bella y Edward veían saltar a Paulette sobre su cama, demasiada energía para las ocho de la mañana.

—¡Levántense, quiero abrir mis obsequios!

Ambos salieron de la cama —se habían vestido con sus pijamas a mitad de la noche— y siendo jalados por una emocionada Paulette, bajaron al primer piso.

Paulette miró la pila de regalos que adornaba el árbol, nunca en su corta vida había tenido tantos obsequios envueltos en colorido papel navideño.

—¿Cuál abres primero? —preguntó Edward sentándose en el sofá junto con Bella.

Paulette miraba la pila de juguetes, primero tomó una caja envuelta en papel azul con listón dorado, desgarró el papel sin nada de cuidado encontrando el dragón de _"FurReal Friends",_ su chillido de felicidad seguido de romper la caja sin ningún cuidado fue el pago suficiente para Bella y Edward.

Una hora después, Paulette había abierto todos sus obsequios y sacado de sus empaques los juguetes, Edward había sido el encargado de cuidar a las gemelas bebés, mientras que Paulette hacía las presentaciones entre sus juguetes.

Bella había desaparecido en la cocina para calentar el chocolate caliente.

—Me ha traído el coche de Barbie —sonrió mientras acomodaba a Valentina y otros tres peluches en el asiento del copiloto—, se lo he pedido desde los tres, pero Jasper decía que muchas veces los duendes no podían hacer todos los juguetes.

—Pero te traían otros juguetes, con los cuales te divertías mucho.

—Sí, Jasper era quien me despertaba y juntos jugábamos con lo que Santa me había traído, era divertido, pasábamos todo el día juntos hasta que teníamos que ir a casa de los abuelos, y por la noche ustedes iban a darme el regalo que Santa había dejado para mí aquí.

Jasper podía ser un jodido desconsiderado, pero con Navidad no se metía, era la única festividad en la que se esforzaba para que Santa visitara la casa. Edward admiraba que tanto Alice como Jasper se hubieran esforzado para que la Navidad de Paulette no se viera manchada con sus adicciones.

Bella regresó de la cocina con tres tazas de chocolate caliente y rebanadas de pastel de chocolate.

Ambos la veían divertirse con sus juguetes, agradeciendo la gran nevada que caía afuera, eso indicaba que ninguna visita les interrumpiría, por lo menos, en las siguientes horas.

—Este es para ti, papi —habló Paulette mirando la delgada caja escondida debajo del árbol—, dice tu nombre.

Edward tomó la caja envuelta en papel navideño, completamente confundido.

—Ábrelo, quiero ver qué te trajo Santa.

Edward abrió la caja para encontrarla completamente vacía, Paulette frunció el ceño sin comprender

—¿Y tu regalo?

—Tal vez a los duendes se les olvidó meterlo a la caja —intervino Bella frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué es ese sonido?

—¿Qué sonido?

—Ese sonido —insistió Bella—, es muy débil.

—Yo no escucho nada, mami.

—No hay ningún sonido, Bella. ¿De qué hablas?

—Sí hay un sonido, iré a ver qué es.

—Yo voy —intervino Edward preocupado.

—No, porque si no escuchas entonces no sabes de qué sonido hablo.

Bella se puso de pie y fue a la cocina dejando a Edward y a Paulette sin entender.

—¿Mami se volvió loca? —preguntó Paulette sentándose sobre Edward.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder afirmativamente, Bella entró de nuevo a la sala causando en sus dos amores una enorme cara de sorpresa.

—¡Un perrito! —chilló Paulette poniéndose de pie.

—Es una cachorrita —respondió Bella entregándole a la pequeña cachorrita bóxer—, aún no tiene nombre, lo debes de escoger tú.

—Papi, tenemos una cachorrita, ya no tenemos que sobornar a mami.

Edward sonrió y acarició detrás de las orejas de la tímida cachorrita, una caricia corta ya que Paulette se la llevó a presentarla con todos sus peluches, principalmente a Valentina.

—Te amo —susurró Edward besando los labios de Bella cuando se sentó junto a él.

—Lo sé, Edward, pero no me agradezcas a mí, agrádesele a Santa.

—Mejor a la señora Claus —ronroneó contra su cuello—, ¿no te bastó con lo de anoche?

—Nunca es suficiente, amor.

Ambos se separaron cuando Paulette chilló que la cachorrita quería hacer pipí sobre la alfombra.

Edward la tomó y corrió al patio trasero seguido por Paulette, Bella se rio al notar el caminito de pipí que la cachorrita había dejado detrás de ella.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar por la llamada entrante, a Bella no le pareció extraño que fuera un numero privado, muchas veces el número de Kate aparecía de esa forma.

—¿Hola? —contestó la llamada esperando la voz de Kate.

— _Buenos días, ¿se encontrará el señor Edward Cullen? —preguntó una suave voz de mujer desconocida para Bella._

—¿Para qué lo necesita?

— _Es un asunto privado, señorita._

—Soy su esposa, puede decirme el mensaje y con gusto se lo haré llegar.

— _Llamaré en otro momento, gracias._

Bella frunció el ceño cuando la mujer colgó tan repentinamente.

 _¿Quién mierda era?_

Edward regresó a la casa notando a Bella con el ceño fruncido y el teléfono en la mano.

—Ya escogí un nombre, mami —habló Paulette con la cachorrita en brazos—, se llamará Butterfly, como Star Butterfly de _"Star versus las fuerzas del mal"._

—Es un lindo nombre, amor, vamos a ver si Santa también dejó comida en la alacena para Butterfly.

Paulette asintió y regresó a la cocina.

Bella se puso de pie y le entregó el teléfono a Edward con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Bella…

—Pasé la llamada a medianoche, incluso que Kate ni siquiera supiera el nombre de tu hotel —siseó cuidando mantener la voz baja—, pero más te vale tener una buena explicación para cuando Paulette se vaya a la cama.

Edward se quedó en la sala mirando su teléfono y maldiciendo a quien sea que llamara que la puso de tan mal genio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Tenemos un nuevo integrante en la familia!, tal como dijo Paulette, ya no tuvieron que sobornar a Bella.**

 **¿Qué estará ocultando?, ¿Por qué Kate esta tan nerviosa, ¿Quién más cree que Edward esta en serios problemas y le tocara dormir con Butterfly?**

 **Bienvenidas a las chicas nuevas que se han integrado al fic y han dejado un review, actualizo cada sábado para aquellas que me preguntaron.**

 **Algunas de ustedes me han dejado claro que no les gusta la actitud de Paulette, pero vamos, es una niña consentida que ha tomado las actitudes de Bella y Edward, en esta vida nadie es perfecto.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, amenazas de muerte o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Gracias Yanina por la ayuda con la revisión de los capítulos y el apoyo a la historia.**

 **Hasta el próximo sábado.**

* * *

 **ADELANTO EXCLUSIVO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 _Edward la tomo de la cintura imposibilitando que se alejara._

— _Suéltame Edward. —protesto intentando soltarse—_

— _¿Enserio crees que sería capaz de engañarte? —pregunto apretándola más contra su pecho, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros—_

— _Quiero creer que no, pero… —aparto la mirada dejando de forcejear— pero en este momento no estoy segura._

— _Te amo nena, confía en mi_

— _Tú también confía en mí y dime que está pasando._

 _Edward acaricio levemente la mejilla de Bella y tomándola del mentón levanto su rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos_

— _Confía en que nunca haría algo que te lastimara_

 _Bella se soltó de su agarre, sintiendo la picazón de sus ojos aumentar._

— _Jodete Edward_


	25. Confesiones

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle llegó a casa tres horas más tarde con el obsequio que Santa había dejado para Paulette, notó la tensión que había entre Edward y Bella, pero no mencionó nada.

Esme estaba en casa almorzando junto con Rosalie y Emmett, pero Carlisle se había fastidiado de tener a sus tres nietos gritando por toda la casa y a sus consuegros ocupando su sofá. Simplemente había tomado el regalo de Paulette y subido a un taxi que lo llevó a casa de Edward.

Fue recibido en casa de su hijo con un cómodo sofá y una taza de chocolate con malvavisco.

Paulette le había abrazado y besado la mejilla, mostrándole sus obsequios y presumiendo a Butterfly.

Carlisle había disfrutado de la comodidad de la casa de Edward, viendo a Paulette jugar con sus obsequios, no le sorprendió ver el auto de Barbie junto al árbol ni los juguetes esparcidos por todos lados, la niña era la princesa de la casa y lo demostraba en cada una de sus acciones.

Después de servir una dotación de galletas de jengibre para Carlisle, Bella se disculpó ya que Charlie le llamaba por teléfono para confirmar que pasarían Año Nuevo en Benton.

Paulette había tomado uno de los disfraces y subido las escaleras siguiendo a Bella.

—No suelo entrometerme en tu vida, hijo —habló Carlisle cuando estuvieron solos—, pero estoy intrigado, ustedes normalmente no discuten y si lo hacen no dura mucho su enojo, y Bella te ha ignorado desde que llegué aquí.

—Bella se ha molestado por un par de cosas que he omitido… y que no sé cómo decirle.

—¿Tan malo es?

—No es malo, solo… complicado.

—Soy bueno escuchando.

Edward se rio y bebió de su chocolate mientras veía a la cachorrita dormir cerca de la chimenea artificial, nada de chimeneas naturales desde que Paulette llegó a casa.

—Contratamos a un detective para buscar a Cristopher y a un abogado que nos garantizaría recuperarlo.

—Tu madre me dijo que le habían perdido la pista en Seattle.

—No fue así, yo le pagué al detective para que le dijera eso a Bella.

—¿Por qué?

—El abogado encontró el error que utilizaremos cuando sea el momento, pero no creí que Bella se lo fuera a tomar bien si se enteraba.

—No entiendo, hijo.

—Legalmente Cristopher no…

Edward se vio interrumpido al escuchar el grito de Paulette llamando a Butterfly, Carlisle miró a su nieta entrar a la sala vestida con uno de sus disfraces de Los Descendientes.

—Mira papi, soy _Evie,_ mami no me dejó pintarme el cabello de azul—dijo mientras tomaba a la cachorrita en brazos e iba a la cocina.

—No le des galletas.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —preguntó Paulette.

—Porque le hacen daño y no queremos que se enferme.

Paulette bufó y salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación, su mami le había dicho que no podía dormir con Butterfly, pero no dijo nada de jugar con ella en su habitación.

—A tu madre y a Rosalie no les gusta que Paulette los llame mami y papi y a Jasper y Alice por sus nombres.

—Lo sé. ¿A ti te molesta?

—Era cuestión de tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ustedes son los culpables de que ella hiciera esa diferencia.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Es una niña, Edward, ustedes no les llamaban mamá Alice ni papá Jasper, a Paulette se le hizo más normal llamarlos por su nombre de pila porque ustedes lo hacen.

—¿Entonces todo es nuestra culpa?

—No lo tomes a mal, de hecho, creo que es bastante bueno, Paulette ha llevado bien la muerte de sus padres, creo que sería peor si se hubiera estancado en su muerte.

—¿Gracias?

—No fue solo por la falta de espacio ni respetar la memoria de tu hermano, el que apoyara que se quedaran con Paulette.

—No entiendo, papá.

—Sabía que, con tu madre, con Rosalie o los Brandon, Paulette hubiera quedado estancada en la muerte de Jasper, no la hubieran hecho superarlo y ser la niña feliz que ahora es, sabía que con ustedes Paulette estaría en perfectas condiciones, además de que ustedes también la necesitaban.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Porque soy tu padre, además no era normal que Pau fuera tan amorosa con ustedes, es como si Zack, Matth y Alex fueran cariñosos cuando no tienen trato con ellos.

—¿Y por qué solo tú viste eso?

—Yo acepté lo obvio, los demás siguen creyendo que le lavaron el cerebro a la niña, culpan a Bella de la actitud prepotente de Paulette… ella siempre ha sido así, solo que ahora lo dice en lugar de quedarse callada.

Paulette apareció de nuevo en la sala con la cachorrita en brazos y el ceño fruncido.

—Mamá dijo que no puedo tenerla conmigo en la habitación —protestó sentándose en la alfombra con Butterfly junto a ella—. ¿Puedes poner _Santa Cláusula_?

—Yo se la pondré —habló Carlisle—, tú ve a cambiarte, tu madre estará furiosa porque no has llegado temprano a casa con Paulette.

—No ayudó que salieras de casa, papá.

—¿Acaso me culpas?, amo a mi familia, pero tengo un límite.

Edward se rio negando con la cabeza saliendo de la sala y subiendo las escaleras; encontró a Bella maquillándose en el tocador, su cabello estaba en una coleta alta dejando a la vista los chupetones que Santa le había hecho en el cuello, sabía que estaba enojada, pero eso no evitaba que lo calentara ver sus marcas.

—Bebé…

—Mi padre dijo que nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto en dos días —murmuró Bella aplicando maquillaje en las formas irregulares de su cuello—, mamá también estará, convenció a su novio de pasar Año Nuevo con la familia.

—Genial… nena, con respecto a lo de la llamada.

—No quiero excusas, Edward, quiero que me digas la verdad y si no quieres hacerlo entonces no me hables.

—No hay ninguna verdad que decir porque no está pasando nada.

—¿Entonces quién te llamó esta mañana y con quién te viste en el lugar de siempre? ¿Qué hacías en Florida y por qué Kate no sabía el nombre del hotel?

—Son cosas del trabajo, Bella.

—Entonces dime el nombre de la empresa con la que estás haciendo negocios, dime el lugar de siempre en donde te viste con la persona y por qué carajos la mujer me colgó el teléfono, segundos después de que le dije que era tu esposa.

—Estás siendo paranoica.

—Tal vez, pero ya que no está pasando nada, no te importará decirme.

—Esto es estúpido —murmuró pasándose las manos por su alborotado cabello.

—Lo es, es estúpido que creyeras que me creería el cuento de la reunión de trabajo, sé un poco más original, Edward.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—No te creo —finalizó poniéndose de pie—, y realmente me duele no creerte

—Nena...

Edward intentó tomarla del brazo evitando que se fuera, pero Bella se soltó mientras negaba con la cabeza sin atreverse a verlo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Bella y Edward maldijo, todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

…

Bella le sonrió a Carlisle que veía la película navideña junto con Paulette que vestía su disfraz de Los Descendientes, algo le decía que tendrían problemas para convencerla de dejar de usar esos disfraces.

Dejaría que Carmen se encargara de ese asunto.

—¿Más chocolate, Carlisle? —preguntó entrando a la sala.

—Me encantaría, Bella.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a Paulette que estaba demasiado atenta a la película con Butterfly sobre su regazo.

—¿No creen que Santa ha exagerado con los obsequios? —preguntó Carlisle quitando de la silla a la muñeca de Disney—. Cuatro princesas de Disney y dos American Girl, es excesivo, sin contar los demás juguetes.

—Acepto que exageramos un poco —murmuró Bella sirviendo más chocolate caliente en las tazas—, pero Edward y yo decidimos que queríamos que pasara una buena Navidad, tal vez suene algo insensible, pero no quisimos que sintiera la falta de Alice y Jasper en Navidad, así que la llenamos de juguetes.

—Dudo que lo haya sentido en mucho tiempo y no es por la cantidad de juguetes que le han comprado —murmuró Carlisle comiendo una galleta.

—¿Crees que somos culpables de que olvidara a Alice y Jasper?, no le hemos prohibido que hable de ellos ni nada, pero… simplemente seguimos con nuestras vidas.

—Aún es pequeña, los va a recordar porque tiene una familia que es bastante entrometida, no está mal que haya seguido con su vida, es la ley de la vida y mientras Pau sea feliz con ustedes, tendrán mi apoyo.

—Gracias, Carlisle, pensé que Esme nos entendía, pero tal parece que todo depende de su estado de ánimo.

—Ahora entiendes mi vida por los últimos treinta años.

Bella se rio bebiendo de la taza, Paulette apareció con su vaso de princesas pidiendo más chocolate y galletas.

—¿Crees que pueda tener un reno?

—Ya tienes a Butterfly

—Sí, pero si tengo un reno puede llevarme con Santa.

—Eso no es posible, los renos de Santa son mágicos, y no todos son mágicos.

—¿Puedes comprar uno de Santa? Tú puedes comprar muchas cosas con tu tarjeta o con la chequera.

Carlisle casi escupe su bebida, Paulette no aceptaba un no como respuesta tan fácilmente.

—Eso no es posible, Santa quiere mucho a sus renos, así como tú a Butterfly, ¿tú querrías vender a Butterfly solo porque otra persona tiene una tarjeta o chequera?

—No.

—Entonces no podemos pedirle a Santa que nos venda un reno, porque él tampoco va a querer.

—Está bien —suspiró—. ¿Podemos comprarle unos cuernos a Butterfly?, así imaginaré que es un reno.

—Eso sí podemos hacerlo.

Paulette sonrió y salió de la cocina con su vaso en una mano y tres galletas en la otra.

—Bella…

—¿Sí?

—Eres una madre espectacular —habló Carlisle muy serio—. Alice lo sabía, por eso te dejó a Paulette, confió en que contigo tendría una vida perfecta y no estoy hablando del dinero. Alice y Jasper hicieron algo terrible al alejar al niño de ustedes, pero tuvieron que encontrar un punto débil y chantajear a una trabajadora social para poder quitarles a Cris, pero ni siquiera ellos dudaban que eran unos excelentes padres.

—Gracias, Carlisle, realmente aprecio escucharlo de tu parte.

—Siempre me has agradado, Bella —aseguró—, desde que Edward te llevó a casa me agradaste, hiciste a Edward mejor persona.

—Edward siempre fue así.

—Lo fue, pero sin ti, él simplemente se hubiera quedado callado ante las acciones de sus hermanos, aunque le afectaran; por ti, él salió de la casa sin sentirse culpable y siempre te agradeceré eso.

—Pensé que a ti también te había molestado.

—No lo hizo, sacaste a uno de mis hijos de la casa, me dio fe en que no había criado a tres hijos inútiles que no podían salir de mi casa —sonrió nostálgico—. Que Edward se fuera de la casa motivó a que Emmett y Jasper lo hicieran, por fin tenía mi casa solo para mí y mi esposa, sin bebés llorando a medianoche y a Helen metida en mi casa… Admiro tu actitud imponente, dejas en claro que no los quieres aquí.

—¿Gracias? —Sonrió sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas—. Es solo porque Edward me apoya, me da la confianza para saber que mis acciones están bien y a él no le molestan.

—Ustedes son simplemente el uno para el otro, recuerdo la primera noche en casa, eras amable sin llegar a ser excesiva, no te importó agradarnos por completo porque Edward era feliz contigo y lo sabías.

Edward entró justamente para ver a Bella reírse entre dientes, incluso le sonrió por unos segundos antes de apartar la vista con incomodidad.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Solo recordamos viejos tiempos. —Se encogió de hombros Carlisle—. ¿Qué harán para Año Nuevo? Helen está suponiendo que dejarán a Paulette pasar la noche con ellos.

—Esa mujer está loca —murmuró Bella—, le hemos repetido incontables veces que Paulette no duerme fuera de esta casa.

—Es difícil de entender cuando tenían a Paulette al menos dos noches por semana con ellos, Alice y Jasper la dejaban en otra casa por varias noches, ustedes saben eso.

—También sabemos por qué lo hacían y no era precisamente para trabajar.

—Tal vez no lo era, pero es su nieta y deben aprender a lidiar con ello, tendrán a Albert, Helen y a Rosalie detrás de ustedes por la niña, pasen los años que pasen ellos no desistirán en su intento de hacer a Paulette a su manera.

—Eso es imposible, Paulette es muy distinta.

—Lo es, para bien o para mal, lo único que comparte de Alice y Jasper es la baja estatura y el cabello amarillo, de ahí en más, es una copia de ustedes.

—Podría decir que lo lamento, pero estaría mintiendo.

Carlisle se rio al ver la inocente sonrisa de Bella, justamente la que Paulette hacía cuando iba a pedirles algo.

—¿Entonces a dónde irán para Año Nuevo?

—Iremos para Benton, la familia de Bella nos espera.

—Pues será mejor que estén preparados para el drama que harán cuando se enteren.

—Estamos acostumbrados. —Se encogió de hombros Bella—. Esme y tú podrían acompañarnos a Benton y pasar Año Nuevo con nosotros, es un lugar tranquilo y a pesar de todo este tiempo no han conocido a mi padre de manera formal.

—Es cierto, a la única que conozco es a Holly, pero, aunque tu oferta es muy considerada, tengo que rechazarla.

—¿Seguro?, a mi familia no le molestará que se unan, estarán encantados.

—Bella, desde que Rosalie se mudó con Emmett he tenido a mis consuegros metidos en mi casa, sé lo sofocante que puede llegar a ser convivir con los suegros de tu hijo.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión la oferta sigue en pie.

—Lo pensaré.

…

Después de tomar más chocolate caliente y comer tarta de café decidieron que era momento de ir a la casa del horror y enfrentar a la bola de entrometidas.

Subieron al nuevo auto de Edward, Bella había cedido amablemente el lugar del copiloto para Carlisle, ella y Paulette iban en la parte trasera, Paulette tenía a dos de sus muñecas junto a ella sentadas mientras que, en las piernas de Bella, Butterfly dormía profundamente.

— _Es un bebé, mami, no podemos dejarla o se sentirá demasiado triste y Santa podría molestarse porque la dejamos sola._

Edward había intentado decirle que la casa de los abuelos era pequeña, pero Carlisle le había restado importancia.

—¿Podemos llevarla a casa del abuelito Charlie?

Bella le sonrió y la entretuvo sacándole fotografías con el teléfono, algo le decía que iba a tener que conseguir un buen hotel para perros para que Paulette aceptara separarse de Butterfly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esme les esperaba en la puerta, Carlisle cargó a Paulette en brazos evitando que pisara la resbaladiza entrada, más de una vez había visto a sus nietos caer sobre su trasero, no quería que su consentida y mimada nieta terminara llorando con la parte trasera de su disfraz mojada.

—Hola, abue, mira lo que me dejó Santa.

—Es una mascota muy linda, una gran responsabilidad la que te otorgó Santa.

—Soy una niña responsable, abue —contestó rodando los ojos.

Carlisle ocultó su risa y entró a casa junto con Paulette, le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, bufanda y gorro antes de dejarla ir a saludar a sus otros abuelos. Carlisle vio a sus otros tres nietos dando pequeños saltitos de emoción a la espera de ver lo que Santa les había traído en casa de Edward y Bella.

Bella colgaba su abrigo en el perchero mientras Edward les entregaba los tres paquetes, Emmett les había dicho que Santa les traería la consola, solo le faltaban los videojuegos, Bella había ignorado por completo la lista sugerida por Rosalie y pedido al dependiente de la tienda los juegos que niños de nueve, diez y once años querían, tal vez eso estaba mal, pero era Navidad y los niños merecían un buen regalo y no lo que Rosalie consideraba correcto. Además, no era como si Rosalie hubiera aceptado las sugerencias que le habían dado para Paulette.

—Gracias, tía Bella —dijeron los tres niños a coro antes de abrazar la cadera de Bella.

—Sí claro, feliz Navidad, chicos.

Los tres sonrieron y fueron a la sala en donde todos estaban, Paulette veía como Rosalie abría delicadamente la caja de la muñeca, Paulette había arrancado el papel sin ningún cuidado, pero a diferencia de en casa, que rompió todo sin tener cuidado, ahora debía esperar.

—Quiero jugar con mi muñeca, tía Rose.

—Espera, amor —le sonrió Rosalie antes de ver a sus hijos mirando las cajas cuadradas de los videojuegos—. ¿Qué juego es ese, Alex?

Alex se sonrojó y le mostró la caja del videojuego, Bella tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver el enojo de Rosalie.

—Ese videojuego es para mayores de dieciocho —protestó mirando mal a Bella.

—Santa consideró que estaba bien para ellos —respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros—, y es el juego que todos los niños querían.

—Abre mi regalo, tía Rose —protestó Paulette—, quiero que Butterfly vea mi muñeca.

—Pídele a Bella que lo abra, yo necesito ver los juguetes de los chicos.

Bella tomó la caja que Paulette le tendía y rompió el cartón causando la risa de Paulette, era un simple empaque, no debían cuidar el jodido empaque.

—Alice quería que Paulette aprendiera a ser cuidadosa con sus cosas —murmuró Helen—, yo les enseñé eso a mis hijas.

—Lástima que Alice no esté aquí —murmuró sin perder la sonrisa— y sea yo quien le enseñe a _mi hija_ que puede abrir los juguetes como se le dé la gana.

Helen se puso colorada del enojo y apartó la vista al ver como Emmett le quitaba los videojuegos a Rosalie y se los entregaba a los niños, que corrieron al piso de arriba en donde estaba el cuarto de juegos que alguna vez fue la habitación de Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Helen.

—Ve con tus primos, amor —murmuró Edward—, lleva a Butterfly para que juegue con ustedes.

Paulette dejó la muñeca sobre el sofá y tomando a Butterfly siguió a sus primos.

—Son juegos para adultos, ¿a ustedes qué les pasa?

—Son solo videojuegos, Rosalie, no iba a comprar un estúpido juego para niños de prescolar.

—No quiero que mis hijos vean violencia, ¿qué pasaría si yo hubiera hecho eso con Paulette?

—¿Esto te parece poco? —preguntó Bella tomando la muñeca con ojos de botón, era condenadamente terrorífica.

—A Alice le gustaban esas muñecas.

—Exactamente, a Alice, no a Paulette, al menos yo pensé en algo que a tus hijos les gustaría, tú solo le compraste una horrible muñeca a la niña porque a tu hermana le gustaba, Paulette no es Alice y nunca será como Alice.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, la sangre de mi hermana corre por sus venas.

—Su sangre no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad ni gustos, me esforcé para complacer a tus hijos no a ti, me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses, quítales los malditos videojuegos, la mala aquí serás tú, no yo.

—No te creas mejor que yo porque no lo eres, yo me preocupo por mis hijos, tú le has dado a Paulette un condenado perro.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver aquí? —preguntó Edward.

—Un perro le causará alergias —habló Helen—. Alice procuraba que Pau no se acercara a los animales porque le causaban ataques de asma.

—Por eso es un bóxer, no tiene tanto pelo y mientras esté bañado, vacunado y a Paulette no le dé ningún ataque asmático, todo está bien.

—Claro, quédate con el perro hasta que Paulette termine en emergencias.

—Pues qué bien que siempre tengo un inhalador en mi bolsa, si tiene un ataque estará todo bajo control.

—No te preocupas por mi sobrina, deberías quitarle ese perro, es lo mejor para su salud, además es inhumano lo que hacen, su casa no es lo suficientemente grande como para tener a un perro.

—Vivimos en una zona segura y Paulette podrá sacarlo a pasear por la tarde con ayuda de Carmen, y Edward y yo la llevaremos a Central Park los fines de semana.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Los perros huelen mal, son desastrosos y nunca obedecen, por el bienestar de Paulette deberían regalarlo.

—¡No! —chilló Paulette apareciendo en la sala junto con Zack que tenía a la perrita en brazos—. Butterfly es mía.

—Puedes tener un pez, corazón, esos no te hacen daño y hay de muchos colores.

—Butterfly no me hace daño y no tendré un tonto y aburrido pez —protestó cruzándose de brazos junto a Edward.

—Esa no es la forma de hablar, Paulette —discutió Helen—, discúlpate en este momento con Rose.

—No, ella se tiene que disculpar conmigo por querer que regalen a Butterfly, ella es mía, no suya, no puede decirme qué hacer y qué no. Eso lo hace mamá o papá.

—Ellos no son tus padres, Paulette.

—Sí lo son, y no quiero oírte más, la señorita Carmen dice que no tengo por qué hacerle caso a alguien más que no sea ella y mis papis.

—Pau —habló Zack apareciendo en la sala con una pelota entre sus manos—, vamos a jugar.

—Ve, cariño —habló Edward—, nadie te va a quitar a Butterfly.

Paulette le sonrió y siguió a Zack, ignorando a sus tíos y abuelos.

—Paulette es bastante grosera —habló Rosalie—, explota ante lo más mínimo, eso no es normal en una niña de cinco años, y a ustedes parece no importarles su manera de comportarse ni de hablar.

—Nos preocuparemos cuando diga sandeces, pero mientras esté dejando sus decisiones en claro no la reemprenderemos.

—Tiene cinco años, aún no sabe tomar decisiones.

—Claro que lo sabe hacer, solo es cuestión de que la escuches.

—¿Ahora crees que sabes todo?, no por tenerla en esa escuela pretenciosa con una niñera inglesa, quiere decir que estés haciendo las cosas bien, Paulette está mucho más grosera y cada día se vuelve más y más engreída, esa niña será un problema por lo consentida que la tienen.

—Rosalie, no he pedido tu opinión, si quiero que Paulette sea una niña egocéntrica y mimada es mi problema, no tuyo.

—Es mi sobrina y su manera de hablar me afecta, no es la misma niña que era con Alice.

—Prefiero mil veces que sea altanera a que sea una drogadicta y mentirosa como Alice.

—¡Mi hermana no…! Eres un caso perdido, prefieres ver los errores de otros que los tuyos.

—Es suficiente —intervino Carlisle—. Es Navidad, ahórrense los reclamos para después.

—Ella comenzó.

—Por favor, Rosalie, no quiero más discusiones en mi casa, si algo te molesta guárdatelo y después cuando estés fuera de aquí lo puedes decir.

La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio.

—Iré a ver como sigue la comida —habló Esme poniéndose de pie—, ¿me ayudas, Rosalie?

Rosalie, Esme y Hellen desaparecieron en la cocina dejando a los hombres y a Bella en la sala.

Pasaron cerca de media hora en completo silencio, se escuchaba como los niños jugaban en el piso de arriba, las risas y ladridos de Butterfly eran un claro ejemplo de que se estaban divirtiendo.

Murmullos provenientes de la cocina, así como el delicioso aroma de la comida inundaba lentamente la casa.

La casa era pequeña y Bella no tenía el suficiente espacio para estar alejada de Edward, a lo cual Ed le sacaba provecho abrazando a Bella y manteniéndola cerca, aun cuando Bella lo miraba ceñudo e intentaba disimuladamente soltarse de su brazo, era simplemente imposible.

—¿Tú no cocinas? —preguntó Albert bebiendo del barato vino tinto—. Alice era una excelente cocinera.

—No, no lo hago —respondió Bella distraídamente sintiendo como Edward acariciaba su espalda baja.

—¿Y no tienes intención de aprender?, mi nieta necesita alimentarse bien.

—Tengo quien haga la comida todos los días, además Carmen revisa que su alimentación sea la adecuada.

—Eso debería hacerlo su madre, y si quieres apropiarte de ese título deberías poner más atención a Paulette.

—Señor Brandon, con todo respeto, usted no es quién para venir a decirme cómo educar a Paulette.

—Tengo más experiencia, mientras tú apenas vas, yo estoy de regreso.

—Sí, y por eso una de sus hijas es una perra controladora y la otra está tres metros bajo tierra… no quiero que Paulette sea ni una ni la otra.

—Preferible que sea una niña prepotente —se burló.

—Preferiblemente, al menos es mejor que tener a una hija drogadicta y seguir con los ojos tapados negando toda acusación sobre ella.

—Es tan fácil juzgar a un muerto, ella no se puede defender.

—Es más fácil alabar a un muerto, típico, todos son santos cuando están en el cajón.

—Mira, muchachita…

—Albert —habló Carlisle—, te agradecería que dejaras en paz a mi nuera, es Navidad y no quiero tener que pedirte que te vayas de mi casa.

—Está insultando a mi hija.

—Tú has comenzado, Bella no cocina y puede contratar quien lo haga, bien por ella, conversación terminada.

Edward y Bella agradecieron silenciosamente la intervención de Carlisle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comieron las delicias que Esme, Rosalie y Helen prepararon, Bella disfrutó plenamente ver como Paulette rechazaba la ensalada de col que Rosalie había preparado.

—A tu mamá le gustaba esa ensalada, Pau —murmuró Rosalie.

—A mí no me gusta, sabe raro.

Bella realmente había disfrutado decirle que no la comiera a Paulette y servido más puré de papa.

Después de comer, los niños habían salido al patio trasero a jugar con Butterfly, Paulette había protestado por no querer usar el gorro, pero Bella le había advertido que no saldría a jugar si no lo usaba, Paulette siguió a sus primos bastante enojada con el gorro en su cabeza.

Después de que Bella y Edward les comunicaran que pasarían Año Nuevo en Benton, se sorprendieron cuando fue Emmett quien había silenciado las quejas de Rosalie.

—Ustedes le regalaron los videojuegos que ellos querían y que yo no podía comprarles por Rosalie, lo menos que puedo hacer es regresarles el favor y controlar las rabietas de mi esposa.

—¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

Emmett lo ignoró y salió a cuidar a los niños, algo le decía que tendría a los tres niños pidiendo un perro para sus cumpleaños.

La casa estaba tranquila, Carlisle dormía en su sofá, Albert había acompañado a Emmett a ver a los niños jugar mientras que Esme, Rosalie y Helen guardaban la comida en contenedores de plástico.

Un ambiente tranquilo que se vio afectado cuando Emmett gritó el nombre de Edward.

Bella y Edward salieron al jardín encontrando a Emmett sosteniendo a Paulette que tenía dificultades para respirar.

Su pálida piel, labios secos y la manita en la garganta, fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, Edward la tomó en brazos y entró a la casa con ella mientras Bella buscaba el inhalador en su bolso.

Edward la sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras Bella agitaba el inhalador e intentaba ponerlo entre los labios de Paulette.

—Vamos, cariño, esto te ayudará a respirar.

Paulette siguió resistiéndose a usar el inhalador, después de varios intentos, Bella dejó de ser paciente y utilizó la fuerza, no iba a dejar que un simple ataque se convirtiera en algo peor por ser demasiado paciente. El espray chocó contra la garganta de Paulette.

—Respira conmigo, corazón, adentro y afuera muy lentamente.

Paulette tomaba largas inhalaciones soltando poco a poco el aire, Edward acariciaba su espalda mientras Bella respiraba junto con ella, a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos y los débiles sollozos atorados en su garganta que lentamente comenzaban a salir.

—Llévenla a emergencias —habló Helen—, es mejor que un especialista la revise, utilicen su dinero para algo bueno.

—No es necesario —habló Edward—, Paulette está bien.

—Eso no lo sabes, esto puede ser peor, Alice me contaba lo grave que podía ponerse Paulette si no era atendida.

—Helen —habló Esme—, mi hijo sabe lo que hace, estoy segura de que no dudaría en llevar a Paulette a emergencias si fuera necesario, pero no lo es, han controlado el ataque de asma, la niña está bien.

—No creo que sea lo correcto —murmuró cruzándose de brazos—, pero ustedes harán lo que se les da la gana.

Edward y Bella la ignoraron y se concentraron en Paulette, que lentamente recuperaba el color de sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos, había sido un ataque asmático mínimo, tal vez la exposición al frío y la actividad física lo habían causado, llamarían al médico de Paulette para que hiciera una visita domiciliaria y les asegurara que no habría consecuencias.

—Esto es su culpa —dijo Rosalie entrando a la sala con sus hijos y Butterfly detrás de ella—, por culpa del perro es que tuvo un ataque.

—Butterfly no lo hizo —murmuró Paulette.

—No discutas, cariño —la tranquilizó Bella—, tú concéntrate en respirar y relajarte.

—No es el momento, Rosalie —habló Carlisle—, y no puedes culpar al perro, estaba afuera jugando con los niños, al aire libre.

—Ha jugado con mis hijos desde pequeña y esto nunca había pasado.

—No siempre será igual y es mejor que dejemos que Paulette descanse y se recupere, no es bueno que se enoje en este momento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regresaron a casa después de que Helen considerara correcto dejar a Butterfly en el patio.

Paulette se había quedado dormida en el auto, Edward la dejó en su cama y después de quitarle las botas y arroparla con su tibia colcha, salió de la habitación.

Regresó a la sala en donde Bella estaba guardando los juguetes de Paulette, Butterfly se había vuelto a acomodar cerca de la chimenea.

Había sido el regalo perfecto, tantos años dándole indirectas a Bella sobre un perro y por fin estaba ahí, no importaba que tuviera un nombre tan infantil, Bella había pensado en él y Paulette y los había hecho felices, estaba siendo una perfecta mañana de Navidad hasta que la secretaria del abogado había llamado.

 _¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?_

Era Navidad, ni siquiera tendría que estar trabajando.

Viendo a Bella ponerse cómoda en el sofá e ignorándolo, decidió ir a su oficina, sabía que era arriesgado, pero si lo llamaba en un día festivo era porque había grandes noticias… solo esperaba que no fueran malas.

…

Edward se congeló al ver a Bella de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

—Bells…

—¿Sabes?, realmente pensé que estaba siendo paranoica —murmuró entrando a la oficina—, eres mi esposo, se supone que compartimos todo. Venía a disculparme y decirte que confío en ti y olvidáramos la discusión de esta mañana, pero creo que no me estoy equivocando.

—No es lo que estás pensando, Bells.

—Entonces dime qué es lo que pasa, porque francamente no entiendo nada.

—Bella…

—No quiero excusas, Edward, dime qué está pasando, se supone que es Navidad, tendríamos que pasarla bien.

—Hay que hacerlo, la llamada no significa nada, solo una tonta secretaria que no sabe hacer su trabajo.

—No te creo.

—Me duele que no creas en mí.

—Me duele más que me ocultes cosas y me creas tan estúpida como para decirme estupideces y esperar a que te crea.

—No son estupideces.

—Sí lo son, si no era importante, entonces ¿por qué estabas hablando por teléfono? ¿Por qué te has puesto nervioso apenas notaste que estaba aquí?

—Yo no me puse nervioso, eres mi esposa, debes creerme.

—Y tú confiar en mí y no ocultar nada, pero lo haces, no hay forma en que confíe cuando estás mintiéndome en la cara, solo acéptalo, Edward.

—Me estás haciendo ver como el malo entre los dos y no lo soy, sabes que no lo soy, nunca haría algo que te lastimara y realmente me hiere que no creas en mí, por el amor que me tienes confía.

—No utilices eso, es tan bajo y para nada digno, no conviertas esto en un estúpido cliché.

—No es un cliché, solo que como mi esposa pensé que confiarías en mi palabra.

—Me pides confianza cuando tú no me la das a mí, eres un completo imbécil por pedir algo que no das.

—¿Están peleando? —preguntó Paulette desde el marco le puerta—. No me gusta que lo hagan.

—Son discusiones de adultos, amor, vuelve a la cama, mamá y yo estamos bien.

—¿Estar bien es gritar?

—Perdón si te despertamos —habló Bella sonriéndole, no se dio cuenta que elevaron sus voces a tal grado de despertar a Paulette—. Vamos a la cama, debes descansar después de la tarde agitada que tuviste.

—Ya no tengo sueño —murmuró Paulette en medio de un bostezo.

Bella se alejó de Edward y tomando a Paulette en brazos, salió de la oficina.

…

—No quiero que discutan —habló Paulette después de que Bella la hubiera metido a la cama nuevamente, no era tan tarde para que durmiera, pero había tenido un largo día y era preferible que descansara para evitar cualquier resfriado.

—Nuestras discusiones son asuntos de grandes, cosas que papá y yo resolveremos.

—Pero estaban gritando.

—Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte por eso, muchas veces… muchas veces los papás se gritan y después se reconcilian, puede que esté enojada con papá, pero ambos hablaremos y estaremos bien.

—De acuerdo, ¿dejas que Butterfly duerma conmigo?

—Buen intento, pequeña traviesa, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward entró a la habitación en donde Bella estaba lista para irse a la cama.

Bella tenía un montón de pijamas sexys que volvían loco a Edward, algunos lujuriosos que lo incitaban a tomarla con rudeza, otros delicados y angelicales que hacían que fuera lento y mimoso, pero también tenía esos conjuntos de viejos shorts y playeras que lo ponían a mil, lo calentaban más que toda la lencería y disfraces.

Bella usaba la simple camiseta de la universidad junto con un short gris, un atuendo demasiado simple pero que tenía completamente duro a Edward, ansiando el momento de lanzarla contra la cama y perderse entre la dulzura del cuerpo de Bella, pero antes de poder probar la piel de su mujer, debía de resolver todo este embrollo, a pesar de que no estaba completamente seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—Bells...

—No me llames Bells, de hecho, ni siquiera me hables.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos, yo quise hacerlo y tú no colaboraste y terminamos con Paulette despierta y pidiendo que no discutiéramos. —Soltó la almohada y se giró para verlo—. Así que tienes dos opciones, me dices en este momento qué está pasando, sin excusas ni suavizando ningún asunto, quiero la verdad completa, y si no quieres hacerlo, entonces, ahórrate la saliva y no me dirijas la palabra.

Bella esperó pacientemente a que Edward hablara, pero al no tener ninguna respuesta suspiró.

»Te agradecería que pases la noche en otra habitación, no me apetece compartir cama contigo.

—¿Me estás echando de nuestra cama?

—Qué bien que lo entiendes, ahora vete. —Estaba por girarse para subir a la cama, pero Edward la tomó de la cintura imposibilitando que se alejara—. Suéltame, Edward —protestó intentando soltarse.

—¿En serio crees que sería capaz de engañarte? —preguntó apretándola más contra su pecho, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros—. Ninguna mujer se compara contigo, Bella, eres tan perfecta y única, confía en mi cuando te digo que no hay nadie más, te amo a ti, solo a ti, ¿acaso alguna vez te he dado algún motivo para dudar de mí?

—Quiero creer que no me escondes nada, pero… —apartó la mirada dejando de forcejear— pero en este momento no estoy segura.

—Te amo, nena, confía en mí.

—Tú también confía en mí y dime qué está pasando, no puedo confiar cuando has estado hablando con personas que no conozco y que se niegan a decirme quiénes son a pesar de que soy tu esposa.

Edward acarició levemente la mejilla de Bella y tomándola del mentón levantó su rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—Confía en que nunca haría algo que te lastimara.

Bella se soltó de su agarre, sintiendo la picazón de sus ojos aumentar.

—Jódete, Edward, no utilices el típico "no haré nada que te lastime", no decirme me lastima.

—Debes confiar, nena. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Nunca, pero tampoco me habías ocultado nada, ahora no sé si eso sea del todo cierto.

Bella caminó a la puerta dispuesta a dormir junto con Paulette.

Desde que la había convencido de ser su novia, Edward nunca la había visto alejarse de él, cuando se mudaron juntos ambos resolvían las cosas antes de dormir, había discusiones acaloradas, pero más acaloradas eran las reconciliaciones.

Pero esta vez, Edward estaba seguro de que arrinconarla contra la pared y follarla hasta que cediera no daría ningún resultado.

—Encontré a Cristopher.

Bella se congeló, sin poder dar un paso más.

» Eso es lo que te he ocultado, encontré la forma en que recuperaremos a nuestro patito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **El silencio de Carlisle fue por algo, está a favor de Bella y Edward, esperemos que perdure y no cambie como ocurre con Esme.**_

 _ **Paulette tuvo un ataque de asma que por suerte no paso a mayores.**_

 _ **Y Edward por fin hablo!, bueno, ¿Quién no hablaría si lo amenazan con dormir solo?, Edward no puede estar lejos de Bella.**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, amenazas de muerte, mucho amor para Edward, mimos para Paulette, paciencia para Bella o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Gracias Yanina por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo y con toda la ayuda.**_

 _ **Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**_

 _ **Antes de que se me olvide, entramos a la etapa final de Tres son multitud.**_


	26. ¿Nueva oportunidad?

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Encontré a Cristopher.

Bella se congeló, sin poder dar un paso más.

»Eso es lo que te he ocultado, encontré la forma en que recuperaremos a nuestro patito.

.

.

.

Bella quedó congelada en su lugar por al menos un minuto, las palabras de Edward no tenían sentido, no podía ser cierto, era irreal lo que estaba escuchando.

 _«Tal vez me tropecé con un juguete de Paulette, tal vez esté inconsciente en el suelo»,_ pensó Bella.

Pero todo parecía tan real, incluso la voz de Edward pidiéndole que dijera algo.

—¿Qué?

Se giró lentamente hacia Edward que la veía con nerviosismo, arrepentimiento y mucho miedo a su reacción, debería de estarlo, Bella no era una persona a la que le gustaran las omisiones, directa y honesta era su jodido lema.

—Es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo, encontré a Patito y podemos recuperarlo. —Dio un paso hacia Bella, el mismo que ella retrocedió—. No te alejes, bebé, por favor.

—No-No-No entiendo, Edward, y quédate en tu jodido lugar, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Edward suspiró, pero le hizo caso, suficientes problemas tenía como para hacerla enojar aún más.

»¿Qué quieres decir con que encontraste a Patito?

Edward caminó hacia el armario, y del cajón de su ropa interior sacó un folder color manila, Bella lo miró detenidamente. ¿Desde cuándo tenía eso ahí?, se suponía que entre los dos había confianza, confianza para no ocultarse nada y resulta que todo estaba en sus narices y ella ni enterada.

—Toma, debí dártelo hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo.

Bella tomó el sobre con desconfianza y lo abrió lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, no le gustaba el nerviosismo de sus ojos, el mismo nerviosismo que había visto cuando le comunicaron que Jasper había muerto, quería acercarse y calmarlo, pero seguía demasiado molesta… aunque no lo suficiente para dejar de preocuparse por él.

Sacando el contenido del sobre, tuvo que taparse la boca evitando que el ardor en su garganta escapara.

Bella había soltado las fotografías de la impresión, ahora, esparcidas en el suelo, podía apreciarse a un precioso niño castaño jugando en unas resbaladillas, formado junto a otros niños, vistiendo uniforme con una mochila negra sobre su espalda, sentado en alguna banca, ayudando con las bolsas del supermercado, subiendo a un auto junto a otros niños, cada una de las fotografías mostraban a un Cristopher diferente, pero en todas ellas, el niño tenía el rostro serio y curiosamente aislado de los demás niños.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes dónde está? —preguntó levantando las fotografías, sintiendo la incontrolable picazón en sus ojos.

—Hace bastante.

Bella apartó la vista de las fotografías y lo miró con la duda grabada en todo su rostro.

»Yo le pagué al detective para que dijera que había perdido el rastro de Cristopher.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Fue ilegal lo que hicieron, Bella, Leah debió entregarnos a Cristopher de inmediato.

—¿Pero qué dices, Edward?

—No se puede devolver a un niño que ya vive con la pareja adoptiva, es una manera de proteger al niño para que no sufra un nuevo abandono, nuestra solicitud había sido aprobada, Cristopher era nuestro, tan sólo estaban checando en cómo Cris se iba adaptando a su nueva rutina, incluso si no nos consideraban aptos, debían esperar por lo menos un año para que Cris fuera nuevamente adoptable y darnos a nosotros la oportunidad para enmendar nuestro error y que Cristopher regresara con nosotros.

—Pero Rebeca nos dijo que Cristopher fue adoptado por otra familia.

—Era una mentira, él no podía ser dado en adopción porque ni siquiera existía en los registros del orfanato, Cristopher ha sido desde hace años un Cullen, nunca dejó de ser nuestro.

—Lo que me dices no tiene sentido, Edward.

—Yo sé que no lo tiene, nena, para mí fue difícil entender todo lo que el detective y el abogado me decían, pero es verdad, hay demasiadas lagunas en las leyes de adopción que Rebeca utilizó para hacernos creer que no podíamos recuperar a Cristopher.

—Pero cuando Leah regresó, dijo que no podía hacer nada para regresarnos a Cris, nos dijo que Rebeca lo había ingresado nuevamente a la base de niños adoptables.

—No le convenía dar a conocer que nos quitaron al niño, el instituto se hubiera visto afectado, y Rebeca nunca pudo hacer eso porque necesitaba que los altos mandos dieran la autorización para que Cris regresara, ellos no nos quitarían al niño cuando no había pruebas suficientes para asegurar que Patito no fuera feliz con nosotros.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —suspiró mirando las fotografías de su pequeño niño—. ¿Por qué te quedaste callado todo este tiempo? Tenía derecho a saberlo, Edward.

—Porque hubieras demandado a la institución.

—Por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho, nadie me quita a mi bebé y queda impune.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros niños, Bella? ¿Qué pasaría con los niños que viven ahí?

—¿Qué pasó con mi niño? Por cuatro años ha estado lejos de aquí y tú me vienes a decir que te preocupaste por otros niños.

—Estás enojada, Bella, y lo entiendo, yo también quise demandar a la institución, se llevaron a nuestro hijo, pero no podía, hay muchos niños que dependen del orfanato, niños que no merecen pasar por más desgracias.

—Y preferiste sacrificar a mi Patito, preferiste dejar que estuviera lejos de aquí solo para que otros niños estuvieran bien.

—No es así.

—Sí lo es, preferiste cuidar a otros niños que al nuestro, dejaste que por cuatro años estuviera solo, lejos de nosotros.

—Las cosas no son así, Bella, y lo sabes, estás molesta y enfadada conmigo, no estás pensando con claridad.

—Las cosas son demasiado claras, Edward, me ocultaste todo esto, preferiste hacerlo solo, y pusiste la seguridad de otros niños sobre la de mi Patito.

—¡No es así!

—¡Sí lo es!

—No lo es, no te dije nada porque no quise perderte de nuevo.

—Nunca me perdiste.

—Sí lo hice, las primeras semanas en las que se llevaron a Cristopher no fuiste tú, no eras mi Bella y no quise que volviera a ocurrir.

—Había perdido a mi bebé, Edward, estaba triste.

—No era solo tristeza, Bella, tú no estabas bien en ningún sentido, dejaste de comer, de dormir, Marcus estuvo a punto de despedirte hasta que yo le expliqué lo que estaba pasando.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que lo es, por esa razón detestaba tanto a Pau, estaba preocupado de que volvieras a ese oscuro lugar en el que te instalaste cuando Patito se fue.

—Esa no es justificación y no te excuses en que te preocupabas por mí, porque no te estoy preguntando eso, era mi niño, Edward, merecía saberlo e ir por él, traerlo de regreso con nosotros.

—Bella, por favor comprende…

—No, tú comprende —se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban por sus mejillas, no sabía si eran de enojo, tristeza, emoción o una combinación de todo—, ponte por un momento en mis zapatos, me vienes a decir todo esto y esperas que no esté enojada, me mentiste, Edward, me hiciste creer que no teníamos rastro de Patito, tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, creer que perdí para siempre a mi bebé y resulta que no es así, todo este tiempo has estado tan cerca de él. Tú no entiendes cómo me siento.

—¿Que no lo hago? —preguntó tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su pecho, Bella no tenía la energía para alejarlo—. Cada noche he pensado si Cris tiene una cama donde dormir, con cada lluvia me pregunto si alguien lo está abrazando y asegurándole que está bien, cada maldita nevada rezo para que no pase frío, que esté abrigado y calentito, no me digas que no entiendo, porque soy el único que comprende lo que sientes al no tenerlo aquí, porque por cuatro años parte de mi corazón se fue con él.

—Y aun así lo dejaste en esos horribles lugares en vez de traerlo con nosotros.

—No es así.

—Sí lo es, somos un equipo, pero tú preferiste hacerlo solo.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces estuve cerca de tenerlo y era trasladado a otro estado? —preguntó sosteniendo su rostro para que lo viera a la cara—. ¿Cuántas veces tuve que soportar verlo subir a un auto de servicios infantiles sin saber a dónde lo llevarían?

—No lo sé, porque no me diste esa oportunidad.

—Me preocupé por ti, Bella, no quería que te ilusionaras con tenerlo de regreso para que al final lo mandaran a otro estado y tuviéramos que empezar de nuevo.

—Esa no es excusa para dejarme afuera, me podría romper, pero te tendría a ti y tú me tendrías a mí, en cambio preferiste hacerlo solo, pasar por todo esto sin mí.

—No me arrepiento, Bella, ódiame cuanto quieras en este momento, pero lo volvería a hacer, no haría nada distinto porque te amo, te amo y no quise verte sufrir, pero sabes tan bien como yo que hubieras hecho lo mismo. Son niños inocentes que no tienen conocimiento alguno de nuestros problemas, Jasper y Alice causaron que nuestro niño inocente sufriera y no estaba dispuesto a que ni tú ni yo cargáramos con ese pesar de lastimar a varios niños haciéndolos perder el único lugar seguro que habían conocido.

Bella iba a renegar, pero Edward la silenció cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

»No somos como Alice y Jasper, no iba a permitir que te sintieras culpable después de que Cristopher estuviera con nosotros, ¿en serio ibas a poder dormir sabiendo que había niños que estaban en peores situaciones? Cristopher estaría con nosotros, pero ¿en serio serías capaz de no sentir nada por los niños que lastimamos?, te conozco, Bella, y sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo.

El débil sollozo de Bella bastó para confirmar que Edward tenía razón, Edward besó repetidamente el tope de su cabeza mientras Bella sollozaba escondida en su cuello.

—No sería capaz —murmuró Bella—. ¿Lo has sabido desde que se fue?

—No —respondió besando la coronilla de Bella, al menos ya no le gritaba y le permitía estar cerca de ella, Bella era una mujer sensata y aunque no estaba cien por ciento perdonado, al menos lo estaba dejando explicarse sin alejarse—. Durante el primer año solo sabía lo mismo que tú, pero cuando el detective dijo que había irregularidades con los cambios de Cris a las casas de acogida, decidí que no sería bueno que tú lo supieras.

—¿Qué irregularidades?

—No eran traslados oficiales, el detective descubrió que Cristopher era mandado a casas con baja supervisión y no tenía visitas con el psicólogo, ¿por qué hacerlo si era un niño problema?

—Mi bebé no es ningún problema, Edward.

—Sé que no lo es, pero Cristopher comenzó a pelear con los demás niños y ser grosero con las personas que lo cuidaban, por esa razón era trasladado, no duraba más de un mes en las casas, por eso muchas veces ni siquiera era inscrito en las escuelas, Leah viajaba continuamente para supervisar a Cristopher y era ella quien lo llevaba a otras casas.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No lo tiene, por eso el detective entró a la oficina de registro y no encontró ningún registro de Cristopher, en ninguna de las casas.

—¿Él no existía?

—No, Leah pidió y cobró favores para mantener en bajo perfil a Cristopher, te sorprenderías la cantidad de casos similares que ocurren y nadie se da cuenta.

—Es una jodida perra —murmuró separándose de Edward—. Es una trabajadora social, Edward, debe pensar en los niños.

—Lo sé, amor, por eso era difícil creer que Leah había alejado a Cristopher de nosotros.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a recuperar, si Leah puede mandarlo a cualquier parte del país?

Edward se removió incómodo, Bella frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—Edward…

—Cristopher está bien, Bella, él está perfecto.

—Me estás asustando, Edward.

—Hubo un incendio.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Bella pálida como la cal.

—Cristopher está bien, todos están bien —aseguró Edward calmándola—. La casa de acogida en donde estaba se incendió por una vela de alguna calabaza, por eso me llamaron a medianoche en Halloween, el abogado me pidió verme al día siguiente ya que el detective había viajado inmediatamente a Florida.

—¿Por eso viajaste a Florida?

—Sí, le dije a Kate que por favor no te dijera nada ya que en ese momento no sabía cómo se encontraba Cristopher ni qué habían hecho con él.

—¿Cómo que qué hacer con él?

—Pon atención, cariño, no hay registros de Cristopher, lo último que saben de él es que fue dado en adopción a nosotros, ¿cómo iban a explicar que él estaba ahí? Incluso Leah no podría sacarlo del hospital, aunque quisiera.

—¿Por qué?

—Tendría que pagar la hospitalización y tendrían que contactarnos.

—Pero…

—El abogado habló con Leah y le dijo que la cuenta estaba saldada en nombre de Edward e Isabella Cullen, le dijo que tenía un mes para regresarnos a Cristopher o todos sabrían lo que había hecho.

—¿Entonces lo viste? —preguntó Bella sonriendo emocionada—. ¿Él te vio?

—No, preferimos que Cristopher no nos viera, yo fui para dejarle saber a Leah que teníamos conocimiento y que no descansaríamos hasta que Cristopher regresara con nosotros y verla a ella tras las rejas, le recordé que había una solicitud de adopción que nosotros habíamos hecho y que estaba por ser aceptada.

Bella sonrió débilmente pensando en ese acontecimiento, había sido tan feliz cuando Leah le había asegurado que esta vez nada ni nadie le quitaría al niño, el plan era adoptar a un bebé, por eso no esperaban que su solicitud fuera rápidamente aprobada, no la habían cancelado cuando Paulette llegó con ellos, pues en ese entonces pensaban que Paulette dejaría de vivir con ellos en cualquier momento, ahora simplemente no podía pensar estar sin Paulette.

—¿Ya sabías de lo de Cristopher en ese entonces?

—Sí.

—Estoy tratando de no enfadarme nuevamente, Edward, me has mentido todo este tiempo.

—Fue por amor. —La besó sonriendo—. No te enojes, dulzura, tendremos a Patito con nosotros.

Bella quería alejarlo, golpearlo e insultarlo, mandarlo a dormir con Butterfly por mentirle, pero no podía, él seguía hablando de Patito y su corazón de mamá pato se derretía de solo pensar que tendría a su niño con ella nuevamente.

—¿Cuándo?

—En dos semanas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegaron a la casa Swan un día antes de Año Nuevo.

Paulette bajó del auto siendo rodeada por las niñas que rápidamente se la llevaron dentro de casa para jugar con los juguetes que Santa les había obsequiado, además le aseguraron que aún había tres paquetes debajo del árbol que tenían su nombre.

Bella abrazó a sus hermanos, cuñadas, a Sue, a Holly y a su nuevo novio, y por último, Charlie la abrazó contra su pecho.

Charlie era un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y grandes brazos, resultado de una vida trabajando en el rancho, Bella siempre se había sentido pequeña y protegida en los brazos de su padre, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí, Bells, vamos a casa antes de que mi nieta abra tus regalos.

—¿Mis regalos? —preguntó Bella prefiriendo ignorar el _"nieta"_ en la oración de Charlie.

—Eres mi hija, Bella, además Holly nunca me dejó comprarte nada cuando eras niña, lo justo es que lo haga ahora.

—Tus gustos eran una mierda, Charlie —respondió Holly entrando a la casa junto con su silencioso novio.

Bella se rio ignorando la pelea de Charlie y Holly, era simplemente imposible que ellos no discutieran. Edward se sentó junto con ella mientras abría el regalo de Charlie.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al ver el casco y las botas de equitación, pero Bella le agradeció el regalo a Charlie y prestó atención a Paulette que tenía problemas en abrir la caja de su muñeca.

…

Año Nuevo estuvo rodeado de comida, vino, champaña y niños corriendo por todos lados.

—¿Ahí es donde vives, Pau? —preguntaron los niños mientras veían la bola de Times Square.

—Sí, eso queda muy cerca de mi casa, muchas veces mami y yo vamos de compras cerca de ahí.

Edward había llamado a su madre minutos antes de medianoche para desearle feliz Año Nuevo, Bella estuvo presente invitándolos a cenar a casa después de que regresaran.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y Paulette, abrazada junto a sus padres, gritó feliz Año Nuevo, recibiendo muchos abrazos y besos, era un nuevo año y todo iba a mejorar en su vida.

Después de todo, su deseo de Año Nuevo era un hermanito, aún no se los decía a sus papis, pero lo iba a hacer regresando a casa. Cristopher ya había tardado mucho en regresar, además quería un hermanito más pequeño que ella.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, mi cielo —murmuró Bella besando su mejilla, dejando marcado su labial de un intenso rojo en la mejilla de Paulette.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, mami. ¿Cuánto falta para mi cumpleaños?

—Muy poco, amor —aseguró Bella dándole otro beso antes de abrazar a sus hermanos.

—¿El próximo año habrá otro integrante en la familia? —preguntó Vanessa en medio del abrazo.

Bella no supo qué responder y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Vanessa se alejó para abrazar y desear un feliz año a los demás miembros de la familia.

Los niños fueron mandados a la cama antes de la una de la madrugada, era tarde y tendrían niños de mal humor si no dormían sus horas necesarias.

Mientras Bella bajaba después de arropar a una Paulette soñolienta y de mal humor, encontró a su padre bebiendo una copa de vino junto con Edward.

—¿Acaso era la única que no lo sabía? —preguntó cruzada de brazos.

Edward, Charlie y Sue tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Yo tampoco sabía nada —se defendió Holly.

—¿Y por qué sabes a lo que me refiero, mamá?

—Está bien, sí lo sabía.

Los hermanos de Bella miraban la escena esperando que alguien hablara, Charlie suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Llamé a Edward unas semanas después de que se fueron de aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenía a toda la familia recordándome el error que había cometido, todos aseguraban que no regresarías más a casa si no arreglaba las cosas.

—No lo hubiera hecho, papá.

—Lo sé, por eso actué.

—Llamaste después de que te dije que si no resolvías las cosas con Bella vendería mi parte del rancho —murmuró Holly cruzada de brazos, su novio se había ido a dormir temprano.

—Eso no importa, Holly —murmuró Charlie—. Llamé a Edward y le dije que daría todo mi dinero con tal de que recuperaras al niño.

—¿En serio?

—Holly y Sue me hicieron ver que esta vez te iba a perder para siempre, no habría otra oportunidad si no arreglaba las cosas, pero Edward me contó lo que había hecho, así como nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada.

—Y aceptaron así sin más.

—No te enojes, hermanita —habló Embry poniéndose de pie y abrazándola por los hombros—, al fin y al cabo, tendrás al niño en…

—Dos semanas —respondieron Bella y Edward.

Holly chilló para después darle un manotazo a Edward por no decirle que Patito regresaba a casa, no había comprado obsequios para su nieto, subió las escaleras en busca de su adinerado novio murmurando que debía gastar unos cientos de dólares.

La familia se rio pensando en que Holly nunca iba a cambiar, y todos estaban felices con eso.

…

Dos días después, antes de que tuvieran que partir al aeropuerto, Charlie llevó a Bella a las caballerizas.

Bella recordaba entrar saltando de la mano de su papi lista para montar algún pony, lo había hecho hasta los dieciséis en donde pudo montar la yegua que Charlie le había regalado.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No está demasiado frío para montar?

—No venimos a montar ningún caballo, Bella —dijo Charlie caminando hasta el fondo en donde estaban dos yeguas descansando y visiblemente embarazadas—. Las he inseminado mientras tú no estabas.

—¿Qué bien? —respondió Bella sin saber por qué le decía eso, entendía que Charlie tuviera esas conversaciones con sus hermanos, pero con ella no tenía ningún sentido.

—Son para Cristopher y Paulette.

—¿Qué?

—Le he regalado a todos mis nietos un potrillo, creo que es justo que lo haga con los tuyos, nacerán en unos cuatro meses, espero que vengas para que los niños puedan ponerles nombres.

Bella notó la incomodidad de Charlie, era la muestra de cariño más grande que pudo haberle hecho, ahora entendía su extraño obsequio de Navidad. Sus hermanos habían enseñado a montar a sus hijos, ella lo iba a hacer con los suyos.

—Te quiero, papi —murmuró abrazándolo.

—Y yo a ti, corazón.

Permanecieron abrazados el tiempo suficiente para que ambos pudieran controlar la picazón en sus ojos, demasiado orgullosos para llorar frente al otro.

—Solo diles que les pongan nombres más interesantes, es algo vergonzoso escuchar que a mis caballos pura sangre les llamen pastelito o caramelo.

Bella se rio mientras regresaban a la casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos semanas habían pasado demasiado lento, Bella había hablado con Carmen avisándole sobre la llegada de Cristopher, y le había aumentado su sueldo ya que cuidaría de ambos niños. Matilde había ocultado su emoción tras prometer preparar las comidas favoritas de Cristopher.

Esme había llorado en brazos de Edward después de que les avisaran de la llegada de Cristopher, Emmett se había quedado en shock al oír hablar del niño, tantos años creyendo que su hermano era un hombre frío al que solo le interesaba el sexo con Bella, creía fielmente que ese matrimonio se basaba solo en el deseo y éxito entre ambos, pero ahora, ahora veía las cosas de distinta forma. Un sobrino al que nunca conoció, un sobrino que Jasper había alejado con su jodido egoísmo, un sobrino que estaba seguro era la debilidad de Bella, solo esperaba que no la lastimara más de lo que ya estaba.

Holly junto con su novio habían viajado a NY una semana antes de la llegada de Cristopher, Bella solo veía a su madre llegar a casa con infinidad de bolsas de ropa y regalos. Habían decidido que Holly cuidaría de Paulette mientras Bella y Edward iban a Florida por Cristopher.

Paulette había saltado emocionada cuando le dijeron que Cristopher regresaba, desde ese momento no había día en que no hiciera un nuevo dibujo para su hermano mayor, así como preguntar incontables veces cuánto faltaba para que llegara a casa e intentar con todas sus fuerzas que la llevaran con ellos a Florida.

No lo había conseguido, pero Holly le dijo que prepararían una fiesta de bienvenida para Cristopher, can pastel, globos y un enorme cartel de bienvenida.

Ahora.

Bella y Edward esperaban en la oficina del abogado, Bella había llorado al ver el pasaporte de Cristopher entre sus manos.

Por cuatro años pensó que no tendría nuevamente al niño, que nunca podría llamarlo suyo, sin saber que Cristopher llevaba su apellido y ante la ley era completamente suyo.

Leah se había marchado después de dejar la carpeta con el pasaporte y el acta de nacimiento.

— _Les debí dar al niño desde el momento en el que regresé de mis vacaciones, estaba pensando en mi reputación y en el centro, pero no en Cristopher, y acepto mi error._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

— _No quería escándalos que afectaran la credibilidad de la institución._

— _En cambio afectaste a un niño inocente._

— _Lo sé, soy peor que Rebecca._

Ahora estaban ahí, impacientes porque el abogado y el detective llegaran con el niño.

—Tengo miedo, Edward, miedo de que ya no me quiera más.

—Eso es imposible, nena, tal vez esté enojado, pero nos lo ganaremos, haremos todo para que crea en nosotros nuevamente.

Miedo era poco para lo que sentían, con el estómago revuelto, la emoción a flor de piel, Bella y Edward eran un manojo de nerviosismo.

Ambos se miraron expectantes al escuchar el murmullo de pasos acercándose, estaban en _Crystal River,_ en el condado de _Citrus._ Bella por fin entendía a lo que se refería Edward, _Crystal River_ , era una pequeña localidad de tres mil habitantes, Cristopher había vivido ahí tan solo por tres semanas y por lo que Edward le había dicho, estaba pronto a ser transferido por problemas de conducta.

El abogado abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró junto con el niño que sostenía su mano.

El pequeño niño que saltaba mientras caminaba y chupaba su pulgar había desaparecido, ahora con casi ocho años, Cristopher tenía el ceño fruncido y un brillo de rabia en sus ojos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Creen que Bella actuó de manera exagerada?, ¿Que tal les pareció el regalo de Charlie?, ¿Holly sera una abuela consentidora?,¿Cómo creen que este Patito?**

 **Estuve investigando mucho acerca del proceso de adopción en estados unidos, en Nueva York y las diferentes instituciones que existen (eso incluye género y edad del niño), también busque otras leyes de diferentes estados, incluso países (leí la de México y Perú), fue condenadamente difícil pero por fin encontré la ley que demostraba que no se puede regresar a un niño despues de que este vive con los padres adoptivos (principalmente para proteger al niño y que no sufra ningún daño emocional)…¿Saben lo feliz que me puse cuando lo leí?, lo que dice Edward es cierto, me encontré con historias bastante tristes de personas a las que le habían pasado algo similar, e incluso padres que no habían podido formar el vínculo afectivo con los niños, pero que, bajo ninguna circunstancia se podía regresar a la institución (no sé si estar de acuerdo o no con esto), bastante complicado de entender, créanme desde el inicio del fic estuve investigando y aun no logro comprender por completo varias partes de la ley.**

 **Pero bueno, lo importante es que… ¡PATITO REGRESA!**

 **Paulette esta emocionada, los abuelos lo esperan con ansias, incluso Emmett acepta lo importante que es Cristopher para Bella…pero Rosalie no hablo, ¿A qué se deberá?**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, teorías, criticas, o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina, Gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y tenerlo listo a tiempo (Aun cuando te lo envió con poco tiempo de anticipación).**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente semana.**

 **….**

 **Las invito a leer mi nuevo OS, titulado** _ **"Sábana",**_ **si quieren enamorarse un poquito más de Edward les recomiendo que lo lean.**


	27. ¿Estamos listos?

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Saluda, Cristopher.

El niño miró a los tres adultos respectivamente, después de su rápido escaneo bufó y descansó su peso sobre uno de sus pies, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Bella reprimió el sollozo que quería desgarrar su garganta.

No importaba que no la saludara, que viera con fastidio todo a su alrededor, tampoco importaba los rasguños en su cara y las manos raspadas, nada de eso importaba porque lo tenía frente a ella.

—Los dejaré un momento a solas, estaré esperándolos para ir al aeropuerto.

El abogado salió dejando a los tres solos en la oficina, Cristopher miraba un punto lejano en la oficina, sin prestarle la mínima atención a Bella y Edward, no era consciente del gran esfuerzo que hacía Bella para no tomarlo en brazos y llenarlo de besos.

—Hola, cielo —saludó Bella dando un paso hacia él. Cristopher retrocedió inmediatamente, mirando mal a Bella—. No te alejes de mí, cariño.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy...

Bella se quedó callada. ¿Cómo decirle que era su mamá? ¿Cómo explicarle que por cuatro años no estuvieron juntos? ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba más que a nada en la vida a pesar de los años que estuvieron separados? El brillo de rabia en los azules ojos del niño le decía a Bella que no le caería nada bien que pronunciara esas palabras.

—Ella es mi esposa Bella y yo soy Edward —intervino Edward notando la incomodidad de Bella—. Queremos llevarte a casa con nosotros, vivimos en NY, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No sé dónde es ese lugar y no quiero ir a ninguna otra casa —bufó cruzándose de brazos—, llamen a la señorita Clearwater y díganle que no quiero ir a ninguna otra casa.

—Las cosas son diferentes, mi cielo —habló Bella acercándose lentamente, esta vez Cristopher no retrocedió, pero siguió viéndola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados—, no irás a ninguna otra casa, porque tú irás a vivir con nosotros para siempre, seremos una familia nuevamente.

Cristopher descruzó los brazos entendiendo las palabras de Bella, infló los cachetes de enojo y se alejó hasta que chocó con la pared.

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Leah les advirtió acerca de las rabietas que hacía cada vez que lo transferían de casa, pero no estaban seguros si Cristopher aventando su mochila y cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente era normal.

—No quiero ir con ustedes, no quiero, no quiero.

Bella y Edward se veían sin saber qué hacer, Cristopher ni siquiera lloraba, tan solo gritaba y hacía desastre, demostrando lo molesto que estaba y que no lo iban hacer cambiar de opinión, Bella recordaba las pocas veces que le dijo un _NO_ a su nene, siendo un bebito de tres años, había inflado los cachetes justo como lo hacía en ese momento y hecho una boquita de pato, Bella se había reído por lo tierno que se veía, pero en ese entonces Bella tan solo lo había tomado en brazos y explicado la razón de porqué no podían tener un pato de verdad en la casa, en su lugar le dio galletas de chocolate y Cris fue feliz de nuevo siendo mimado por su mami.

Pero ahora no sería tan fácil, no se trataba de un nene queriendo un pato de mascota, sino de un niño enojado con la vida, enojado con las personas y, aunque les doliera aceptarlo, enojado con ellos.

¿Cuánto daño le habían hecho a un niño inocente los actos egoístas?

—Patito...

Esas simples palabras congelaron a Cristopher, se giró lentamente mirando a Bella con odio puro. Edward se interpuso entre Bella y Cristopher anticipando el golpe del niño, una simple palabra que antes lo hacía inmensamente feliz ahora tan solo incrementó el enojo del pequeño, una incontrolable tormenta de recuerdos dolorosos se arremolinaban en la mente de Cristopher, podría haber sido un bebé hasta hacía poco, pero recordaba perfectamente esa voz llamándolo patito, por noches interminables pidió esa voz, varias veces recibió burlas de los niños más grandes por usar ese apodo, pero nunca, en ningún momento fue por él.

— _Quelo a mi mami._

— _No tienes mamá, ella no te quiere por eso te dejó aquí —respondió uno de los niños mayores que lo rodeaban._

— _No sherto, mami me ama musho, yo shoy shu patito_

— _No, eres tonto y bobo, un pato feo que nadie quiere._

— _¡No sherto, mami me ama!_

—¡No me digas así, no lo hagas, no lo hagas!

Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, Cristopher se dejó caer al suelo, haciéndose bolita, hablando en murmullos que solo él podía escuchar.

Bella se acercó a él lentamente, podía estar enojado, pero seguía siendo un niño, un pequeño niño asustado, un pequeño niño que necesitaba amor, que no se rindieran con él, que le demostraran que era valioso, que fueran capaces de dejar todo por él, que le aseguraran que nunca más se iba a sentir abandonado.

Su pequeña e inocente mente tenía fantasmas, fantasmas que Bella desearía desaparecer, daría todo porque su dulce patito no estuviera en posición fetal llorando mientras seguía murmurando palabras indescifrables.

—Mi amor.

Bella le tocó el brazo provocando que se sobresaltara y en un acto reflejo la alejara, golpeándola en el pecho.

Edward fue más veloz que Cristopher tomándolo en brazos, Bella veía sorprendida como Cristopher pataleaba en los brazos de Edward haciendo todo lo posible para soltarse, una causa perdida, pues Edward no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo nunca más, y no era solo porque quisiera pegarle a Bella sino porque después de cuatro años volvía a sostener a su hijo.

—Déjame, tonto.

Cristopher pataleaba para poder soltarse, normalmente los adultos lo dejaban después de uno o dos minutos, gritándole lo fastidioso que era y mandándolo lejos, pero esta vez no lo conseguía, se estaba cansando de luchar contra los fuertes brazos, pero lo iba a conseguir, además no quería que Bella lo siguiera viendo, ella no lo había salvado, él ya no era más su patito.

—Se está lastimando, Edward.

—No lo hace —le aseguró sintiendo las patadas de Cristopher, absolutamente nada iba a hacer que lo dejara—, solo está molesto, se va a cansar y nos dejará hablar.

—No quiero hablar, son unos tontos, tontos y bobos, déjenme, me quiero ir, no quiero estar con ustedes, los odio, los odio, ¡los odio!

Los tres perdieron la cuenta de los minutos que pasaron, las energías de Cristopher iban acabándose poco a poco, sus fuertes y potentes gritos poco a poco iban cesando, la lejanía con la que mantenía a Bella iba disminuyendo con el paso de los minutos.

Cansado y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas no tuvo fuerzas para luchar contra los brazos de Bella que lo envolvían protectoramente, sus piernas se engancharon en la cadera de Bella, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, el olor a fresas con lavanda hizo que su hipo incrementara.

Recordaba perfectamente el olor de su mami y no había cambiado ni un poco.

—Me dejaste —murmuró contra su cuello—, me dejaste solo, ya no me querías.

—Yo siempre te quise.

—Mientes, mentirosa.

—Mi amor por ti nunca sería una mentira —aseguró besando el tope de su cabeza—, cada día pensaba en ti, cada día añoraba tenerte junto a mí.

—No te creo.

Bella no insistió temiendo que Cristopher se volviera a alejar de ella, no estaba preparada para otro arranque de rabia, la oficina había quedado lo suficientemente desordenada.

El abogado volvió a entrar recordándoles que tenían un vuelo que tomar.

Cristopher se separó de Bella fulminándola con la mirada.

—No quiero ir —protestó removiéndose como lombriz, su tiempo de tranquilidad había terminado.

Bella tuvo que ponerlo sobre el suelo y dejar que Edward se encargara de sacarlo de la oficina y subirlo al auto.

Cristopher pataleó y forcejeó, pero al final estuvo en medio de Bella y Edward asegurado con el cinturón, el abogado condujo al aeropuerto.

Abordar el avión fue aún más complicado, el abogado tuvo que explicar que el niño se encontraba nervioso y se negaba a cooperar con sus padres adoptivos, la seguridad del aeropuerto los dejó continuar después de que les mostraran los papeles de adopción.

Cristopher lloraba sentado en su asiento junto a la ventana, por más que Bella intentaba calmarlo no la dejaba acercarse, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras de brazos cruzados protestaba una y otra vez que no quería ir a Nueva York.

Los pasajeros de primera clase estaban molestos y quejándose con las azafatas.

—Mi cielo, por favor calma.

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Bella, Edward e incluso las azafatas le ofrecían jugos, chocolates, galletas y emparedados, pero Cristopher no cooperaba con nadie, veinte minutos después, el niño cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, Bella lo arrulló todo el camino, cuando había turbulencia Bella lo calmaba acariciando su espalda.

Dos horas y media después, cuando por fin bajaban del avión, Cristopher estaba miedoso y tímido, se aferraba a su mochila colgada en la espalda. Era extraño llegar a un nuevo lugar en donde no conocía absolutamente nada, Crystal Riverera pequeño y lo conocía muy bien, pero ahora estaba en un aeropuerto que era por lo menos del tamaño del vecindario en donde vivía.

Cristopher no se negó a que Bella y Edward lo tomaran de la mano al despedirse del abogado, tampoco lo hizo cuando tomaron el elevador y bajaron al estacionamiento, y se aferró de la pierna de Edward cuando un auto les pitó mientras caminaban, todo era demasiado grande y estaba aterrado.

Pero apenas Edward abrió la puerta del auto y Cristopher subió, volvió a alejarlos de él.

Llegaron a casa después de un estresante viaje en el auto, Cristopher estaba hecho bolita junto a la puerta del auto mirando mal todo a su alrededor, la puerta tenía seguro anti niños por lo cual Cristopher podía jalar cuantas veces quisiera la palanca, pero nunca iba a lograr abrirla.

En la fachada de la casa había un enorme letrero con la frase "Bienvenido a casa, Cristopher".

—Mi madre está adentro, ella y Paulette lo hicieron para ti —habló Bella manteniendo su sonrisa, no importaba cuánto la alejara, ella no iba a dejar de estar feliz por tener a su niño nuevamente cerca.

Entraron a casa y fueron recibidos por serpentinas y gritos de alegría, Edward cargó a Paulette cuando fue corriendo hacia él, podría estar emocionada por tener a su hermano otra vez, pero había extrañado a su papi, a la abue Holly no le gustaba desayunar panqueques de chocolate, con mermelada de maple, chocolate en polvo y muchas, muchas almendras.

—Bienvenido a casa, pequeño, sigues siendo un precioso caballerito —saludó Holly manteniendo su distancia, algo en la mirada de su hija le decía que el niño no estaba listo para un abrazo muy efusivo de su consentidora abuela.

Paulette no notó nada raro, así que después de que Edward la dejara sobre sus dos pies, abrazó a Cristopher, pero por supuesto que terminó siendo aventada.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy Paulette, tu hermana, ¿por qué no me dejas abrazarte?

—No me gustan los abrazos.

—Pero a todos les gustan mis abrazos.

—Pues a mí no.

—Te van a gustar si te sigo abrazando.

Antes de que Paulette pudiera abrazarlo de nuevo, Holly la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, por el miedo en la mirada de Bella y Edward, era preferible mantener los abrazos de Paulette lejos de Cristopher.

—Vamos a buscar _esa cosa_ , Pau.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundida.

—La cosa que está en la cocina.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —chilló antes de correr a la cocina.

Cristopher miró el lugar por donde se fue Paulette sin entender por qué tanta emoción, después se dirigieron a la sala en donde el niño se sentó en el sofá individual, alejado de todos.

—Les esperábamos para merendar —habló Holly—, Matilde ha preparado una comida especial para la llegada de Cristopher.

—No tengo hambre.

—Cariño —habló Bella—, tienes que comer algo, no lo has hecho desde la mañana, te negaste a comer algo en el avión.

—No tengo hambre, no quiero nada de ti.

Paulette regresó saltando con la canasta de galletas, detrás de ella la seguía Butterfly, ya no era más la cachorrita que se pasaba los días durmiendo junto a la chimenea, ahora seguía a Paulette a todos lados, Bella la había encontrado durmiendo fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Paulette, temía que muy pronto la encontraría durmiendo en la cama junto a la niña.

—Las compramos en Starbucks especialmente para ti, son de _doble chocolate y sugar free._

—El plan era decir que nosotros las hicimos, muñeca —le recordó Holly rodando los ojos.

—Ups…

Cristopher tomó la canasta de galletas y le sonrió a Paulette.

—Gracias, no importa que no las hayas hecho.

Paulette sonrió y lo abrazó, para tranquilidad de todos, Cristopher no la alejó.

Carmen estaba de pie junto a la entrada de la cocina, Bella carraspeó llamando la atención de Paulette y Cristopher.

—Cielo, ya conoces a Paulette y a Holly mi madre —Cristopher asintió comiendo una de las galletas de chocolate—, pero también es necesario que conozcas a Carmen, es la niñera de Paulette y también será la tuya, ella te cuidará cuando nosotros estemos en el trabajo.

—Yo sé cuidarme solo.

—No lo dudo, pero no es necesario que lo hagas aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites se la puedes pedir a Carmen, tal como lo hace Paulette.

—Hola, joven Cristopher.

—Hola, Carmen.

—Señorita Carmen —corrigió Paulette sin perder su sonrisa—, debes llamarla de ese modo porque es un adulto.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Debes hacerlo, es lo correcto.

—Pues no quiero hacerlo.

—Cristopher —interrumpió Edward—, debes hacer caso, si Carmen te pide que la llames señorita Carmen debes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si a ti no te gusta que te digamos Patito, entonces debes escuchar a las otras personas.

Cristopher bufó y siguió comiendo las galletas.

…

Carmen se llevó a Paulette a la cocina a que tomara un pequeño refrigerio, era algo tarde y a pesar de la emoción por tener a su hermano en casa, no podía descuidar su rutina.

—Te enseñaremos tu habitación —habló Bella—, debes estar cansado después de un largo día, si te apetece puedes tomar una siesta, te despertaremos cuando sea la hora de la cena.

—No soy un bebé para siestas, no estoy cansado y no quiero conocer una fea habitación.

Parecía que la buena actitud de Cristopher solo aparecía cuando Paulette estaba alrededor.

Subieron al segundo piso, a pesar de la negativa de ver su habitación, Cristopher iba adelante de los dos.

—Esta es la habitación de Paulette —habló Bella señalando la puerta con flores rosadas—, la otra es la de invitados. Ahí duerme mi madre y su novio, y esta, es la tuya.

Cristopher entró a la luminosa, espaciosa y limpia habitación.

Edward dejó la mochila sobre la cama de auto, Bella miraba nerviosamente a Cristopher que evaluaba todo a su alrededor.

—No me gusta —protestó finalmente—, no la quiero.

—Podemos hacerle algunos cambios, eras un bebé cuando dormías aquí y no hemos cambiado casi nada, también podemos comprarte más juguetes y ropa, no sabíamos lo que te gustaba ahora.

—No quiero nada de aquí, no quiero las tontas paredes, ni los peluches, ni la tonta cama, quiero irme y no los quiero cerca.

Ambos suspiraron, esto no sería nada sencillo, pero ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir.

—Bueno… podemos cambiar las paredes para que ya no tengas a Pocoyó, también nos podemos deshacer de la cama si ya no te agrada que sea un auto de carreras y los peluches podemos donarlos y comprarte muchos más con los que puedas jugar.

—Eres una tonta y no entiendes nada, no quiero nada, quiero irme.

—Si no quieres nada, entonces tampoco quieres irte —habló Paulette entrando a la habitación—, tú eres el tonto no mi mamá.

—Cállate, tonta.

—Tú cállate, zopenco.

—No me llames así.

—Te llamo como se me da la gana.

—Eres una…

—NIÑOS —intervino Bella tomando a Paulette del hombro—, no pueden discutir de esa forma. Pau, no vuelvas a llamar zopenco a Cris y, Cris, no llames tonta a Pau.

—Es una tonta.

—¿Es lo único que sabes decir, torpe? —preguntó Paulette cruzándose de brazos—. No me hables hasta que se te ocurra algo mejor, mentecato, iré a jugar con Butterfly.

Paulette salió de la habitación con la cabeza erguida y paso firme, Cristopher la siguió ignorando a Bella y Edward.

—No me dejes hablando solo, Paulette.

Bella y Edward se miraron antes de reír silenciosamente, tal vez Cristopher podría no quererlos cerca y detestaba cada cosa que le mostraban, había mucho camino por delante y era condenadamente difícil, no sabían cuánto tiempo les tomaría ganarse a Cristopher para que al menos los dejara darle un abrazo, pero una cosa sí era segura —y los tenía realmente maravillados—, Paulette ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo y Butterfly? —escucharon a Paulette, la riña había pasado fácilmente—. Pero debemos tener cuidado o puede hacerse pipí en la alfombra y abue Holly dijo que nos lo hará limpiar con cepillos de dientes si dejamos que eso pase.

Cristopher asintió y tomó a Butterfly en brazos mientras que Paulette explicaba las reglas de su juego. Bella, Edward y Holly veían silenciosamente a los dos pequeños jugar tranquilamente en la sala.

El niño sereno, tranquilo, amoroso y paciente seguía ahí, Bella y Edward le iban a demostrar que no necesitaba utilizar su máscara de rebeldía con ellos, no iba a tener que defenderse de nadie más, iban a terminar con los fantasmas de su cabecita, costara lo que costara.

Y tenían un punto a su favor, Paulette se lo había ganado sin ningún problema.

…

Esme llamó preguntando si el niño ya estaba en casa, Edward le pidió ir unos días después en lo que Cristopher se acomodaba en la casa, pero su madre se negó a hacerle caso, Holly estaba ahí con ellos, así que, como abuela, tenía el derecho de estar presente.

Pese a que Edward intentó explicarles por qué era una mala idea que se presentaran, Esme y Carlisle llegaron a casa una hora después, Bella les esperaba en la entrada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle de pie frente a ella.

—Nada malo, solo que está de mal humor, no se sientan mal si él… bueno… es un poco grosero.

—Sé manejar a niños berrinchudos —habló Esme entrando a la casa.

Bella suspiró y dejó entrar a Carlisle a la casa. _«Sobre advertencia no hay engaño»_ , pensó.

Paulette saludó a sus abuelos rápidamente ya que Carmen la esperaba para terminar los deberes, la escuela estaba a punto de comenzar y Paulette no había leído ni un solo párrafo de las lecturas cortas que su profesora le había recomendado.

—Hola, primor, soy tu abuelita Esme, o como Paulette me dice abue Esme.

Cristopher la miró por un segundo antes de bajarse del sillón y caminar fuera de la sala, Bella le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

No quería a nadie cerca.

—Todo es nuevo para él —habló Holly—, verán que en unos días pasa su etapa rebelde.

Era lo que más deseaban, que pudiera sentirse nuevamente a salvo en casa, era su primer día, no iban a presionar más de lo que Cristopher podría aguantar.

Esme y Carlisle se quedaron a cenar, Matilde había preparado costillas en salsa BBQ y por pedido de Paulette también nuggets de pollo con forma de corona.

Bella no pudo decirle a Cristopher que tuviera cuidado y usara una servilleta, a pesar de que no hablaba con nadie estaba comiendo perfectamente y una que otra vez escuchaba una leve y suave risita junto con la de Paulette.

Esme había intentado mil maneras de acercarse a Cristopher, pero todas ellas fracasaban olímpicamente, Cris no hablaba con nadie, no quería a nadie cerca, solo a Paulette.

Cristopher veía en Paulette a su dulce hermanita que no tenía ni idea de nada de lo que había pasado, tal vez era esa unión de niños, en donde no existían rencores ni malas personas, sin tantas explicaciones ni ahogos emocionales, la que lo haría salir adelante.

…

Esme y Carlisle se marcharon en el taxi que Edward les había pedido, Esme les recordó de la reunión del fin de semana, Cristopher necesitaba conocer a toda la familia, incluyendo a Emmett, Rosalie y los tres niños.

Bella entró a la habitación de Cristopher por la noche, la cama aún seguía hecha y su pequeño estaba acurrucado debajo del ventanal.

—¿Aún no tienes sueño?

Cristopher no contestó, siguió en el mismo lugar.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño?, puedo prepararte la tina con burbujas, es muy relajante después de un día cansador.

Nada, el niño no decía nada.

—Si estás muy cansado… ahhh… puedo… prepararte la cama, puedes tomar el baño mañana.

Cristopher veía desde el rincón de su habitación como Bella preparaba la cama, desde muy pequeño había tenido que hacerlo solo, en todas las casas en las que había vivido, a los adultos no les importaba si la cama era cómoda o si dormía en ella, tan solo querían que dejara de molestar, pero Bella era distinta, había sido su mami, mami que lo había dejado solo y no se lo iba a perdonar, nunca, nunca.

—Ya está, cielo.

Antes de que Bella pudiera acercarse, Cristopher se puso de pie, corrió a la cama y se arropó con las mantas, no era necesario utilizar gruesos cobertores como en las otras casas, ahora su casa era calentita, pero no se lo diría a nadie.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —habló Bella hincándose frente a él.

Cristopher vio como abría la puertita del mueble junto a su cama en la que estaba una lámpara con la figura de Elly.

—Este era tu peluche favorito —dijo mostrando un pato amarillo en perfecto estado—, lo llevabas para todos lados, no importaba qué estuvieras haciendo, si salíamos al zoológico o al acuario o solo veíamos televisión, tú nunca lo dejabas.

Cristopher tomó el cuello del pato y lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación.

—No me gusta, es tonto como tú.

Bella suspiró derrotada y se puso de pie.

—Descansa, amor, mañana será un mejor día.

Al salir de la habitación madre e hijo no pudieron detener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, a ambos les dolía, tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Cristopher se bajó de la cama y fue por el peluche que había aventado, no era tonto y claro que le gustaba, pero no se lo iba a decir a Bella.

…

Edward estaba en la habitación de Paulette leyéndole un cuento, Paulette adoraba que su papi le leyera cuentos, su mami no era tan buena narrando como lo era su papi.

—Me gusta mucho Cris —murmuró en medio de un bostezo—, aunque tiene mal carácter.

—Su carácter solo es fuerte, además a ti te quiere mucho.

—Lo sé, papi, solo que no me gusta que sea grosero con ustedes.

—Lo sé, pequeña, pero eso no debe preocuparte, mami y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

—Ustedes se encargan siempre de todo, papi.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo, corazón, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que tú y Cristopher sean felices.

—¿A pesar de que Cristopher diga que no los quiere?

—A pesar de todo, ¿y sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo amamos, así como te amamos a ti, lo amamos a él.

—Yo también los amo, papi, y Cris también lo hace.

—Esperemos que tengas razón, muñeca.

Sobraba decir que la reunión familiar en donde presentaron a Cristopher con Emmett y Rosalie terminó siendo un caos total cuando Cristopher tiró su jugo de uva sobre el vestido de Rosalie.

Emmett no pudo culpar al niño ni a su hermano y/o cuñada, el comentario de su esposa acerca de que Alice había hecho las cosas por una razón había estado fuera de lugar. Emmett estaba cien por ciento seguro que Bella y Edward amaban al niño tanto como él amaba a sus hijos, nunca había pensado que la perra de su cuñada pudiera ser tan cariñosa y entregada, pero solo veía en Bella amor puro hacia Cristopher, no había ni una pizca de duda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llevaban cuatro días en casa y la actitud de Cristopher tan solo había empeorado, cada cosa que lo rodeaba era un detonante, pero Bella no había podido conseguir muchos días libres, estaban a punto de firmar un importante contrato y ella debía estar presente.

Edward, por el contrario, consiguió dos semanas libres, Kate no había presentado problemas ya que Edward había prometido hacer su trabajo por las noches.

Edward había tenido que pasar por las crisis de Cristopher aventando cada cosa que se le atravesara, tomándolo en brazos y quedándose tirado junto a él en el suelo mientras gritaba que lo dejaran en paz.

Carmen cuidaba protectoramente a Paulette, manteniéndola alejada hasta que Cristopher terminaba cansado y dormido en brazos de Edward.

—Me dejaste —recriminó atrapado entre los brazos de Edward.

—No lo hice, te llevaron lejos y cada vez que estaba por recuperarte te volvían a apartar.

—¡No te creo!, te odio, te detesto.

Cristopher aprovechó que Edward había aflojado su agarre y corrió escaleras arriba, escondiéndose en su habitación.

Sus palabras eran miles de dagas apuñalando directamente a su corazón. Se sentía culpable, pensó en mantener sus mentes y corazones libres de culpas, pero su pequeño niño estaba molesto con ellos.

—¿Estás bien, papi?

—Claro que sí, amor —respondió Edward abrazándola—. ¿Qué te parece comer algunas golosinas mientras mamá no está?

Paulette asintió sonriendo.

Mientras comían tiras de orozuz, Edward se prometió que haría todo lo posible para que su pequeño supiera que lo amaba, no importaba el tiempo, al final lo conseguiría, por la felicidad de su familia lo conseguiría.

Paulette subió las escaleras después de que Edward tuviera que atender el teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Cristopher cuando su puerta se abrió.

Paulette entró a la habitación y se subió a la cama junto a él.

—Esto es para ti —dijo mientras deslizaba la hoja de color azul cielo.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, somos los cuatro, mami, papi, tú y yo, nuestra familia feliz.

—Yo no soy de tu familia.

—Sí lo eres, tonto —respondió rodando los ojos—. Hay muchas fotos tuyas en el teléfono de papi y mami aún guarda cosas tuyas en la caja fuerte, si eso hacen conmigo, entonces eres parte de la familia.

Cristopher se quedó callado viendo el dibujo, era demasiado simple, los cuatro estaban en un prado con muchas flores que eran del tamaño de las personas.

—¿Quieres ver la televisión conmigo? —preguntó Paulette.

—Tú ves cosas de niña.

—Es porque soy una niña —contestó rodando los ojos—. Podemos ver alguna película, tengo muchas.

Cristopher lo pensó por un largo minuto antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Anda, podemos pedirle a Matilde que nos haga palomitas, podemos ver _Buscando a Dory._

—¿Tienes esa película?

—Sí, es una de mis favoritas.

—Yo nunca la he visto.

—Qué bien, vas a verla conmigo, los hermanos ven películas juntos por primera vez.

—Pero tú ya la viste y no fue conmigo.

—Prometo emocionarme como la primera vez.

Cristopher siguió a Paulette discutiendo acerca de que eso no era posible.

Bella llegó horas después encontrando a Edward contemplando a los dos niños dormidos en el sofá.

—¿Crees que podemos tener tiempo de adultos? —preguntó Edward atrayéndola a su pecho—. Desde que llegó Cris, tú y yo, nada de nada.

Bella se rio y lo besó en los labios, Edward no tuvo tiempo de tocarle el trasero ya que la voz de Paulette llamándoles los hizo separarse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristopher lanzó la charola, causando que los panqueques y la leche chocolatada terminaran en el suelo, así como el plato terminara roto.

—No quiero nada, no quiero estar aquí, no te quiero a ti, te odio, te odio, te odio.

Bella contó hasta diez mentalmente, comprendía a Cristopher, realmente lo hacía, pero ya no podía más, amaba a su niño, pero por el amor que le tenía no podía seguir permitiéndole cada una de sus majaderías.

Eso es lo que hacía una mamá, ser firme con su hijo y aun así amarlo más que a nada en la vida.

—Ponte las pantuflas y baja en este momento.

—No quiero.

—No es una pregunta, desde hoy desayunas, comes y cenas abajo con todos nosotros, todas estas semanas he dejado que seas el niño berrinchudo que quieres ser, pero no más, te amo y por esa razón, se acabó tanta libertad de hacer lo que se te dé la gana, obedecerás a Carmen en todo lo que te diga y sin una jodida réplica.

—No me puedes obligar.

—Puedo hacerlo, tal como Paulette sigue las reglas de la casa tú también lo harás.

—Ella es tu hija, yo no.

—Pero a los dos los amo por igual, por esa razón lo obedecerás, así que ponte las pantuflas en este momento porque bajarás a desayunar con nosotros.

Cristopher infló los cachetes y fulminó con la mirada a Bella, tres largos minutos fueron los que madre e hijo se retaron con la mirada, Cristopher se rindió bajando la mirada y buscando las pantuflas de Los Vengadores, una vez listo, salió de la habitación junto con Bella.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, Cristopher se sentó junto a Paulette quien le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Buenos días, hermanito.

—Limpia la habitación de Cristopher por favor —habló Bella dirigiéndose a Matilde—, ocurrió un accidente con la charola.

—Lo haré enseguida, señora Bella.

—Y por favor tráele otro plato, Cristopher comerá desde hoy abajo con todos nosotros.

—Entendido, señora Bella.

Edward vio como Bella y Cristopher se retaban con la mirada, no sabía quién iba a rendirse primero, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que su pequeño seguía siendo el niñito de mami, solo que aún no estaba listo para aceptarlo.

Carmen apareció con otro plato de panqueques para Cristopher

—Quiero miel.

—Ya tienen —respondió Edward.

—Quiero más.

—La señorita Carmen dice que no es bueno comer tanto dulce, se te pican los dientes y el ratón no te dejará nada debajo de la almohada.

—¿Acaso te hablé a ti? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un tonto.

—Y tú una boba.

—Al menos no soy una maleducada como tú.

—Yo no...

—Tú sí, y no me hables.

Cristopher bufó y se centró en comer sus panqueques.

Bella y Edward se rieron silenciosamente, obviamente Paulette mandaba entre ambos.

—Igual a ti —gesticuló Edward causando la risa de Bella.

…

Bella y Edward estaban ocupados en sus respectivas oficinas, Carmen ordenó a Cristopher arreglar su habitación o no podría ver caricaturas junto a Paulette, por supuesto que protestó, pero esta vez ni Edward ni Bella intervinieron.

—Es tu responsabilidad, jovencito —habló Carmen guiándolo al segundo piso—. Ellos te aman, pero esa no es razón para permitir que seas desordenado, solo debes recoger los juguetes y poner la ropa sucia en el cesto, Matilde se hará cargo de lo demás.

—¿No tengo que llevarla a la sala de lavado y ponerla en la lavadora?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Carmen perpleja—, tu único deber es dejarla en el cesto.

Cristopher asintió quedándose solo en su habitación, estaba bastante desordenada, pero siendo sincero era porque no quería tener que lavar nada, en las otras casas lo tenía que hacer o se quedaba sin ropa que usar, era extraño saber que nunca más lo iba a tener que hacer y realmente le gustaba esa idea.

Después de media hora no había podido levantar ni la mitad de sus cosas, tenía mucha ropa tirada y los juguetes —que Edward, Bella y los abuelos le habían regalado— se encontraban por todos lados.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Paulette entrando a la habitación.

—¿No sabes tocar la puerta?

—Sí sé, pero tú no eres mayor, así que no es necesario.

—Soy mayor que tú.

—Pero te portas como un bebé —respondió Paulette encogiéndose de hombros—, ni siquiera yo hacía eso.

—Pues no, porque tú eres hija de Bella y Edward, ellos nunca te dejaron.

—A ti tampoco —respondió sentándose en la cama.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Yo sé mucho y creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a mamá y papá, yo les di una oportunidad a Alice y Jasper.

—¿Y quiénes son esos?

—Mi mamá y mi papá, ellos están en el cielo ahora.

—¿Tu mamá y tu papá? —preguntó deteniéndose de levantar los muñecos de acción que Edward le había obsequiado noches atrás.

—Sí, tontito, mis papás murieron y por eso vivo aquí.

—¿Entonces no eres hija de Bella y Edward?

—Sí lo soy —respondió rodando los ojos—, eres muy lento para entender.

Cristopher bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Vete de mi habitación.

—Eres muy enojón, ¿sabías?

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres, pero así te quiero, todos te queremos.

—Yo también te quiero, Paulette —le sonrió sentándose junto a ella en la cama—. ¿Tenías otros papás?

—Sí, ellos murieron en un accidente automomilístico.

—Automovilístico —corrigió Cristopher.

—Sí, eso, ellos murieron y tuve que vivir aquí.

—¿Y no extrañas a tus papás?

—Algunas veces. —Se encogió de hombros—. Extraño cuando Jasper jugaba conmigo en la nieve, o Alice jugaba conmigo a las muñecas y me cantaba la canción del conejito para enseñarme a abrochar las agujetas…

Cristopher abrazó a Paulette cuando comenzó a sollozar.

—No llores, Pau, ellos están en el cielo ahora.

—Lo sé —contestó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—, ellos son felices estando allá arriba siendo estrellas y por eso yo soy feliz aquí con mis papis.

—Todos te quieren mucho, Pau.

—A ti también, tontito —sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Mami y papi te quieren mucho.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, ellos te buscaron y te trajeron de vuelta con nosotros.

—Eso no quiere decir que me quieran.

—Sí lo hacen, Cristopher, yo sé que Alice y Jasper me querían, al principio estaba enojada con ellos porque se fueron al cielo, pero ahora ya los perdoné y soy muy feliz aquí, no es bueno que estés enojado, Cris, no vale la pena.

Cristopher se quedó callado pensando en lo que Paulette había dicho.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo y Butterfly? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—No puedo jugar hasta que limpie mi habitación.

—Entonces hay que limpiarla juntos, terminarás más rápido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette regresó al colegio y Cristopher pasó a estar la mayor parte del día solo en casa, la profesora particular iba desde las diez de la mañana hasta las tres, la hora en que llegaba Paulette del colegio y Edward y Bella del trabajo, y comían los cuatro juntos.

En ese día en particular, Cristopher no comía, tan solo se quedó sentado en su silla mientras los demás terminaban con la comida de sus platos.

—¿Pasa algo, corazón? —preguntó Bella—. No has probado bocado. ¿Te duele la barriga o algo?

—No.

—¿No te ha gustado el pescado?

Cristopher se encogió de hombros removiendo la comida.

—Te aseguro que si le das un bocado te va a gustar —aseguró Edward.

—No tengo hambre, déjenme de molestar.

—Esa no es la forma de hablar, Cristopher, bien pudiste decirnos simplemente que no tenías hambre.

Cristopher bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Paulette? —preguntó Bella mirando a su pequeña comelona, estaba por terminar su comida.

—Fantabuloso.

Cristopher escuchaba a Paulette parlotear sobre su día, él no quería estar más en la casa, detestaba tener una profesora particular, le ponía demasiada atención.

…

Bella y Edward regresaron al trabajo, besaron a Paulette y se despidieron de Cristopher, quien no pudo huir del beso que Bella dejó en su mejilla.

Paulette se levantó de la mesa y fue a la sala en busca de su mochila para hacer los deberes, Cristopher iba a seguirla, pero Carmen lo detuvo sentándolo nuevamente en la silla.

—Tú no te levantas hasta que te acabes todo —sentenció.

—No tengo hambre.

—Entonces te quedas aquí hasta que tu estómago decida que quiere comer.

—No es justo.

—No has comido nada en todo el santo día, no es bueno para tu salud.

—No tengo hambre.

—Sí tienes, solo es uno de tus tantos berrinches y no te vas a levantar hasta que te comas por lo menos la mitad del plato.

Cristopher comió todo el plato después de casi dos horas en donde Carmen no se movió de su lugar junto a él, Paulette la llamaba pidiéndole ayuda con su tarea, y ella respondía a sus dudas sin dejar de prestarle atención al niño.

—Ya terminé.

—Muy bien, ve a ver la televisión con Paulette.

—¿Tendré postre? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo dejaré comer en el sofá.

—Gracias, señorita Carmen.

Diez minutos después, Cristopher y Paulette comían una rebanada de tarta de manzana mientras veían _Monsters University._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conforme las semanas pasaron, Cristopher se fue acostumbrando a la rutina, desayunaba junto a Edward, Bella y Paulette, abrazaba a Paulette antes de que se fuera al colegio, dejaba que Edward le abrazara y no renegaba cuando Bella lo besaba incontables veces.

Irina —su profesora— era simpática y le aseguraba que, con sus rápidos avances, muy pronto iría al colegio junto a Paulette.

A mediados de febrero, Paulette y Cristopher corrían de un lado al otro inundando la casa con gritos infantiles e innumerables juegos inventados por ellos, más de una vez durmieron en la sala por el fuerte que habían hecho con los almohadones y colchas de sus respectivas camas.

Edward le sacaba provecho cada vez que sus hijos dormían en el piso de abajo, las ojeras de Bella al día siguiente eran un claro ejemplo de lo bien que lo habían pasado, podían hacer un poco de ruido sin los niños durmiendo tan cerca.

Rosalie se presentó a principios de marzo avisándole a Bella que harían una reunión familiar para el aniversario luctuoso de Alice, fue la primera vez que Cristopher presenció una cara de Bella que nunca había visto, Rosalie era una _perra,_ tal como Bella la había llamado y corrido de la casa.

—Es muy mandona —dijo Cristopher recargado contra la pared—, se parece a Izzma.

—¿Por gritona y mandona?

—No, porque tiene una verruga con pelos debajo de su barbilla —respondió haciendo un teatral escalofrío.

Bella se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo.

…

El aniversario luctuoso de Alice y Jasper llegó, Paulette pasó todo el día llorando, el colegio había llamado a Bella para que pasara por Paulette ya que no se encontraba en buen estado, Bella la había llevado con ella al trabajo.

Angela le tenía listo un platito con muchas galletas y un _Cappuccino fresa cream._

Bella estuvo demasiado feliz cuando Angela por fin se presentó dos semanas atrás, pero lo mismo le había reclamado por contratar a la servicial y sonriente Tanya.

— _Estuvo coqueteando con mi marido._

— _Eso es imposible, Bella._

— _Lo hacía frente a mí, Angela, se la pasaba riéndose con él por cada jodida cosa, su sonrisita me causaba querer arrancarle su oxigenado cabello._

— _Eso no es posible, Bella, Tanya era lesbiana, la razón por la que creí que sería una muy buena asistente es porque tenía un crush contigo._

Bella había palidecido para después reír, se hubiera ahorrado bastantes escenas de celos si tan solo Angela le hubiera dicho ese pequeño detalle.

Paulette había permanecido sobre el regazo de Bella todo el tiempo que estuvo en la oficina, Bella la arrulló, besó y calmó cada vez que sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Al llegar a casa, Rosalie la esperaba para llevarla a su casa con la familia.

—No es el momento, Rosalie.

—Por esta razón debe estar con nosotros, entendemos por lo que está pasando.

Bella no respondió tan solo subió las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación a que descansara.

Cristopher se interpuso en el camino de Rosalie.

—Déjame pasar, cielo, necesito ver a Paulette.

—No.

—Cristopher.

—Pau está triste y Bella la cuida, tú vete.

—Tú no entiendes, cariño, Paulette necesita a alguien que la entienda.

—Nosotros la entendemos, yo también perdí a mi mami y se cómo se siente, Paulette está bien aquí, no te necesita.

Edward llegó justo en ese momento, Cristopher le contó rápidamente lo que había pasado y le pidió a Rosalie que por favor se marchara.

—Por supuesto que va a estar triste, son sus padres, Rosalie, tú no sabes lo que ella siente, nadie sabe lo que está sintiendo, si tanto respetas la memoria de Alice deja en paz a Paulette, no necesita ir a un lugar en donde estarán repitiéndole que Alice y Jasper no están aquí, no lo necesita.

Rosalie se marchó de la casa sabiendo que era una causa perdida, Cristopher era igual de insoportable que Bella, no le extrañaba lo majadero que era con Esme y Carlisle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella y Edward estaban en la oficina de la trabajadora social, Emily Young era una persona muy entregada a su trabajo, había tomado el puesto de Leah después de que misteriosamente la transfirieran a otro estado.

Emily era servicial y verdaderamente le importaban los niños, por esa razón se notaba afligida cuando les dijo que la solicitud para adoptar al bebé había sido rechazada.

Sabían que era un proceso difícil y que muchas otras parejas estaban en la lista de espera deseando tener al bebé, y teniendo a dos niños en casa decidieron retirar la solicitud permanentemente, no iban a quitarle la oportunidad a otra pareja de tener un hijo, ellos ya tenían a su princesa Paulette y a su pequeño revoltoso Cristopher, que poco a poco iban ganándose.

Aunque aún seguían teniendo días malos en donde Cristopher no los toleraba ni un poco, pero al menos ya les dirigía la palabra y no los veía con odio.

Charlie llamó por Skype durante una noche, dando la noticia de que los potrillos habían nacido, Paulette estaba emocionada.

—¿Puede llamarse mazapán, abue Charlie?

—Como tú quieras, princesa, es tuyo —respondió Charlie. _«Otro pura sangre con nombre de dulce»_ , pensó.

—¡Yay!

—¿Y cómo le vas a poner tú, Cristopher? —preguntó mostrándole al potrillo que estaba junto a la yegua.

—No me gustan los caballos —respondió poniéndose de pie—, no quiero un tonto caballo.

Cristopher corrió escaleras arriba, Bella le siguió ignorando los llamados de Charlie preguntando qué había pasado, Edward siguió a Bella, dejando sola a Paulette con Charlie.

—¿Puedes ponerle Draco?

—¿Por qué Draco?

—A Cris le justa Harry Potter, pero no quiere que mamá y papá lo sepan.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto, dijo que leyó un libro de Harry Potter en la casa en donde vivía antes, pero que nunca ha podido leer los otros, le dije que se los pidiera a mami o papi para su cumpleaños, pero no me hace caso.

—Tal vez tú puedas decirles por él, lo harías muy feliz.

—Creo que tienes razón, abue.

—Claro que la tengo, tengo que irme, princesa, pero dile a Cristopher que su potrillo se llama Draco.

—Se lo diré, adiós, abue Charlie.

—Adiós, princesa.

Paulette terminó la llamada cerrando la laptop y subiendo las escaleras en donde Cristopher estaba haciendo otro berrinche, su hermano era el rey del drama.

Charlie por lo pronto miraba al potrillo que llevaría un nombre decente, _Draco,_ le gustaba el nombre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El cumpleaños de Paulette estuvo lleno de globos rosados y muchos obsequios, sus amigas del colegio la habían acompañado a _American Girls place,_ esta vez Edward se había salvado de estar todo el día sentado en un sofá completamente aburrido, había llevado a Cristopher a la tienda de videojuegos.

Al final del día Paulette dormía en el fuerte que había construido junto con Cristopher.

Esta vez nadie arruinó su cumpleaños.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El ciclo escolar casi terminaba, Cristopher había presentado el examen de admisión y fue aceptado en el colegio con Paulette. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Bella tenía en brazos a Cristopher besando repetidamente sus mejillas y repitiendo lo inteligente y maravilloso que era.

Cristopher se alejó cuando se dio cuenta en donde tenía enrolladas sus piernas.

A Bella no le importó dejarlo sobre el suelo, su pequeño estaba queriéndola de nuevo, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo por completo, estaba entrando nuevamente a su corazón.

 **...**

Antes de que las clases terminaran, se reunieron en casa de los Cullen.

Cristopher y Paulette jugaban en su propio mundo con Butterfly mientras que ignoraban a sus primos más grandes.

Rosalie se había negado a asistir, así que Emmett cuidaba a los niños junto con Edward y Carlisle, Bella había tenido que ayudar en la cocina.

—¿Han pensado tener otro? —preguntó Esme casualmente.

—No, originalmente pensamos solo tener a Cristopher, pero durante el corto tiempo que lo tuvimos con nosotros pensamos en adoptar una niña, para tener a la parejita, pero ahora, ya la tenemos.

—No estoy hablando de una adopción, Bella, no me malentiendas, amo a Cristopher tanto como a Paulette, a Math, Zack y Alex, pero… ¿no han pensado en tener un bebé propio?

—La verdad es que no —aceptó sonriendo cortésmente—. Estamos muy bien con Paulette y Cristopher, dos niños son perfectos, tres niños, tres ya son multitud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Patito esta devuelta en casa, donde pertenece!, las cosas están difíciles pero Bella y Edward no esperaban un camino lleno de flores con su regreso, pero están seguros de que recuperaran el cariño de su amado niño.**

 **Como siempre Rosalie hablando sin pensar, al menos Emmett esta consiente del amor que le tienen a Patito.**

 **Paulette y Patito se adoran como hermanos, en eso no hay ningún problema, Paulette sabe cómo ponerlo en su lugar.**

 **Edward como siempre queriendo pasar tiempo a solas con Bella en la habitación, recuerda usar protección Edward.**

 **Denme sus comentarios, opiniones, teorías, criticas o lo que quieran compartir en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el epilogo la siguiente semana.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la revisión y darme muy buenas ideas con la historia, te adoro.**

* * *

 **¿Creían que esto era todo?, Paulette y Cristopher tienen mucho que contar de sus vidas.**

 **Abra secuela, pero aún no tengo fecha para subirla.**


	28. Epílogo

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de vivos colores rojos, naranjas y rosas, las nubes iban desapareciendo lentamente por el horizonte junto al sol.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese guapo chico de cabello cobrizo que dejó dormido en el motel después de haber follado como locos se convertiría en su esposo y padre de sus hijos, se hubiera reído en su cara y mandado derechito a la mierda. Isabella Swan no se casaría con nadie, pero entonces sus planes se transformaron e incluyeron al guapo cobrizo que la tenía vuelta loquita.

La única diferencia era que ya no tenía veinticinco años y había dos personitas que ocupaban su corazón.

Cristopher y Paulette se encontraban sentados en las dos únicas sillas blancas, Cristopher estaba enojado por tener que usar el collar de flores mientras que Paulette intentaba convencer a la mujer con falda hawaiana de que le regalara otro.

Cristopher contempló el horizonte ignorando el parloteo de su hermana, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse dentro del agua.

El primer día en Hawái, Bella lo acompañó al balcón de la habitación para contemplar los pocos rayos de sol que aún iluminaban la cristalina agua del océano.

— _¿El agua se calienta cuando el sol se mete? —preguntó Cristopher recargándose contra el costado de Bella, eran esas pequeñas muestras de apego que hacían creer a Bella que su patito aún la amaba como ella lo hacía._

— _Tal vez, podemos comprobarlo cualquier día, estaremos aquí una semana._

 _El grito de Paulette pidiendo escoger primero su cama lo puso en alerta, dejó a Bella en el balcón y corrió a la habitación intentando ganarle a Paulette._

 _Bella y Edward se rieron cuando escucharon la protesta de Paulette porque Cristopher había ganado la cama junto al ventanal._

Tres maravillosos días fueron los que pasaron recorriendo las playas, nadando y buceando, entre muchas otras actividades que hacían en familia. Cuando llegaban a la habitación del hotel ambos niños estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para solo tomar un baño con ayuda de Bella y meterse a la cama, Cristopher no protestaba cuando Edward lo llevaba de los sillones de la sala a su cama para que durmiera, tampoco lo hacía cuando Bella besaba su mejilla deseándole dulces sueños.

Paulette estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, pero Cristopher seguía mostrándose reacio a aceptar que Bella y Edward lo amaban.

Cristopher iba tres veces por semana al psicólogo, tenía mucho enojo y resentimiento para ser tan pequeño, las sesiones iban… regulares, con días buenos en donde Cristopher cooperaba y contestaba a las preguntas de la psicóloga, pero había otros en donde el mal genio ganaba y el niño se negaba a decir palabra alguna en la hora y media de sesión.

La psicóloga les decía que Cristopher había sufrido terribles daños emocionales, de tener a dos padres que lo adoraban y besaban el suelo por donde caminaba pasó a no tener nada y sentir que lo dejaron porque no lo querían más.

Tampoco ayudó que las casas de acogida en donde se encontraba no le prestaran la suficiente atención y lo dejaran de lado solo por tener un carácter poco tolerante.

Sería un proceso largo y complicado, ni siquiera les aseguraba que en algún momento Cristopher volviera a llamarlos _"mamá y papá",_ pero, aunque anhelaran escucharlo llamarles de eso modo, para ambos era mucho más importante que su niño tuviera paz en su corazón, que entendiera que nunca lo abandonarían y que lo amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

Las vacaciones familiares habían sido aprobadas por la psicóloga, garantizándoles que Cristopher comenzaría a sentirse aún más parte de la familia. También recomendó no llevar a Carmen, de esa manera Cristopher entendería que a pesar de que tenía a Carmen, Bella y Edward estarían para cualquier cosa que él necesitara.

Esa era la razón por la que no le comunicaron a nadie acerca de la verdadera razón de sus inesperadas vacaciones en Hawái.

Edward sonrió tristemente al notar la cara de fastidio de Cris, Bella le había pedido que la acompañara ya que era su hombrecito, pero le había dicho que no quería y Bella no pudo obligarlo. No podía olvidar el dolor en los ojos de Bella, tal vez Cris y Pau no lo habían notado, pero él sí, con tantos años junto a ella, ya conocía cada uno de sus gestos.

— _Puedo hablar con él —se había ofrecido mientras Bella escogía su vestido y los niños estaban a poca distancia jugando con los sombreros de playa. Bella negó asegurándole que no esperaba que aceptara, pero quería intentarlo._

— _No te puedo mentir a ti, sí me dolió que me dijera que no, pero no importa porque está aquí con nosotros, Edward. En una fecha tan importante tengo a mis dos hombres conmigo y soy feliz._

— _¿Y Paulette?_

— _Paulette es mi princesa —respondió echando un pequeño vistazo a su niña que tenía un enorme gorro de playa y lentes de sol mientras hacía caras en el espejo junto con Cristopher—. Si te soy sincera, por un tiempo pensé en hacer denuncias anónimas para que se las quitaran y nos la dieran._

— _Yo te hubiera apoyado —aseguró quitándole el vestido verde de las manos y volviéndolo a colgar, no le gustaba ese color para Bella._

Edward sintió el tirón en sus pantalones, sacándolo así de sus recuerdos.

—Ya me aburrí, Edward, Bella tarda mucho.

—Las novias siempre tardan.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quieren verse más hermosas de lo que ya son.

Cristopher frunció el ceño girándose sobre sus talones para regresar junto a Paulette que había conseguido su segundo collar de flores.

Edward alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño susurro infantil.

—Es imposible que se vea más bonita.

Estaba completamente de acuerdo con Cristopher, era imposible que su guapa esposa se pusiera más hermosa de lo que ya era, casi once años de conocerla y Bella lo seguía volviendo loco de amor, y por qué no decirlo, la amaba aún más con su característico carácter, sus francas palabras, firmes decisiones, esa determinación de conseguir lo que quería y dejar en claro lo molesta que estaba en ocasiones.

Aún recordaba a su desnuda y caliente esposa negándole el poder entrar en ella, tenían la jodida casa para ellos dos y en lugar de aprovecharlo, Bella jugaba con su dura erección, tentándola con su resbaladizo sexo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Mierda, Bella, quédate quieta —protestó Edward molesto porque no le dejaba tocar su entrada ni un poco.

—No quiero, y estoy cansada, así que quítate de encima.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, abre tus piernas y déjame entrar.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no se me da la gana, mejor espera hasta después de Navidad.

Edward había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería.

 _«Al buen entendedor pocas palabras»_ , pensó _,_ y él entendía perfectamente las palabras de su amada esposa. Tomando su mano izquierda besó el anillo que le había dado en su cumpleaños.

—¿En serio crees que no me quiero casar contigo?

—Ya estás casado conmigo, idiota.

—Te amo, nena, tú solo di fecha y yo esto… ¡¿Qué mierda?! —protestó al sentir el almohadazo.

—Eres un idiota, tú me propusiste renovar nuestros votos, ¿y quieres que yo escoja el puto día? Tú me pediste esperar hasta después de Navidad y entiendo el motivo, pero al menos esfuérzate un poco.

—Nena…

—Nada de nena —le interrumpió—, quítate de encima, no quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Edward no se movió, en su lugar limpió esa cristalina lágrima que Bella se negaba a soltar.

—Te amo —susurró besando su mejilla—. Ya habíamos hablado de las vacaciones, podemos regresar a Hawái y renovar nuestros votos con la misma ceremonia que tuvimos hace siete años.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, solo Pau, Cris, tú y yo, la hermosa familia que he formado contigo.

Bella sonrió con sus ojos cristalinos por la emoción, los cuatro juntos en uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Edward aprovechó ese descuido de Bella y tomándola de la cadera, la penetró deleitándose con el gemido de placer de Bella.

Comenzaron ese baile tan conocido para ambos, gritos que volvían locos al otro, ese frenesí descontrolado que anticipaba la explosión de éxtasis puro.

Dos horas después, Cristopher y Paulette llegaban con sus mejillas sonrojadas y tomando la limonada que Matilde había preparado, su día patinando por Central Park había sido espectacular, pero lo fue aún más encontrar a sus padres en casa y mostrarles sus leves heridas de guerra y lo emocionados que estaban por tener una costra arrugada, babosa y café en sus rodillas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El rítmico sonido de los ukuleles, Ipu heke **(1)** , 'Ili'ili **(2)** y Pū'ili **(3)** , llamaron la atención de los tres Cullen.

Edward vio a Bella aparecer vestida con un corto vestido _strapless_ color blanco con un listón en la cintura con el mismo diseño de flores que ellos usaban —Cristopher y Edward en sus camisetas y Paulette en su vestido— y sobre su cabeza tenía una diadema de grandes rosas naranjas, Edward estaba seguro de que se veía incluso más hermosa que la primera vez.

Cristopher y él se habían equivocado, Bella sí podía verse mucho más hermosa.

Años atrás, estaban en la misma montaña intercambiando votos matrimoniales, con el sol, la arena y el océano como únicos testigos de su amor. Ahora estaban las dos personitas más importantes que existían, las piezas fundamentales en su vida.

El mismo hombre que los había casado siente años atrás, repetía palabras de amor, comprensión e incondicionalidad hacia la pareja.

El sacerdote hawaiano inclinó la cabeza cediendo la palabra a Edward, Bella no sabía por qué lo había hecho, en su primera boda solo recordaba lo feliz que estaba porque se estaba casando con el amor de su vida.

—Bella, amor, yo… —Tomó una bocanada de aire para quitarse ese nudo atorado en su garganta, la amaba e iba a decir aquellas palabras del ensayado discurso que Bella no le permitió decir cuando le propuso matrimonio—. Sé que no comenzamos como las típicas parejas y me alegra, ya que eres única e inigualable, desde la primera vez en clase donde me rodaste los ojos y te alejaste supe que tenías que ser mía, sé que te burlarás y me dirás que fue mi orgullo herido porque fingiste no saber mi nombre, pero, a pesar de que me costó que te lo aprendieras —bufó causando la risa de Bella—, y que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba, y todos los problemas que hemos tenido a lo largo de los años, repetiría todo de la misma manera porque te amo. Te amé en ese entonces con tu sarcasmo y mala cara y te amo aún más porque me permitiste conocer a la maravillosa mujer que se escondía debajo de toda esa actitud de perra y superficial que te caracterizaba.

Bella soltó una risita llorosa llena de felicidad y puro amor hacia el hombre que la enamoraba todos los días.

»Eres la única mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, hace siete años te juré amor eterno en esta misma montaña, hoy, con dos niños que son tan dueños de mi corazón como lo eres tú, te prometo, Bella Cullen, que no importa cuántos problemas tengamos, discusiones sin sentido e incluso cuando te molestas porque Butterfly ha orinado en la alfombra —esta vez Cris y Pau se rieron nerviosa y culpablemente—, cada día de mi vida te diré cuánto te amo y lo afortunado que soy por tenerte solo para mí, poder…

Edward no terminó de hablar pues Bella lo besó, lo besó apasionadamente mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas.

—Nunca cambias —se burló Edward cuando se separaron.

—Te amo —sonrió Bella ignorando sus palabras—. Te amo, bebé.

Antes de que Edward pudiera besarla nuevamente, el sacerdote los detuvo ya que la ceremonia no había terminado.

Bella y Edward esperaron pacientemente las últimas palabras del sacerdote.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los cuatro cenaban las delicias del buffet en el restaurante.

Cristopher bufaba cada vez que Bella y Edward se besaban, era lo más que podían hacer mientras los niños estuvieras despiertos, Edward ansiaba que llegara la noche para quitarle a Bella su bonito vestido.

Mientras comían una banda de músicos hawaianos comenzó a tocar para ambientar el lugar, y como Bella y Edward eran una de las dos parejas que habían renovado sus votos en la isla —la otra era una pareja de ochenta años—, los músicos tocaron una canción romántica para que ambas parejas pudieran rememorar ese primer baile como marido y mujer.

—Tal vez ellos sí tuvieron un primer baile —murmuró Bella con sus brazos envolviendo el cuello de Edward.

—Nosotros también lo tuvimos —protestó Edward siendo el que guiaba el baile—, y que yo recuerde gritaste muy fuerte mi nombre.

—No me refiero a ese baile, pervertido —bufó Bella rodando los ojos, pero sin perder la sonrisa—, pero fue mil veces mejor.

Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Tres horas después, Bella bañaba a Paulette intentando quitar toda la arena de su cabello, mientras que Edward ayudaba a Cristopher a deshacerse dela arena de su bóxer.

Nunca dejes a tus dos niños jugar en la arena mientras tienes una sesión de besos con tu caliente esposo o terminarás con un niño con los calzoncillos llenos de arena rascándose en sus partes íntimas por la quemazón e incomodidad, además de una niña con el cabello lleno de arena y algas de mar.

 _«Lección aprendida»,_ pensó.

Una vez con los niños limpios y metidos en la cama muy cansados por el día en la playa, la ceremonia, la cena y el paseo que supuestamente era romántico, pero terminó siendo un ataque de guerra entre Paulette y Cristopher, terminaron agotados.

—¿Trajiste las pastillas al viaje?

—Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, Pau. Ahora duerme que esos asuntos no son para una nena hermosa como lo eres.

Paulette suspiró y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Bella la arropó y después se giró hacia Cristopher que ya estaba dormido, le besó la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación pensó en la cita que tenía con el médico al regresar, sentía malestares en el vientre y temía que el DIU se hubiera movido o algo parecido, aún le quedaban entre dos o tres años para que perdiera su efectividad y temía que algún nadador de Edward llegara a la meta. Suficiente tenía con Paulette pidiéndole un hermanito y a Cristopher repitiéndole que no quería ningún hermano.

Silenciosamente apoyaba a Cristopher, su pequeñito que no dudó en acusar a Paulette en su travesura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era sábado por la mañana, Bella y Edward aún no regresaban de sus trabajos, después de almorzar Carmen los había mandado a cambiarse en lo que limpiaba la cocina, ya que Matilde había pedido algunos días libres.

Ambos niños obedecieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Cristopher cerró su puerta detrás de él, pesando que podía leer algún comic antes de cambiarse de ropa, la señorita Carmen no se enojaba porque leyera, de hecho, lo felicitaba por su pasión por la lectura.

Paulette, por el contrario, se aseguró de que Cristopher se encerrara en su cuarto y de que Carmen aún permanecía en la cocina limpiando.

Sin perder tiempo tomó el banquito del baño —el cual le ayudaba a alcanzar el lavabo y poder lavarse los dientes— y corrió a la habitación de sus padres, entró al baño y colocó el banquito cerca del lavabo, y subiéndose abrió el compartimiento que se escondía detrás de uno de los tres espejos, Bella guardaba ahí algunos medicamentos para el dolor de panza y según Lauren, su mamá guardaba ahí las pastillas para no tener bebés.

— _Mi papá tiró las pastillas de mamá a la basura y tiempo después mamá tuvo un bebé en la barriga._

Las palabras de Lauren la habían motivado, si tiraba las pastillas entonces un bebé crecería en la panza de su mami y tendría un hermanito.

No importaba que su mami le hubiera explicado que no querían otro bebé porque estaban felices de tenerlos a ellos dos, Paulette quería tener un hermanito menor, era lo justo.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Cristopher con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta—. La señorita Carmen dice que no es bueno husmear en las cosas de Bella y Edward.

—No estoy husmeando, solo busco las pastillas que mamá toma para no tener bebés.

—¿Bella toma pastillas para eso?

—Sí, Lauren me dijo que las mamás toman eso para que los bebés no crezcan en sus panzas, pero si las tiramos a la basura, mamá tendrá un bebé y yo seré su hermana mayor como tú eres el mío.

—Yo no quiero otro hermano.

—Pues lo vas a tener, y será niño porque yo soy la princesa de mami y papi.

Cristopher frunció el ceño, él no quería ningún hermano, era feliz solo siendo Paulette y él, tal vez una hermana estaría bien, pero un niño no.

—¿Sabes cómo se llaman? —preguntó Paulette frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía buscando, según Lauren la caja era de color rosa, pero ella no encontraba ninguna caja rosa, lo único que había de ese color era el _Pepto Bismol_ que su papi tomaba algunas noches.

—No, y mejor deja ahí o te meterás en problemas.

—Ayúdame a buscarlas.

—No.

—Cris...

—No y deja ahí, son cosas de Bella.

Cristopher se acercó dispuesto a bajar a Paulette del banquito, pero Paulette lo alejó furiosa, comenzando una pelea que terminó con los medicamentos, hojas de afeitar, desodorantes y pasta de dientes tirados en el suelo.

Carmen los descubrió en el baño peleando —subió deprisa al escuchar las cosas chocando con el suelo—, los separó con dificultad ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ambos seguían gritando: «Quiero un hermanito», «Yo no quiero ningún hermano».

Carmen pedía una explicación a tan mal comportamiento cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de Bella llamándolos, eso fue suficiente para que Cristopher sonriera y saliera corriendo.

Paulette lo siguió gritando que Cristopher decía puras mentiras.

Bella había tomado a Paulette en brazos y explicado de manera que pudiera entender que ella no tomaba esas pastillas, sino que tenía un pequeño aparatito que hacía que ningún bebé creciera.

—¿Y no puedes quitártelo?

Bella negó explicándole lo mucho que les gustaba tener dos hijos y que eran muy felices teniéndolos solo a ellos dos. Paulette no aceptó esa respuesta y por el resto del día repitió lo mucho que quería un hermanito, así como intentó chantajear a Edward, sin darle ningún beso y abrazo hasta que le quitara el aparato a Bella y le dieran un hermanito.

Cristopher le repetía que no iba a haber ningún hermanito, Bella y Edward llamaron a la psicóloga, que les confirmó el miedo de Patito de ser olvidado nuevamente.

—No le tiene miedo a una hermana, ustedes mismos han visto lo mucho que quiere a Paulette, pero siente que si tienen un varoncito se olvidarán de él y lo regresarán.

Uno de los tantos miedos que Cristopher tenía.

 _«Uno identificado, faltaban mil más por descubrir»,_ pensó _._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie no se había tomado nada bien que en lugar de ir a Benton de vacaciones se hubieran ido a Hawái.

—Ese no era el trato, Isabella.

Bella intentó explicarle la razón de su estadía en Hawái, lo cual ocasionó aún más enojo por parte de Charlie, no solamente vería a su hija hasta las vacaciones navideñas, sino que había renovado sus votos y no fue invitado.

—No es para que te enojes, papá, Edward y yo lo hicimos así la primera vez y lo queríamos de la misma manera, además no sería justo que tú estuvieras aquí y los padres de Edward no.

Charlie no había dejado de estar furioso, argumentó que tenía el dinero suficiente para llevar a los padres de Edward a Hawái.

No era justo que por segunda vez lo hubiera dejado fuera de su matrimonio, era su padre, merecía llevarla al altar.

—Estás siendo dramático, Charlie —murmuró Holly limándose las uñas—. Bella renovó sus votos matrimoniales, bien por ella, Edward es perfecto para ella y la hace feliz, solo ver la sonrisa de mi niña hace que todo valga la pena, no necesito estar en una ceremonia para saber que ambos se aman con locura y serán felices para siempre.

Charlie no había podido discutir con Holly, Bella se parecía demasiado a Holly, ambas eran igual de manipuladoras con las emociones y palabras. Ahora se sentía como todo un cabrón por discutir con Bella.

 _ **«Tómense un vino añejo, de mi parte».**_

Bella se rio al leer el mensaje de su padre.

 _ **«Gracias, papi, te amamos, aunque creo que será jugo o tendré a dos niños pidiendo probar un poco».**_

Charlie se imaginó a esos bonitos ojos azules rogando probar un poco de la copa, se rio sin poder evitarlo, si Bella le hubiera pedido probar de su brandy cuando tenía seis años, estaba seguro de que le hubiera cumplido su capricho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era su último día en Hawái, al día siguiente por la tarde tomarían el vuelo que los llevaría de nuevo a Nueva York, en donde sus trabajos les esperaban.

Por cuatro días el clima había sido perfecto, con algunas lloviznas a media tarde, pero eran tan finas que a nadie le molestaban.

Pero esa noche, después de que todas las luces se apagaran, un fuerte rayo iluminó la habitación, causando que Cristopher despertara sobresaltado. Miró a su derecha en donde Paulette dormía plácidamente sin inmutarse que afuera las gotas de lluvia derretían todo a su paso para gobernar al mundo con su pequeño tamaño.

Cristopher se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se cubrió con la manta hasta que terminó debajo de todas las sábanas y almohadas, pero a pesar de todo eso, aún podía escuchar las gotas golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana.

La lluvia mantuvo despierto a Cristopher, Paulette dormía en la cama junto a él profundamente, no podía despertarla, era su hermano mayor, él debía cuidar de ella no ella de él.

A muchas personas les gustaba el sonido de la lluvia, pues él no era una de esas personas. Odiaba los días lluviosos, si pudiera los desaparecería para siempre.

Se reacomodó en la cama dándole la espalda al ventanal con finas cortinas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando dormir e ignorar la lluvia de afuera, pero era simplemente imposible. Frustrado se bajó de la cama y fue a la pequeña sala, si no iba a dormir por lo menos vería caricaturas, hasta que la tonta lluvia terminara y lo dejara dormir.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cielo? ¿La lluvia te está molestando?

—Es muy ruidosa y... —se quedó callado y siguió viendo Lilo y Stitch.

—Puedes dormir conmigo y Edward si quieres —ofreció sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

—No soy un bebé para dormir contigo.

—Dormir con nosotros cuando algo te molesta no te hace un bebé.

—¿Dormir con ustedes hará que deje de llover?

—No creo que eso ocurra.

—Entonces no voy, prefiero ver caricaturas.

—Te propongo un trato, tú vas a la cama conmigo e intentas dormir, si no lo consigues entonces te acompañaré a ver caricaturas hasta que deje de llover allá afuera.

Cristopher meditó su oferta, tenía sueño y si con Bella podía dormir sin temerle a la lluvia, entonces lo haría.

—De acuerdo.

Cristopher y Bella caminaron de regreso a la habitación, ambos subieron a la cama, Bella esperó pacientemente a que Cristopher se acomodara como más le apetecía, una vez listo lo arropó con las mantas y sin pedirle permiso lo atrajo a su pecho.

—Cierra tus ojitos, cielo, verás cómo te quedas dormido en un instante.

Cristopher rodó los ojos, pero hizo caso a la orden de Bella, sintió como el delicado dedo de Bella comenzaba una suave recorrida de su frente hasta la punta de su nariz, una y otra vez repitió ese gesto hasta que sin darse cuenta dejó de escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en los ventanales y la puerta de cristal. Un tranquilo y cómodo silencio acompañado por el acompasado tamborileo del corazón de Bella, hizo que Cristopher pudiera dormir a mitad de una noche lluviosa.

Edward se giró intentando abrazar a Bella, pero se topó con el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, durmiendo sobre el pecho de Bella con su pierna cruzando la cadera y su bracito aferrándose a la cintura.

—No puedo culparte, campeón, mamá es jodidamente cómoda.

Edward volvió a dormir pensando en la burla que Paulette le haría por la mañana cuando lo descubriera durmiendo en la cama con ellos, así como su molestia por no haber sido invitada.

Su vida nunca sería aburrida con sus dos niños.

Recordó vagamente la conversación que tuvo con Bella acerca de Paulette intentando tirar las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Pero antes de los deseos de su hija, estaban los de su esposa y si Bella era feliz siendo madre de dos, él también lo era.

Por mucho tiempo fueron solo ellos dos, solos contra el mundo y le encantaba saber que podía contar con Bella en todo momento, cuando creyeron que Bella estaba embarazada poco después de que se graduaron de la universidad, estaba cagado de miedo, ser tres en ese momento no estaba dentro de sus planes, eran perfectos siendo una familia de dos.

Cuando Paulette llegó a su vida se dio cuenta que tres era perfecto, pero debió aceptar que ella no les pertenecía, era su sobrina y tarde o temprano regresaría con sus verdaderos padres.

Con Cristopher todo fue diferente, entendió el amor incondicional hacia un hijo, en cómo daría todo con tal de ver la sonrisa con pequeños dientes del niño. Al llevarlo con Charlie se dio cuenta que tres no era ningún problema, había tres asientos en los aviones, los tres cabían perfectamente detrás del taxi, incluso los tres se acurrucaban perfectamente en la cama. Pero Bella le había propuesto adoptar a uno más.

 _—Patito adora a Pau, podemos darle una hermanita, dos son perfectos, serían compañeros para toda la vida, se tendrían el uno al otro._

Cristopher se marchó mucho antes de que llegaran a una decisión definitiva.

Ahora con los dos niños no creía necesario tener a alguien más, su plan original era tener dos niños y ya los tenían, la adopción que iniciaron una semana antes de la muerte de Jasper y Alice fue negada y siendo un hombre práctico que se guiaba por la razón, aceptó que serían una familia de cuatro personas.

No iba a negar que había soñado ver a Bella hinchada cargando con su bebé en el vientre, pero la amaba lo suficiente como para entender sus razones de no querer un embarazo, las aceptaba y las entendía al cien por ciento.

Tenían dos encantadores niños que demandaban el tiempo libre de ambos.

Bella tenía razón, dos niños eran perfectos, tres ya serían multitud.

Los talones de Cristopher encajándose en su pecho lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, su pequeño seguía siendo toda una fiera en la cama, nunca se quedaba quieto.

Lo acomodó nuevamente en posición vertical y lo atrajo a su pecho.

Dos eran perfectos, tenía a su patito de vuelta y a su consentida princesa durmiendo a una puerta de distancia.

No necesitaba nada más.

—Hace calor, Edward —protestó Cristopher alejándolo.

Bueno… sí necesitaba algo, escuchar a su pequeño llamándolo papi nuevamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **(1) Tambor doble de calabaza**

 **(2) Piedra volcánica desgastada por el agua, que se utiliza como castañuelas**

 **(3) Palillos de bambú**

* * *

 ***Se larga a llorar desconsoladamente***

 **Llegamos al fin de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones cada sábado y dejar un review, me emocionaba leer cada uno de ellos y más de una vez me alegraron el día leer cada una de sus palabras.**

 **Muchos me han preguntado por el nombre del título, muy bien, al comienzo se debía por la familia que estaban formando Bella, Edward y Paulette. Bella y Edward estaban felices siendo los dos y no estaban tan felices por agrandar su familia con Paulette (Ya saben las razones de porque se negaban tanto a tenerla con ellos), conforme avanzo la historia se dieron cuenta que aún seguía siendo la niña que amaban. Al tener a Paulette y recuperar a Patito el titulo se refiere a la negativa de ambos a tener otro niño (recuerden que su segunda adopción fue rechazada y decidieron no volver a intentarlo).**

 **Con respecto a la secuela, si están unidas al grupo de Facebook (Elíte Fanfiction) vieron que primero publicare una nueva historia titulada "Es mi bebe", conforme este avance iré publicando la secuela (No tengo una fecha exacta de cuando lo haré).**

 **Recuerden que estoy en la universidad y es demasiado complicado hacer espacio para escribir el capítulo cuando tengo tarea, exámenes, eventos escolares y muchos apuntes que estudiar para las clases.**

 **A todas las chicas que siguieron la historia desde el comienzo muchas gracias por sus review (tanto bueno, como malos), gracias por su cariño hacia Pau y la campaña de #QueremosAlPatitoDeVuelta (me encanto).**

 _ **Saraipineda44, BellaJaze, Duendha, JennHale, LeahDeCall, Elizabeth1485, dracullen, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, HannaD.L, Yoliki, Supattindondecullen, CrystyKaty, Adriu, Lu, Pera.I.T, Paopao, Melany, MeemiiCullen, Pili, Merce, Mary, LetCull, Nyduac10, ElizabethMarieCullen, BellaCullenHalliwell, Frans, Jimena, Katy, Mary, DiannitaRobles, Jupy, Miop, Kabum, Liduvina, AlexDrake y a todas las demás chicas, a todos esos anónimos que me amenazaban de muerte, muchas gracias por dejar un review.**_

 _ **Gina, Claudia y Solecito, gracias por sus reviews y por ser mis acosadoras personales, las adoro.**_

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la revisión de los capítulos y pasar conmigo toda la faena, incluida ser victima de los acosos en facebook jajajajaja**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Las amo chicas y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 ***Vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente***


	29. Outtake (Carta a Santa)

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El pequeño niño castaño veía la nieve caer lentamente por la ventana del ático, el cual era la habitación de castigos.

Los niños que reían y jugaban abajo alrededor del árbol amaban la Navidad, habían estado emocionados cuando la mujer sacó los adornos navideños y se los entregó para que adornaran la casa.

Solo eran tres niños y tres niñas en la casa, los dos niños eran mayores que él y lo molestaban continuamente por no querer hacer nada, pero Cris sabía defenderse, lo había aprendido a hacer desde que sus papis lo dejaron en ese lugar, tuvo que defenderse de los niños más grandes que se burlaban porque lloraba por su mami.

Peleó con los niños que le quitaban las mantas por las noches.

Peleó con los niños que se burlaban porque aún usaba biberón.

Peleó con los niños que se burlaban porque extrañaba a sus papis.

Peleó con los niños que le quitaron la única foto que la señorita Angela le había dado de sus papis, misma foto que uno de los niños había roto y quemado en la chimenea un año atrás.

El mismo niño que había terminado con la nariz rota, el labio partido y un ojo morado, todo hecho por Cristopher, dos días después tuvo que marcharse de la casa, pero no lo lamentaba, ahora nadie lo molestaba.

No necesitaba de nadie para que lo protegiera, él podía hacerlo solito sin ayuda de nadie.

Lo único que no podía hacer era abrir la puerta del ático y bajar a la cocina por algo de comer.

Llevaba en el ático desde el día anterior, a los señores Fuller no les había gustado que Cristopher le gritara al Santa del centro comercial que no existía, tampoco que le pegara en la espinilla, le jalara la barba y le quitara el gorro.

Muchos niños pequeños habían llorado al ver que Santa era falso y maldecía.

EL señor Fuller lo había arrastrado al ático apenas llegaron a casa, lo abofeteó cuando comenzó a gritar que si Santa existiera entonces cumpliría su deseo de no estar en esa casa nunca más. Aún le dolía la mejilla.

Nadie había subido a llevarle la cena, tampoco el desayuno y comida al día siguiente, casi era hora de la cena y no sabía si la señora Fuller o alguna de las niñas le subiría algo de comida.

Se apartó de la ventana y regresó al mullido colchón en donde dormía regularmente, se cubrió con la manta y cerró los ojos, no sin antes ponerse el gorro que se había quedado del Santa del centro comercial.

Ya era un niño grande de siete años, los niños grandes no lloraban, eran fuertes, no le tenían miedo a nada.

Pero a pesar de las veces que lo repitió, la oscuridad que lentamente se iba apoderando del ático por las nubes grises que ocultaban la luna, lo llenó de pavor, se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza y abrazó su almohada.

Odiaba la oscuridad, la odiaba porque le daba miedo, casi tanto como la lluvia.

Pero no podía hacer nada, a los Fuller no les importaba si tenía miedo, a nadie le importaba cómo se sentía.

Si sus papis no lo habían querido, mucho menos lo harían otras personas.

…

Cristopher se acostó sobre la nieve, las tres niñas junto a él hacían ángeles de nieve y se reían mucho, mientras que los niños hacían un fuerte con la nieve a unos metros de distancia, él prefería solo quedarse ahí acostado mojándose las pompis y espalda, la señora Fuller estaría molesta si se enfermaba ya que la señorita Angela estaría enojada con ellos por ser unos tontos.

Muchas veces no entendía por qué la señorita Angela iba personalmente por él para llevarlo al médico cuando a los otros niños los llevaban los señores.

Recordaba a su papi prometiéndole llevarlo a pasear en trineo, enseñarle a patinar y comer muchas galletas navideñas.

No había podido hacer nada, ya que lo dejaron con la señorita Angela y la señorita Rebeca antes de que pudieran hacerlo, lo abandonaron antes de que la nieve llegara.

La señorita Angela lo tachaba de mentiroso cada vez que hablaba con él, le repetía que era un niño tonto que inventaba cualquier historia para llamar la atención, no quería seguir escuchando historias que no existían, porque jamás existieron.

Cristopher estaba seguro de que su papi le había dicho esas palabras, su vaga mente de un niño de tres años tenía pequeños destellos de un alto hombre sentándolo sobre la encimera de la cocina y haciendo una larga lista de lo que harían cuando Navidad llegara.

También la recordaba a ella, dándole una galleta de chocolate y diciendo lo guapo que se vería con un traje de esquí.

El pequeño corazón de Cristopher dolía cada vez que se acordaba de su mami, la quería con él, quería sus abrazos, sus besos, la quería toda junto a él.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Ella no lo quería, por eso lo dejó.

La señorita Rebeca se lo dijo muchas veces y tenía razón.

Era un niño que nadie quería.

Niño que merecía crecer solo sin que nadie lo quisiera.

Cristopher la odiaba tanto como a la señorita Angela que seguía presentándolo a adultos que querían llevárselo a casa.

El no iría a ningún lado.

No quería a nadie con él, no los necesitaba.

La señora Fuller gritó desde adentro de la casa, Cristopher se puso de pie y caminó lentamente de regreso a la casa.

—¿No hay queja esta vez? —preguntó la señora Fuller cuando Cristopher se sentó en la mesa junto a los otros niños que lo ignoraban.

Cristopher se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar con la servilleta ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Una actitud bastante normal en el pequeño.

…

Los señores Fuller les dieron una hoja de papel y un lápiz a cada uno, y les permitieron hacer su carta a Santa.

Los cinco niños escribían entusiasmados sus cartas a Santa, pidiendo los juguetes que habían visto en la televisión y que deseaban que Santa les trajera.

Cristopher no escribía nada, tan solo golpeaba la punta del lápiz una y otra vez contra la mesa.

—¿No vas a pedir nada? —preguntó el señor Fuller.

—Santa no existe, nunca me trae nada.

—Tal vez eso se deba a que eres un niño que se porta muy mal.

—Entonces si soy un niño muy malo no hay necesidad de que haga mi carta —se puso de pie mirándolos con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos, toda su pequeña actitud exudaba burla y superioridad—, sería muy pero muy tonto gastar mi tiempo en una carta que Santa no va a leer porque soy un niño malo, y si realmente existiera, no quiero que un viejo panzón entre a mi habitación, eso da miedo.

—Es suficiente, Cristopher.

—No lo es, solo los tontos escriben cartas, Santa no va a traer nada de lo que pidan porque Santa no existe, no es real y ustedes son unos mentirosos.

Cristopher estuvo encerrado en el ático el resto de la tarde sin que nadie subiera a revisarlo hasta la hora de la cena, cuando la señora Fuller le llevó la charola con la comida caliente.

…

Cristopher veía el árbol resplandeciente.

Faltaba muy poco para que Santa llegara, los cinco niños habían colgado su calcetín y puesto la carta en el árbol, solo era cuestión de esperar a que Santa las leyera.

Cristopher tenía una calceta que la señora Fuller había colgado por él, pero sabía que al día siguiente la bota estaría vacía, no había necesidad de fingir cuando él sabía la verdad de lo que iba a pasar.

Cristopher se sentó en el sofá y esperó pacientemente a que Santa llegara, estuvo un largo rato sin hacer nada hasta que notó que la hoja blanca y el lápiz seguían en la mesita.

Cristopher los ignoró, no encontraba una razón válida para hacerlo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, el señor Fuller lo llevó a su cama y lo dejó descansar, mañana sería un buen día, incluso para el gruñoncito de Cristopher.

…

La mañana de Navidad los cinco niños desenvolvían los regalos que Santa les había llevado.

—Este lo dejó Santa para ti —habló la señora Fuller sentándose junto a él—, debes abrirlo o Santa estará muy triste.

—No me importa.

—Me di cuenta de que dejaste una carta —murmuró—, y Santa se la ha llevado.

—No importa, no cumplió lo que le pedí.

—¿Y si tal vez es un regalo retrasado?

Cris se puso de pie cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo sé que usted sabe que Santa no existe, mejor ahórrese sus mentiras.

Tomó una galleta y subió a la habitación.

Solo había escrito una oración en la carta.

Solo necesitaba que Santa le cumpliera un deseo.

" _Quiero que mi mami aún me ame"._

Pero Santa nuevamente no había cumplido su deseo.

Santa no existía.

Y su mami no lo amaba, eso era lo único que importaba.

Odiaba la Navidad.

La odiaba por no tener a sus papis con él.

Porque su mami no le daría galletas recién horneadas y su papi nunca le enseñaría a esquiar.

La Navidad apestaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TSM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Que estén pasando bonitas fiestas.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, te adoro.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos leemos pronto en la secuela.**

 **Que la pasen increible, feliz navidad a todas**


	30. Outtake (Un día con mamá)

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo no beteado, siento las faltas de ortografía y gramatica**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paulette despertó temprano esa mañana, no se debía a que su mamá la estaba sacando de la habitación, tampoco porque su Papi estaba haciendo mucho ruido o porque alguno de los amigos de sus papis, estuvieran pateando su puerta, no se debía a nada de eso.

Se bajó de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas, las mismas que su amada tía Belly le había regalado dos años atrás, le quedaban pequeñas, pero aún servían.

Se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que no tuviera el seguro puesto, sonrió cuando la puerta abrió fácilmente, no le gustaba que su mami la encerrará, ella le decía que lo hacía para protegerla, pero aun así no le gustaba.

Su casa estaba un poquito sucia, su mamá no limpiaba la casa como tía Rose lo hacía, tampoco tenía quien lo hiciera como tía Belly, su mamá simplemente no hacía nada de eso.

Encontró a sus papás durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, su papá solo vestía sus voceros mientras que su mamá solo tenía puesta una camisa demasiado grande y la cual olía un poco mal.

Pero en ese momento nada de eso importo, se acercó lentamente a su mamá y le tocó el hombro, ella no se movió, repitió la acción está vez agregando una sacudida, logrando que se madre soltará un bufido y se reacomodará en el sofá. Sé supone que debía de dejarlos dormir, no podía molestarlos, era una regla de la casa, pero era muy importante que su mamá estuviera despierta.

—Mami —susurro al mismo tiempo que volvía a sacudir su hombro— despierta mami.

Paulette observó cómo su mamá fruncía el ceño y abría los ojos lentamente.

Lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era que su mamá sonriera todas las mañanas al verla, saber que ella la hacía feliz, pero su mamá nunca lo hacía, ella siempre estaba de mal humor, aún más si la despertaba demasiado temprano.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —pregunto su madre tallándose los ojos—

—No mami —susurro al mismo tiempo que le extendía el dibujo en el que tanto había trabajado— feliz día mami, te quiero mucho.

Paulette se lanzó a abrazarla, su madre la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que callera sobre su padre, si eso ocurría realmente estaría en problemas.

—Gracias Pau, —sonrió poniéndose de pie— Es un dibujo hermoso

—Gracias, lo hice con mucho amor para ti

—Me ha encantado, te lo aseguro

Paulette no dijo nada al ver los moretones en los brazos de su madre, tampoco al ver las ojeras ni mucho menos pregunto porque tenía la nariz tan roja

—Nos daremos un baño, tenemos que ir a casa de tía Belly antes de que ella se vaya al trabajo

—También le hice un dibujo

—Lo sé, por eso tenemos que ir

Paulette asintió y dejó que su madre la metiera al baño, no sabía quién necesitaba más una ducha, si ella o su madre.

 **...**

Alice sonrió al ver a su hija saltar a los brazos de Bella, habían tenido que pagar un puñetero taxi para asegurarse de llegar a tiempo, cincuenta dólares tirados a la basura.

—Mi preciosa Paulette, me alegra tanto que estés aquí

—A mí también tía Belly, te hice un dibujo

—El dibujo más hermoso de todo el mundo —sonrió besando la regordeta mejilla de la niña— hola Alice, feliz día

—Gracias Bella, espero que no te estemos quitando el tiempo

—No lo hacen —aseguro dejándolas pasar a la casa— hoy no iré a la oficina, ¿Quieren acompañarme a desayunar?

—Ya desayunamos Bella —aseguro Alice—

El enorme jarrón con rosas rojas fue lo primero que vio al entrar a la sala de estar, los rosas desprendían un olor majestuoso, debieron de costar una fortuna.

—¿Puedo preguntar?

Bella sonrió encendiendo el televisor y sintonizando _Peg+Cat_ para entretener a Paulette, le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Alice para que fueran a la cocina y pudieran tener privacidad.

—Me las ha regalado Edward —respondió sentándose en la silla alta de la encimera— por Patito, es su forma de decirme que lo recuperaremos

—Pues el niño va a regresar a casa, así que es normal que te consientan en este día, eres su madre.

—Realmente lo espero Ali —suspiró melancólica— ¿Quieres un poco de café y galletas?

—Por favor

—Eres libre de tomar lo que quieras —aseguro poniéndose de pie y tomando la caja rosada que estaba aún lado del microondas— le llevar un cupcake de mora azul a Paulette

—Le encantan esos

Alice observó cómo Bella salía de la cocina, podía escuchar el murmullo de la televisión, así como el sonoro beso que su hija dejó en la mejilla de Bella.

Sirvió su taza de café antes de que Bella regresará.

—¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? —pregunto sentándose de nuevo frente a ella—

—Los mismos de cada año, iré con mi madre y después con Esme, Jasper nos alcanzará ahí y regresaremos a casa, ¿y tú?

—Mi madre duerme arriba en este momento, iremos a almorzar después de que despierte y después pasaremos el día en un spa, se marcha hoy por la noche para Italia a visitar a un amigo cercano

—Tienes un muy buen día planeado, ¿Saldrás en la noche con Edward?

Por la siguiente media hora Alice escucho parlotear sin cesar a Bella sobre su día planeado, ella ni siquiera era madre, era una completa aberración saber que Bella pasaría un mejor día que ella.

La odiaba tanto, ella tenía todo a su alcance, era tan injusto.

El sonido de la regadera sonando fue la señal para marcharse, la madre de Bella la odiaba, siempre lanzando comentarios malintencionados, sabía que, si ella bajaba antes de que pudiera salir de esa casa, Bella no le daría ni un dólar.

—Se nos hace tarde y sabemos que mi madre y Esme son muy estrictas con el tiempo que pasamos con ellas.

—Lo sé, no te quito más de atún tiempo

—Pau, cielo, ven a despedirte de tía Bella

Paulette llego corriendo a la cocina, yendo directamente a abrazar las piernas de Bella

—Adiós tía Belly, te quiero mucho

—Es tía Bella, corazón —le recordó alzándola en brazos— me gusta más de esa forma

—Está bien tía Beellaa —se rio abrazando su cuello— te amo mucho

—Yo mucho más

Alice se removió incómoda en su lugar, jugó con su mechón de cabello mientras esperaba a que terminaran de despedirse

—¿Quieres que te pida un taxi? —pregunto Bella aun con Paulette en brazos— La casa de tus padres está bastante retirada.

—Gracias Bella, pero, bueno —rasco su nuca con nerviosismo— no podemos permitirnos pagar taxi.

—Sabes que no es problema pagarlo por ti

—No quiero abusar Bella, nosotras solo veníamos a visitarte

—No es ningún abuso —aseguro caminando de regreso a la oficina en donde estaba su bolso, Alice la siguió— estoy un poco corta de efectivo.

—No queremos abusar Bella

—Y te repito que no es ningún abuso.

Alice acepto los quinientos dólares que Bella le ofreció.

Esto es para ti mi cielo, invítale un chocolate a tu mami por su día.

—Oki doki tía Bella

Paulette beso por ultima vez la mejilla de Bella antes de que Alice optara por tomar un taxi del camino, sería más rápida y de ese modo no entretendrían a Bella en sus planes de salir con su madre.

—¿Por qué no pudimos quedarnos más tiempo? —pregunto Paulette trotando junto a ella—

—Por que tenemos cosas que hacer

—¿Iremos con los abuelitos?

—Despues

—Pero tu dijiste…

—Ya se lo que dije, ahora corre o perderemos el autobús

—Pero tía Bella dijo taxi

—Es tía Belly y yo decido como iremos a casa.

—Ella dijo que prefería tía Bella

—¿Me vas a desobedecer? —pregunto deteniéndose, Paulette casi tropieza—

Alice observo a su hija jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

—No mami

—Así me gusta, ahora calla y camina

…

Bella bufó al ver a su madre de brazos cruzados en lo alto de la escalera.

—No digas nada —hablo al pasar junto a ella, ni siquiera se detuvo se dirigió a la habitación principal—

—No pensaba hacerlo, —respondió Holly sonriendo de manera inocente— de hecho, creo que es muy considerada

—Lo es, sabe lo mucho que quiero a Paulette.

—Claro, solo es eso.

—Mamá…

—No digo nada malo, cariño, solo que es tan bondadosa de restregarte en la cara a la niña

—Alice no hace eso —la defendió sentándose en su enorme cama, en donde había dejado todo su maquillaje antes de que Alice y Paulette llegaran—

—Si así lo quieres creer, entonces está bien.

—Mamá, por favor…

—Esta bien, esta bien, te dejare en paz, —suspiro recargándose contra el marco de la puerta— estaré lista en unos minutos, espero que tú también lo estés.

—Yo ya estoy lista mamá —protesto cruzándose de brazos

—Si eso quieres creer

Holly cerro la puerta antes de que Bella pudiera lanzarle el almohadón al rostro. Escucho la risa burlona de su madre antes de que cerrara la puerta de invitados detrás de ella, para terminar de vestirse y maquillarse.

Se negó a pensar si quiera en las palabras que su madre había dicho, Alice era su amiga, era la única de la familia que sabia el dolor por el que había pasado cuando Patito se fue, por eso permitía que pasara tiempo con Paulette, Alice solo quería remendar ayudarla a llenar un poco el vacío que sentía desde que no tenia a su niño en casa.

No iba con malas intenciones, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura.

Antes de aplicarse el labial, se detuvo pensando en su niñito, el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir seria el tenerlo devuelta con ella en casa

…

Edward entro a la casa de su madre, con un arreglo de flores muy parecido al que Bella había recibido por la mañana, esperaba obtener la misma reacción de alegría en su madre, realmente no estaba listo para discutir con ella en este día.

Suficiente tenia con los otros 364 días.

—Que grata sorpresa —saludo Carlisle abriendo la puerta— ¿Y Bella?

—SU madre vino de visita y fueron a un Spa a pasar el día

—¿Y tu pasaras el día aquí?

—Ese es el plan

—Te creeré por el momento, pero pasa, Emmett y Jasper están adentro, aunque Alice y Rosalie siguen con su madre

—¿Los niños también? —pregunto sin querer ser muy obvio al preguntar por Paulette—

—Sin los niños, ¿Eso significa que te quedas a comer?

—Bueno…quede de comer con Bella y Holly, pero creo que puedo cancelar

—Eso alegrara a tu madre.

Edward encontró a su madre y hermano en la pequeña sala, era extraño que despues de tanto tiempo volvieran a estar solo la familia de cinco, Emmett ocupaba el sillón individual, Jasper estaba acostado en el de tres plazas y su madre y padre acurrucados en el de dos plazas, eso dejaba a Edward sentarse en el apoyabrazos junto a Jasper.

—Feliz día Mamá

—Gracias mi niño —respondió aceptando el arreglo floral, la caja azul de Tiffany y una tarjeta de un elegante Spa— no te hubieras molestado, ¿Dónde está Isabella?

—Salió con su madre, te manda saludos y espera que te gusten los obsequios, me acompaño a elegir el collar y fue su idea lo del Spa, es una visita para dos personas, puedes llevar a alguna de tus amigas

—Me encantara hacerlo —sonrió poniéndose de pie— ¿Por qué no ordenan pizza en lo que yo coloco las flores en agua y llevo el collar a mi habitación?

Cinco segundo despues de que Esme saliera de la sala, escucho el grito de sus hermanos y padres, negándose a ser quien llamara a la pizzería, Edward suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Yo la quiero de carnes frías —hablo Emmett—

—Yo de Pepperoni —prosiguió Jasper—

—Y yo de Hawaiana —termino Carlisle—

—¿Se les olvida que a mamá le gusta la margarita?

—Pues pide una margarita y deja de protestar —respondió Jasper arrojándole el cojín del sofá—

Edward negó y camino a la cocina en donde en un imán pegado a la puerta del refrigerador estaba el numero de la pizzería favorita de su familia.

Marco el número y respondió la tan conocida voz que desde que era un adolescente respondía el teléfono.

—¡También pide unas alitas! —grito su madre desde el piso de arriba—

Igual que en los viejos tiempos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TSM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie metió el pastel de carne al horno, la pequeña casa de sus padres estaba llena de vida, los niños corrían divertidos, su padre descansaba en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras su madre le sonreía divertida sentada en la mesa junto a Alice que le arreglaba las uñas.

—No necesitamos ir a un costoso Spa para arreglarnos las uñas —hablo Alice con la lima en las manos— podemos pasarla incluso mejor

—Claro que si —respondió Helen viendo como sus hijas trabajaban— podemos pasarla muy bien solo nosotras, por cierto, Rosalie, revisa que los niños no vayan a tirar las masetas del jardín.

—Claro mamá

—apresúrate hermanita, porque despues me encargare de tus manos —hablo Alice sin dejar de trabajar en las manos de su madre—

Los niños jugaban tranquilamente, sus tres hijos estaban jugando con la pelota mientras que Paulette estaba en una esquina jugando con su muñeca, aun le parecía un gasto realmente innecesario comprarle esas muñecas a su Paulette, pero si hacían feliz a la niña, entonces estaba bien.

Noto el sudor en las frentes y espaldas de sus hijos, así como se arrastraban en el suelo con tal de tener la pelota, el trabajo de una madre nunca terminaba.

Aunque por un día quisiera pasar el día relajándose en un Spa justo como lo hacía Isabella en ese momento.

A veces no entendía porque Alice sabia tanto de la vida de Bella y Edward, ella misma aseguraba que casi no los veía, ya que no toleraban lo curiosa que podía ser Paulette.

Rosalie lo entendía, realmente lo hacía, más de una vez termino discutiendo con Bella por alguna travesura que sus hijos hicieron, pero lo que realmente no entendía era porque tenía que saber que Edward le regalo flores a Bella por ser su _mamacita,_ por más vulgar que le pareciera ese apodo y a pesar de que Emmett se lo decía en ocasiones en la cama, no encontraba un motivo para que eso le importara a ella.

Tampoco entendía la necesidad de imitar un Spa, ella nunca había ido a uno, pero estaba segura de que hacerse la manicura no era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, tal vez se sentiría más relajada, pero podía vivir perfectamente sin la experiencia de andar solamente vistiendo una bata junto a otras mujeres en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Claro que Isabella no tenia de que preocuparse, ella no tenia los kilos de más de los embarazos, ni las estrías ni mucho menos la marca de la cesárea, pero eso no importaba.

Alex, su hijo menor la vio y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Feliz día mami

—Gracias mi amor.

Tal vez no tenia todo lo que Alice decía que tenia Bella, pero Bella nunca sabría lo maravilloso que era ser abrazada por los regordetes brazos de su hijo, y era eso, saber que tus hijos te amaban con todo su corazón, era un mejor regalo, que los collares caros y restaurantes de lujo.

—Rosalie, el horno —grito Helen desde la cocina—

Bueno, tal vez ir a un restaurante y que ella no cocinara era un regalo muy bueno

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yo se que no es el capítulo que esperaban, pero simplemente no pude evitar escribirlo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Lo escribi pensando en que tan diferente son las celebraciones de cada familia en este día, y como cada quien hace feliz a su madre a su manera.**

 **Gina, Caludia, Carito, Kary, Conni, Paula, Flo, Lau, Ana, Gaby, ya se lo que me dirán mis acosadoras favoritas, pero yo cumplí subiéndoles un capitulo *inserte risa malvada*, y por si acaso, sepan que me he escondido muy bien, mejor prevenir que lamentar jajaja**

 **Solecito, mis mejores deseos para ti y tu porotit .**

 **Déjenme** **sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


End file.
